Shining kitsune
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: The Remake is up and running, so please turn your attention to Shining Wing: The Flight of Power. Thank you all for being fans and hopefully you'll like the remake better.
1. the awakening of power

**Shining Kitsune **

AN: Hello, Hello, Dey Know, Dey Know so just ready the walls and lets get get get it.

Was up you know me your boy the D-reeper bringing you a brand new story. Now this story is another crossover but it going to be between Naruto/samurai deeper kyo/samurai champloo/G gundam/Gundam seed/and Gundam seed destiny. This is 100 new, 100 electricity, 100 Naruto. Now I've always had this idea in my head and after reading a story called 'Exiled legends' by It rayz (big ups to him) he filled my thirst to write this idea out so I'm not to sure on how I'm going to do this so I'll just wing it out and see how far this bird can fly. So without further ado shining kitsune.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this shit

It was a clam night in konohagakure where everyone was sleeping soundly all except for a certain boy however. This boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a bright "kill me" orange jumpsuit with green goggles on his forehead. But what really makes him stand out are the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. This boy was naruto uzumaki jinchurichi to kyubi no kitsune. He had just successfully stolen the forbidden scroll from the kage tower after knocking the sandaime out with his patented **Ooroki no jutsu (Sexy technique)**. Who would have thought that the old man was a prev? Well we all got secretes

'great now all I have to do is learn one jutsu from the scroll and I'll pass' he thought as he ran to the meeting place since he was 4 hours early. As he ran he thought about the power he was about to gain until he voiced a thought " But if I learn more then just one not only will I pass but I'll have more powerful techniques" he said as he arrived to his destination. "Okay now lets see what to learn" he then looked at the first technique

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique): this technique allows the user to create solid clones that can each punch and kick but when they are hit once they atomically disperse. Another ability that they have is that whatever they have learned they can transfer back to the creator thus making this a perfect training session to those with high stamina. Warning this doesn't work with the body only the mind **_

'Oh yeah I'm defiantly learning this jutsu even clones are my worst subject' he thought as he continued

_**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique): this technique is like the regular Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but summons a lot more clones **_

_**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique): this Technique works like Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but works with shuriken. Can also work with kunai and senbon but you must say the name of the weapon **_

_**Bunshin Daifuka (Clone Great Explosion): this technique allows you to make any clone that was created by you explode **_

He looked at the next one with wide eyes

_**Rasengan (Swirling wind): this technique was created by the legendary yondaime. This is a pure chakra manipulation technique that allows you to make an orb of swirling chakra that works like a typhoon when it hits. But sadly this technique was never completed since the yondaime died before he could complete it **_

'Wow I get to learn a technique that was made by the yondaime' he thought excitingly as he got to work

(Time skip: 4 hours later)

Naruto was walking back to the scroll a little exhausted. He managed to master the clones techniques easily like it was his natural born talent in about half an hour so he worked on Rasengan for the next 2 and a half hours. He managed to get the form and power down but he was having complete trouble keeping it stable. He decided to worry about that later and look at the next technique until he thought about something.

During the academy he was the definite deadlast. It took him Six months to just to get the **Kawari no jutsu (Substitution technique) **down and two years just two master the **Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique) **he managed to master FOUR B-ranked and can barely perform an A-ranked technique in less then 4 hours when it took him two and half years to masters Two crappy E-ranked technique when it took the others two weeks to master. He would ponder on this later but right now he had another technique too master. He then looked at the next technique

_**Tenkiriken (Shy edge fist): this is a taijutsu style that became famous in the first great shinobi war when Konoha was built by the senju clan. This style was used by them. It is a defensive and offensive style that combines the properties of the iron fist and intercepting fist. It can only cause external damage **_

As he read on Iruka appeared in front of him and boy was this guy pissed "Naruto what the fuck are you doing? Don't you know you nearly got the whole village searching for you? He yelled at Naruto while he was scratching the back of his head

"Hey Iruka-sensei sorry about that but I can pass now since I was able to learn 5 of the technique's in there." He said grinning with Iruka looking at him strangely while surveying the area 'looks like he was training pretty well with the fatigue he's showing' he thought as he looked back at Naruto "Naruto what did you mean when you said pass?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I take the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it then I'll pass and become a gennin. So do I pass?" he asked with Iruka pondering to himself '(hmm) why would mizuki trick Naruto like that? Unless he's…..' before he could finish his thought he heard a whizzing sound from behind him. He turned around to see 4 kunai heading they're way. Thinking quickly he pushed Naruto out of the way and took the kunai's head-on. Two hit his vest, one hit his leg, and the last grazed the scared chunnin's cheek.

He looked to where they came from and saw that it was Mizuki with two big shuriken strapped to his back with looks of insanity in his eyes

"Damnit I missed the demon. Oh well I guess I can kill a couple of minutes before I take the scroll to orochimaru-sama" he said as he looked at Naruto with some real evil intentions

"Mizuki what are you doing?" asked Iruka as he tried to stand up but for some reason he felt that he couldn't stand. Mizuki noticed this and smirked

"What the matter Iruka can't stand? Well that would be because I coated those kunai's with a special paralyzing poison where you can't move for about three hours so don't even try to help the demon brat." He said. Naruto was really confused.

"Mizuki-sensei why are you calling me a demon?" he asked as Mizuki looked at him with an evil grin

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as Naruto nodded which made his grin wider "Fine I'll tell you. You see twelve years ago the sandaime passed a law about you stating about the aftermath of the Kyubi attack." He said as Iruka's eyes widened realizing what Mizuki was going to tell him "No Mizuki were forbidden to ever talk about that." He yelled thus getting Naruto even more curious then he was before

"What are you talking about Mizuki-sensei? The aftermath of that was that the yondaime killed it but died in the process." He said as Mizuki just started laughing further confusing Naruto further

"No you fool that not what happened you see even the yondaime the greatest kage who ever lived couldn't defeat that demon so he did the next best thing he sealed it in a child that he found in a dumpster." He then stared at naruto "Do you know why everyone hates you now even Iruka does but you brainwashed him into believing you're just an ordinary child but we know your not. You Naruto, you are the Kyubi no kitsune." He said as naruto just froze

'I'm the Kyubi? But wait why would I be a demon when there's no logic behind it. I mean sure it's something to believe for a couple of month's but still there's no logic behind that shit.' As he thought on he completely failed to notice that he was coming up with this all on his own

He then glared at Mizuki which surprised him because his eyes looked gold with 2 tomes in each eye "You know what Mizuki-Teme that bullshit that you just said is that Bullshit. First of all what proof do you have that I'm a demon? That I house him? Then tell me something if the village walls were me then does that make all the villager's demon's to? No because they are far from being a demon then I am plus the fact that I haven't done anything while all you idiots are going by a hunch and not your brains which makes me question how you became a shinobi who can't even look underneath the surface of a lie. Sometimes I'm glad I'm not a genius." He finished seeing not only Mizuki but Iruka have shocked looks on they're face. The dead last of the class (hey that rhyme. Take that Jay-z) who couldn't even do the most simplest of techniques or answer the easiest questions right. Now he gave a straight foreword answer that no potholes or any missed points every thing was correct

"So what. You still house him. Demon or not you must be killed to protect this village" Just then black marks appeared over his face with his power starting to spike "And the killer that spreads your blood shall be me" he yelled as he charged towards Naruto as said blond placed his hands in a cross seal (His index and middle fingers) and shouted "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Just then the entire forest was covered in Naruto clones with his strange gold eyes with 2 tomes in each eye. Iruka was in pure shock 'those aren't illusions there solid clones. Naruto learned an extremely advanced Jutsu' he thought as he watched his blond student in awe. 'But those eyes are they some kind of Doujutsu?'

Completely unfazed by the clones appearance or they're eyes for that matter and sent a quick right which Naruto blocked.

'What the?' was what he thought as he saw Mizuki move like he was moving threw water. He had no time to ponder on this as he super kicked Mizuki into the air yelling

"**U**"

"**ZU**" the next one came from a clone kicking his back sending up more

"**MA" **yelled two more clones as they sent him up even more till he was past the tree line where another clone was waiting for him

"**KI**" yelled the last as he was axe handle slammed in the gut sending him down to the unforgiving ground until the rest of the clones jumped out

"**Naruto 2K Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 hit combo)**" yelled all the clones as they each punched Mizuki's body before the clone above landed a heal drop kick to the traitors chest sending to the unforgiving ground Hard!!!! (Oh you know that had to hurt. Like that guy from scared who jumped a rail and landed on his package and had to get surgery to have his balls removed and receive new one's kind of pain.)

"Okay time to wrap this up" the real Naruto said as he channeled chakra to all of his clones. They nodded towards him understanding what they have to do.

Mizuki opened his eye warily as the clones fell on top of him. Then he heard them say "Two words Teme **Bunshin Daifuka**" his eye's widened as the clones all exploded causing him a great amount of pain. Again.

Naruto was panting a little heavily. That Jutsu took a lot more out of him then he thought but at least the traitor was dead. Or so he thought.

As the smoke cleared it showed a highly injured Mizuki still standing but had a limp right shoulder. He then spat out some blood before glaring at the fox host "That it you are going to die you damn demon. I'll see to that" he said as the marks started to cover his whole body and turning his skin purple and sprouted out six spikes from his back. He now had the face of a demon with two horns growing from his head. His eyes were now gold with the white now black. All in all he looked like the shingami

"_**Alright demon here I come**_" he said in a slow demonic voice as he charged at Naruto now twice as fast. Naruto barely caught his movements before Mizuki buried his left fist in Narutos gut causing him to double over. Mizuki quickly followed with a heavy right that sent Naruto flying backwards

"NARUTO!!!" Iruka yelled as he jumped in front of Naruto to catch him but the speed Naruto was going and since he couldn't use any of his chakra for the next thirty minutes threw them into the shed that Naruto sat at to wait for Mizuki to arrive. Mizuki saw this and ran towards the shed only too see that Naruto and Iruka had replaced themselves with logs before they puffed out of existence

'_**So they must have replaced themselves when Iruka took the hit. Very impressive but that won't save you from me. Time for a game of 'cat and mouse'' **_the traitor thought as he looked around the forest for his 'prey'

(Meanwhile)

Naruto and Iruka were panting heavily. When Mizuki took the hit from the clones in that combo Naruto had instantly grabbed both Iruka and the scroll and disappeared into the forest only two find out that the Naruto clone he left behind was destroyed by the new looking Mizuki and could now feel that his presence was coming. He then looked towards his sensei to see if he was okay

"Iruka-sensei how are you holding up?" he asked as his scared sensei looked towards him "I can move my body a little. That poison is still in affect so it will take a full thirty minutes before I fight him" he said as Naruto cursed under his breath

'Just fucking great. What's next Mizuki going to show up and say 'Aha there you are demon'' he thought as Mizuki jumped into the clearing in front of with what looked like a smug smirk on his face

"Aha there you are demon" he said

"Fucking Shit" he cursed seeing Déjà vu occurring

"What wrong demon are you finally afraid of me? Or are you just ready to die like you should have 12 years ago?" he said as he walked towards Naruto who was standing straight up

"Naw just looking at your face. It reminds me of what a homo looks like. Thanks Faggot" he said smirking seeing Mizuki look pissed off

(AN: I just want to say that if your gay and you were offended by that I apologize for that)

"Okay demon you're dead" he said as he ran towards Naruto and backhanded him into a tree. Mizuki then looked at Iruka with evil intentions in his eye's "after I kill the Demon lover" he then poised his hands to crush Iruka's skull until he felt a huge right to his jaw sending him to another tree. When he looked up he saw Naruto standing with a golden aura around him making him appear as if he were on fire

"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei or else you die" he said as his hair then stood straight up with one bang and his hair turning gold. His jacket then exploded to reveal his black shirt with a strange heart symbol with two double sided sword's going threw each side. He had also grown a little taller. But a third tome appeared in his eye's with gold chakra swirling around him

Mizuki was a little fearful but he believed that his power was greater "Ha so what? Your two weak to be my equal so I'll kill Iruka either way demon." He then charged at Naruto with his hands poised too kill. He was then completely shocked as Naruto caught his hand with much less effort

"Not bad now it's my turn Teme" he said in a cold voice as he raised his right hand. An orb of gold chakra appeared in his right hand "you shall receive the honor of being the first person I use this technique on" he said. Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized this technique. The technique created by the yondaime

"**Rasengan**" he yelled thrusting the orb into the traitors gut launching him into another tree. Just then Naruto's hands started glowing gold

"These hands of mine glow with an awesome power. There mighty grips tell me to defeat you." Naruto then charged towards Mizuki who was too shocked at this point to move

"Here I go. **Shainingu Yuba (Shining Finger)**" he yelled as he grabbed Mizuki's head. All Mizuki could feel was himself being electrocuted as it traveled to his heart making it explode. The last thing he saw was Naruto's golden eyes with three tomes in each one.

Naruto was panting heavily until his brain processed what he had just done and froze. He had just committed his first kill as a shinobi and he quickly barfed up his lunch. Iruka feeling the poison's effects wearing down he ran towards The fox host to comfort him

"Hey Naruto don't worry about it. What you did was right. This man was trying to kill a Konoha shinobi thus labeling him a nuke-nin so don't worry." He said seeing Naruto starting to clam down. Just then he got an idea "Hey Naruto close your eyes real quick." He said seeing Naruto look at him confused but did what he was told

After waiting a couple of seconds he heard Iruka say "okay open them". When he did he saw Iruka smiling at him but without his headband until it hit him. Seeing that he noticed he spoke "Yep that's right you graduate Naruto" he said then seeing Naruto tear up before they heard a voice behind them

"Yes I believe you have Naruto-kun which means that I can now tell you about your parents" said a voice to which both people present turned only to go wide eyed

(Deep in a cavern)

Unknown to the blond a certain fox had just awaken during the power surge his vessel was using. He then looked with his large red eye at three figures in front of him

"**It's seems that he is ready to learn of Us**" said Kyubi with the other figures nodding

"Yes it appears that he does" said one of the figures

Okay there you have it the newest installment to the D-reeper Chronicles. I hope you like it. Also here poll for those who think are the figures

Minato

Kushina

Domon

Kira

Kyoshiro

Also in this harem I don't know how many girls to put in so you can help me. You can suggest any girl except Hinata, Fem.Haku, Kurinai, Sakura, and Ino

Hinata, Fem.Haku, and Kurinai are already in it

Ino I have plans for her

Sakura is going to get the crap beaten out of her in this story

If you're a Sakura hater put your Damn hands up

Also Change of pace's new chapter is under development because I worked on this story and the next chapter to Reign of fire so don't worry. By the way don't expect any updates next week cause I'll be out at sea going on a Cruise for my birthday (I know totally Bitchin right) so that's why I'm posting this new one for my faithful serv(cough) I mean fans

So until next time

Peace


	2. A reuniting family

Disclaimer: do I have to spell it out for you I don't own the show

Was up people. Now I'm getting the vibe that many people want Anko, Yugao, and Yugito in this harem well guess what they're in. but for those that wanted Tsume, Mikoto, and that filler arc character Sasame I'm afraid I can't. and I'll give you three reasons

One: Mikoto is dead in this story

Two: I don't know how to do a Naruto/Tsume story

Three: I plan on pairing Sasame for my new upcoming story 'Tenraku Hitotsu'

But I need to ask two questions how many girls do you want? 7, 8, or 9? And who should they be? The choice is yours

Now if your confused about that question I asked on who you thought those figures were?

Well you see Domon is from G gundam, and Kyoshiro is from Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Now as for the figure's it was pretty simple on who the figures are well 2/3 but they will be revealed this chapter. Also to those of you who thought that Naruto was using the Sharingan I can say that was absolutely not the Sharingan. You see I made a mistake and meant to say that his eyes held no pupil but I'm to lazy to go back and change it so sorry about the confusion. Now here you guy's go ch.2

"Yes I believe you have Naruto-kun which means that I can now tell you about your parents" said a voice to which both people present turned only to go wide eyed

Behind them was the ever so kind Sandaime in his kage robes with a smile on his face

"Oji-san what are you doing here?" he said scratching the back of his head at seeing the man that he knocked out with his first original Jutsu

"Well I'm here to reward you for killing a B-ranked nuke-nin and also tell you about your parents." As soon as he said that Naruto looked at him surprised. When he was younger he would always ask him about his parents but the old man told him not until he was ready 'I guess I am now' he thought as another thought came to his mind

"Old man Iruka-sensei got poisoned by that bastard Mizuki and he won't be able to move for about 15 more minutes." He said as sarutobi sighed deeply

"Son of a Bitch" he then picked up Iruka and walked towards the Kage tower

(Kage tower)

Sarutobi and Iruka were looking at Naruto a little strangely as he did something he never did. He glared back

On the walk to the tower the villagers saw him walking with Sarutobi holding Iruka and some started saying 'I told you he was a demon look at what he did to that chunin' until Naruto started to glare at them saying

"the only Demon's I see are the one's you'll meet in hell if you don't shut your asses up"

You can bet that they were shocked hearing that but some started to say that it's time that it's time that they show the demon where his place is in this village and began to follow them

As they walked into the Sandaime's office his secretary glared at Naruto only to receive a glare back only this time it was with red eyes with slits. Can you say you shit yourself at that moment? She can

"Naruto-kun is everything okay? I mean you never did this before?" asked Sarutobi as he was worried about the person he loved like a grandson.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just after learning about the kyubi being in me I can't help but hate them for the things they accuse me of being. They attack a child and truly believe that there stupid opinion is right." Said Naruto with Sarutobi and Iruka nodding understanding his reasoning

"Well don't worry about that. For now we have to wait for someone. He need to know who your parents were as much as you do." He said which both teacher and student gave him strange looks "really who is it?" asked Iruka

Sarutobi was about to answer when there was a knock on the door "Aw that must be him now. Come in" said Sarutobi as Naruto and Iruka looked towards the door to see it open to reveal a man with sliver hair in an odd angle and wore his headband slanted over his left eye. He was wearing the standard Jounin outfit with a Dark blue mask. This man was the famous copy ninja Kakashi Hatake son of Konohas Byaku suuga

"Greetings Hokage-sama what do you need?" said Kakashi a little surprised seeing Naruto there 'so he did pass. Well done Naruto I hope you get on my team so I can honor sensei's last wish' he thought as he eye-smiled towards Naruto who returned it

"Well then since Kakashi is here we can get this stated." He then pulled out about three scrolls. He handed two to Naruto and handed one to Kakashi who looked at him confused

"Those scrolls are from your parents Naruto-kun and Kakashi that's from your sensei but I want you to read yours first so that you may understand" he said as Kakashi quickly opened his scroll like a boy who got an opportunity to lose his virginity

After reading everything he quickly became anger at what he read and glared at the old man "what the fuck you told that my sensei child died after the kyubi attack." He then began to leak killing intent which was completely unfazed by the elderly Hokage "do you know how much that hurt Rin before she left. That child and me were all she had left and after hearing about that even I couldn't stop her so why did you lie to us" he said with everything he could muster

"Kakashi believe me I didn't want to lie to you but think about it if you two adopted Naruto then Iwa would immediately know that Naruto was Minato's son. I even had to lie to Hiashi, Tasaro, and Tsume about it because of that reason." He then stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "don't worry just be glad that you now have the opportunity to be in his life like a big bother should." He said as Kakashi nodded and sat back down next to a confused Naruto and Iruka.

Sarutobi then looked towards Naruto "okay Naruto-kun you can now read the scrolls but read them aloud so that everyone will know" he said as Naruto nodded and opened his scroll to read what was inside

"_Dear Naruto _

_ Look this is very hard to write but I'm the one who sealed the Kyubi in you. That's right I'm Minato Namikaze: the yondaime. You see Naruto the reason why I did what I did was to make sure that you had power when I died and I felt what power wouldn't be greater then the Kyubi. You know that if there was another way to do the sealing where I would survive then I would have taken it without a second thought but sadly there wasn't but don't worry you should do well with your mother, your aniki Kakashi and your uncle Domon Kashu but Don't let the villager's break you for I know that they will think that you are the demon instead of it's container _"

Naruto was completely shocked. His father was the yondaime and he had a brother. Before he would think more on this he decided to continue on

"_Now I want to tell you that no matter what you do in life you'll always have my support. I want you to carry on my name and surpass me. Also I want you to know that I didn't just intend for you to just be praised as a hero you I left behind a substantial amount of money but you can only claim 1/10th of it since you must be 16 to take the whole thing but for now this should do caught nicely. Also know that you still have family alive. You see many years back my student Kakashi Hatake's father committed suicide because of how the village he severed for shunned him for saving his comrades instead of finishing a mission. I quickly took Kakashi in and adopted him so that he wouldn't feel alone anymore" _

Naruto looked at Kakashi seeing him take off his mask to reveal his smiling face to Naruto "since you are now my otouto I figure you should see what's behind my mask. But come on keep reading" he said as Naruto nodded and continued to read

_"I expect both you and Kakashi to surpass me one day so make me proud my son's. also about your uncle Domon you see he and I are like brothers since we grew up together. We are each known as the King of Hearts due to us learning under the original King of Hearts. Now sealed within this scroll are the keys to the Namikaze manor that contains all the jutsu's, weapons, and Books that I've owned. Also sealed in here is the information about your bloodlines and what they can do and a picture of Us together as a family _

_Also sealed in this scroll is a sword that I created with my best friend Domon called **Hatsu no Yaiba** _

_Live a long and happy life my son _

_Your loving father _

_ Minato Namikaze _

_ The Yondaime _

Naruto was shocked beyond disbelief. he had Bloodlines, a Big brother, a new house, money, a new rank, money, and new Jutsu's. Not to mention Money. He then opened the second scroll and read it aloud

"_Dear Naruto _

_ If you are reading this then that means that I didn't make it in the Kyubi attack. Naruto believe me I would give anything to be with you but sadly a mother's love for her child isn't that strong. You see I know that the villagers would not honor your father's last wish and even I couldn't talk him out him out of it. So I did the only thing I could think of I made sure that you were protected so I went with him to help him seal the Kyubi in you so that we can at least be together as a family before we died. Now then want you to know that my name is Kushina Uzumaki but I'm also called Konoha's Houka Ryuuza. _

_ I wanted you to be called Uzumaki since I knew Iwa would never suspect you of being my son just that you were adopted into my clan but when the time come's and you have true friends only tell them and only them who you are. Also only give respect to those who deserve it and those who show you respect. That is the way of our clan _

_Now then allow me to explain to you the story of our coming you see I originated from Uzumaki no kuni which was actually a island nation that was a circle of 7 islands. We built a hidden village there but we held no name as well as 3 other clans so we named ourselves after the land but sadly the village was destroyed during the first great shinobi war due to a plague that broke out. After the village was destroyed the survivors went to Kirigakure but our clan went to Konoha. Those other clans that went to Kiri were the Kaguya, Hozuki, and Koori clans but we don't know if there are any of them left since the Sandaime Mizukage had them all wiped out. _

_ Now sealed within this scroll is the clan summoning contract for the Dragons and my sword called **Suuga no Uzumaki. **Live a long and happy life my son and always know that I love you _

_ From your ever loving mother _

_ Kushina Uzumaki _

Naruto was stated to tear up. His parents were two of the most legendary shinobi that ever existed and he now had not only a new home but a family as well. He bite his thumb as he learned in class and rubbed it across the seal on his fathers scroll. There was a puff of smoke until it cleared revealing a wooden box with the same symbol he saw before he killed Mizuki. He opened it to see a sword. The blade was completely black and about 30 cm long. Its handguard looked rectangular with four spikes that looked L shaped. The hilt was black with red hearts going down it. Naruto liked what he saw and ran his thumb across his mothers scroll also bringing up a puff of smoke

When it cleared it showed another wooden box with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. He opened it to see another sword that was also 30 cm long. Its handguard looked like an orange whirlpool that swirled around the blade. The hilt was wrapped in orange dye. On the tsuba of the blade looked to be an orange horsetail with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it

Naruto could only say one word "Damn" with everyone else nodding

"Now Naruto there something else I want you to do" said Sarutobi as he handed a blank piece of paper to Naruto "now Naruto-kun that is called an affrimity card where you place chakra into it and you'll see what type of elemental Jutsu best suits you. If it splits down the middle its wind, if it burns its fire, if it crushes it's lightning, if it crumbles its earth, and if it drips its water" he said as Naruto nodded and did what he was told. Just then the paper spilt right down the middle 'wind' , then the right half crushes in 'lightning' , and the left half burned up 'fire' "so you have the power of wind, lightning, and fire. Very rare for someone much less a child for that matter to have three elements but then again you are Minato's son so it's not to surprising" Sarutobi said as he got up and pulled out two note wrote on them and handed it to Naruto "tomorrow take those two notes to the people on it. With you having the next four months off from the academy you need to become what your father expects of you" he said as Naruto nodded and gathered his scrolls after Kakashi resealed his new swords in them. Then Naruto turned to Kakashi and smiled "you ready Aniki" he said thus shocking Kakashi since he didn't think Naruto would except him that fast but it felt real good hearing that like he had a family again "sure thing Otouto" he said as he put his mask back on and wiped away a tear but glared at Iruka "this stays in this room. Got me" he said as Iruka started laughing but said he wouldn't say a word

Sarutobi just smiled at seeing a family reunited "Good Kakashi, Iruka let's go see Naruto-kun's brand new home." He said as he stood up and walked out of his office with the three others right behind him and stepped into the streets

(Meanwhile)

The three villagers Dumb, Dummy, and Dumbass were waiting to jump Naruto until they saw him walk out into the streets with not only the Hokage but a Jounin and Chunin at the same time

"Damnit he has back up. Oh well guess we'll try again next time" said villager 1 as he began walking back home with his two friends right behind

"Just you wait demon you'll soon learn where your place is in this village" said villager 2 with the others nodding

"And that place is beneath our feet" said Villager 3 as the rest walked away not noticing that the person they were 'insulting' was standing right behind them with the group "That's a fucking shame" said Naruto with the others nodding

"Oh well come on" said the Sandaime as they continued on

(Konoha's outskirts)

They have been walking for a while and were amazed at how far away this place was but how close it was to the Hyuuga Clan Compound. They stopped when they came across a clearing that sarutobi stopped in front of. He then did a couple of seals and slammed his hands on the ground. There was a rumbling sound and a huge manor began to appear. If jaws could reach the ground then Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka were the main example

"Come on" was all Sarutobi said as he and the three stooges walked in. The place was absolutely amazing, there was a large living room with an open kitchen that was packed with food scrolls. It also had a game room that had a pool table, back jack table, poker table and a Xbox 360 installed with a 50in plasma screen attached to the wall with many games on shelf's. There was a Dojo, an indoor pool, a library filled with books and Movies with great titles like War and Transformers (yeah that's right. If you don't like you can sanction me, sanction me with your army OH wait a minute you don't have an army). In the back yard there was an Olsen, a garden, a huge waterfall and a lake

But what Naruto really like was the amount of Bedrooms in the House. There was about 12 in total with the Master Bedroom being Naruto's since it was technically his house. Each room held a king sized bed, 30in screen TV, a small library/study, and a walk in closet

But what Naruto absolutely loved was the Basement that was filled with Jutsu scrolls on all the elements, Chakra manipulation, and so much more. There was also an armory filled with Shuriken, Kunai, and a weapon maker so they didn't have two always buy new weapons they could just make them

"Well Naruto-kun, Kakashi I'll leave you here to check out more of the house" with that Sarutobi left with Iruka following after seeing he was no longer needed and that it was getting late

Kakashi then took off his mask and let loose a large sigh before smiling at Naruto "come on Lil Bro we got a long day tomorrow so lets get some shut eye" he said as Naruto nodded and went to they're new rooms to get a peaceful sleep

(Dreamscape)

Naruto saw that he was in some kind of sewer system with many runny pipes and a lot of dripping water but what really surprised him was the fact that Kakashi was there as well and he was just as surprised as he was

"What going on Kakashi? Where are we?" asked Naruto

"I have no idea Naruto." Replied Kakashi.

Just then they heard a low growling sound that seemed to attract them for some reason. They began to follow it for what seemed like hours until they came across a hallway that the growl sounded the loudest. They began walking down the hallway completely unaware that they were being followed by three other figures.

Naruto and Kakashi came into a large dimly lit room that was filled with water but what had the two Boy's attention was the large cage that had a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it attached to the door and it seemed to hold it in place

"**Ah so my esteemed host finally decided to pay me a visit and he brought company**" said a Demonic sounding voice as a red eye's with a large grin appeared.

"So you're Kyubi. Even though you kind of ruined my life I must say that I gald to meet you" said Naruto with Kyubi giving him a surprised look

"**You mean you're not mad about what I did?**" he asked astonished that the boy who's life he basically ruined sounded so care free

"Naw it's water under a bridge" said Naruto with a grin on his and Kakashi looking at him strangely

"You sure Naruto? I mean he Is the reason mom and dad are dead" said Kakashi with Kyubi scoffing

"**Trust me when I say this they are not dead**" he said with both Naruto and Kakashi looking at him as if he grew a second head

"What the Fuck are you talking about Fox? This better not be some stupid joke cause that just plain fucked up" said Naruto sounding a little pissed that Kyubi would say that. After he said that said fox was enveloped in flash of red light. When it cleared it showed a man with long red hair and deep red eye's. He was wearing Red baggy pants and shoes. He wore no shirt but a red chest plate and arm bracers with a sleeveless white trench over it

"Believe me it's no joke. Just look behind you" he said pointing to the back of the cell to which they both looked towards to see that there were in fact three figures standing behind them

The first had black hair that looked like it was blown back by the wind and onyx black eyes with a long red head band wrapped around his head. He was wearing a white button down shirt with Black jeans and combat boots and a long red cape

The second figure was a woman with long red hair that went past her back and light blue eyes. She was wearing an orange long sleeved tank top with baggy black pants and black sandals.

The last was a man with spiky blond hair with two bangs on the side of his face and ocean blue eyes. He wore the standard Jounin outfit with a white trench coat over it that had flames liking the bottom with kanji on the back saying 'Konohas Yon Hokage'

The only words Naruto could say was "Mom, Dad?"

AN: Uh oh cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and once again real sorry about the confusion. now I want to show you how the harem looks like

Hinata

Ten Ten

Fem.Haku

Anko

Kurinai

Yugito

But I need your votes if you want the harem to be 7 8 9 or the same

And who should be in it. The nominees are…..

Tsunade, Koyuki, Yugao, or Ayame.

Please do not suggest just vote and what the hell was that nomination for Fem. Itachi or Fem. Garra that a Yoai pairing No matter what you say and I don't write Yaoi fics. Expect that in chapter 2's rant in Reign of fire'. Coming soon by the way. 

Also you can dis me if you want to after I ask this but would you guys like it if I wrote out a Naruto/Power Rangers crossover. You see I always loved that show even if I'm 17 I still love it cause that show helped me both get into Anime and give me something to watch. To the everlasting Power Rangers fan please show yourself Because we are the last of this Clan of Favorites

Until next time

Peace


	3. The story of Creation

Hey wus up my peep's (I know crony as hell but just bare wit me) I here to bring you the third installment to shining kitsune but before I do this I want it known that Vfsnake is the shit. He gone out of his ropes just to help me wit this story and I thank you for that at the bottom of my mother fucking heart and I wish you were my bro cause that meant a lot to me for what you did

But I want it known that I am really pissed off with Kishimato. First he has Naruto create the most powerful Ninjutsu in his arsenal and can't use it again because it could destroy his arm while Sasuke can use a technique that is on par with Amaterasu with no drawbacks. I'm truly seeing that he starting to call the show Sasuke instead of Naruto. On the other hand though I am extremely pleased with the way he killed of Orochimaru but still sad about Jaraiya dieing. I thought it was too early but hey that's life

Now you guys obviously love this one better then 'Change of pace' and 'Reign of fire' so I decided to put worth my full attention on this one cause my thirst for this one wont die until it's quenched and after that I'll post not one but two new stories called 'Tenraku Hitotsu' and 'Tokko'. Also a word of advice to those that want to write their own story but can't come up with anything well use the one's that are about 1-6 year's old I mean if they don't want to write the story anymore that is completely fine but don't get yourself stressed out because you can't come up with anything. If OJ can get away with murder then you can get away with copy-right infringement

By the way I'm going to issue out a challenge that I believe would be very hard to do. If you want it it's yours if not then I'll take it

Now let's get this shit poppin

"Mom, Dad?" asked Naruto seeing his parents right in front of him. Kushina just walked up to her son and hugged him tightly

"That's right my little angel mommy is right here" she said smiling at her son as hugged her back crying

Kakashi walked towards his Sensei/Adoptive Father who was also smiling at him "Dad i-is that you?" he asked as Minato placed a hand on his shoulder "Yep in the fl… well sprit but you know" he said as Kakashi hugged him until he voiced a thought

"Sensei how is it that I'm here to?" he asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Well I wanted to make that incase that damn council got in the way of your growth I placed a seal on Both you and Naruto so that you'll both have a mental link whenever your around each other meaning you can communicate mentally" he said with Naruto and Kakashi nodding their heads

"(Cough, cough) I'm sorry to end this but we have things to discuss" said Kyubi catching everyone's attention "Now then kit the reason why we called you both here is to tell you something that you both need to know." He said as Kushina, Minato, and Domon all went in front of the cage while Kakashi and Naruto were looking at them intently

Kyubi was the first to speak "Now first allow me to tell you that my name is Akuma Metsuki Kyo" he said as Kakashi's eye's widened

"You mean the legendary Demon eye's Kyo" he said as Kyo nodded "The man that turned the Battle of Sekigahara into a massacre by killing over a thousand " he said as Kyo once again nodded "Damn this is the Shit. I'm talking to a legendary swordsman. Thank you God"

(Meanwhile)

D-reeper was eating at a Dinner when he sneezed "Your welcome Kakashi"

(By the way don't call that Blasphemy It was just a joke)

(Back to mindscape)

"But wait even though you fought like a demon your were human how did you become a demon?" asked Kakashi which Kyo glared at him

"I was going to explain that you Idiot" said Kyo with Kakashi smiling and scratching the back of his head "Sorry" was all he said

"(sigh) anyway before I was rudely interrupted my name is Kyo. I was once the dark side of my Brother Kyoshiro who Killed me. After I died I went to hell where I stayed at for about 400 years. But during that time I became stronger and was later adopted into the Kitsune clan where they gave me there blood and I transformed into a fox demon. As I trained on I later became strong enough to return to the human but I made sure that I didn't attract attention to myself so I set out to find my sword called the TenroWhen I found it I announced my return and retook my throne as the strongest being in existence until I fought a man named Madara Uchiha." He said with Kakashi looking baffled

"But how is that possibly? Madara Uchiha Funded the Uchiha clan so how is it that he fought you when he should be dead?" asked Kakashi

"I'll gladly answer that one Kakashi" said Minato. Minato then explained the story on how Madara gained immortality by taking the eye's of his younger brother after the effects of the 'Mangekyou Sharingan' kicked in and how he and the Senju clan created Konoha.

"So what happened during the fight" Asked Naruto to which Kyo answered "It was something that I would never forget."

(Flashback)

Kyo held onto the Tenro tightly as he was facing Madara Uchiha. During the fight Madara managed to catch Kyo in 'Tsukiyomi'but Kyo managed to take control and turned it on Madara himself who in turn took its effects of mental breakdown head on. He later tried to use 'Amaterasu**'** which resulted in not only losing a shit load of chakra but blinded him in one eye. It didn't even help when Kyo slashed his right eye making him permanently blind in that eye but could miraculously still see using the Sharingan

"(Cough) you haven't won yet Kyo." Said Madara as he stood up straight. He then coughed up blood before grinning at Kyo "I've got one last trick up my sleeve." He said as he prepared to use his last move it was all or nothing if this didn't work

Kyo simply placed two fingers (Index, and Middle) on Tenro and began to charge chakra into it "As you wish Madara. Allow me to show you my Ultimate technique" he said as he finished charging his sword and trusted it forward yelling "**Shiranui-ryu: Seiryuu"**

A the sudden the blade began to scream as a Blue/Green Dragon made of lightning charged right at Madara who looked completely shocked that kind of technique existed. The Dragon hit Madara dead on as a large puff of smoke covered the Mangekyou holder from sight

"(sigh) it's over" said Kyo as he prepared to leave until he heard a voice say "Not yet" .

He turned to see Madara standing with some kind of Skeleton behind him made out of fire

"Prepare yourself Kyo for this is my final technique 'Sussano**'. **This technique has the ability to summon one of hell's knights. Now get ready to die" he said as the skeleton began to gain muscle cells all over his body. Then skin cells began to form to make it look like an ancient knight with a demon mask on. He then formed a sword of flames that Kyo recognized all to well 'that the 'Sword of Totsuka**'**. A blade that is rumored to have sealing powers. If anything or anyone were pierced by it you would forever be trapped in a dream like Genjutsu. But how could he posses that kind of power?' he thought as he dodged every slash the knight from hell made until he got an idea. He knew it would be risky but he had no choice at the moment. He then unleashed all of his chakra into Red orbs that floated freely around him until he began to gather and condense them into his hands until it looked like a small black orb. When he felt it was good enough he fired it at the creature yelling 'Kitsune jutsu: Kitsune ryoku taihou'.

A red blast of chakra went directly towards the knight which obliterated it upon contact. Kyo was now panting heavily since that technique completely drained about 4-tails worth of his chakra leaving him only with about 2-tails worth left but that was all he needed to kill Madara. Just then he felt a sword go right through his chest as he saw Madara standing right behind him with a smug smirk on his face "fare well Kyo" he said as he hypnotized Kyo and order him to attack Konoha in his Giant fox form

(End flashback)

"So you did all that with just 2-tails worth of power?" asked Naruto which Kyo shock his head

"No by the time I arrived to the broader to the Kuni no Housuka my chakra replenished itself due to the ability of the ninth tail. To be short I was unstoppable because my chakra kept returning. But that not the point we have more important things to discuss" he said as Minato stood foreword

"Before we do anything Naruto I have to ask you something" he said as Naruto looked towards him "In your fight with that traitor did you noticed anything different like how you were able to read his move's." he asked as the fox holder nodded

"Yeah I could see his move's more clearly and read his attacks like they were my own. But what was it?" he asked as Minato just grinned

"Well that was the power of your Doujutsuthe Museigan" he said as both Kakashi and Naruto looked confused

"Silent Eye?" they said as Minato began to explain

(AN: By the way just to say ahead of time that this Doujutsu does not have the abilities of both the Sharingan and Byakugan. I find it disgusting because that shit is saying "hey don't be original just make as strong as both of the greatest bloodlines that Konoha posses". Honestly try to be original you cock sucking, pussy piece of shit, motherfuckers)

"Yes. You see the 'Museigan**' **is one of the 'Yottsu Denkiteki Doujutsu'. It was created at the same time as the 'Byakugan**', '**Sharingan**'** and** '**Rin'negan**'. **You see a long time ago there was once an Organization called 'Hakumei**'. **Hakumei was an organization that held an idea about a human being called coordinators who were human being that could think of a battle strategy in less then a second, who had perfect hand-eye coordination and could handle the pressure of the 'Hachimontonku**'. **The people who volunteered to be the test subjects were a clan called the Denkou clan which was a clan of adoptive members. After many tries and a few deaths they finally succeeded and the rest of the clan followed." He paused to catch his breath

"The clan quickly became a force to be reckoned with during the Meji Era that is until one day four members began to evolve. They seemed to have some kind of Doujutsu that allowed them to see fast moving, extended sight, increased awareness, and an increased Sixth sense. From then on the Doujutsu was called the 'Katsugan**' **(your going to see this name again and I might use this Doujutsu in 'Tenraku Hitotsu') and became the clans main bloodline for about a couple of years until they began to evolve again" he said seeing Naruto and Kakashi listening intently

"The first members that evolved was named Shin Asuka. His new Doujutsu were red eyes with comma-like marks in them. He seemed to be able to not only be able to see fast moving object but could both predict them and copy them like they were his own. They even had the ability to see chakra. He later named his eye's Sharingan and changed his last name to Uchiha. The second member was named Athrun Zala. His Doujutsu were white eyes that held no pupil and his veins on the side of his neck started to appear. He seemed to be able to see long distance's away, see through any object and could see things without turning his head. His eyes also had the ability to see chakra but the network itself. He later named his eyes Byakugan and changed his last name to Hyuuga. The third member was named Rey zaburrel. His new Doujutsu look like a pupil with many rings surrounding it. It was said that it was like the Sharingan able to track fast pacing objects, and like the Byakugan was able to see long distance's away, it was also said that it could Breakdown all techniques used against you, there was another ability it had but for now no one truly knows. He decided to name his Doujutsu Rin'negan and change his last name to Kazama." He paused seeing Naruto looking anxious to learn about his power

"Now the final member was named Kira yamato. His Doujutsu looked Gold with three tomes but no pupil existed. His Doujutsu was able to track fast moving objects but to a degree better then the Sharingan, the eyes were also able to not only breakdown techniques like the Rin'negan but was able analyze them as well, and like the Byakugan it had the ability to see someone's, but what made his unique was that his eyes was also able to read the minds of others. He dubbed his eyes Museigan and changed his last name to Namikaze." He then paused seeing Naruto's eyes lightened up as he couldn't believe the power his bloodline possessed

"For many years those four Doujutsu remained the most powerful until one day a war broke out between the all the Museigan, Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rin'negan user to see whose eyes were the most powerful of the four. The war lasted for many years with the end result being the creation of ninjutsu from the Rin'negan users since it was said that they came up with the idea from demons. But that one act also added in with the birth of genjutsu from the Museigan user since they basically used the same theory as the Rin'negan user. That new development quickly turned a brand new era of power that is until everyone mutated one last time" he said with both his son's eyes widening

"They mutated again after all that?" Said Naruto with wide eyes as Minato nodded his head

"Yes you see it began with the Sharingan user's when they're Sharingan's began to change where all the tomes would unite into a certain shape and allowed them to use three very powerful techniques with the first being called 'Tsukiyomi**'**. Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu where it traps an opponent into a dimension where you command everything for 72 hour when in real life it can only last for about three seconds but can cause serious mental damage that could prove fatal. The second was called 'Amaterasu**' **which allowed you to summon the flames of hell itself and the last called 'Sussano**' **which was a summoning technique that could bring one of hells knight's**" **

"The Byakugan user began to evolve when a dilated pupil appeared within they're Byakugan. It gave them three technique as well with the first being called 'Genesis**'** which was able to take chakra from anything they wanted and refill there on chakra supplyThe second technique was called 'Koku Kanshiki**' **which is a genjutsu that was like Tsukiyomi where it trapped you into a dimension but instead they feel the pain of every person that they made suffer. The last technique however was the most powerful. You see this technique was as strong as Amaterasu called 'Kirin' which was a very powerful blast of lightning that can strike as long as 200 yards"

(AN: hey let this be known that the first mother fucker to do this shit be me: D-reeper. Cause if you think about it everyone ignores the Byakugan so I won't. WU-TANG)

"The Rin'negan users eyes looked the same except a certain move was now allowed to be used this time but it was considered the most powerful technique in existence. The ninjutsu was called 'Pein Rikudo' This technique gave you the ability to take control of six bodies to use as your own where you think alike, can see through each others eyes, it can even allow you to sense through the other body but with each body your power gets separated but each gain a special ability that the user can choose" he paused seeing Naruto anxious to learn about his own

"Now the Museigan users were completely different. Our eyes like the Sharingan too changed shape and like the Byakugan a dilated pupil appeared and it also allowed three techniques to be used. The first we called 'Souseiki**' **which was a highly concentrated blast of chakra that when hit your body practically exploded on impact but you must be careful because you could possibly die from chakra exhaustion. The second was called 'Handono Zetsumi'which was also like Tsukiyomi where it trapped the opponent into a dimension but it showed them there own death in front of there own eyes (Just think about the visions from the movie Final destination where the main character sees an accident that causes the death of many people except I'm not killing off the survivors cause it's just themselves). The final technique is my favorite it's called 'Kaihou Enryo'This technique gives you the power to move past the limits of the human body. You can move twice your own speed, strength, and stamina but the effects can only last for about ten minutes which after the time limit your body will begin to stagnate until you stop the technique. I tell you I nearly destroyed my body one time using that technique but that another story" he said as he breathed in and continued

"You see after that final evolution the war became more intense but the end result was the Rin'negan users getting wiped out because of the fact that they believed themselves to be gods and the Hyuga clan felt that their clan was the best and began to use it for evil which corrupted the Doujutsu causing it's second to be sealed away. The Uchiha clan became completely arrogant and believed that they're eyes were a god send since they felt that all the worlds power belonged to them. It seemed that the only clan that remained noble after the war was the Namikaze clan who kept the documents on the great Doujutsu war but was later destroyed during a raid in the first great shinobi war" he finished with Naruto asking one more question

"So how do you know it Dad?"

"The elders of the clan had photographic memories so they simple told us the story" he said with Naruto nodding in understanding until he voiced a thought "hey dad what was that weird symbol I saw when I used that Jutsu? And why was I using gold chakra?" he asked with Domon stepping foreword

"I'll gladly answer that. You see that was the power of the 'Hiraishin**'**. You see the Hiraishin was originally a seal that was created during the first great shinobi war by the first shuffle alliance (AN: I just want it known that every bloodline that is mine or not will be explained. Plus in a story called Naruto: Legacy of Hokages by Lysander45, check that story out, gave Naruto abilities through seals so I'm going to follow his path and create bloodlines from them). You see that seal gave you an IQ of 150, a second chakra source, increased your strength, speed, and stamina, and gave a transformation that we called 'Haipa Mo-do**' **which basically turned everything on us gold and released the true power of the sealYou see when the first shuffle alliance created that seal they were considered to be shinobi on par with Madara Uchiha. They were called the King of hearts, the Queen of clubs, the Jack of clubs, the Ace of clubs, and the Black joker." He said as he held up his hand revealing the symbol as well as Minato "You see both me and your father are the successors of the original king of hearts so he also received the seal so that means that the power was passed down to you as a bloodline but I'll tell you how you have the symbol

(Flashback)

Minato was panting heavily as he was in Haipa Mo-do. Both he and Kushina stood atop of the head of the toad boss Gamabunta facing off against the all powerful Kyubi no Kitsune. They arrived about an hour ago and gave the demon fox everything they had. Minato was using all of his Museigan techniques while Kushina used all her techniques even her most prized technique Katon: Hitori Kokou. But even after all that the demon remained standing until it was seen gathering chakra for what looked like a red orb of chakra.

Minato's eyes widened and began to scream "Everyone run he going to use his strongest technique" but it was to late and Kyubi fire it directly at Gamabunta who just stood tall awaiting his death until they heard a voice

"The power of the Hiraishin. The ultimate secret technique Sekiha Tenkyoken"

A large wave of gold energy hit the blast dead on canceling each other out. Just then Domon appeared in his own Haipa Mo-do standing next too Minato who was standing up thanks to Kushina "Minato is everything alright?" he asked as he saw Kyubi preparing to use the same technique again

Minato just shook his head "No the Kyubi is too strong for even me to handle. The fact is that everything we dish out at it, it will just come back for more. I'm afraid that I only have enough chakra for one more Sekiha Tenkyokenbefore I'm out" he said as Kyubi was finished building the chakra and began to condense it

"Well then I guess the only option is to seal it with that Jutsu" he said with both Kushina and Minato's eyes widening

"But Domon you know how unstable the Shiki Fuinis. It would only last for about two years until it breaks and the Kyubi in unleashed again." She said as she saw that Kyubi was almost done charging up

"That's why I plan on using the Ukiyo Seiryoku Fuin." He said with Minato and Kushina gasping. That was a seal that allowed you to strengthen anything be it a child, a sword, anything even a seal. It was created during what was called the Mejia era where an assassin that was rumored to be able to kill someone with one slash. It was later proven a fact when his sword was found and they noticed the seal. So that was his plan he could use the Shiki Fuinto seal away the Kyubi then simply apply the Ukiyo SeiryokuFuinto keep it stable. But the question is how long would the seal last?

"Minato, Kushina your probably wondering how long the seal would last? Well I estimated a good twelve years but if we use the seal together we could hold the Kyubi for as long as we can plus you can live within your son." He said

"Alright let's do it. But I want to name my son my successor" Said Minato as he saw Kyubi getting ready to fire a second shot. Minato and Domon saw this and stood up tall with a gold aura surrounding them. They each held up there right hand. Minato's began to glow a bright orange while Domon's began to glow a bright gold. They then began to cant at the same time

"The power of the Hiraishin. The ultimate secret technique Sekiha TenkyoShainigu/Nenshou Yuba" they both yelled as they fired there attacks which looked like two giant gold and orange hands. They grabbed Kyubi and exploded upon impact. Domon took his chance and prepare his seals while Minato was giving his son the symbol of the king of hearts

Domon then summoned the shingami who sealed Kyubi into Naruto who now spotted Whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Just then a chakra spike could be felt as it appeared that the seal was starting to fail already until Minato, Domon, and Kushina all placed their hand over Naruto, who was starting to cry, and yelled "Ukiyo Seiryoku Fuin"

A white energy like substance appeared and hit the seal which was beginning to glow sliver. When it ended it looked like a gold seal with a whirlpool like pattern and a sun surrounding it.

After that was all done The Shingami took Domon's soul and disappeared. Minato then died of chakra exhaustion with Kushina following him due to loss of blood. Nobody ever knew the truth of what really killed the yondaime

(End flashback)

"So you sealed Kyo into me?" asked Naruto with Domon nodding "well that explains that but what was that technique that I used when I killed that bastar- AHH" he was then slapped by Kushina saying 'no child of mine will use fowl language' (Ha. Pussy).

"(Uhh) anyway that technique you used is called the Shainigu Yuba. It's one of my original jutsu. What it does it concentrates allot of lightning chakra into your palm. When it hits an opponent you can have two choices that I call savior or justice. (Think about athrun). The justice affect allows you to send all the chakra through your opponent's body till it strikes the heart and cause's it to explode, when you choose the savior affect it allows you to heal someone's injuries with your lightning chakra. But it can only be used three times a day due to it's chakra requirement but don't worry about that for now" he said with Naruto nodding

"Now then there is also another reason why we both brought you here. Kakashi, Kyo told us that he can give you the ability to turn your Sharingan on and off." Said Minato instantly getting the masked shinobi's attention

"You see Kyo told us that he could sense traces of Obito's blood in you. Now I don't know how but you partially activated it allowing you to use your Sharingan like an Uchiha. He say's that he can fully awaken it but you must train Naruto to be a true shinobi" he said as Kakashi smiled

"Of course. Do you think I want my little bro to be weak?" he said silently thanking god for finally making his life worth while

"Also Naruto Kyo wants you and your brother to become his students as well as mine but me under two conditions." Said Domon with Naruto gasping

"You want me to become the student of the legendary demon eyes Kyo?" he asked as Kyo nodded

"I Except" he yelled with everyone covering there ears to prevent hearing loss. Naruto then asked a question "Okay what are the conditions?" he asked

"That you stop acting like a fucking idiot. I mean come on you'll probably become strong but you'll hold back in everything because you'll believe that you are an idiot. Hell you might get stuck with a mission where everyone is counting on you to finish and it'll involve a huge fight where you hold back at the last second. You need to be cold to those who threat you like shit. You only need to smile in front of true friends not people waiting to betray you. You only give respect to the strongest of opponents not the weakest of enemies." He said with Naruto nodding

"And condition two?"

"That you find a child named lee. That child is my son (Yo VFsnake didn't see that coming did you?) and I wish to right the wrongs I've done to him. You'll know it's him when you see a kid that say's he cant use chakra." He said with Naruto nodding

"Hold up Kit before I train you I want you to change this plain. I mean come on at least treat your guest right." He said with Naruto mumbling under his breath saying 'I anit Know fucking hotel'

"What was that son?" asked Kushina with a smile on her face

"(Umm) nothing mother" he said starching the back of his head with Minato and Domon snickering at him

"Anyway after this I want you to go buy yourself a another sword that's is the length of a murasume and a battle chain" said Domon

"Why a battle chain? And I already have two swords so what do I need a third for?"

"You'll see. Now get out we have to change your body structure." Said Minato

"(Umm) Dad will this be (gulp) painful" asked Naruto as Kushina walked up to him and hugged him. She then whispered in his ear "painfully so"

As soon as she said those words Both Naruto and Kakashi were sent out into the real world

(Namikaze estates – 4:00 am)

Pain. Pure agonizing pain went trough the bodies of Naruto and Kakashi. They felt there muscles tearing, there bones breaking and an image of the Brittney spears performance at the V.M.A's appeared in front of them

(Yeah that's right I went there. If you don't like suck my 9in D---------)

The pain was so intense that it knocked them unconscious not to wake up for another 6 hours

Only one thought went through their minds 'SHIT'

(Namikaze estates – 10:00)

Naruto stirred as he got out of bed to do the daily routine. When he step out of bed he kind of noticed that he was a little taller but he didn't bother with it as he had to truly wake up. He walked into his bathroom and began to brush his teeth until he looked at his reflection and dropped the brush

He looked completely different. His blond hair once very spiky now had red tips in it and was now touching his shoulders and laid back. He toke in the fact that his eye's once light ocean blue were now dark blue with slits in them. He saw that his face no longer held any baby fat and his whisker marks were now more defined (this next part I just want to let people know that I'm 100 not gay(No offense to anyone reading this is gay) it just feels appropriate to describe Naruto this way since he's my favorite character and he deserves it)

He noticed that he now had pecks that would make the girls die from dehydration due to all the drooling. He also noticed he had a six pack and the muscles on his arm's were increased until he noticed that on his lower right arm was a tattoo

The tattoo looked like Kyubi with the head biting his hand and its body resting on his arm. It finishes with the nine tails wrapping around his arm till it reached his elbow

'What is this?'

"**Kit that tattoo contains my sword Tenro" **

"Kyo? Where are you" he said looking around to see if his 'roommate'

**"I'm in here kit just speak through your mind and I'll hear it" **

'Alright well can you explain how I have your sword and what you did to my body?' asked Naruto

"**Certainly. You see I felt that your body was too weak to handle the Kenjutsu style I would teach you so I changed the muscle structure of your body and added an extra layer. So you my student are going to become one badass" **said Kyubi

Only one thought came to his mind 'sweet'

"**Now the tattoo is something called a summon seal tattoo. It already has blood sealed within it and it can remember the seals to the summoning jutsu so all you have to do is add chakra to the seal and you'll have the sword out in your hand ready to fight and to call it back you just withdraw the chakra from the seal and it will return within it. Now go check on that lazy ass brother of yours" **

As soon as Kyubi said Naruto heard Kakashi screaming "Holy Shit". He quickly ran to Kakashi's room to see that the copy ninja looked different as well

His silver hair that once defied gravity itself was now grey with black tips and moped down on both sides of his face and was also longer. His body was also well developed as Naruto's and he was slightly taller

But the most surprising was the fact that his eye that held the Sharingan from his dead friend was gone and was replaced with large brown eyes with fox like slits

"Naruto what happened to my Sharingan? And how did I change as well? Asked Kakashi

"_I think I can answer that" _said Minato

"_You see we activated the Uchiha blood in you so you now posses they're traits and now you can turn your Sharingan on and off whenever you please. Also be aware that your Sharingan is still on its fully developed stage and I think your Mangekyou is Active so don't be too surprised. And I guess the New look is from the Uchiha blood and some influence from Kyubi" _Said Minato with Kakashi nodding

"Well come on bro I got to go get some new cloths." Said Naruto as he walked out of his brothers room

Things were finally stating to change for our blond hero

AN: well there you go folks the third installment to shining kitsune I'm sorry if it not that good but hey everything can't be perfect only god can be perfect. Now my new stories are coming so be on the look out for those titles that I wrote in the authors note.

Translations

**Mangekyou – Kaleidoscope **

**Tsukiyomi – God of Moon **

**Amaterasu – God of Sun **

**Susano – No translation **

**Yottsu Denkiteki Doujutsu – Legendary Four Eye Techniques **

**Museigan – Silent Eye (This is my own creation. If you want to use the name or the **

**Whole thing let me know.) **

**Byakugan – All Seeing Eye **

**Sharingan – Copy Wheel Eye **

**Rin'negan – Metempsychosis Eye **

**Katsugan – Piercing Eye **

**Koku Kanshiki – Final Judgment **

**Kirin**** – No translation **

**Pein Rikudo – The Six Paths of Pain **

**Souseiki –Genesis **

**Hando no Zetsumi – Hand of Death **

**Kaihou Enryo – Release Restraint **

**Hiraishin – Flying thunder god **

**Haipa Mo-do – Hyper mode **

**Sekiha Tenkyoken – Gate Edge Sky Pride Fist **

**Shainigu Yuba – Shining Finger **

**Nenshou Yuba – Burning Finger **

**Hatsu no Yaiba – Sword of Hearts (from ch.2) **

**Suuga no Uzumaki – Fang of Whirpools (from ch.2) **

Now remember if you ani't laughing you ani't livin

Until next time

Peace


	4. Meet Fuzei

Yo whats up you broke ass mother fuckers (Dave Chappell moment). first I gotta ask this question what the hell happened to Itachi? I mean he was right there then he just died. But I must say with him dead that means we will finally go back to the true hero

Also I made the decision to bash Sasuke in this story because well I feel like it and add one more show too crossover Gundam Wing (That show was the clean up service after Dragon ball z when Cartoon Network was the best channel out there. Now it just looks like shit). Also yes Kyo is the character from an old school samurai anime named samurai deeper Kyo. You see I got that idea from VFsnake in his story Conspiracies and Deception, which you gotta read cause if anything that story inspired me to write this one, made the kick ass villain Slade from Teen Titians the Kyubi and that increased my imagination because all his stories are thought outside the box and that's why I respect him because that's what kind of writer he is

Now the polls are closed and I decided to make the number of girls in this harem 9 and the last three are Tsunade, Yugao,(I got plans for them) and Temari (she was already in just forgot to add her name). By the way as a heads up I decided to replace Yugito with Tayuya because I can't really find something to get Yugito involved with. And don't you say the chunin exams asswipes

By the way I decided to do a Naruto/Power rangers crossover simply because I still love that show and always will. And in case your about to write some hate mail understand this if they are willing to keep making new episodes of pokemon even after the show died on its fifth season I much rather watch some where a custom to kill monster's with weapons bigger then the whole fucking country then someone who does the exact same shit every episode.

And one more thing. I don't know how but the names of the shuffle alliances got changed so I tell you now since I don't feel like going back

They are the Jack of diamonds, and the Queen of spades. How my fucking computer changed that I'll never know

Now lets get this shit poppin before I put you guys to sleep

Disclaimer: what the hell I OWN THIS SHIT. YEA I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!!

Naruto walked out in his 'Look at me I'm fruity' orange jumpsuit. He would sometimes wonder why girls never thought he was gay when he wore it but now it was going to be water under a bridge as he and his brother walked through the streets.

Something was a little strange today because known of the villagers recognized him even with the stupid jumpsuit on. But what he started to hear was giggling. He turned around saw nobody except Kakashi who was also looking around to see where the noise came from. He shrugged his shoulders and turned only to see three girls with camera's taking pictures of him

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" he asked which the girls giggled again and ran off. He and Kakashi looked confused till they just started walking to a weapon shop that was said to be the most famous in the area

(Meanwhile)

Unknown to the guys three women were watching them leave at a dango shop not to far from their position

One was a purple haired woman who wore her hair like a peacock and had hazel eyes. She was wearing a black mesh shirt and an orange skirt with a brown trench coat over the shirt in which to block her "airbags" from view

The next was a dark haired red eyed woman. She wore a white dress that looked like it was made of bandages but it stopped at her knees showing off her legs quite nicely. Under it she wore a long sleeved red shirt with the left arm missing. She also had bandages tied around her both her lower arms and her legs

The last was another woman with long black hair tied in a pony tail and silted black eyes. She also had red fang marks under her eyes. She wore a chunin vest with no shirt showing off her C-cups and a dark purple skirt

"Whoa who was that really cute guy with Kakashi?" asked Kurenai to which Anko just nodded

"Well by his scent I can tell he's that runt Naruto but he smell's differently. He almost smell's like a fox" said Hana which Anko and Kurenai gasped

"You mean that sexy guy is that fox brat Naruto?" asked Anko as she looked at Naruto face and body then licked her lips "Oh yeah he's definitely mine" said Anko which Kurenai gasped

"Anko you can't be serious I mean he's like 10 years younger then you" said Kurenai with Hana nodding her head

"She's right Anko he's to young for you. But I'll take him" she said grinning with the snake ninja growling at her

"Like hell you are Bitch"

"Yes I am snake whore"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Shut up. What the hell is wrong with you you're fighting over a twelve year old" said Kurenai with the other two looking at her

"And why not? Come on every potential that we each thought would be perfect turned us down. Me with Iruka because he said that I was way out of his league and he was trying to become stronger to protect his little brother. Hana with Genma since he said he still got that childhood crush on Shizune. And you with Asuma since he said he wasn't ready to date again since his wife died. After that you been called the ice queen since he broke your heart so as far as I see it there is someone young and hot just walking around we should try to claim him before he's taken." Said Anko taking a picture of Naruto when

He looked back though he didn't notice. Her camera was a digital camera so the picture came up instantly

"Hear look at the picture and tell me he's not hot." She said as she and Hana watched Naruto leave while staring at his ass which they enjoyed

Kurenai was deep in thought 'well he is cute and the fact that he's hanging with Kakashi and got him to not read that book is saying something' she then focused on the photo a little more

"(Ahh) what the hell? Not like it's gonna kill me. Hell I might even have fun with this" said Kurenai with the other girls patting her back

(AN: sorry if that's not the way you want it but I can't romantic shit that well so Kurenai, Anko, and Hana are going to like him until I can make a situation where they fall for him)

(Higarashi weapon shop)

To say that this was the #1 rated weapon shop was correct. The walls were filled with swords all shapes and sizes. From the largest of swords to the smallest of blades they had it

Naruto managed to talk Kakashi into buying a sword of his own saying he needed to expand his field and use a new type of fighting style.

One sword in particular caught the former student of the yondaime's eye. It was a sword that had an orange sheath. It had a 80cm long double sided blade with It's hand guard looked like a rectangle with two triangles on each end with two spikes on those ends. The handle of the blade was circular with the tsuba being a circle

(Please try to guess what this sword is before I reveal it. Clue: this sword was only held by two people except one of them held it twice)

Naruto however had his eyes on something else. It was a large sword that was standerd murasame length and width but thin like a katana. The blade was completely black with what looked like tiny white spots and a picture of a full moon near the hand guard to make it look like a moon-lit night. The hand guard was a blue rectangle that was 50cm in length and 30cm in width. The handle was wrapped in black dye with white diamonds running down it to the end which looked like a dragons head with a blue jewel in it's mouth

"Hello can I help?" said a voice behind Naruto which made him turn around to see a beautiful girl standing behind the desk

She had brown hair that was tied in two buns to make her look like a panda with sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and tight blue jeans

"(Uhh) yeah (um) do you by any chance carry a battle chain." Asked Naruto a little nervious which made Kakashi grin beneath his mask 'looks like my little brother has got a crush on somebody'

She just smiled "yep come on it's in the back" she said as Naruto followed her to the back room. When they arrived it had a sign that said rarely used weapons. She took out a key and opened the door and turned on a light which showed to rows full of weapons. There were crossbows, axes, war hammers, and oddly shape swords the likes of which

you wouldn't believe but what truly caught his attention were two twin curvy shaped swords that had a green jewels in the middle and a circular handle that was wrapped in green dye

"Is this what you're looking for?" asked the girl to which caught Naruto's attention. In her hands was a large black chain. The links were as large as his index, middle, and ring finger combined and was as long as three feet.

"Yes that's perfect miss..."

"Tenten. My name is Tenten Higarashi" she said holding out her hand which Naruto shook. She blushed a little when she felt how smooth his hands were

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a smile which made her blush again

"So do you want me to ring this up?" she asked

"Yea and another sword that was out there." He which she nodded and went back to the front to see Kakashi standing there with not only the sword he was eye balling but two sets of wrist bands. One set in black and one set in blue

"Hello I want to buy this sword and the wrist bands." Said Kakashi which Tenten was all to pleased with to say no.

(Hey who wouldn't be pleased if someone said 'here take my cash you broke ass motha fucka')

Naruto then picked up the Murasume off the shelf and asked to ring it up along with other stuff

"Okay the total is 110 thousand ryou (Oh God DAMN!!)" she said silently hoping that they weren't trying to fuck her (lol) out of a deal. To her surprise Naruto just pulled 150 thousand and handed it to her

"Wait this is to much" she said as she tried to hand it back only for Naruto to decline it. When she asked why he just said "hey call it a tip for helping me out" to say that she blushed was nothing you chould say however that she went sun however cause she was redder then then a mother fucker

"Well thank you Naruto-kun." She said with a smile 'wait a minute where the hell did that come from?' she thought as Kakashi sealed a the stuff into scrolls and left

Now all they needed was some new gear

(Red rocks) (Yea Yea)

Naruto and Kakashi decided to buy there new gear at one of the most popular spot the red rocks. What made this store so special was that not only did they sell cloths but they sold appliances like Mp3 players and televisions.

When Naruto and Kakashi walked in they saw people just shopping and walking around. Then one person walked up to them and said "By the looks of things you defiantly need new cloths kid" he which Naruto nodded "very well. Follow me"

They stayed there for about three hours with Naruto picking three new suits and was currently wearing one

It was a pair of baggy black pants with a red dragon curling around the right leg. He also wore a sleeveless turtle neck shirt so he could show off his new tattoo along with a sleeveless red trench coat that had black flames licking the bottom.

Kakashi decided to wear a black T-shirt with green camouflage pants. And like his little brother he decided to buy a trench coat which was green and had the kanji for 'honor' on the back

He also saw that this shop also sells Konoha headband each had different colors. Naruto decided to buy three new ones and replaced his old strap for a longer one and was black

They even decided to buy an Mp3 player since you gotta have your music everywhere you go. Naruto bought a black one while Kakashi just bought a green one

All in All it cost Naruto 10 thousand ryou which was all good cause Naruto was still pretty loaded

(Namikaze estates – 1 p.m.)

After running home from a gang of fangirls Naruto put away all his cloths and now stood in his room with ink and a paint brush

'Okay Kyo how do I do the procedure'

"Alright First you must draw a kanji on your arm but the ink must contain some of your blood" Said Kyo. Naruto nodded and cut his arm so that it would fill the container. When it was full Naruto then drew the kanji for Heart on his upper right arm. Then on his upper left arm he drew the kanji for Uzumaki. And on his lower left he drew the kanji for Tasogare which was the name of his new Murasame

"Okay now draw the same symbols on your swords" Kyo said which Naruto nodded and did what he was told

"Now place in about 1/8 of your charka into the seals and do these hand signs ( he then shows him the signs for the summoning jutsu in his head) your sword will go into them. the tattoos will later appear once the swords are sealed" said the demon lord which Naruto did. A few seconds later the sword began to pulse until they began floating in the air for a few second until they went right into the fox vessels arms and the seals began to change and look more like tattoo's

The seal on his upper right arm looked like the king of hearts symbol except the red heart now had a kanji for fire in yellow in the middle and the swords were black. The seal on his upper left arm looked like the Uzumaki clan symbol in orange but had six green dots surrounding the whirlpool like Uzumakigakure. The last seal on his lower left arm looked like a full moon with stardust around it. All in all Naruto loved them

"Good. Now place charka in the tattoo for my sword" he said. Naruto focused his charka into the seal that Kyo gave him and a few second later Kyo sword Tenro appeared in his hands.

The blade was red with the standard length of a katana. The hand guard was a simple rectangular shape. The handle was wrapped in gold dye with red diamonds going down to the end but all Naruto could say was one word "Sweet"

We now find our hero in his training field with his big bro preparing for some much needed training wearing just a black T-shirt and Shorts

"Okay Naruto in order to get you at the level you should be which is low Jounin then we need to take these next four months into consideration." He said with Naruto nodding "Okay now I want you to try to create one thousand clones so you'll only have a little bit of chakra left for what I have planned to teach you" he said as Naruto made the familiar cross seal and boom a thousand clones appeared with Kakashi following up with creating ten of his own

"Now I want ten groups of one hundred except the original and do the assigned training that I want you to do" he said as he pointed towards the first group

"Group 1 is to go into the forest and practice the tree walking exercise. All 5 levels of the training until they can focus chakra to the feet without being conscious of it." He said with one of his clones nodding and taking the group to the forest

"Group 2 is to go to the lake and practice the water walking exercise. All 5 levels of the training until they can do it with as little chakra as possible" he said as his second clone took the second group to the lake

"Group 3 is to go to the bolder near the waterfall and practice the chakra burning exercise. All 3 levels" he said as group three went to their destination

"Group 4 is to work on chakra manipulation like making a chakra shield, a chakra orb or attracting things with their chakra. Anything goes" he said as his forth clone got to work with his group

"Group 5 is to go to the waterfall and practice their control over their affrimities. I want 33 working on lightning, 33 working on fire, and 34 working on wind since that element is so rare here. Also try to make sure they are able to at least do one elemental jutsu" he said as they walked towards the waterfall

"Group 6 is to work on using there chakra as a sixth sense so that he could be more prepared" he said as the group began

"Group 7 is to learn how to use basic Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu"

"Group 8 is to learn how to use Fuinjutsu. Give tips whenever they are needed"

"Group 9 is to learn the Kuchiyose no jutsu" he said as all three groups left to do their jobs

(By the way incase your wondering Naruto already signed the dragon contract.)

"And finally Group 10 is to learn how to use the Rasengan. Use any method you deem necessary" he said as he handed a box full of balloons to his last clone who took said group away from the area leaving Kakashi with Naruto

"Alright now that they all have what they have been assigned its time to teach you a little thing called meditation. Now what you have to do is enter a state where both your mind and spirit are separated from the body to which you can go to your own mind without being called there. Also this will help increase your awareness and allow you to see through your minds eye. Also this can help you control your stamina and believe me that is something you need (Naruto growls which Kakashi ignores). Now to do this you must enter your mind and try to control it to a certain degree" He said as he sat with Naruto behind him and got into a meditative state with Naruto following

(Mindscape)

Naruto appeared within his mind. He found that it was pretty hard getting in here since he wasn't completely used to this but in time he would. He then began to walk towards Kyo's cage where said demon lord was having an arm wrestling contest with Minato while Domon and Kushina were playing war with Kushina having the most cards

"Hey guys how are ya?" he asked which got the groups attention

"Been better so what are doing here?" asked Minato who was still fighting Kyo but was evenly matched

"I came here to change this into something more appropriate." He said which caused three funny things to happen. Domon had the next turn and when he heard that he slamed his hands on the table hard it hit Kushinas chin launching her into the air

Minato lost his concentration which made him completely let go of his grip causing Kyo to not only win the match but throw Minato across the room into the wall where Naruto was standing. All in all Naruto was laughing his ass off

"What?"

"I Came here to change this field to something more modern that you guys want"

"Surprise us" they all said at once. Minato then told him to imagine what you want for your mindscape and believe that its there. After nodding his head Naruto closed his eyes and the scene began to change

The scene changed into a beautiful sunset area. It had a long grassland with many flowers that led to a hill overlooking an ocean. Many trees and mountains began to form with a huge mansion that had five tall statues in front of the house that looked like the shining, burning, destiny, strike freedom, and wing Zero gundams in that order. Just then an hourglass like figure appeared in the sky hovering above the house.

Naruto then opened his eyes to see his handy work long with looks of surprise from his guest

"Wow Kit I didn't think you had it in you to do this" said Kyo admiring his vessels imagination along with Domon and Kushina though Minato looked a little envious

"Hey Naruto how did you come up with this?" asked the former yondaime

"Actually I didn't think of this. In fact it kind of feels a little familiar to me like I seen this before." Said Naruto to his father who nodded his head

"(Hmmm) then that means that you do have it" he said to himself which Kushina heard

"What was that Hon?"

"Well you know the rumor about bloodline holders where it's said that they always act like the creator?" he asked which she nodded too

"Yeah it was also said that the first bearer is sometimes 'reborn' into the clan once every two generations." She said

"Well I think the rumor was true. You see before Kira died he said that he wrote a document stating his mindscape and how he designed it. It was later said that his grandson was like him because Kira was a prodigy. As the generations rolled down every odd generation member in each clan held prodigy status. Your grandfather Arashi Namikaze was the prodigy of the Namikaze clan when he founded the clan into Konoha and was called the dragon of the north. Madara Uchiha was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan because of how he basically took over the entire clan at 15 which is basically impossible to happen. Kosara Hyuga was the prodigy for the Hyuga clan when she basically freed her clan from Kumo when they tried to seal the Byakugan and like I said all the Rin'negan users were wiped out though Jaraiya – sensei claimed that he saw one on a child he trained before returning to Konoha so the chances of that child being a prodigy are high." Said Minato with Naruto thinking on the matter until he asked a question

"So what are the chances of me being a prodigy?" he asked

"Well all that I know is that one person in an odd number generation became a prodigy. I'm from the sixth though I was a prodigy but I just inherited both of my parents genius so you would be a prodigy but I not to sure yet. Anyway come on lets check out the house

(Okay I'm just going to fast foreword this. Basically it's a five bedroom house one for each including Naruto. It has a dojo for Naruto to train and a library soon to be filled by Minato, Kushina, Domon, and Kyo's knowledge. Each room is a Master bedroom with special TV's and DVD's which are Naruto's memories)

As Naruto was getting to leave he asked Minato a question "Hey dad is there a way too limit my chakra and a way for my body to not be used to Kyo's chakra?" he asked with his father thinking on it

"(Hmmm) Well yes there is a way to have your chakra split and to be blocked off from Kyo's chakra but why?"

"Well I feel that I've always depended on Kyo's chakra even if I wasn't aware of his presence I still had his help. I want to feel like I don't always need him." He said with Minato nodding his head

"Your right son I'm proud of you (Naruto beams) okay I'll tell Kakashi to place a seal on you that will block Kyo's chakra but will still allow you to communicate with him. I say your body should get completely used to being without his chakra in a month and a half. Now the seal to limit your chakra is placed over your heart its called Biju Houshutsu. What this seal does is limits your chakra in four levels by 25 leaving your body with only twenty five percent now you can increase your back to its regular level but you must recharge it to keep yourself stable. Now your peak in chakra is a good high Jounin level so when this seal is placed on you'll only have a low Gennin chakra level but you should be back to your original level in about 2 weeks if you train non stop in chakra control. Also note that you can't open all your levels at once cause your chakra points will explode from overflowing chakra and you'll never be a decent shinobi. Now get out so you can finish your training and tell him to place a gravity seal on you." He said as Naruto was thrown back into the outside world

(Real world – half hour later)

Naruto awakened from his meditative state seeing that he was back in the real world with Kakashi smiling at him without his mask on

"Why is your mask off aniki?" asked Naruto which Kakashi just shrugged

"Well I figured since you're my little bro it's alright but you don't tell nobody got me." He said in a tone only big brothers can use

(You know that tone if you got a big brother)

"Alright, Alright don't get your panties tied in a knot (Kakashi growls) anyway Dad wants you to do something for him." He said seeing Kakashi raise an eyebrow. He then told him about the seals and what Minato wants him to do with said person joining the conversation a few lines later. Naruto is now standing in front of Kakashi with no shirt on

"Alright I'll place the chakra limiter seal on you first so that way you can do some training." He said

Kakashi then drew the seal over his heart and began a set of hand seals stopping at tora and placed his hand over the seal and called out Fuinjutsu : Shi-ru Ichitsuke"

Naruto felt a pain like a thousand needles were poking him at once until it just stopped. He looked at the seal and noticed that it looked more like a tattoo then a seal. It looked like a gold circle with three black spikes on it. One on the bottom that looked curved, One on the left side, and One on the top that looked slanted also in between the top and middle was a spike and in between the middle and bottom was another spike

(Just think of the Faith symbol from Gundam seed destiny)

Naruto then made the tora seal and focused his chakra into one of the spikes till the it turned silver and pulsed meaning it was full. He then began to chakra into the next and the same result happened and same with the last one

"Okay now the gravity seal is going to be placed both your right and left arms as well as the legs. But once they are applied you must brace yourself cause the seal automatically activates and it will pull you to the ground." He said as Naruto nodded and he drew the symbols over Naruto's elbows and drew another set on Naruto's lower legs. He then drew a star in the middle of his chest. Kakashi then began to focus chakra on his right hand till it glowed blue and he slammed his hand on the seal yelling "Fuinjutsu: Juushin Tonkyou" 

When he said brace yourself he wasn't joking. The seal on his chest broke apart and traveled to the other seals and activated them making them look like black tribal armbands. The seal on his chest now looks like a small cross with an arc on the top

(Think of the cool cross design)

Naruto managed to stand up but was having some serious trouble at the same time. To bad for him he had one more seal to go through

"Okay Naruto this is the last seal. This will make you feel very weak in the end." He said as he held his right arm and blue flames appeared on his hands with the kanji's for the five elements in them. When he felt it was enough he placed them on Naruto's stomach yelling "Goriyo Fuin" 

Now this pain feels like you been kicked in the nuts by someone wearing a steeled toe boot

(Ohh it's hurts to even type it)

Naruto immediately felt Kyo's chakra leaving his body and now he felt sluggish as if he just ran from Konoha to Kumo and back nonstop. His body never felt so tired and he hoped nothing else would make it worse. Poor little Bastard

All one thousand of Naruto's clones disappeared at the same time sending all the information they learned back to Naruto causing his brain to overload and shut down and taking Naruto to a certain place. A place where you burp where you fart and you fart where you burp

(Dream world)

Naruto just finished eating a bowl of chili and drinking a 5 liter Pepsi. he leaned to the side to fart which sounded like a burp and opened his mouth to burp which sounded like a fart

(Real world)

Kakashi looked amused as his clones transferred there info to him. While he managed to master level 1 on all the training exercises and the rasengan he was having a little trouble with level 2. He was also having a little trouble making a chakra shield but he would be able to in time. He also seemed to have a good control over his lightning chakra as well as his fire but his wind chakra seemed to be his weak point. He would have to go ask Asuma to help him in that reguard later but what really surprised the son of the white fang was that Naruto mastered the basic steps of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu and could use two elemental ninjutsu. It seems that tomorrow will be along day.

He then picked up Naruto but had to use chakra since he was way heavier then before and pulled out a certain orange book 'Ahh me time' he thought as he walked back to the house

(two hours later)

Naruto woke up shaking his head. He never NEVER!! Experienced that kind of pain till he remembered dying Sasuke's hair pink which caused his fan club to beat up the poor blond though he said it was worth the pain.

Just then Kakashi appeared in front of his door wearing his Jounin outfit but is wearing a dark blue T-shirt instead of the sweatshirt. He then tossed him some cloths which the blond examined

(It's the outfit he wears in Shippuden except the pants is black)

"Come on. We gotta go see someone to help you training in using your elemental chakra" said Kakashi looking away since it was a crime to look at little boys

(That's right I'm talking about you Michael Jackson with yo white skinned ass)

(No offense to the white guys and girls reading this)

"Okay but who are we seeing?" he asked as he walked with Kakashi to training ground 27

"Yamato Senju"

(Training ground 27)

The Duo found Yamato sitting down, Meditating until he felt the presence of two figures approaching him. One he recognized immediately but the other felt weak but strong at the same time

"(Ahh) Kakashi-sempai what are you doing here?" he asked as he opened his eyes to see Kakashi and Naruto standing there "Who's the kid?"

"Well Yamato I need a favor. You see Naruto here has about three elemental chakra natures in him and I would like two know if you would like to help him." He said a Yamato whistled

"Whoa this kid has three elements but wait isn't he from the Uzumaki clan?" he asked which Naruto nodded to "Well then he should really have four chakra natures in him not three." He said which caused Kakashi's eyes to widened as well as Naruto's

"f-f-four? I've got four elements in me?" asked Naruto which Yamato nodded too

"Yes Naruto you see certain clan have attributes that involves elements like the Uchiha clan for example. The entire clan has an attribute for fire since it was said that the first Uchiha held an affrimity for fire."

"Yep you see I know the history of your clan as well. You see the Uzumaki clan were well known holders of water chakra since it's said that they had a strong affimity for water as the Senju Clan. They could use water Jutsu in any known area including a desert but it would cause major damage to there chakra but I'm getting off topic anyway your clan was also well known as the chakra fusers since they created the chakra fusion technique that the Shodaime became famous fore infact he used the Chakra fusion technique so much that people thought that his Mokuton abilities were a bloodline."

He said as he demonstrated by creating an earth wall then a waterfall then summoned trees to show him what he meant. He then appeared next to Naruto admiring his work along with Naruto who was amazed at the potential this technique seemed to posses and even more amazed cause his clan made it

"Now I can teach you how to do it but I need to know your elements." He said as he handed Naruto a blank piece of paper who focused chakra into it and the results were the same Wind, Fire, and Lightning but this time he saw the side that was crushed began to drip meaning that he did indeed contain for elemental chakra's

"Wow that hasn't happened since the era of the Nidaime when a Ninja named Sezo Kasumi contained the elemental chakras for wind, earth, water, and lightning. Well let me explain to you how the technique work. What you must do is channel any chakra that mixes like mine Earth and Water and you get Trees. But before we even attempt doing that training you hold a firm grasp of all three of your elements." He said as the blond nodded until he thought of something

'Hey mom. Didn't you say that our bloodline allows us to bond with a weapon of my choice and an animal?'

"Yeah it does and an element but why did you bring that up?"

'Well I decided to bond with the wind'

"Really. Well interesting choice since only two handfuls of us Uzumaki's have chosen that element but what made you chose that element?"

'I think that is element would be my best subject'

"Alright. Now to bond with it you have to summon a sprit of the element and asked to bond with it. You shouldn't have a hard time summoning a wind sprit since you have wind chakra in your system. Okay now to summon one you need to stretch your chakra out as far as you through the element then when you feel you've gone far enough you call out the name of the sprit. Also you can do this for someone else if chose too. Now for a fire sprit you call out Kasai, for water call out Mizu, for earth you call out Daichi, for lightning you call out Raikou, but for you call out Fuzei" said Kushina as Naruto mentally nodded

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated all of his wind chakra into one spot and called out "Fuzei"

Yamato and Kakashi saw Naruto close his eyes and concentrated his chakra into a spot. Just then they felt a chakra spike but couldn't see where it was coming from. Kakashi channeled chakra into his eye's and saw a chakra outline appear in front of Naruto but couldn't make out the appearance

In front of the blond was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eye's on. She had long sparkling blond her that went past her back and light green eyes. She was wearing a white kimono and hakuma set but the arms were ripped off showing off her smooth skin. All in All if a man (or a certain women) would see her they would go somewhere to have a little "me time" if you know what I mean

"Greetings young man my name is Fuzei but before I died I was known by the name of Yuya."

(Yo as a heads up Yuya is not an OC. This character is from Samurai Deeper Kyo) 

(Meanwhile)

Kyo was shocked to see her again it been so long since he last saw Yuya and was slightly happy about it.

Nobody but his brother knows this but that women was the reason that he died. After he and Kyoshiro killed Nobunaga and he reclaimed his body he fought with Kyoshiro not just to see who was the stronger of the two but who would get to be with Yuya since he was secretly in love with her

'It seems that god is willing to give me a second chance' he thought as he continued to watch.

(Real world)

"My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. I'm the son of--" he said before he was cut off from Yuya who raised her hands to stop him

"I already know about that as well as the fact that you contain Him" she said surprising the blond because he didn't even say anything to her

"How do you know?"

"Well I know by the essence of your chakra. We elemental sprits are able to tell who you are by the way your chakra flows since that is basically who we are. We simply read it and it will tell us the story of your life and I must say that I'm truly sorry for you and I want to help you in you lifetime" she said with a smile as she approached him, held up his chin and kissed him

(Meanwhile)

"WHAT THE FUCK. I'M GONNA KILL THAT BITCH!!" yelled Kushina as she awaited the appearance of the newest spiritual presence in her son's body

(Real world)

Naruto was blushing up a storm. He liked that feeling since it was his first kiss but didn't want to truly count it since nobody else saw it (except for Kakashi who was holding it for blackmail)

"Now what I give you is called the 'touch of wind'. What it does is allows you to have true control over the wind where you can manipulate the wind, use less chakra and hand signs for jutsu, you can even take chakra from the wind. Also from now on you're my vessel and I'll teach you how to use our fighting style Kazekiri and all of our wind ninjutsu." She said as she entered Naruto who was still blushing but heard what she said

Kakashi approached Naruto and waved his hand in front of Naruto's face

"Hello? Naruto you awake?" he asked looking at Naruto's frozen state. He then looked at Yamato and said "Holy shit dude he fainted with his eye's open and while standing"

AN: there you go Part 4 to this story and if you don't like it you can get the fuck out cause I don't give a fuck. now by the words of the legendary Carlos Mencia 

If you ain't laughing your probably Chinese

Fuinjutsu : Shi-ru Ichitsuke – Sealing art : Seal Placement 

Fuinjutsu: Juushin Tonkyou – Sealing art : Gravity Disarray 

Biju Houshutsu – Demon Release 

Uzumakigakure – Hidden whirlpool 

Fuzei – Air 

Mizu - Water

Kasai – Fire 

Daichi – Earth 

Raikou – Lightning 

Until next time

Peace I'M RICK JAMES BITCH!!


	5. Old age and treachery

Hey guys I know that I haven't updated this one in a while but

Chorus: D-reeper  
I'll be late for that, Man I'll wait for that  
If you had a taste of that, you'd probably pay for that  
I'm updatin in when I feel like  
To turn this muh'fucker up only if it feels right  
I'll be late for that, I can't wait for that  
I think I was made for that  
So I'm updatin in when I feel like  
To turn this muh'fucker up only if it feels right

D-reeper  
Stop all your blood claat cryin, I was flyin  
Made it to school with barely 'nuff time to sign in  
Yeah I hear the alarm, yeah I hear you mom  
Yeah yeah I don't wan' be broke when I'm 31  
They said the best classes go to the fastest  
Sorry Mr. D there's no good classes, and that's what yo' ass get  
Not even electives? Not even prerequits?  
You mean I missed my major by a couple of seconds?  
Now I'm in the shop class or the basket weavin  
With all the rest of the muh'fuckers underachievin  
Man, this is a insult  
I went to junior high with all of them and they been slow  
If I can catch the beat then slow down the tempo  
Just notice at the end if I'm too late for the intro  
Will I make it from the student loans to a Benz-o?  
Like old folks pissin, I guess it all +Depends, oh, oh  
... Stop you're cryin baby

Chorus: D-reeper  
I'll be late for that, Man I'll wait for that  
If you had a taste of that, you'd probably pay for that  
I'm updatin in when I feel like  
To turn this muh'fucker up only if it feels right  
I'll be late for that, I can't wait for that  
I think I was made for that  
So I'm updatin in when I feel like  
To turn this muh'fucker up only if it feels right

D-reeper  
You know when you be late you miss all the lights  
That's right (that's right) that's right (that's right)  
And when you get back she gon' start up a fight  
That night (that night) that night  
Baby it's too late for that, lately I've been takin it slow  
Try and make it to the party 'fore the guest list close  
With the freshest hoes, the professors know  
We about to get real unprofessional  
Like them eskimos, what would you do for a Klondike?  
Or two dykes that look Christina Milian like  
Hmmm, I'll be on time for that  
I ain't thought of no line that could rhyme with dat  
Yo, I'll be there in five minutes, five hours later  
I'll be there in five minutes, go 'head ride with it  
I'm so live with it, look how I did it  
Been bullshittin but I finally arrived with it  
I know it's late and I took all year but  
You can stop complainin cause I'm finally here, yeah

"I'll be late for that" - repeat 4X

Also this chapter is too honor all those that we lost to the war since Bush is a Bastard and is just attacking Iraq for oil and we gotta suffer for him with our money

Also I'm going to Bash Sasuke in the first arc of this story until the beginning of the retrival arc. To me Sasuke is redeemable for some stories. Also I'm putting in Ayame, Yugito and Koyuki in the Harem because I put a lot of thought into it and decided what the hell but for my next story you guys chose. The number will be dependant on the number of girls you vote in like if you vote for three girls then it will be three girls

Now let get this shit poppin

Disclaimer: How can I own it? I'm dead

(Time skip - Four Months later)

It was now the week of the return to the academy and Naruto absolutely couldn't wait. He had changed greatly to where he no longer carried a facade and vowed to never do it again. He could now walk around Konoha without a care in the world and ignored all the glares sent his way but he would use his favorite weapon against them. Killing Intent. During the second week of training Kakashi taught him how to use it so the villagers would tremble in fear for a change instead of him.

The way Killing Intent worked was that you would use your chakra to send small electrical current to the target to make them feel nausea, sickness, paranoia, or even the famous "I just lost control of my bowls and just crapped myself " syndrome. That was Naruto's favorite part.

But Killing intent wasn't the only thing he mastered for he managed to make it to the level between high Chunin and low Jounin (Hey let this be known. I will never do a super Naruto story. I hate those with a passion because it upsets the morality of the story (Yes I know big words). I mean why would you write a story that has Naruto so strong that he beats Garra with one punch, he breaks all of Sasuke's bones by blowing at him, or he kills all of the Akatsuki with a fart. I will never do that kind of story. Only certain things like the Rasengan training or mastering a Jutsu that he created is okay)

He could now walk up a tree and walk on water but with his hands as well since that was the last step of the training steps. He could also direct his chakra in different directions making it a lot easier to fight on the battlefield. If he could determine it he would say that he had the chakra control of a Sannin

During the last four months Naruto had mastered the Rasengan to where he could do it one handed and was currently working on adding his wind chakra into it. He also learned three Kenjutsu styles from Minato, Kushina, and Kyo.

Minato taught him the Namikaze clans style called the Muju Shin. This style required precise movements and timing in which you can use someone's mistake in battle to your advantage. Naruto also learned that this particular style was both a one bladed and two bladed style which is where the advantage is because using that would surprise the enemy. He caught a firm grasp of this style after two months of training and with 300 clones

Kushina taught the Uzumaki clans style called Uzumaki no yaiba. This style is a combination of three other styles. The first was the original Uzumaki clan style where you must be moving constantly and attack with quick and precise strikes. The second was called Ryukios which was made famous by a man named Mugin when he killed six feudal lords and there bodyguards in one night. This style requires you to move your body with attacks that are wide and use the area around you to make your moves unable to be predicted. The last style was called Zotaichi which is the way of the blind samurai. Basically Naruto could close his eye's and enter a state where he could use his minds eye to see and increase his senses. This was the easiest style to master and all he had to do was find a quicker way to get into his mind eye

Kyo taught him his personal style the Shiranui-ryu style. This style was all about strength and speed with fast strikes and quick recovery. This style also had many succession technique that were all to hard to master but he was able to use it on a certain degree that he was quickly trying to change

Domons training however was very challenging. The former king of hearts taught him how to use the effects of Shainingu Yuba and how to access his transformation. Naruto learned that he created more techniques such as his favorite move Saber which makes a sword made of chakra that can be combined with the Shainingu Yuba to make the Shainingu Yaiba

But he had to say that his most successful accomplishment was mastering all of the techniques Yuya taught him and was now creating about three techniques though he didn't hold a firm grasp of them he knew he would in time.

He also learned that his big bro was finally ready too become his fathers legacy and take his dad sword the white fang. It was a large 3foot white sword that held a white glow around. The hilt was wrapped around in black dye and at the end was a wolf head that had a white diamond in it's mouth

But it was on that day that he was truly thankful for having the blonde as a brother

(Flashback)

Kakashi stood in the training ground holding his fathers prized sword the white fang getting used to the idea of holding this one of a kind blade

"Hey Aniki" Naruto called out as he walked towards Kakashi who was still practicing using his fathers blade

"Yes Naruto? What do you need?" he said as he kept training

"I was wondering if you would like to have the power over thunder." He said as Kakashi stopped and looked at him for a minute until he answerd "Um sure. How is it done?"

"Well mom said that all I had two do was extend the chakra of the element that I want and yell out the name of the sprit of that element. So I guess you have to do that and I call out the element" he said as Kakashi nodded and extended his lightning chakra "Raikou"

They immediately felt a chakra spike as a figure appeared in front of them which made Kakashi drop his fathers sword and say one word "F-F-Father"

Indeed in front of him was the man that was crucified by his own village and later on committed suicide leaving behind his son too the world

"Hello my son. How have you been since that fateful day?" He asked as he placed a hand on Kakashi shoulders which made the Copy ninja hug him just to see if he was real. He was

"Father it's you, It's really you" he said as he started crying

(AN: I Know gay moment but hey if you haven't seen your dad after many years wouldn't you cry)

"I Know son and I'm sorry for leaving you but the problems that I went trough I just couldn't handle. But we'll talk about this later tonight. Now I must give the power that I call the 'mind of thunder'.

(Okay basically all the sprits have the same abilities as Fuzei except they work with different elements)

"Wow thats great. But would you be able to teach all of your techniques?" he asked as Sakumo laughed

"Of course my boy you're my son aren't you? By the way once I enter your body I'll activate your bloodline" he said which surprised his son because he never knew he had one "Don't worry I'll explain later on" He said as he entered Kakashi who thanked Naruto greatly and offered to teach him a new Jutsu which the Blond said yes to without a second thought

(later that night)

Kakashi stood in his Mindscape along with Naruto who went in due to a seal that they used to allow them to talk to each other mentally and enter each other's mind. They stood in front of Sakumo who turned the area into a savanna and was holding the white fang in his hands

"Son do you know why I'm called the white fang?" he said

"Your called the white fang because of your sword which gives off a strange white glow." He said which Sakumo nodded two

"Well yes that is correct but there is also another reason" he said which caught the attention of the two boys "You see the history of our clan generates all the way back to Uzumaki no kuni where our clan originated from. You see this sword is what gave birth to our bloodline which we call Byaku Okami. We held the power over lightning because this contain the sword contain the true thunder sprit Raijin. That sword the Nidaime used was actually a sealed demon which we found out after he died but we couldn't use it because only those of his blood could wield it (There is a reason why I did this) you see this sword contains the tunder wolf Sukai who was the demon that the Uzumaki clan sealed within this sword and entrusted it to us so that it will never fall into the wrong hands. Now my son you shall become the next person to weld this sword." He said as he stab Kakashi through the stomach which made him glow white and started to scream in pain and just blackout

(The next mourning)

Kakashi woke up with a major head ache as he saw Naruto walk in with a huga grin on his face

"What?" he asked which Naruto pulled out a mirror and showed him his reflection which made him gasp.

He appearance changed again this time his hair was a dark white color with black tips on each end and his eyes were still brown but was slowly turning green around the slit

'Whoa this is so unreal.'

"If you think that is strange then activate your Sharingan."

Taking his fathers advice he activated his sharingan and couldn't believe what he saw. It was now amber eyes with three tomes in each eye

"Whoa what the hell is this?" asked Kakashi with Naruto looking at it with shock

"That my son is your new doujutsu which is now connected to your bloodline. Our bloodline is connected to the wolfs so it was natural for your Sharingan to look different."

Kakashi looked at his new eyes for a couple more minutes "I think I'll call it Okamigan since my bloodline works with the wolfs." He said as he got out of bed to begin more training

(End flashback)

After that Kakashi learned how to use the Taijutsu style Raiken which was a style that had high speed but low strength and his family Taijutsu style **Rei Ookami **(ghost wolf) a variation of the Inazuka's fighting style when they are in their Shikyaku form, The difference between this style and the Shikyaku form is that instead of the user simply barreling through all opposition it is used for hit and run tactics. The user runs silently on his hands and feet only moving in when an opening presents itself in the enemy's defense. When the opening is seen the user puts the full speed of the form into effect then attacking the enemy at specific points on the body to cripple them to allow the user to move in for the kill, much like how an actual wolf stalks and kills its prey

Kakashi was still learning how to master that style but he did have a good grasp on it

Naruto later on during the months learned his brothers fabled technique Chidori. It was a technique Kakashi created as a substitute for the Rasengan since he couldn't infuse his elemental chakra into the move. Naruto got it down after about a month and 300 clones later but it also lead Naruto to making his own version of the move in which he would combine his Shainingu Yuba technique with the Chidori to create a new move that he liked to call Shainingu Kiri (Shining Edge). The new version of the blade still made the sound of chirping birds but it now had the color gold and its strength was increased ten fold

But that wasn't the only thing that changed as he just got back from completing an A-ranked mission since Sarutobi wanted to test his skills outside of the village. The first was a trip to snow country with his brother and two others named Uzuki Yugao and Gekyo Hayate. When Naruto first met the girl he had to say that she was a very beautiful woman with long vibrant purple hair and brown eyes. The man named Hayate looked really sick and was a master at Kenjutsu. They were assingned to protect an actress named Fujikaze Yukie who played a princess in an action movie series. During the whole process they were attacked by snow ninja with some really nice battle gear and high tech stuff. In the end they killed three of the snow ninja but spared someone named Fubuki Kakuyoku, who was very grateful to them for allowing her to live, and as it turns out that there was an arranged marriage between the lands for Koyuki Kazahana and a prince of Fire. Koyuki stated that she wanted to marry Naruto since he gave her back her hope for the land

Naruto also finally got over his crush on Sakura and now added her to his most hated person list right next to Sasuke. He actually thought about why he liked her. He would always say she was pretty, smart, and strong when ever he saw her but as he looked underneath the underneath he finally understood what his conscious was telling him, she's a Bitch. He learned that if she was smart she would have saw that Sasuke doesn't like her at all meaning all she had was book smarts. If she was pretty she would have seen how ugly she was on the inside for making fun of him when he tried to accomplish something meaning she expects you to like her because of her looks. And if she was strong she would have a better standing in the academy meaning she was a fangirl depending solely on her crush

Naruto woke up to the the shine of the mourning sun. he was ready to prove those assholes at the academy that he was no longer someone they can just push around. After a quick shower and breakfast Naruto ran out the house towords the academy.

(Academy – 9:00 a.m)

Iruka watched as all of his students piled into the classroom. He felt pride swell inside of him, these were all the graduating members of his class, and it was full attendance. Nobody had failed, well except for a certain somebody but that little oversight had been corrected. As he gazed across the room, his eyes picked up on certain individuals and he couldn't help himself as began to gauge their chances of success in the life of a shinobi based on his own experiences.

First was a seemingly solitary boy, wearing tinted glasses and a blue overcoat that obscured his face and most of his body. 'Aburame Shino, of the Aburame bug clan. Not a very social boy, which may impede his teamwork. But he does have some impressive skills, and has all the qualities of a good leader'. He moved on to two boys, one with pineapple style haircut that was dozing on the desk, the other a chubby boy who was stuffing his face with potato chips. 'Nara Shikimaru and Akimichi Choji, sons of two thirds of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Both not the best of students, passable grades, but their hijutsu gives them a slight advantage over the other students'.

After the two boys, Iruka's gaze was taken to the corner of the classroom, was a young girl looking out of the window appearing to be very bored. She had pale skin and lavender eyes, and was looking generally uneasy with her surroundings. 'Hyuga Hinata. Heir of the most powerful clan in Konoha. He was highly surprised at her change in character from a very shy girl who was uneasy to her surrounding to a girl that had an air of confidence around her.

'What could have changed her like that' Iruka thought as he continued looking around

A barking caught his attention, and he sighed to himself. The owner of the small puppy making the noise was a loud boy wearing a fur lined hooded top, who was talking loudly to the puppy whilst ignoring or glaring at everyone around him. 'Inuzuka Kiba, and his puppy Akamaru. One of the most boisterous students I have ever taught, but that is the nature of his clan. Could do with some lessons on hygiene though'.

After Kiba, Iruka looked over to a raven-haired youth that was sitting alone facing the window of the classroom. His onyx eyes had no emotion in them, only this impassive contempt for everyone around him. 'Uchiha Sasuke. I should be proud as a teacher; he is a genius shinobi who is this year's top academy graduate. He is a natural as far as a ninjutsu is concerned, just like all of his clan have done before him. But he does need to open up to people, or he will never have the teamwork skills needed go far as a ninja. His pride will also have to deflate itself somewhat…' Iruka thought as he heard a commotion at the doorway '…which will be heard considering his popularity amongst the, ahem, young ladies of the village'

This was spurred, when two young girls barged their way through the doorway of the classroom and both declared themselves the winner of another pointless competition. One had long pink hair and green eyes, the other blonde hair and blue eyes. Both wore their hair up in a different fashion, and both were gazing at the same boy with hearts in their eyes. 'Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, two of the best kunoichi this year. Sakura is the smartest of them with best overall chakra control, but Ino has the most overall talent. And she has her families' hijutsu, which gives her an advantage. They are both rivals for Sasuke, and immune to the boy's obvious disregard for them.'

Both of the girls were now squabbling over a place next to the Uchiha boy, and were so loud that the rest of the room was watching them with a mix of irritation and fascination.

"Out of the way forehead girl"

"Move Ino-bunta, Sasuke wants me to sit by him don't you Sasuke"

"In your dreams, he wants me sitting by him"

This argument went back and forth for a couple of minutes, and both the two arguing girls and the rest of the classroom present didn't notice a certain blonde walk into the classroom quietly. He then slipped between them and took the seat one away from Sasuke before taking out a scroll and starting to read. He coughed loudly once to clear his throat, attracting the attention from the pair of kunoichi. Both were briefly taken aback by both his being there in the first place, and the new clothes he was wearing but the former in their minds quickly overcame the latter.

"Naruto?! What are you doing here, this is for graduates bake" said Sakura, turning her anger from Ino to the second favourite vent for her negative emotions. 'Stupid dumbass, take a hike' yelled Inner Sakura.

"Yeah Naruto, it's bad enough you flunked the exam, now your bothering Sasuke" added Ino

Naruto said nothing, only moving his finger to point to the forehead protector tied around his head, before returning to his scroll. A sort of silence descended on the room, everyone was waiting for Sakura and Ino's response. Both girls were not known for their patience or mild temper, and everyone was watching with apprehension for any impending violence that may ensue. Sakura eyed Naruto's forehead with suspicion, and decided to break the silence. She liked to be the first at things.

"Naruto, where did you get that hitai-ate?" she asked. Ino nodded at this, crossing her arms to add silent emphasis.

"I earn't it Haruno, how else would I get it?" Naruto replied, not lifting his eyes from his scroll

That replay got a lot of gasp as they never heard Naruto talk like that especially to Sakura of all people since the blonde has a huge crush on the girl. Sakura in general was gasping but instantly placed under the fact that he was trying to look cool so she added fuel to the fire

"Well take it off. There is no way you could have graduated your to weak to be a ninja. You can never be as strong as Sasuke-kun." Ino said inwardly smirking thinking that Naruto would respond but to her surprise Naruto didn't he kept reading his scroll which made Ino angry that she wasn't getting his attention so she yelled at him

"Naruto didn't you hear me I said take off that Headband." She said still no answer but that got not only her pissed off but the rest of the girls as well since they felt that their word is law and when it came to Naruto he should listen to them

"Naruto take it off." They all yelled real loudly giving everyone ear damage. Naruto simply look at them and asked "I'm sorry I wasn't listening did say anything by chance." He said smiling. The girls were livid at this and was about to scream at him had Iruka not step in.

"Look girls Naruto passed the test and he just acted like he failed so he can prank you. And girls you are in no demand to tell him to take off his headband since he earned it fair and square." He said even though it was a lie he needed to do something to stop these girls from getting themselves hurt. The girls however didn't feel that way and called him on his lie even though they didn't know it

"Well then make him retake the test again. It's obvious that he cheated to pass." Sakura said smirking thinking that she was right. They then felt the room temperature in the room drop by about fifteen degrees Celsius. Everyone else gasped too. Naruto stood up and glared at Sakura who was cowering in fear. Naruto's eyes were blood red and he was leaking some serious killing intent directly at her

"Look here Haruno. If anyone is weak here it's you, your forehead, and the other worthless piece's of shit behind you. I don't give a damn if you are a girl but know this I don't hold back against the disrespectful who is so obsessed with one guy that it would later result in her death. Don't try me again or else I will so you your death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED." Naruto said as he sat back down and read his scroll. Everyone else was shocked at this as they never seen act like that or even talk like that to Sakura. One thing people could understand is that Naruto changed. Sakura squezzed past Naruto to sit next to Sasuke while silently glaring at him. Nobody talks to her like that especially not some blonde hair loser who couldn't perform not even the simpliest of task

"Okay now lets go over the teams first Team 1 will be…" said Iruka as he read the clipboard with all the teams (You Know Team 1 bla bla, blab b blab, Do do do, under blank repeat six times up to seven)

Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki , Sakura Haruno" He was cut off hearing Naruto yell "NO NOT HARUNO" "and Sasuke Uchiha" He was once again cut off as Sakura now yelled "YES TAKE THAT INO-BUNTA" "under Kakashi Hatake" as soon as he said that Naruto grinned. It seems that things were going to get fun for him "Team 8 will Kiba Inuzukai, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi." He paused seeing Hinata look depressed a little "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so there won't be a new one, Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi under Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka seeing Shikamaru and Chouji grinning while Ino had her head down.

"Okay we'll now be taking a lunch break be back here in about an hour. Dismissed." Said Iruka with everyone standing up and leaving the room. Naruto stood up and walked towards Hinata who saw him and was blushing

"Hey Hinata would you like to eat lunch with me?" he asked which made the white eyed girl look real surprised

(By the way I will never do a stuttering Hinata because if you're a fan of her why would you write her stuttering and shit)

"Sure" she said as she stood up and walked with him to Naruto's spot at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Ayame was sitting on one of stools in the front of the stand. Business was slow today and at the moment there weren't any customers around. Teuchi was in the back checking up on some supplies and Ayame had decided to take a break and sit down for a moment.

Ayame was bored and was feeling down, reasons for both were the lack of a certain blonde haired ball of hyperactive energy. For Ayame there never seemed to be a dull moment with Naruto coming to get some ramen. The last four months were pretty boring without Naruto around, Ayame was also worried about Naruto since he was nowhere to found at all.

"Naruto-kun…where did you go, you almost get yourself killed fighting a traitor and then you disappear for months on end…I miss you…" Ayame mumbled to herself while resting her head on her folded arms.

While Ayame had her head down, she heard the sound of somebody coming. She looked to see a vaguely recognizable blonde haired boy with tattoo's and a girl with indigo colored hair on his back.

"Hmm, that's pretty cute, but why does the guy with blonde hair look so familiar…Wait he's got whisker-marks …could it be?" Ayame asked herself as her eyes widened with anticipation.

"Naruto-kun, you can put me down now." The Hyuuga Heiress said.

"Alright Hinata-chan." The blonde said.

Jumping out of her seat Ayame ran straight to Naruto and before the blonde or his companion could react. Ayame practically tackled Naruto to the ground hugging him. Naruto and Hinata had no idea what was going on until Ayame spoke.

"Naruto-kun! You're back, where did you go?!" Ayame asked in a mix of happiness, glad that the blonde was back and bit of anger and sadness, because of his three month disappearance.

"I was training Ayame-chan…can you let go now…it's getting hard to breath." Naruto said as he was trying to get back up on his feet.

Hinata was at first staring in awe at the display of affection the brunette was giving Naruto. Hinata couldn't help it but in a few seconds her feeling of awe turned into jealousy, as she realized that Naruto was being hugged by an attractive older girl. Hinata was fighting back the urge to yank Ayame off of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. So I can assume you're here for some ramen right?" Ayame asked as she got back on her feet, she was now blushing because of her spontaneous action. Naruto didn't notice but Hinata sure did.

"Yup." Naruto said giving her goofy-grin.

"Naruto-kun's goofy-grin is so cute." Ayame thought to herself.

Ayame went behind the counter of the ramen stand, Naruto and Hinata took their seats on the stools. While Hinata and Naruto were getting seated Ayame was curious about the girl Naruto had brought with him. She had white, almost lavender colored-pupil less eyes, so Ayame made the assumption she was a Hyuuga.

"I wonder if she is Naruto-kun's girlfriend. He was carrying her earlier and she did use "kun" when she said his name…wait I say "kun" also, that doesn't mean I'm Naruto-kun's girlfriend…" Ayame blushed at the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend.

"Wait you can't think like that Ayame you're at least five years older than him. But then again Naruto is a great guy…and he is really cute…oh if your so damn caught up on it just ask it's not like they'll suspect anything." Ayame thought.

"So Naruto-kun who is your friend is she your girlfriend?" Ayame asked with a teasing smile, which was actually a mask to hide her anxiety.

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed at the question. The idea of being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't exactly come straight to mind for Naruto. Hinata on the other hand started to blush even more as she remembered the "kiss" and the hug they had earlier.

"N-no she isn't m-my g-girlfriend. Hinata-chan is a really good friend of mine we're in the same class together." Naruto said a little bit nervously.

"So she isn't Naruto-kun's girlfriend…I'm glad…I mean I thought competition wasn't going to be so fierce since Naruto was interested in that "bubblegum banshee." But this girl on the other hand could be a probl…Ayame!! What are you thinking?! Naruto is younger than you…then again five years isn't a significant gap…and I do have to point out again that Naruto-kun is a really nice guy…and even though there have been plenty of guys in my age group that are rather "charming" Naruto-kun is different. I can't deny that I have feelings for Naruto-kun…I can't give up without getting a chance at Naruto-kun." Ayame thought to herself while she was giving a sigh of relief.

Hinata felt a little bit saddened by not being called Naruto's girlfriend; however she did feel better at being called "a really good friend." Hinata then noticed the sigh of relief that Ayame gave off at hearing that Naruto didn't have a girlfriend.

"Why does it seem like Ayame-san is relieved that I'm not Naurto-kun's girlfriend…Wait a minute…! The hug she gave Naruto…and the blush…does she have an interest in Naruto-kun?!" Hinata frantically thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata-san." Ayame smiled and extended her hand forward to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Ayame-san." Hinata smiled and shook hands with Ayame.

Deep down however although they were smiling, their thoughts were a little different.

"If you think you're going to have Naruto-kun you got **another thing coming**." Ayame said in her own mind.

"I may have decided to wait just a little longer to be with Naruto-kun, but if you think your going to get in my way, you are going to **regret it**." Hinata thought in her mind.

"Man I just got a chill down the back of my spine, its weird there suddenly seems to be some kind of tension is building up. It almost feels like killing intent, hmm, suddenly my father's advice on women is coming back to bother me...maybe I'm just overreacting…besides it's just Hinata-chan and Ayame-chan, what do I have to worry about." Naruto thought.

"_Son you have no idea just how much danger you're in…though of course my saying only applies to people who are witnessing the quarrel, not the man who said women are quarreling over…"_

"Ha! I'm surprised that your son not only has a Hyuuga falling for him but a rather attractive waitress as well. Not to mention the waitress is older than him." Said Kyo

"_And of course my son nearly oblivious to their feelings for him, I find it funny I had one girl who secretly admired me. My son on the other hand has two and one of them is older than him…if my son's memories aren't mistaken she is older than him by five years." _

"_I wonder who will snag your son**." **_

"_Hard to tell, I mean Hinata-san seems to have to fallen for Naruto first. Ayame-san came second, but she seems to have similar reasons to fall for Naruto."_

Minato and Kyo continued their conversation on who will be with Naruto. Said blonde was more than enjoying his ramen, since he had a good three months without it. Teuchi had come out from the back and was overjoyed to see that his favorite costumer was back. While Naruto was eating and answering questions from Teuchi, Hinata and Ayame had sent each other quick glances and partial glares, that didn't entirely go unnoticed by either person. They also took the time to gaze at Naruto's whisker marks that they had both thought were cute while his mask was removed.

When Naruto and Hinata, or to be more exact when Naruto finished his share of ramen. It was time for the two to head back to the academy. After thanking Teuchi for the ramen Ayame had to say goodbye to Naruto in her own way, she ran outside of the restaurant and pulled Naruto into hug where some of her "assets" were actually pressed up against Naruto. The masked blonde didn't notice right away but when he did it caused Naruto's blush to become brighter.

"I'm glad you came back Naruto-kun, next time try not to worry little old me okay?" Ayame said near Naruto's ear in a half whisper, the brunette's warm breath tickling Naruto's ear.

"Whoa! I wonder what's gotten into Ayame-chan, she's kinda what's the word I'm looking for…a little "affectionate" today…well she hasn't seen you in three months…and although she hasn't said out loud like Hinata-chan she does care about me too, I guess." Naruto thought as he blushed a little bit more.

As Ayame broke the hug she gave Naruto a somewhat flirtatious smile and a wink. Naruto could only blush some more. Luckily for him not everyone could see the extent of the blush with his mask on. Hinata was visibly glaring daggers into Ayame as it became apparent that Ayame wanted Hianta to see this.

Not wanting to be taken out without a fight, Hinata ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hand interlaced their fingers and started leading Naruto away from Ayame.

"Naruto-kun we need to get back to the academy it's almost time for the Jounin-sensei's to come and pick up the teams." Hinata said while blushing profusely at holding Naruto's hand.

"Okay I'll see you later Ayame-chan!" Naruto said while being pulled away by Hinata, it was now Ayame's turn to glare at Hinata.

"_Wow! Hinata-san is making some progress. Even though she's still blushes like mad and stutters a lot. That was a pretty bold move from her."_

"Bold move from both of them, I could have sworn Ayame-chan was going to do more than talk into the kit's ears."Kyo said giving off a somewhat perverted giggle.

"_Damn perverted fox, to think even in here I can't get away from them." _

When Naruto and Hinata returned to the academy they found all the genin waiting for their sensei's to arrive. Naruto noticed that Sakura was bothering Sasuke, most likely due to the little act Naruto had pulled off earlier in the day. Naruto didn't feel like sitting down next to his team at the moment and his team didn't look like they would care if Naruto didn't sit with them.

Hinata noticed a grim look on Naruto's face and it didn't take long for her to notice that he was staring at his team. Without even saying anything with her hand still holding Naruto's hand, Hinata led Naruto to a pair of empty seats. Before Naruto could question what Hinata was doing they were already sitting down.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it looked like you didn't want to sit next to Sakura-san or Sasuke-san." Hinata said , although Naruto didn't notice it sounded like Hinata had said Sakura and Sasuke's names with a bit of venom.

Naruto blinked at Hinata for a few moments until he decided to sit next to her for the time they had together since he kakashi would be late. After about twenty minutes the sensei's of team 8 and 10 came and picked their teams up leaving team 7 by themselves. Naruto felt bored so he got up and wedged an eraser between the gap of a door frame and walked back to his desk. Sakura saw this and spoke

"Naruto, What are you doing? that would never work on a Jounin." She said only to see Naruto ignoring her which made her angry. Naruto then laid across a desk and pulled out a book called 'Dragon Drive' which was a manga. That act raised a question out of Sakura as she was determined to discover the why Naruto changed

"Naruto what's up with this new attitude? You never acted like this you were loud, brash, annoying, Always asking me for date's and a loser at everything. Now your acting different and I don't like it. If this is someway for me to go out with you then don't think it's working so stop acting like that because everyone knows you don't act like this. And what are you reading?" she asked only to see Naruto had a pair of headphones on. She just screeched as she sat back down.

Three hours went by as the door opened and a head popped in to get hit by the eraser. Kakashi looked around to see Naruto giving him the peace sign which he responded to by sending his own.

"Okay everyone my first impression of this team is you bore me. Meet up to the roof top." He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto got up and climbed out of the window and scaled the building which instantly got the other two to look out the same window only to see Naruto was half way up to the roof top.

(4 minutes later)

Sasuke and Sakura appeared out of the stair case out of breath to see Naruto and Kakashi playing a game of tunc with a deck of cards.

"Oh their here." Kakashi said seeing his other two students standing in front of the staircase out of breath. They then sat down with Kakashi in front of them

"Okay Team 7 let's get to no each other tell me your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future." Kakashi said

"(Um) sensei why don't you go first. So we can get the idea." Sakura said.

'And she calls me dumb. The said what the fuck you have to say.' Thought Naruto. Kakashi just shrugged his sholders

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes..(hmm) Just my little brother, My Dislikes.. (Umm) not important, Dreams of the Future…(Umm) never really thought of one, and Hobbies, I have lots of Hobbies." He said which got some sweat drops from the rest except for Naruto who knew that Kakashi didn't feel like revealing his secrets. Sakura was curious about his statement on his little brother

"Kakashi-sensei you said you had a little brother (Kakashi nods) who is he?" she asked getting an eye smile from Kakashi

"Oh you know him but let's get back to business. First you the fox kid" he said which made Sasuke and Sakura confused by that statement but instantly understood what he was implicating since everyone thought that his whiskers-marks were birth marks

"My names Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, training, Fox's, Dragon's, and learning new Jutsu. My Dislikes are Sakura Haruno (Sakura Gasp(Remember she is still surprised by Naruto's sudden hatred)), Sasuke Uchiha (He glares), the civilians of this stupid village except for some that I can count with one hand, and People that would rather blame others instead of trying to understand. My hobbies are inventing new Jutsu, Eating Ramen, Learning more about my parents and Reading. My dream is to become Hokage, to kill a certain man, and to free lost souls." Naruto said getting looks of confusion from Sakura

"Your Parents? But I thought you were an orphan?" she said with Naruto sighing. He then looked at her with amazment in his eyes

"How can you be called the smartest person from the academy when you ask me that question? Of course I have parents since I'm in this world dumbass. The Sandaime decided to tell me who they were four months ago and no I will not tell who they were other then the fact that they died on the Kyuubi attack." Naruto said seeing that his words hit their mark

"Okay your next Pinky" Kakashi said getting a glare from Sakura

"My names Sakura Haruno. My likes (Looks at Sasuke). My Dislikes (Looks at Naruto). My Hobbies are cooking and reading. And my Dreams (She looks at Sasuke and squeals in delight)."

'Damn a Fangirl' Kakashi thought as he looked at Sasuke "Okay Dark prince your next." He said getting a glare from Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything (He looks at Sakura who flinches). My Dream is only an ambition which is to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said with Naruto sighing and shaking his head along with Kakashi

"Oh well Tomorrow we'll be taking a survival exam to detrimine weather or not your shinobi material." Said Kakashi getting looks of confusion from sakura

"But Sensei we already did survival exams in the academy so why would we need to do another one?" she asked with Kakashi giving her an eye smile

"Well Sakura out of the 27 graduates each year we only need a total of nine. So each of us senseis are holding up survival exams where we can see if you are shinobi material. The chances of failing in this exam is 66 percental" he said with a serious tone until he eye smiled

"Well gotta go. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll throw up." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto shrugged and was preparing to walk away until Sasuke grab his shoulder

"Dobe, Fight me." He said with Naruto sighing. As quickly as that happened Naruto spun around and placed Sasuke's hand behind his back

"Look Uchiha I don't have the time, Patience, and/or desire to fight you. When you learn how to fight for the sake of fighting instead of just trying to steal the skills others for your personal gain then we'll talk." He said throwing the Uchiha to the ground with his faithful servant running up to him to help him up. She was about to yell at Naruto only to see said blonde run to the rail and vault over it. His teammates ran to the rail wondering why the blonde would do that only to see him come back on the back of a dragon and flying away.

They didn't understand how the blonde could be riding on a dragon when they didn't even see it near Naruto or even flying towards him so the question was how?

Sasuke calmed himself down 'Don't worry, you can just get the answers out of Naruto tomorrow' he thought as he walked back home with his ever faithful Bitch behind him asking for a date

(Naruto)

Naruto landed in front of a clearing to see a team of gennin training. He didn't know who they were but he remembered from their appearance that they were last years graduates Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Tsukiakari, And Rock lee. Naruto was just standing there until a kunai flew right past his cheek. Naruto was a little confused by this and looked back to where it came from only to see a huge boot coming right at him screaming "Dynamic Entry". Naruto was instantly hit in the face and flew across the field. He got back up grabbing his face which had a red boot mark and glared at the man that kick him who looked like a fag

"What the fuck is your problem man?" he said which made said person frown at him while the other two were still puzzled by the blondes appearance. Tenten snapped out of her daze and helped Naruto up. She then noticed that it was the boy that bought those swords four months ago

"Naruto?" she asked with the blonde looking at her for a second then he recognized her as the girl from the weapons shop that he met four months ago

"Hey Tenten whats up?" he said with her smiling

"I'm good what are you doing here anyway?" she asked

"I was just walking around minding my own business when this bastard comes out of nowhere (Points at Gai) and kicks me across my face." He said as a mini version of the man appeared with Gai smiling

"Gai-sensei I've just ran around the village twenty times." Lee says with Gai smiling

"Ah good job Lee." He says posing the nice guy pose with lee following and a sunset background appeared. Naruto meanwhile was looking away from the green Homo's and looking at Tenten

"Tenten do they always do that?" he asked with Tenten nodding

"Sadly yes." She said as she watched the sunset background disappear and they approached Naruto

(Meanwhile)

Domon was currently pissed off. Why because this guy has his son looking like a homo and that was something he couldn't let down. He instantly recognized the boy since he saw the same look he placed on his son to hide him from his enemy's and now it was time to give lee his power

"Naruto that boy is my son lee. You better get him out of that shit. I refuse to have my son wearing that." He said threw the mental link

(Outside)

Naruto heard that and was about to say something until he noticed Neji sizing him up, Byakugan active. Naruto quickly covered his private area.

"STOP CHECKING ME OUT YOU PERVERT!!" He screamed rather loudly. Neji, realizing what Naruto was implying, unintentionally let his Byakugan weaken; which now left him only able to see through Naruto's clothes. Yelling in disgust and horror at the sight, he turned away and covered his eyes. Gai, Lee, and Tenten were laughing their asses off at Neji's humiliation. Naruto began laughing uproariously after a moment, and his fox appeared to be doing the same. Neji was red from embarrassment, and was wishing he could gouge his eyes out. After a moment, the laughter died down.

"So what is (Giggle) your name boy?" asked Gai who was trying to get air back in his lungs

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said

"Well then Naruto-kun why have you come here?" asked Gai

"Well I came here looking for someone named Gai Maito, he was said to be a great Taijutsu master so I want to learn from him. I'm very lacking in that area." He said with the Man grinning deeply

"Well Naruto-kun fear not for your search is over as I am Konoha's Green Beast Gai Maito. I shall train you Naruto-kun in hopes that your Flames of youth can burn as Bright as lees." He said with Neji scoffing

"Please Gai-sensei he's a loser. He is destined to fail at this like Lee accept Lee has a reason why. This kid is nothing but a failure." He said with the other glaring at him for trying to break someone. Naruto then started to leak Killing intent and glared at him

"You think so you rat? Care to back up your claim, trash?" Naruto snarled. The rest of the team was shocked; a challenge had been issued. Neji smirked.

"I accept your challenge, and look forward to seeing your disheartened eyes." He walked to the centre of the training ground, and Naruto followed. Facing each other, Neji activated his Byakugan again. Naruto then pulled out his MP3 player and placed the headphones in his ears as he pushed play. He stared at Neji coldly.

"Don't pull any punches Neji," He told his opponent, forming a ram seal. His weight seals glowed red, before canceling one third of them. Naruto now felt much lighter. "because I'm not pulling any of mine." He charged at Neji with almost inhuman agility. Neji's eyes widened as he proceeded to try and dodge Naruto's strikes. The problem was this; Naruto was using a foreign fighting style. Neji was unable to predict the moves of this style, which seemed to have required him to build up a great deal of speed. The strength behind his punch was nothing to be sneezed at either. Naruto had punched Neji in the face once, and his jaw had made a sickening cracking sound. Neji was pissed and started to get serious. He had nothing against the younger boy, but he wanted the kid down.

He saw how Naruto was fightning like he was break dancing in the middle of a fight. He never seen this type of Taijutsu style but he wouldn't let that stop him from wining this

"Time to get serious! Hakke Sanjunisho!" Neji cried as he lunged forward to close Naruto's tenketsu. Unfortunately, Naruto was one step ahead. With a shit-eating grin, Naruto formed three seals, and disappeared with a swirl of wind and the sound of wailing wind. Looking around, wail was heard as Naruto popped into existence in a nearby shadow. He rushed at Neji and held out his hand like he was holding a blade of gold lightning that made the sounds of chirping birds and ran towards the Hyuuga prodigy. Gai's eyes widened as he recognized the attack that Naruto was using. Neji turned and faced Naruto.

"Shanigu Kiri" Naruto called out. Neji managed to jump out of the way; and gasped in shock when Naruto's slice cut straight through the tree. Naruto turned and looked at the Hyuuga as the tree crashed down behind him.

"I have to admit Neji; you've proven to be a formidable challenge. You've avoided my attacks, and I've only landed one or two hits on you, even though I still have 100 pounds of weight on." Neji's eyes looked like dinner plates. _100 pounds?!_

"You've also required me to reveal one of my personal jutsu, Kaze Shunshin. However, it's time to bring out the big guns." Naruto began forming another set of seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He cried. An enormous blast of smoke ensued. When it cleared, Team Nine almost screamed. Naruto was standing atop a large, scaly creature that had to be about eighteen feet long. Its scales were an iridescent blue, and its stomach was a pale cream colour. The beast was standing on all fours, but its legs were shaped so that it could stand on its two rear legs as well. On its back were two large leathery wings which, when extended, probably spanned about twenty feet. Small spines ran down the beast's back, and became a ring of slightly larger spikes on its huge tail. Its long neck was wreathed by two fan-like appendages, which were flattened at the particular moment. It had a long snout and bright green eyes with slits for pupils. It growled slightly, baring huge fangs, and a small amount of smoke escaped its jaws. The creature that Naruto had summoned was a dragon.

"Who brings me here?" Its voice rumbled out smoothly. Naruto jumped off its back and bowed politely to the beast.

"It was I, Naruto Uzumaki, who brought you here. May I ask your name?" Naruto told it. The dragon stared at Naruto for a moment, and then a small grin crossed its face.

"My name is Tempestas. It is a great pleasure to meet you, master." Tempestas replied, bowing his head. "Why have you called me here?" He asked.

"Oh, just to incinerate the white-eyed rat over there." Naruto replied nonchalantly. Tempestas scowled at Naruto.

"There's a reason my name means 'wind', master." He reprimanded the blonde. Rearing back his head, he opened his mouth and let fly an enormous blast of wind. Unable to dodge, Neji was caught in the blast. Several large gashes appeared on his body as the wind tore him up. He fell against a tree, panting. Tempestas hissed in satisfaction. Naruto grinned as he crouched down in front of Neji. Naruto called the Shanigu Yuba around his hands said the word "Savior". He ran them over Neji's wounds, and they healed instantly. Neji looked at him in shock.

"Why did you heal me?" He asked, confused. Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"Even though I don't like you much, you show a great amount of talent. I can already tell you will be a great ninja Neji. Scratch that; you'll be a great ninja _IF_ you put the greater-than-thou mindset away and stop believing in fate. There are two ways to live Neji: One way is to let others control how you live. The second way is to live the life that _you_ want. The only common fate we share, or have, is death." Naruto said to him. The Hyuuga was looking dumbfounded for two reasons: One, he had just been defeated by someone younger than him. Two, he realized that said defeater was right. A new light dawned on him, and he smiled at Naruto. Not a fake one either; this was a genuine smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Neji could not think of anything else to say to Naruto. The blonde just smiled at him, and helped him up.

"No problem, Neji." He replied. Naruto turned to look at the beaming team behind him. Gai's teeth were shining like the sun itself.

"Yosh! Your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-kun! You have managed to make Neji-kun see the light!" Gai shouted. "May I ask who your youthful sensei is?"

"Hatake Kakashi." Naruto replied. Flames appeared in Gai's eyes.

"My eternal rival! You are lucky to be on a team with him Naruto! He is a great nin, and a genius! However, HARD WORK WILL ALWAYS OVERCOME GENIUS!!" Gai shouted out the last part rather loudly. Naruto rubbed his ear. He then walked over to his summon and said Thank you who nodded and left in a puff of smoke. Naruto then turned to face Lee

"Hey lee is it true that you can't use chakra?" Naruto asked with lee nodding but not with as much energy as he had earlier

"Yeah I can't use chakra. It because I got this disease in me that prevents my body from making chakra. Why do you ask?" he asked as Naruto smirked. He would make sure that this shit would die from the get go

"Well I can heal you." He said which got lee to look at him shocked

"You can?" he asked with the blonde nodding "YES NOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN BURN BRIGHTER!!" Lee yelled as everyone except Gai grabbed their ears to prevent hearing loss. After about a minute Naruto spoke again

"Yes I can but I have three conditions." He said as Lee looked intrigued "The First is that you allow me to train here every Friday." He said with everyone nodding "The second is that you stop wearing that ridiculous outfit" he said that made Gai and Lee gasp like that one condition was far to drastic. They had no idea

"The last condition is that you both follow the path of "Old age and Treachery." He hissed. Gai and Lee looked horrified.

(Meanwhile)

A man could be seen building an entire mansion made of cards. He only had one more cards to put on then his 10 years of building this house would finally be complete and his life would have some meaning. He was just about to place the last card up, He was very cautious about any sudden noises so he had all the doors and windows sealed off

"Yes just one more card and it will all be over." The man said until

NNOOOOOO! I HAVE NOT BELIEVED IN THE RIGHT SOURCE OF POWER! I MUST BECOME OLD AND TREACHEROUS!!" was the surprisingly loud yell that got threw the sealed off windows and doors. The following happened the man fell backwards with the card flying into the air. The card hit the mansion but it stayed intact that is until the man fell on his ass and caused a sudden vibration that shook the floors and caused the mansion to fall apart

That night all people could here was the sounds of crying and wailing

AN: That right the king is back to reclaim his throne. If this sucked tell me because this was rushed a little bit. But I got some good news. To those that are the D faithful (the ones that placed me on their favorite authors list) and those that has read all my stuff and like my first fic Change of Pace I decided to make that one a trilogy story. The first is about Minato only, The second is on Naruto only, and the last is the Shipudden Arc which is as you guest the finale. I want to thank everyone that loves my stories as that really helped me out mentally

P.S. on a note can we please have a moment of silence for the 12,000 people killed in china and the 18,000 injured

(Waits for thirty seconds)

My those people rest in peace. And if you're a WWE fan be sure to cheer for Undertaker as he faces Edge in Judgement Day for the world heavyweight championship. I hate Vicky for forbidding him form using that move it was cool.

Also be on the lookout for my great friend Big Daddy V (Vfsnake) as he's writing the story called the dog fox which is a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover

Until next time

Peace


	6. Meet Kasai

Hey what's up and shut the fuck up here's the new one

I can't believe what happened at Judgment Day. Undertaker still doesn't have the gold, Oh well at least he made Edge and his ever faithful Bitch Vicky suffer

Disclaimer: Is it mine or is it yours? I don't know

Naruto, Gai, Neji, Tenten and Kakashi stood in a huge seal with Lee in the middle. Naruto told lee about his father and how he made a seal to protect him from his enemies. Lee was skeptical at first since he always thought that his dad left him when he was young but the boy was happy to learn that his dad was still around even if he was in Naruto. So now we find our hero and friends with a huge seal pattern drawn around him

"Okay Lee this is how I'm going to help you. First I'm going to break the seal which will allow your chakra to go in but beware of chakra overload and the sudden change in your body as your bloodline would probably activate on the spot. After the seal is removed I'm going to place a seal on you that would help your got get used to the extra chakra until it's fully ready. Then after that I'm assuming that your affinities for elements would be earth and fire so I want you to extend your fire chakra as far as you can when I tell you to." He said with Lee nodding.

Naruto then faced the rest "Okay bring up the chakra and sound barrier. I don't want nobody else coming here and discovering what were doing." He said getting nods from everyone as they stood out of the seals and made the barrier. After seeing the barrier get completed Naruto did some seals and called

"**Ninja art: Five elemental seal: Release**" he yelled as he slammed his hands on lee's stomach. After that happened lee began screaming as his chakra exploded but Naruto was now placing the next seal on him getting chakra burns in the process. Naruto managed to get the seal on lee and was now pulling all of the boys chakra into it

"Lee now extended your fire chakra." Naruto said as lee nodded (Through the pain) he then began to extended his fire chakra as Naruto yelled "Kasai"

(Meanwhile)

Neji saw this and was amazed at the power level his teammate had and was hoping that one day maybe he to could have such power. His thought were interrupted when he felt another chakra source coming. He looked towards it and saw that it was a Boy? The boy was wearing a traditional yellow Chinese shirt and dark green pants. He had black hair that was long and braided at the end. He had brown skin and black eyes.

He then saw the boy look towards lee and jumped in him (Literally) and disappear. After all that was done Naruto let go panting slightly. He will NEVER do that again. Naruto then told the other's to turn off the barrier which they did immediately. Naruto then looked at lee to see that said boy looked very different now. He now had long hair that was a Dark Brown and spiky at the top. His eye brows looked very trim and neat. His face lost all the baby fat as he now looked older then he used to. His body had gain some more muscle and his injuries on his hands were gone as his skin was now clean. But what made Naruto gasp was what his eyes looked like. His eyes were now clear of no color and held rings around the pupil and Naruto knew exactly what those eyes were, they were one of the legendary four doujutsu's the Rin'negan

(Later that Night)

Naruto had lee sleeping in one of his many bedrooms since he didn't care, the boy had at least twenty bedrooms and nineteen bathrooms I think he would be okay. Naruto was currently wondering how Lee had the Rin'negan. The possibilities of another Kazuma living wasn't slim but the chances weren't high since the history stated that the Rin'negan users were all wiped out during the great Doujutsu War.

'Maybe some survived and hid from themselves from the other clans. I don't know this is to troublesome to contemplate.' He thought as he went to bed he had a test tomorrow and then he had to ask a certain girl out on a date tomorrow.

(Tomorrow mourning)

Naruto woke up a little cranky. He didn't feel like taking a test but knew that he had to so he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, pulled out a cup of instant ramen and prepared it. After three minutes the blonde started eating the stuff until a tower of ramen cups were built. Naruto then stood up and started walking to the training grounds

As Naruto approached the training grounds, he saw Sasuke and Sakura already there. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke but the Uchiha was too busy ignoring her. _'Hm… I don't sense Kakashi's chakra signature anywhere so I think I'll hide in the shades for a while.'_

Naruto figured Sasuke was too proud to initiate a conversation with him and pinky probably would not even talk to him. _'Why make life harder than it already is.'_ Naruto suppressed his chakra and jumped quietly into a tree that wasn't far away from his teammates.

It was several hours before Kakashi showed up, walking casually towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yo!" He greeted, waving his left hand.

"You and Naruto are both late!" Sakura screamed at him. She was not in a good mood. She woke up at 6 am without eating breakfast. She was tired and she couldn't get Sasuke to notice her. To sum her up in one word, it would be that she was pissed.

"Naruto's late? I don't think so." Kakashi looked towards a tree. "Naruto, why don't you grace us with your presence."

The genins turned their head, expecting to see their blond teammate but found nothing. Sakura looked at Kakashi as if he was crazy or something.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't think Naruto is here. Sasuke-kun and I have been here since 7 and we haven't seen him." Sakura wanted to release her frustrations on a particular person but he wasn't quite here. Kakashi chuckled slightly.

"I've been here since 10 am pinky." Sakura turned her head to see Naruto leaning against the tree.

"Yo." Naruto waved his hand to greet his teammates. Sasuke's eyes widen. '_When did he get here? I didn't even notice him.' _

"Naruto, Why are you late!" Sakura let out her infamous scream.

"You'll wake the dead one day with your voice pinky." Naruto had his hands over his ears, checking to see if they were bleeding.

"Anyway, now that we're here, let's start this test." Kakashi walked over to a tree stump and put down a timer. He held out two silver bells before tying it to his waist. "It is 10:30 right now. You guys have until 12:00 to get the bells from me. Come at me with the intention of killing me."

"Are you sure about that sensei?" Sakura had a little concern in her voice. She didn't want to see her sensei badly beaten by her Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi wonders if she was showing concern for him or concern that Sasuke was going to beat him badly. "Don't worry about me Sakura, you guys won't land a scratch on me. I'm not a jounin for nothing you know."

Naruto let out a little laugh. Kakashi glanced at Naruto before flicking the bells. Sakura looked at the bells and saw only two. "Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells when there are three of us?"

"I'm glad you asked. It means that one of you will fail indefinitely and will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said happily. Sasuke smirked; he was going to be one of the people to get the bell. Nothing can stop him until he fulfills his goal to kill his brother. Naruto looked at the bells before yawning.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Ready…" He paused for a moment. "Begin!" The three genins disappeared from sight. '_This will be one interesting test.'_ The copy ninja walked towards the center of the field, taking a look at his surroundings.

In a nearby bush, Sakura was watching her sensei just standing there. '_I must get a bell if I want to pass with Sasuke-kun.'_ She wondered where he went. She looked around before hearing a noise. She turned her head to see the face of her sensei. "Boo Sakura…" Her eyes widen as she saw him holding up a seal.

Kakashi held up his hand in a ram seal. **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **Sakura saw leaves whirling around her as her vision went blurry. She ran out from her hiding place in hopes of running away from her sensei. She saw her beloved Sasuke-kun leaning across a tree, with blood coming out of his mouth and wounds all over his body. It was a greusome sight. "Sakura… run." Those were the words she heard before he fell over dead. She let out a high pitch scream before fainting.

Kakashi stared at his student when she let out a scream. _'She fell for the easiest genjutsu? Isn't she supposed to have good chakra control? I wonder how reliable those reports are now…'_ Kakashi sweat dropped as he saw how easily Sakura fell to his genjutsu.

Sasuke, who was hiding in a nearby tree, heard a girlish scream. '_That must mean he got to Sakura. Easier for me now since there are two bells and I only need one.'_ He continued to keep his eyes open for his sensei.

Naruto turned his head to the voice of the scream. '_Haha, pinky must have went down hard.'_ He chuckled to himself before finding a tree with a nice spot to lie in.

Kakashi walked back onto the field. '_One down, two left.'_ He wondered how the infamous Uchiha would do and how far Naruto has advanced.

Sasuke saw Kakashi just standing there, leaving himself wide open. '_There! He left himself wide open.'_ He threw a kunai with an exploding note attached towards Kakashi. Kakashi heard a whizzing noise coming towards him and dodged at the last second. He was caught completely by surprise when he noticed there was an exploding note attached to it.

The note exploded, causing a loud 'boom', sending mild shockwaves from the area. Sasuke saw Kakashi jump away, towards the left. He saw his chance to attack. He leaped up from his tree and flung shurikens with his right hand and several kunais with his left. The shurikens went for Kakashi as the kunais went below him.

'_Hm… his aim needs some improvement. The kunais should have been used in combination to hit me. That move might have caused him everything'._ Kakashi saw the kunais flying under him, missing him by a wide margin while the shurikens were coming directly towards him. Kakashi heard a loud 'thump' sound before seeing a rain of more kunais and shurikens flying towards him from every direction. '_Shit. He led me to believe that he was a novice to distract the intentions of the kunais. Sasuke Uchiha…I can't underestimate him.'_

Sasuke was standing nearby as he saw his sensei get impaled by his trap. 'O_ver already?'_ Sasuke went on high alert when he saw his sensei's bloody body turned into a log. '_Kawamari! Shit, that means he knows my location.'_ Sasuke ran from the tree and into an open area.

'_So that's where he was.'_ Kakashi jumped up from his own hiding spot before confronting Sasuke. Naruto yawned as he watched his teammate try and best the famous copy ninja. '_This test is so obvious, I'm surprised Sakura didn't notice this first.'_ Naruto watched the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi with little interest. He knew Sasuke was way in over his head but it was funny to see Kakashi knock him down a peg or two.

Sasuke took out a pair of kunais before raising it to guard himself against his sensei. He was about to throw it when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch. Kakashi noticed Sasuke hesitating. "Why didn't you attack me? I was just going to take out this." Kakashi pulled out a dark green book. "Don't worry; you probably won't even stop me from reading."

Sasuke was fuming mad. He was supposed to be an Uchiha and here, he was getting mocked by his sensei. Sasuke threw his kunai before rushing towards Kakashi. Kakashi caught the kunai with his right hand, and stepped back just to avoid his student's punch. Sasuke swung his right hand towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi dropped the kunai before catching the fist. Sasuke then turned his body around and threw a kick from his sides, which Kakashi caught by using his left hand.

Kakashi began to spin his body, increasing his momentum and using the boy's momentum as well to throw the Uchiha away. Sasuke landed on a tree before disappearing in smoke. '_Bushin?'_ Kakashi turned around to see Sasuke finishing up some hand seals. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **

Sasuke finished the seal and sent a huge fireball towards Kakashi. '_An academy student should not have this much chakra reserves to pull this off.'_ He mentally yelled to himself. He dashed towards the incoming fireball and disappeared. Sasuke's attention was being diverted to the scorching of his sensei in front of him. He didn't notice Kakashi appearing behind him and knocking him out.

Naruto was enjoying the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke. '_Wow, that's a big fireball.'_ Naruto let out a low whistle to the display that he witnessed. '_Hm… guess that means it's my turn now.'_ Naruto disappeared from his tree.

Sakura was starting to wake up. She felt her head ache in pain as she got up. Her eyes went huge when she saw her Sasuke-kun lying on the floor unconscious. "Sasuke-kun!" She ran to him, making sure he wasn't dead.

"He's okay pinky, Kakashi-sensei didn't hurt him that much." Sakura heard a familiar voice behind her.

She turned her head to find Naruto just standing there. "Why didn't you help him Naruto!" She was pissed at him for not helping Sasuke. She yelled at him some more before Naruto found her presence irritating.

Naruto looked at her coldly. "Why would I even consider helping someone who disrespects me. He has done nothing to deserve my respect." He looked around before whispering something to Sakura. "If you plan on crossing my path as well, I promise you that you won't live to see tomorrow." He said quietly yet cold. Sakura felt the chills going up from her back and saw Naruto's cold eyes, his face showed no emotion. She looked away, she couldn't stare into his harsh cold eyes any longer.

She was feeling scared at the moment. "Sasuke-kun will beat you, just you wait you jerk." Sakura said in a low whisper voice. She didn't know if she was brave enough to speak back against Naruto or just plain stupid.

Naruto looked at her with an amused grin on his face "If he's going to kick my ass, then tell me why is he unconscious?" Sakura didn't answer him because she was unable to.

She gently shook Sasuke to wake him up. Sasuke felt someone shaking him as he woke up slowly. He slowly sat up and saw Naruto standing next to him. "What are you doing here dobe?" He glared at Naruto.

Naruto gave out a little smirk. "For a person that got his ass handed to him, you sure are quick to judge." Naruto replied calmly. "Why don't we work together to get a bell?"

Sasuke picked himself up slowly with help from Sakura. "I don't need help from a dead-last like you."

"You may not want my help but don't take your anger out on me because someday I might have to kill you _Sasuke-kun_." Naruto started to walk away but turned his head to look at Sasuke again. "Don't say I didn't extend my services to help someone weaker than me." Naruto disappeared, hoping to find Kakashi so he can get the bells. Sasuke gritted his teeth, not only did he not get a bell but he felt the power radiating from the blond.

(later)

Naruto reappeared in the field with Kakashi standing there reading his second favorite book 'Eragon' which was a story about a boy that becomes one of the last two Dragon riders on earth but that was another story for someone that cares. Kakashi put his book away and eye smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

"So what type of fight do you want? Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, or the usual?" asked Kakashi as Naruto took a thinking pose and said "The usual" as his Museigan activated along with Kakashi's Okamigan

(Have this is my first Doujutsu fight so please enjoy it for if you don't YOU'LL BURN IN HELL MUH HA HA HA!! Naw just kidding enjoy (He then coughs up smoke))

Naruto and Kakashi stood there not moving a single inch. A breeze blew as a stray leaf flew past them as if it was god's way of saying "Hajime"

Naruto and Kakashi charged toward each other while throwing Kunai's and proceeding to do hand signs. **"Kage Kunai no jutsu." **Then what was one kunai became hundreds of thousands. Naruto and Kakashi charged at each other seemingly ignorant of the kunais flying towards them. Then just as the kunai were about to hit them they jumped and landed on one of the kunais and continued to use the kunais as stepping stones. Using chakra to stand on them and dodging the others They met in the center and leapt at each other. Naruto made the first move by sending a hook punch which Kakashi blocked and gave him an uppercut which was dodged and responded to with a kick to his head which was blocked as well. When they landed they immediately jumped backwards. As they flew they grab a fallen kunai and charged again

They each connected with their Kunai's and struggled push the other back to gain the upper hand over the other but they wouldn't have that the struggle lasted for another three seconds until they broke apart and threw the Kunai's at one another which hit their cheeks. They then looked at each other giving the signal for the next battle "Taijutsu"

Naruto took a stance that resembled Ryukios while Kakashi got into his Raiken stance. They then charged again. Naruto sent a right which was block and followed with a side kick by the masked ninja. Naruto caught the man by his leg and threw him across the field. Kakashi flipped in mid air and caught Naruto's right fist which Naruto used to rebound off of to spin in mid air and send a snap right kick which was blocked as well and Kakashi did a little Déjà vu where he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him across the field only to land on top of the water and started doing seals which Kakashi responded to by doing his own set

Sasuke and Sakura had their jaws on the ground. They each thought that the fight between the two would be Naruto trying to hit the man only for him to get behind him and use a certain move that would send the blonde into the nearby lake. The blonde would later come out yelling something a keep trying to hit their sensei until he used a move to disappear from the field and leave a bell where Naruto would be stupid enough to check thus putting him in an embarrassing position. But this was the complete opposite, they saw the blonde stand toe to toe against a Jounnin of all people, the very same blonde that couldn't even stand toe to toe with a tree back at the academy

'Where did he get such power? I should wield that kind of power Not this dead last. Wait calm down wait until you get your Sharingan then you can just copy whatever skills he posses' Sasuke thought as he kept watching the fight along with Sakura who was wondering how strong Naruto was so that she could help Sasuke beat him

After Naruto finished his last seal he called out "Shanigu Kiri". He then grabed his right arm as a golden blade of lightning appeared on his right arm.

Kakashi finished his last seal and called out "Nakigoe Chidori (Cry of one thousand)". A blade of lightning also formed on his right arm but this one was black and made the sound of crows

(I love customizing this technique but I have to say my favorite is Chisora Chidori)

As they stood they ran towards each other and met in the middle as they extended their right arms which covered the technique. The results was a chakra struggle which lasted for a good fourty seconds until the jutsu couldn't handle the strain anymore and exploded sending the two brothers flying away from one another. Feeling like doing that again they quickly formed a rasengan and repeated the process again cept this time they stayed in contact for a longer time. Naruto then let his control slip which caused an explosion going outward sending his masked brother flying while simultaneously grabbing the bells as he flew.

Kakashi landed on his feet glaring at Naruto who was grinning and holding up the bells as the alarm rang. Kakashi looked at where he left the bells and figured that Naruto took them after the explosion. Not like he cared since it was his little bro but hey it's the principle and all that other sentimental shit

"Well then it appears that you passed the test. Sasuke, Sakura come out now." He said looking toward the tree where his other two students were

the spectators that witnessed the entire event, they were beyond shocked. Sakura was trembling in fear. She was rethinking her ways about treating the blond genin now. She saw him go head on with their sensei and won. Not many people could do that. Or at least in her mind

Sasuke was sulking in his own world. '_How did that dobe get that much power? Why does a person like him get that much power when I need it?'_

"Sasuke-kun, I think we should head back too." Sasuke looked dejected for a second before complying. '**_Damn that Naruto, how dare he make Sasuke-kun suffer like this_**_.'_ Sakura was walking next to Sasuke quietly.

Kakashi watched as his two students arrived behind him. "Since you two didn't even get a bell and Naruto got a bell, you guys fail." Kakashi watched for reactions as he said his statement calmly. Sakura had her head down while Sasuke was gripping his fist. "Do you have anything you want to say to them Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards his fellow genins with a smile. They had hope in their eyes. "You turned down my offer, you wanted to do this yourself, well you can fail by yourself. This village has no need for _useless_ Ninja." Kakashi nodded as he heard the statement.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you wanted me to say the real meaning of this test but why should I when these _brats _don't deserve anything." Naruto answered coldly. Sakura flinched at his tone, tears forming at her eyes, her spirits sinking lower and lower while Sasuke was almost on the verge of killing the boy. "In a real world, people like you would have been killed over and over. You think knowing the answers to everything would get you out of a hostage situation? You can't barter your life with a stupid history answer. Get real pinky."

Naruto was not being subtle. He was mocking his teammates using their own strengths against them. "The great Uchiha, too proud to accept help. You are _nobody_ when you're dead. Itachi would have killed you without a second thought."

Sasuke picked his head up when Naruto mentioned Itachi. He let out a low growl. "How do you know Itachi?"

Naruto stared coldy at Sasuke. "Don't think your in any position to demand anything from me Uchiha-teme. You are not worth my time _little one_." Naruto spat out venomously.

Kakashi watched the little verbal fight break out between his team. It would be good for them to let out their frustrations and maybe bond hopefully. He let out a quiet laugh. '_Is this my punishment for being late all the time?'_ Kakashi felt like his Icha Icha Paradise books were on fire as he watched for his genin team in agony.

"Damn you dobe!" Sasuke threw a fast punch with all the strength he could muster towards Naruto.

"Sasuke"

"Sasuke-kun"

Kakashi and Sakura were surprised by his actions. Naruto figured something like this was going to happen. He took one-step back before throwing his own punch to meet the Uchiha's punch head on. A loud 'crack' could be heard as Sasuke was sent flying back from Naruto's punch. His right hand was currently nursing his left fist. The bones in his knuckles were now crushed from Naruto's fist.

Sakura ran over to her precious Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Naruto why did you go and do that?" Sakura, forgetting her fears of Naruto, looked him straight in the eye. "Why did you have to hurt him?"

Naruto glared right back at her. "Why should I let him attack me? If you get in my way Haruno, I'll kill you too." Naruto started walking away.

"Maa maa, Naruto, you didn't have to go that far. Why don't you tell them the real reason of this test before you go?" Sasuke was too busy nursing his right hand before getting back up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pushed Sakura away as he charged in with his left. Naruto turned around and was prepared to counter when Kakashi appeared between the boys. He caught Sasuke by the wrist, forcing him to stop. "Teamwork you ignoramus, a genin can not hope to best a jounin, this test was designed to have us work in a team to beat him but I gave you two the chance to work with me but you didn't so you don't deserve my respect nor my help." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke flinched at Naruto's cold blue eyes.

"Don't ever cross me Uchiha or I'll make Itachi look like a little toy compared to me." Naruto whispered it to Sasuke. Kakashi groaned. "Naruto don't add any more unnecessary insults to him. So what will you do with the extra bell? Who do you want to give it to?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi in a weird way. "If you're still testing me, I could care less but I'm keeping this bell. _Nothing_ is keeping me away from becoming Hokage. I could care less if they fail." Naruto started walking away but stopped. "For the sake of this excerise, I'll give them my bell so they can pass but I'm warning you Hatake-san, if the Uchiha makes a move on me again, I'll kill him." He then disappeared into the wind. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his students with disappointment in his eyes

"You are a disgrace to everyone that has died for you. You Sakura your obsession will lead you to your death and you Sasuke your Revenge will need to wait. The fact is that if you don't stop it will consume you to a point where almost everyone you love dies. Believe me when I tell you this. Dismissed" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(later)

Naruto appeared in team Gai's training field to see that his words did hit the mans mark as he quickly changed his look to something that went "AHHHH" to "HMMMM". Gai first and foremost trimed his eyebrows and bought Green eye contacts to cover his bug like eyes. Next he trimmed his hair from a bowl lookled to a mop look with his hair covering his eyes a little. He then bought a New Jounnin ,vest which was black, a Tight blood red shirt and baggy black pants to allow more speed. The next thing he did was buy some red arm bracers which had what looked like it had coiling Black Dragons around the arm bands

Lee also changed his look. He now had his hair tied in a traditional samurai pony tail with Two bangs going down the side of his face. He raplaced the leotard with a kimono but had the arms riped off. Next he had a black jacket that helped out his new look but that wasn't the only thing different about him. He now had his ears pierced which looked like red Jewels.

"He guy's hows it going?" He asked seeing everyone smiling at him. Neji and lee were currently sparing while Tenten was polishing some of her weapons and Gai was working on his kata and focusing his Chi since he was going threw a new lifestyle everything must change.

"Hey Gai. I'm ready for the training." Naruto said with Gai nodding but he later faced the rest of his team

"Okay everyone you are dismissed." Gai said with everyone nodding and Leaving except lee who walked towards the twosome but Naruto noticed that there was a faint glow around the back of Lees right fist

"Hey Lee look at your fist it's glowing." Naruto said as Lee looked confused then looked at his fist and indeed the blonde was right. Lee then pulled off the medical tape on his wrist and saw that the glow was a symbol that was a green ace symbol that also looked like a kings crown and had the name Ace of Clubs on the bottom.

"Whoa what the hell is this." Said Lee (Yes that's right he said it)

"Well I don't know but it may have something to do with your sprit." He said which made both men raise their eyebrows

"Sprit? What sprit?" Gai said as Naruto looked at him

"Well during the procedure I used my bloodline to give lee a little extra power so I used it to call on a fire sprit and if I'm correct he should have that sprit." Naruto said as he walked up to lee. "Come on we gotta go meet that sprit of yours and don't worry I know how to enter others minds." Naruto said as he placed his hand on lees head and pushed his chakra in. Three seconds later both Naruto and Lee fell down

(Mindscape)

Naruto and lee were walking threw Lee's mindscape which looked like a grassland that had fire on top. They were currently walking looking for Lee's sprit of fire when someone jumped out of the grass a attacked them. Naruto caught the fist the figure sent and sent a kick which the person caught and rolled off of and punched the boy in his face by the figure. Lee responded by trying to kick the figure in mid air but the person caught his foot and threw him over his head near Naruto who caught the former green clad boy

The mysterious figure was about to charge until Domon appeared and grabbed his shoulder "That's enough… Sai saici" Domon said with a smirk as the man called Sai saici looked at Domon with a smirk

"What's up Bro? Hey how did you get in here anyway? Better yet how did I get in here?" Sai saici asked with Domon explaining everything to him.

"So your sons my new vessel eh? Well it's a good thing since it was getting so boring in the sprit realm." He said as he walked up to Lee and placed his hand on Lees head. "Now Lee the power I'm about to give you is called the 'Fist of Fire' (Once again same as Wind and Lightning from previous chapters). Now get ready for this will hurt." He said as he began to pump his energy into the former green beast

As he started blacking out he only thought about was how the hell he was glad to have met this blonde kid

AN: Yes another one bites the dust. Now next chapter will be longer for it will be the BUM BUM BUM start of the wave arc. Now once I get that one finished then you know what that means more updates for Tenraku Hitotsu. Have a great day

Also I want to make an announcement for those that didn't know that this week is the week of another civil rights leader Malcolm X. That dude was a killer and even though he was for making White people suffer then to try a nogociate with them like Martin Luther King he was successful like Tupac in changing the eyes of millions. Also go see Carlos Mencia's new stand up Performance enhanced. He talked about how Vegetarians are the cause of Golbal warming and why women call the nice guys their friends and don't think that people like me don't want to go out with them

Until Next time peace


	7. The coming of power

Hey guys I'm glad about how you guys responded to my rant but someone told me I'm being hypocritical (Yes I know big words) About a Naruto/Hanabi pairings when I love Naruto/Kurenai pairings at the same time. Okay listen closely in life women got it so easy that they can only say that they have it harder due to cloths and what their bodies go threw, Now for a women she has the chose of who she wants to date be it older or younger, a Twelve year old can only date someone that is a little bit more mature then not a sixteen year old.

The law only stats that legally a girl under the age of eighteen cannot give her consent (Which means opinion) on dating unless a legal guardian stats that it is okay in the public eye (Yes I watch and like Law and Order) a women above that age can do what she wants and the only time a rape charge is called is if said spouses have sex until the other is at the legal age of eighteen. Don't forget that a number of relationships and marriages has a women that is older then the man by a certain age be it 5, 10, or possibly 20 it doesn't matter. If you don't believe me watch Maury when he does the weird couples segment

Let's Get this Shit Poppin

It's been a good six months since the forming of team 7 and things weren't going like most would expect. The whole team was completely unbalanced Naruto would do all the work that Sasuke and sakura refused to do. Kakashi was pissed at them for doing that and when he asked them why they would do that their response was this

"Why should I help the loser when I have more important things to do then help some old lady with groceries?" said Sasuke leaning on a tree in his usual serious form with both of his arms crossed along his chest.

"Yeah! Since Naruto is so great as everyone says he is he can do our workload for us and besides I can NOT do work when I just painted my nails late last night to look even more beautiful for my Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with her inner Sakura now cheering her on as it told her that her Sasuke would love to see her now pink nails look so great

"If you three would stop having your heads up your asses as well as that stupid perverted book of yours...Kakashi. Then you would have realized _Uchiha_ as well as you pinky would realize that this is part of developing our much needed teamwork for the future," said Naruto turning to face them as they all looked back at him with angry eyes with the Hokage nodding in full agreement.

"Like I Sasuke Uchiha would ever team up with a dead last of a loser like you in the near future Uzumaki Naruto. An Uchiha of my genius like caliber makes you look like a dead last nitwit," said Sasuke only to regret it a moment later when Naruto's now summmoned sword was a fraction of an inch from one of his eyes.

"Don't push it Uchiha as this 'dead last nitwit' as you put it is a hair's breath away from taking one of your eyes in a single motion. If you or the Haruno for that matter ever...EVER slack off again I'm going to make your LIFE a living...**_HELL!"_** said Naruto saying the last part with a little help from Kyo's demonic powers.

After that Kakashi stated that they would have to do the next twenty missions on their own and would receive no payment for trying to get paid for naruto's work. But Kakashi didn't let them off the hook like that as he gave those two extremely hard D-ranked missions such as cleaning out a sewer line, Painting the kage tower, or even wrangling up cattle which was Naruto's favorite since they would fall face first into mud that wasn't the type of you would like to be in

But today they were doing the mission that not even kage's would do. To get the Fire Damiyo's Cat tora

"Raven in position. Target sighted, 10 meters ahead."

"Cherry Blossom approaching target, 6 meters and closing in."

"This is stupid. Target captured. Reporting back."

"Naruto, try and work as a team will you?" Kakashi sat in a tree reading his green book.

"Once it was okay, twice it became annoying, three times and I refuse to do this ridiculous exercise again." Naruto approached his sensei holding the cat by its neck. He glared coldly at the cat.

Naruto didn't even bother turning around to know who was yelling at him. "Naruto! You were suppose to work with us!" Sakura spoke up from behind him. Sasuke was in his usual brooding mood.

There was a limit on how much a person can take to her whining. Naruto's point was almost reached. "Shut your wide mouth for once pinky." He turned his attention to the cat again. "I can snap your neck right here cat." The cat shuddered at Naruto's cold gaze.

"Naruto stop harassing the cat!" He turned around and gave an evil grin to Sakura. "Then you want me to do it to you?" She backed away, far away from Naruto.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "I'll distract her next time so you can kill that cat." Sasuke gave the cat a sinister grin.

Naruto let out a small chuckle. "Your not bad Uchiha." He walked up to Kakashi. "I want a better mission now."

"Maa maa Naruto, all genin are suppose to complete a certain amount of D missions." Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

Naruto let out a little killing intent, the cat froze up there and Kakashi looked up. "I'm not asking for you to let us, I'm demanding it, one way or another." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, lets go see the Hokage." Team 7 dropped off the cat at the Daimyo's wife. Naruto and Sasuke had a big grin on their face when the cat received a bone crushing hug from her. '_Serves you right you stupid cat.' _Both boys thought as they watched the cat squirm, trying to run away.

Naruto turned his attention to the Hokage tower. '_Old man, you better make it worth my time here.' _He thought as he walked towards the tower with the others behind him

Naruto made it to the Hokage Tower with time to spare. He walked up the stairs and around the corner to find his team standing there, looking bored. "Yo." Naruto waved his hand walked towards them.

He looked at the secretary before waving. "How do you do Rena-san?"

Rena looked up from her work and smiled politely towards the young boy. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, here to see the Hokage again?"

Naruto raised his hand nonchalantly. "Of course. The old man needs a bit of me in his life or else it would be boring."

Rena giggled towards the young boy's action. Everyone in the village showed respects towards the Hokage and here was a boy who has no respect for authority. He was like an untamed beast, a rather cute one. She knew of his secret but cared less of it. "People are going to be like that when you become Hokage as well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto merely grinned. "I wouldn't expect much of it. Well, I'll take my leave now Rena-san, can't let the old man enjoy his day." Naruto gave the secretary one last wave before walking into the Hokage's chamber.

He turned around to see if the rest of his team was going to follow him or not. "Are you going to come or not?"

Sakura frowned, "The secretary said we have to wait to see the Hokage, Naruto. You can't just barge in like that!" Sakura pointed it out to her no respect for authority teammate.

"I can and will. Just watch me." Naruto opened the doors to the room and looked for the person he wanted to see. "Yo oijisan. I have a bone to pick with you." Naruto shouted into the room.

Sakura smacked him from behind. "Baka, I can't believe you just did that, and don't call the Hokage that."

Sasuke smirked, "How stupid can you even be dobe?"

Naruto ignored the Uchiha's comment and let out a little growl at Sakura. "Do you have a death wish, you eye sore?" He was rubbing his head, clearly oblivious that there were other people in the room.

"Naruto, what can I do for you today?" Naruto turned around to see other people in the room with the Hokage. "Old man, I demand something else besides these D rank missions."

Sakura smacked Naruto again. "I apologize on his behalf Hokage-sama." Sakura quickly bowed her head, not wanting to offend the Hokage.

Naruto glared at Sakura but then turned his attention to Sarutobi "Old man I demand a better mission." He said

Iruka looked surprised at the tone the genin was speaking with towards the Hokage. "Naruto, watch your mouth! Every genin has to complete a certain number of D missions." Iruka explained the importance about missions and what they do for the village. Sakura was paying close attention while everyone else was off in his or her own world.

Sarutobi thought about this for a minute before deciding. He thought about Naruto's abilities. This would be a good time to give him a simple test. "Okay, I'll give you a better mission. Iruka, hand Naruto a C rank mission."

Iruka was shocked. "B-but Hokage-sama" Sarutobi shot Iruka a look that caused him to back down. He handed Naruto a sheet of paper.

Naruto read the paper out loud. "Escort mission C-rank to Nami no Kuni. Better than babysitting that damn cat. I'll take it."

As that happened Team 8 walked in and by the looks of it they were pissed, Well Kiba was

"That's it I'm sick of these lame and stupid missions. Give us something more challenging and fun for us." Kiba yelled as the rest nodded and to a certain degree Kurenai

The Hokage couldn't help but smirk, Why not give the baby it's candy instead of taking it. he nodded his head. " Very well you will do a Joint C-rank mission with Team 7. Tazuna come out, your escorts are here." Team 7 and 8 looked towards the door, awaiting their client.

A man who looked like he was in his late forties walked out. "These are the brats that are going to protect me? I asked for a proper ninja escort (hiccup) and all I get is two teams filled with little kids that look more like midgets then anything else? The blonde shrimp over there would probably wet his pants when he steps outside the gates."

Everyone in the room became froze. All eyes were on Naruto. He had a small, eerie grin on his face. He gave the bridge builder a small smile before turning around. Everyone in the room slowly dropped their guard. The bridge builder was still alive and Naruto made no attempt to kill him.

Several thuds were heard a second later. Everyone except Naruto turned around to see what happened. Tazuna was against the wall, to be more exact, he was pinned against the wall with several kunais; some on his arms and legs and one just barely below his family jewels. The males in the room cringed at the sight, each imaging the fear that Tazuna was probably feeling.

Sakura smacked Naruto across the head for his actions. "Naruto no baka! Don't throw your weapons at our client!"

Naruto replied with a cold tone. "My weapons? I think those are yours Haruno."

Sakura looked skeptical until she checked her weapon pouch. She found her kunais missing.

Naruto's eyes turned red for a split second before returning to normal. "When you play with fire, you will get burned."

Everyone felt the temperature of the room drop. No one made a movement. None of them saw the quick actions that Naruto displayed while stealing her weapons. Tazuna took a deep breathe, thinking twice now about messing with the boy.

"Tazuna rest assured, I'm a jounin so if anything happens, I can handle it. I hope." Kakashi muttered the last part under his breathe as he walked out the door casually, as if nothing happened. Naruto followed suit. The other three was wondering how the blonde pulled off that stunt.

(the next day)

It was 8:30 AM and Naruto was strolling towards Konoha's main gate. Today he wore a black shirt with white letters that read 'Peace, Love, and Kunai' with a forest green flak jacket which mostly hid the large battle chain hung around him like a sash. He wore a set of black pants with flames licking the bottoms, and a set of stealth boots. His hitai-ate was on his right bicep. As he came upon the gate he saw his teammates and partners in this mission sitting around and talking

They waited for a good twenty minutes until both Kakashi and Kurenai appeared and they each set off to their destination

"Okay then, shall we move along quickly. Its two days walk to the border of Nami no Kuni and that's if we move quickly" piped up Kakashi, who headed the front of the group with everyone else behind them. As they all began the journey they were all in high spirits, conversing amongst themselves in their individual teams. Tazuna and Soun kept close to Kakashi and Kurenai, feeling they were safer with the jounin. Although on the surface they laughed and talked avidly with the jounins on life in their country, underneath they were nervous as hell. Their true emotions would occasionally break through the mask. Naruto caught one of these moments in the corner of his eye whilst chatting to Kiba about their own unique tests after graduation.

It turned out that Kurenai's only stipulation for passing and becoming a genin was that Shino, Kiba and Hinata show them their full repertoire of jutsu so that she could know where to start with their training. That was all, no gruelling test of might and skill to get a bell, just a show and tell exercise. Naruto groaned in discomfort, and then noticed someone who was not sharing in the high spirits.

Hinata hung back away from the group by a metre or so, hanging her head with worry. What would happen when she told Naruto how she felt? Would he say that he loved her back? Would he give her a chance to be with him? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone join her at the back.

"Whatcha thinking about Hinata. Must be important for you to be so distracted like that"

Startled, Hinata looked up to see who had disturbed her. When she saw who it was she blushed a faint shade of pink and looked away. Naruto looked at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face, "No need to look away like that, I'm not that ugly" he joked. Hinata swallowed and turned slowly to face forwards, occasionally looking to the side at the blonde haired boy.

"You worried about something? Because if you are you shouldn't be. This is a C-rank mission, the hardest things we'll face on this are bandits, and they're not exactly hard enemies. You've got your cool Byakugan and Juken; they'll protect you from harm more than anything anyone else has. Plus, we got Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-san here with us. That's two jounins" he held up his fingers for her.

"But" Hinata began to speak, the words slowly coming out. Her voice was so quite; Naruto could only just hear her. "But aren't you at all nervous? Its so much pressure aren't you worried you'll mess up?"

"Nope. I cant afford to be nervous. If you doubt yourself in anything, you have already lost. Nothing is more damaging than uncertainty." Although he didn't know it at the time, Naruto's words would have one of the most profound affects on his friend than anything else in her lifetime. Hinata went quite for a time. A small smile crept upon her face, her spirits raised by her crush's confident words. That's what she loved about Naruto, no matter what he never doubted himself.

The ice successfully broken between them, the pair settled into a mild mannered conversation. Naruto enjoyed it almost as much as Hinata. This whole experience for him, travelling with another team was quite an eye opener. He had never really talked or hung out with many of his fellow classmates (other than Kiba, Shikimaru and Choji who he would sometimes cut class with) because he had been to busy pulling pranks and training to keep up with Sasuke. So as he talked and travelled with them, he decided he would take the time to get to know everyone. Their childhood likes and dislikes and so on. And that's just what he did with Hinata, and over the period of what seemed to be a short span of time (and was actually several hours) he and Hinata swapped their unique life stories.

He learnt of how it was for her growing up in the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan, or more specifically as the clan's heiress and future leader. Some of the things she had to learn the sacrifices that were expected of her. It was shocking how messed up the clan were, with the callous disregard the Main house exhibited to their detached family the Branch house. And to show such disregard, which bordered on loathing in some cases was one of the things Hinata was expected to show. Because if she didn't, if she wasn't detached and aloof like many viewed her father to be, she would be seen as weak. And weakness would not be tolerated in a clan of such importance as the Hyuga.

'When I become Hokage, I shall change the Hyuga so nobody will be expected to do such things' Naruto thought grimly. He hid these grim thoughts beneath his usual smile and continued to listen to Hinata. He told her about what it was like growing up for him, albeit heavily edited so as not to frighten the girl or make her suspicious of anything. To her it was simply the life of an orphan who grew up without parents or friends for a great many years, still a sob story if anything but minus the savage beatings and mob attacks.

**Close by **

Three figures watched their prey from afar. They had been stalking the two men for over a week but had lost them at the walls of the village, and now they had acquired a small division of bodyguards, shinobi from Konohagakure no Sato. They had been sloppy and should have attacked sooner, but their master might still forgive them if they killed them now. He had entrusted them with this mission; he was counting on them.

"We shall go first. We shall..." intoned one, his voice wheezing with a metallic rasp.

"...Hide as a puddle of water" finished the second for him, his voice like the first containing a metallic undertone.

"Very well. You take out the jounin team leaders. Use the chain link for your claws; it'll be clean and lethal. I'll then attack the others in the confusion, you kill the targets. We shall attack soon" said the third. This voice had no metallic tone to it, but was so cold and emotionless you couldn't really distinguish between it and the voices before it.

"Hai, Kyoraku" intoned the two. It would begin soon.

**Back with the group **

Naruto and Hinata's conversation was not lost on the rest of the group. Just behind them their respective sensei lingered and talked amongst themselves. "Well at least they're getting along. At this rate this should be quite a nice easy ride for them all. A good introduction to C-ranks wouldn't you say Kurenai"

"Hai. I was a little shocked when the Hokage-sama offered this mission to my team, but now I am glad that I accepted it. It will be good for Hinata, Shino and Kiba to experience the world outside the village walls" Kurenai answered. "By the way Kakashi, I must say that I am surprised that you accepted these genin to be your pupils after all. Your methods are not exactly…lenient when choosing candidates. Yours is the most thorough of all tests for graduates. How was it that you passed these, especially Naruto considering he was the worst of his class to graduate."

Kakashi looked his fellow jounin dead in the eyes. "That's exactly what I thought at first"

"What?"

Kakashi's usually lazy visage furrowed as he recalled the events of the bell test. "Naruto...is no ordinary genin"

"I already know tha.."

"NO!" he cut her off sharply, keeping his voice to the minimum to avoid any gazes from the nearby group. "No, not that. His raw skill...ah. During the bell test, he deciphered the hidden meaning of the test within seconds of my explanation. After that when the test had begun, he started laying down the foundations for an elaborate scheme. He tried to convince Sasuke and Sakura to aid him but after they refused. He implemented his plan and drew me into it in a heartbeat..."

"…He took the bells from me using his raw talent with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu which was very impressive and if it wasn't for the fact that it was a timed test I would have kept the fight going. It was all just a ruse to show his team mates the truth." He ended with a soft voice, the memory sharp in his mind now as if it had happened scant seconds ago.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi like he had grown a second head. "Even if what you are saying is true, you still should have been able to beat him. You are listed amongst the most talented shinobi the village has ever seen, and that was before you gained the sharingan. How could a boy…a graduate no less, take two bells from you?"

Kakashi seemed to visibly deflate, "It was because of how well he fought me that he took me away from my objective and distracted me long enough to take the bells. He has so much potential in him that it reminds me of the yondaime"

In front of the jounin Naruto was watching them talk out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to Hinata, who had slowly begun to calm down and unwind a little. Talking seemed to be doing her good; she didn't get to do it often with someone who actually listened. "This is nice, everyone travelling together huh Hinata"

"Hai. it feels safe" she replied.

"Yeah, and more than that. It's the feeling of camaraderie you feel when you're…" he didn't finish his sentence. His attention instead was fixed on a large puddle at the base of a tree nearby. Normally a common thing to see, but to Naruto it was not normal. He kept on walking to keep up the illusion that he hadn't seen the puddle, smiling at Hinata to reassure her. But in his head, his brain was quickly deciphering the meaning behind the puddle.

'There's been no rain for days and the sun is still high in the sky, so why is there a…shit' he thought as the conclusion appeared to him. Opening his 'chakra sense' Naruto's ethereal gaze swept over the puddle, and immediately spotted the two chakra signatures hidden inside of it. There was also a third, north north-west in a tree three 'rows' in watching. 'What is their purpose here?' he thought, but internally smiled as his mind already offered him five plans of action using the data he had gathered.

After he and Hinata continued walking past the puddle, their sensei followed suit. Their eyes also darted over the small pool of water, and like Naruto they had already reached the correct conclusion. "Kawarimi?" whispered Kurenai under her breath. "Of course" replied Kakashi, and with that said both of the experienced shinobi performed the jutsu. Nobody saw what he or she had done, not even the enemy.

Two bodies rose from the pool, slowly separating from the water. Garbed in blue and brown shinobi apparel, with some parts a sort of camouflage cloth for blending in with their surroundings. Both had a large metal claw/gauntlet on their left and right hands respectively, and breathing apparatus over their mouths. Their eyes were almost pure white with constricted pupils, hinting at the barely contained madness within. Both wore their own form of hitai-ate, a metal plate with some carved wavy lines in the centre, the mark of shinobi from the village of Kirigakure no Sato. One's hitai-ate had a single spike bolted at its centre above the village mark; the other had two spikes bolted on opposite sides of the metal band.

In a split second, one catapulted the other into the air and they encircled their prey with a wicked spiked chain connected between the gauntlets. Before the shocked party could react, they had to watch as their two jounin-sensei were torn apart into several chunks of bloody flesh and body parts with a sharp tug of the chain. "One down" said the attacker with the left claw, his voice sounding almost robotic through the mask covering his mouth.

What happened next would etch itself into the minds of those present for some time to come. From the hiding spot they had moved to after their Kawarimi had been torn apart, Kakashi and Kurenai watched the events unfold. "Now you shall witness Naruto's true abilities" Kakashi said to his comrade. Whether he achieved it on his own or with his help, Kakashi couldn't help but feel pride in his student's skills. A shurikan flew through the air, catching the chain link and embedding itself in a tree. It was quickly followed by a well placed kunai that hit the tree through the hole in the shurikans centre, pinning the shurikan and the chain in place (Cue drum style anime music - author).

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Tazuna, and the nearby Hinata all turned to see the origin of the projectiles. They saw a blade appear in Naruto's hand that was Uzumaki no Suuga. They then noticed that one of his tattoos were missing but they didn't let that bother them to much

'My first real battle with my comrades. Time to put my theory to the test' he thought to himself, looking at the sword he held in his hands. Tightening his hold on the leather grip and charged at the two stuck ninja. Meanwhile after getting over their initial alarm, the other genin present had started to form their own defensive formations.

Kiba tossed a hyorogan into Akamaru's mouth, causing the small puppy to grow slightly larger and more menacing as its fur turned red. He took one himself and performed his Shikyaku no Jutsu, hunching over onto the ground like a dog. His nails grew to resemble claws and his face appeared to if it was possible become more feral as his incisors became more prominent.

Shino was already calling on his Kikai bugs from within his body, willing them to mass for an imminent swarm attack. Hinata had activated her Byakugan and slid into a shaky Juken stance. Her face was that of the cold hyuuga, she looked over to Naruto and remembered his words 'if you doubt yourself in anything, you have already lost. Nothing is more damaging than uncertainty. Naruto-kun, I will be strong…thank you' and her demeanour did a complete 180, the fear in her eyes swallowed by her resolve. She moved to take a defensive position beside Sakura in front of Tazuna and Soun, who were in a state of sheer panic. Sakura was holding a kunai in front of her waist at an angle, and looked over to Hinata. Receiving a nod from the girl, she returned the gesture and steeled herself for any movement.

Sasuke meanwhile, after getting over Naruto's quick reaction ('I was going to do that' were his thoughts on the matter) disappeared and reappeared crouched balancing on the assassins heavy gauntlets. Both of them tugged at the chain but it wouldn't give, 'Damn its stuck' one thought until they sensed a familiar surge of chakra and smiled within their breathing apparatus. Their brother was making an appearance.

They spoke to each other briefly. "Meizu, kill the old ones. I'll…" said the one pronged shinobi.

"…kill the brats" finished Meizu. "Gozu, you…"

"…get all the fun. I know" finished Gozu.

Sasuke gripped the gauntlets and kicked out, knocking back the heads of the enemy shinobi back sharply. The momentum broke the chain from its point of origin at the inside of the clawed gauntlets, but it also freed the assassins attached to it. They separated immediately and began running for in opposite directions, one towards Naruto and the other at Tazuna. Kiba responded by leaping at the one heading towards Naruto, Akamaru with him. He twisted his body mid-air until he was spinning fast like a drill and cried out his attack "Tsuga!". Gozu dodged with ease and turned towards the new threat, leaping with his claw held high above his head. He was intercepted by three shurikan from Shino, and twisted in mid-air to land safely. He found himself amidst a swarm of bugs, but paid them no heed as he charged at the kid with the glasses.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had moved in front of Meizu with a determined look on his face. There was no way Naruto would show him up here, but where did he get that sword from. Putting his questions out of his mind, he flashed through the seals for his favourite attack Katon! Gokakyu no Jutsu. Breathing in deep, he exhaled and sent a huge plume of fire at his enemy. When he finished, he saw a charred body and smiled, his first kill as a shinobi and before Naruto too. But the smile soon faded when the corpse collapsed into a pool of water and he felt a thud into his stomach. 'What jutsu was that, some kind of Bunshin or a substitution' he thought, as the very much alive Meizu back handed him with his metal gauntlet sending him flying across to hit a tree.

Naruto watched and started charging towards Hinata and Sakura, who looked with fear as the deadly Mist-nin advanced on them. Hinata picked up a briefest flicker in the trees with her Byakugan, and followed that flicker until it appeared, straight in front of Naruto. She wanted to cry out to him a warning, or move to help, but she was unable to move from her position else she would jeopardise the safety of their clients and the mission would fail. But then she remembered whom she was worried about. If anyone could handle this newcomer, it would be Naruto.

Naruto moved as fast as possible, but when he felt a flicker of movement in front of him he stopped and skidded to a halt, his feet kicking up some dirt with the friction. 'Who the…shit it's that third one from before' he thought, and it was that third assassin he had sensed earlier with his 'chakra senses'. This one was different from the others though. Compared to the newcomer, their killing intent was like a drop of water beside the ocean. The new enemy was tall, about six foot one and clad from head to toe in a black/blue full body ninja suit. Armour was present on his shoulder, forearms and legs; simple plates of blue-ish metal but studded with wicked metal spikes. His unruly mane of black hair grew past his waist, pulled back by his Kirigakure hitai-ate to reveal his face.

Two thick scars crossed his face in an X running across his nose and eyes from temple to cheek, they looked almost self-inflicted. His eyes were what really scared Naruto. The madness in the twin clawed assassins was nothing to the insane look reflected in this mans dark green pools. Fingerless gloves which had two blades mounted on the backs covered his hands, and in his right hand he held a long sword. Each weapons edge had a purple sheen to it, and every now and then a drip fell from the tips. 'Poison' thought Naruto, and he cursed. From the looks of it, the new guy was either a high level chuunin or a jounin which meant trouble for him.

"Care to dance prey?" the assassin asked, cocking his head to one side. His voice was deep and guttural, like a beast that had been taught to speak as humans do. It went right through Naruto, who was routed to the spot with fear. Then his eyes glanced to his friends, and he saw how they each bravely fended off the other two enemies. Naruto swallowed his fear and charged at the new enemy, his katana held out at the ready. The foe responded in kind by leaping forwards at Naruto with his sword held above his head ready to slice through his prey. It went down in a fast arc, but were blocked.

Naruto grinned at the man with his Museigan coming to the light and pushed him back. Naruto then deactivated one hundred pounds of his weights for the speed he knew he would need. Naruto then went into his fathers sword style stance Muju shin and charge at the man dragging his sword against the ground. When Naruto came into contact he sent his strike forward which was blocked by his opponents sword and said person tried to slash downward on him but that was dodged as the blonde disappeared then appeared sending a right kick to his head which connected.

The man called Kyoraku recovered from the hit and jumped towards Naruto and sent a downward strike which the fox vessel parried and sent a side swipe to the mans abdomen which was blocked by the man bladed glove and he tried to cut Naruto down a peg but Naruto once again disappeared then reappeared behind him sending a stab strike

From their watching position, Kakashi was looking at Naruto with pride in his eyes proud of seeing his little brother take on a Jounin without any form of fear and Kurenai watched the confrontation with avid interest. "You see Kurenai, this is Naruto's hidden skill. Every time I see him he has something new to surprise me with"

"Yes…" Kurenai mumbled, her attention torn between the duel Naruto was having and the performance of her own team. She was especially concerned about Hinata, who was defending the bridge builder and his half-brother. "…should we move in now?"

"Hmmm, yes. They've had their fun, now its time for some answers. Take out the pair with the claws first, then the swordsman. We'll both need to attack that one, we outrank him in skill but his mad strength alone could overpower us if we're not careful"

"Hai" Kurenai said, and began casting her favourite genjutsu, Magen Jubaku Satsu on the assassin attacking Hinata and Sakura as Kakashi moved to intercept the shinobi fighting with Kiba and Shino.

Meanwhile, Naruto's fight with the third assassin was taking a turn for the worse. The half-crazed Kirigakure shinobi was gradually wearing him down, attacking in a frenzy of wide strikes and lunges each aiming to hack off limb. He needed to end this quickly, but how. Then his senses alerted him to the movement of two familiar chakra signatures, and he smiled.

'Better late than never Bro' he thought, blocking a sweeping crescent movement from his enemies' sword. His opponent stopped and watched in what appeared to be horror and anger as Gozu was knocked down by a wicked clothesline from Kakashi before being swarmed by Shino's Kikia bugs, which proceeded to eat away at his chakra until there was only the bare minimum for him to stay alive. Meizu had stopped still and collapsed when a fountain of blood erupted from his arm, clearly under the effects of a genjutsu.

The ninja snarled and disappeared. If they had the nerve to strike down his friends, then he would strike down theirs. He moved faster than the jounin could follow and appeared before a startled Hinata. "Hello pretty" he growled, bringing his sword down to cleave her in to pieces. But he found himself blocked.

Naruto had seen his movement, if only barely by the flicker of wind that followed it, and knew that both Kurenai and Kakashi still busy subduing the other pair so wouldn't make it in time. The others were all in various stages of fatigue from defending themselves, so they could do nothing either. If he didn't act Hinata would be killed in a second; he had to protect his friend. He had to keep her safe. He had to protect her

(Meanwhile)

A red seed dropped down, Bounced once and shattered into many pieces.

(Real world)

His body screamed in protest as his limbs moved in a blur, putting him between Hinata and the assassin, bringing his right arm up to block the sword with his katana. The assassin looked puzzled when he saw the whelp he had been playing with appears before his eyes, faltering for a millisecond. "Don't you touch her you filthy fuck" Naruto growled, and for a the tall kiri-shinobi he stared in horror at the boys eyes. The eyes were dark Gold with a Dialated pupil

Naruto however felt different. In his mind it told him who his enemy was and the current position was filled by the X scarred man before him, It was as if his eyes knew who this man was to him and that the only alternative future for said man was death. If this was a power that he needed now then only one thing came across his mind, He liked it

Pushing away the other long sword with his katana, Naruto shifted his weight onto his left leg and moved into a half crouch before rolling forward and bringing his blade in a horizontal slash at his foe's exposed right thigh. There was some grim satisfaction when he felt the katana's edge slice through muscle and tissue and grate slightly against the bone within, blood spraying from the gash in a spurt of crimson. Naruto took a second to pause from his crouched position and was amazed to see that the whole world around him moving extremely slowly, like everything was wading around in treacle. But he didn't have time to stare; he needed to finish this fight NOW.

Pivoting on the ball of his right foot Naruto twirled in a tight circle swinging his blade in an arc with him holding it tight to his body. When he neared the end of the circle he released the blade and brought it vertically upwards towards the shinobi's still outstretched arm. There was another moment of grim satisfaction when the katana forged by his great-grandfather cleaved through the arm unhindered by muscle or bone, severing the limb completely. This elicited a howl of pain from the crazed shinobi, his mind unable to process this new and terrible feeling. The stump spurted a fountain of blood that splattered forwards, some splashing onto Hinata who whimpered in terror. From her point of view, she had seen a shape appear to guard her that she thought was Naruto, but it was too fast for her to be sure. Then the man who had been attempting to kill her cried out in pain, a horrible ghastly sound that emanated from deep within his body and tore through his throat into the air. His eyes seemed to almost bulge out of their sockets as his hand moved to cover the stump in some feeble attempt at stopping the bleeding.

Ducking under the remains of the severed arm, Naruto loosened his grip on the hilt to he could move the katana easier. Pivoting on his right heel, Naruto spun 360 degree's, angling his blade high so Hinata would not be caught by its deadly edge. This move brought him momentarily parallel with his enemy, and due to their close proximity Naruto found himself staring straight into the mans eyes, and time seemed to slow down for the pair. Madness, pain, anger and fear were all present, but also a sort of calm. They both knew what was going to happen, and Naruto swore he saw the man smile and nod at him, as if he were acknowledging his fate. Bringing the blood stained katana in one final horizontal arc, Naruto returned the nod and mouthed three words "Be at peace". Then time accelerated back to normal and Naruto's blade cleaved the shinobi's head from his shoulders.

Naruto stood their as he felt his eyes change again. What was that power?

After that moment of time everyone froze. The spectators were shocked and scared. Kakashi was proud of Naruto's courage of protecting Hinata from certain Death with Kurenai following suit and finding new found respect for the blonde but for some reason she couldn't help but feel excited that Naruto was okay and unscratched

Shino, Kiba, and Tazuna were each looking at Naruto with amazement. Shino couldn't help but respect Naruto for helping his friend and keeping her safe, Kiba didn't really know what to say for apart of him was jealous at the fact that Naruto was stronger then he thought. The Dog-Boy now had to change his views on the blonde and would try to get to know Naruto more, Hell they might become friends one day.

Sakura was very scared and feared for both hers and "her" Sasuke-kuns safety. She saw the blonde enter the fight against an opponent that should have chosen to fight Sasuke, which pissed her off, But saw the blonde kill the man and what was more shocking was that said person appeared to not even care that he did the deed. She was now convinced by what her family has constantly been telling her, Naruto is a monster that needed to die and she would help the person that would become her future husband do it

Sasuke was livid. He had never seen Naruto fight like that and it infuriated him that the blonde was holding back. Also he saw the way Naruto used his sword like it was second nature to him and the question on his mind was that where did he get those blades 'Soon Naruto all your skills that you gained will soon be mine once I have my Sharingan' thought the Uchiha prodigy as he glared at Naruto who resealed his sword back into his arm then seal the blade of the fallen warrior into another scroll as well as his head

Naruto then began walking towards Tazuna but Sasuke got in his way "Loser where did you get that sword?" Sasuke said demandingly

Naruto ignored Sasuke as he went past the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at him and walked up to Tazuna and glared. "We need to talk." Tazuna gulped as he saw the cold look the boy had.

"Naruto! You have no right to do anything with the client." Sakura pointed out. She was tired of his antics.

"No Sakura, Naruto's right. We need to have a talk Tazuna-san." She looked at Kakashi then back to Naruto and then sighed. "Alright fine, have your little talk!" She threw her hands up in the air and sat down on the floor.

Naruto walked around Tazuna, like a vulture stalking its prey. "Why are the Demon Brothers here Tazuna-san? They don't usually take assassination jobs on unknown people. The price must be high if they wanted your head." Tazuna started to speak but was interrupted by Naruto. "It better not be some emotional story or I'll finish the job myself."

Tazuna backed away from the boy in fear, looking towards the jounin for help. Kakashi paid him no attention as he started looking away. He was pleased with the way Naruto worked. Ibiki could take lessons from this boy.

"Alright alright, just keep the boy away from me." Tazuna held his hands high up in the air. He sat down on the floor and took a drink of sake. "As you know, I'm a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni. Nami no Kuni is a small nation that's poor. We lack the resources to bring ourselves back up so I took on the project of building this bridge that will make trading easier." He took another drink from his bottle. "But there is a man-"

"Gatou right?"

Tazuna looked surprised. "You heard of him?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's supposedly a powerful shipping magnate that has many shady businesses around the country."

Tazuna sighed. "He came into our island and destroyed our economy by monopolizing the shipping routes that were essential for trade. That's why we couldn't afford to pay you guys any higher than a C-rank mission." Tazuna bowed his head in apology.

"Don't bow your head to me old man. I could care less about your personal agendas. You paid for bodyguards and we'll fulfill our contract. We don't go back on our words."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised look, "Wait Naruto, you can't just make that decision-" Sakura got up. She was already scared from the earlier attack and didn't want to risk another one.

"No Sakura, we will continue this." Sasuke spoke up before Sakura had a chance to object. "It wouldn't look good if we failed our first mission right?"

Sakura sighed. There was no point in arguing with these two when they made up their mind. "Okay, let's continue this mission but please be careful Sasuke-kun." Sasuke nodded his head.

Kakashi then looked at Kurenai's team "So do you guys want to continue?" he asked

"Given the new situation it would be wise to turn back but the fact is we can't leave you guys without some back up, Were in to." She said with the rest nodding

Tazuna was glad that these ninjas were not quitting on him. "Thank you. Oh thank you so much. I'll repay you guys somehow."

Kakashi stood there smiling at his team. _'They're finally bonding with each other. Naruto may Hate his teammates but his actions speak louder than his words.'_ "Now that we've decided, there's no turning back. Do you all agree with this?"

His students nodded. "Okay, let's go then." The group moved out, leaving a message for Anbu to come and pick up the Demon Brothers.

**Somewhere **

They had found a small closely guarded clearing roughly forty miles from the small roadside battleground, and the sun was beginning to set slowly in the sky so the jounins had made the signal for everyone to set up camp for the night. A certain blonde haired ninja couldn't help but shiver slightly as he pitched up his tent. 'Something's coming, something terrible' Naruto thought forebodingly.

He looked up from his task at everyone around him. They were all pairing up with their own into two man tents, helping each other set them up to decrease the speed. Hinata was sharing a tent with Sakura and Kiba with Shino. Kakashi was in the tent with Tazuna, much to the mans chagrin after Kurenai refused point blank to allow him and his perverted books anywhere near her whilst she slept.

That left Naruto and Sasuke sharing a tent, with Kurenai sleeping on her own. Naruto was somewhat annoyed at the thought of being within three feet of Sasuke for an extended period of time, but managed to let it slide on the count that it was only for one night. A single night of his life, he could live with that. But the Uchiha however was absolutely livid, the thought of being near his unofficial nemesis sent the prodigies blood boiling.

He still couldn't forget the seeming ease with which the blonde dobe had taken the bells from Kakashi, especially when he could not with all the skill his blood gave him. It was an impossible idea to contemplate, so in order to vent Sasuke had retired to a section of woodland away from the group to practice jutsu from his clan's secret scrolls. Today was the turn of Katon! Hosenka, a fire jutsu that sent small balls of flame at the enemies instead of a single blast of incinerating heat.

After everyone finished with their tents, along with setting up a small fire and gathering water and forest food like berries and such to supplement the rations provided for their missions they all settled down for the night. The two jounins decided to rotate watches until the mornings with Kakashi starting off first, since they were more experienced than their genin charges and could therefore hold off any intruders easier. All the others retired after eating their meals, Sasuke an hour or so later even though he had missed the meal altogether.

Naruto was currently listening to his MP3 player listening to a song by a man named Nas with a song called Life's a Bitch (And it is a lot of times)

**AZ Aiyyo, wassup wassup let's keep it real son  
Count this money, yaknowhatI'msayin?  
Nas Yea yea  
AZ Aiyyo, put the Grant's over there in the safe yaknowhatI'msayin?  
Nas Yea yea  
AZ Cause we spendin these Jackson's  
The Washington's go to wifey, you know how that go  
Nas I'm sayin, that's what this is all about right?  
Clothes, bankrolls, and hoes yaknowhatI'msayin?  
Yo then what man, what?? echoes**

**Verse One: AZ the Visualiza**

**Visualizin the realism of life and actuality  
Fuck who's the baddest a person's status depends on salary  
And my mentality is, money orientated  
I'm destined to live the dream for all my peeps who never made it  
cause yeah, we were beginners in the hood as five percenters  
But somethin must of got in us cause all of us turned to sinners  
Now some, restin in peace and some are sittin in San Quentin  
Others such as myself are tryin to carry on tradition  
Keepin the schwepervesence street ghetto essence inside us  
Cause it provides us with the proper insight to guide us  
Even though, we know somehow we all gotta go  
but as long as we leavin thievin we'll be leavin with some kind of dough  
so, and to that day we expire and turn to vapors  
me and my capers-ll be somewhere stackin plenty papers  
Keepin it real, packin steel, gettin high  
Cause life's a bitch and then you die**

**Chorus: AZ the Visualiza**

**Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we get high  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we puff lye  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we get high  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we puff lye  
-- chorus #1 echoes at the end**

**Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die  
-- chorus #2 includes these lines, echoes at the end**

**Verse Two: Nas**

**I woke up early on my born day, I'm twenty years of blessing  
The essence of adolescent leaves my body now I'm fresh in  
My physical frame is celebrated cause I made it  
One quarter through life some God-ly like thing created  
Got rhymes 365 days annual plus some  
Load up the mic and bust one, cuss while I puffs from  
my skull cause it's pain in my brain vein money maintain  
Don't go against the grain simple and plain  
When I was young at this I used to do my thing hard  
Droppin foreigners take they wallets they jewels and rip they green cards  
Dipped to the projects flashin my quick cash  
and got my first piece of ass smokin blunts with hash  
Now it's all about cash in abundance, (N word) I used to run with  
is rich or doin years in the hundreds  
I switched my motto -- instead of sayin fuck tommorrow  
That buck that bought a bottle could've struck the lotto  
Once I stood on the block, loose cracks produce stacks  
I cooked up and cut small pieces to get my loot back  
Time is Illmatic keep static like wool fabric  
Pack a four-matic that crack your whole cavity**

**Chorus: AZ the Visualiza**

**Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we get high  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we puff lye  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we get high  
Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die; that's why we puff lye  
-- chorus #1 echoes at the end**

**Cause you never know when you're gonna go  
Life's a bitch and then you die  
-- chorus #2 includes these lines, echoes at the end**

(By the way if you want to hear this song it's on my Bio)

(Timeskip – next day)

The group awoke at the crack of dawn, rested yet still strangely tired from their conflict the previous day. Kurenai had later joined Kakashi in the watch, and the pair had discussed what had happened the previous day for the rest of the night. They knew that whoever had sent the trio of Kirigakure shinobi after them would send more, and these would not be chuunin levels like the ones before.

These would be jounin level nuke-nin of the worst calibre, made more dangerous because they knew whom the both of them were. As jounin of Konohagakure their names, status and pictures were automatically placed in the Bingo books of every village outside of Konoha, listed as potential figures for assassination in times of war or for a specific mission. They had their own of course, so if they encountered jounin then they too would know what they were up against rendering the point mute.

They moved with a sense of urgency, the carefree pace of the previous day gone. It didn't take them long, and within a few hours of 'walking' they had all met the boats Tazuna had arranged to meet them all. They moved across the short expanse of ocean using the small boat engine-propeller before switching to oars and barge poles to keep the level of noise to a minimum. Team Seven was in a boat with Tazuna, Team Eight in the other.

As they got closer and closer to the borders of the island nation, a thick blanket of fog descended upon them suddenly obscuring all vision beyond a couple of feet. But then, just like the fog in its sudden appearance loomed a large shape. As the shape became clearer, the denizens of Konoha gasped as they gazed upon the largest bridge they had ever seen (well Kakashi could honestly say he had seen bigger, but he decided to follow the others in their example).

It was a vast construct made from pure white stone carved in large seven by six-foot blocks, supported by equally massive galvanised steel girders. The bars also seemed to be at least undergoing the process of having waterproof anti-rust tar based fluid painted on them to further protect them from the crashing waves. No wonder the island was called Nami no Kuni; some of the crashing pushes of water reached heights of fifteen feet as they pounded the sides of the bridge, and the ocean around them all undulated like it were alive.

"Wow, look at the size of that thing Akamaru" Kiba half-shouted out loud, all orders of keeping quiet forgotten in his excitement. The small puppy barked in return before snuggling further into its master's jacket. Akamaru didn't like the ocean that much it seemed.

"Quiet you fool. Do you want to get us all killed?" whispered the man 'driving' Team Eight's boat. Even though it was a whisper, through the ominous silence the others all heard it too.

"Why aren't you using the engines instead of that barge pole? Don't we want to get onto land a quickly as possible?" asked Sasuke, his voice staying in an even monotone, his tone clearly reflecting how bored and frustrated he was.

"Quick means noisy and noisy means death. Gato has his men patrol these waters regularly to make sure nobody is getting out of the country to bring in anything. We've been bringing in food on boats lie this for a while, but the process is too slow and we don't bring in enough to support anyone. Hence the bridge. So for now we go slow and silent and stay alive" supplied Tazuna, his nervousness showing visibly as sweat trickled down his forehead despite the cool morning temperature.

A couple of minutes past and Naruto suddenly had an idea. "Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said, giving the man a poke to get his attention "...I think it would be a good idea if I scout the landing sight. If I swim I can reach the shore before you all, and I will be less noticeable than a boat"

"Are you nuts dobe? You heard what the old man said; we can't go drawing attention to ourselves. Besides, the waters freezing and as I recall you sucked during the water lessons we had at the Academy" Sasuke said between gritted teeth. Ever since yesterday the blonde baka had been grinding him by ignoring all the blatant tares he had sent his way, and his killing of the enemy shinobi had also pissed him off because it meant that Naruto had killed before he did.

In reality if Sasuke took a moment to step back and look at his behaviour, he would notice that in the short space of time that they had spent as a team, he had come to view Naruto as his one true rival in life. Everything he did the blonde-baka seemed to be miraculously better. What had annoyed him during the bell test was infuriating him now, because from his biased viewpoint the level of power between them should be and always remain tipped substantially in his favor.

But it wasn't, and that was something the Uchiha vowed to change, hence the increased vigil with mastering his family fire jutsu, learning his clans fabled taijutsu style 'Fennikusu Hiken (Phoenix Fire fist)' and training to awaken his sharingan. That raised a sore spot for the boy. If he had his sharingan, he would be able to copy whatever skills Naruto possessed and take back his position as the best of the best amongst the new genin. But for now the powers sealed within his blood were tantalisingly out of reach, further feeding the prodigies grim attitude.

Kakashi scratched at his facemask and hummed, recalling the speed his student moved at under the water of the river during the bell test. It sounded like a good idea; no flaws to it plus the boy could easily evade detection if spotted in any way by water patrols. Why not, let the baby have its bottle...or something like that. "Alright Naruto, but I expect you to head straight back to here to warn us if you encounter any trouble" the lazy jounin said with some finality, silencing any would be argument from Sasuke or Sakura, who up until now had been silent as the rest of them.

Naruto nodded in thanks, and with a flip was overboard and into the water, barely disturbing the surface with the smallest of ripples as he entered the water with the grace of an otter. He surfaced momentarily before taking in a deep breath and pushing underwater, pushing through the water beneath the surface with a speed that surprised the occupiers of the boats. Kurenai looked at Kakashi in confusion, but received a nod of reassurance.

Naruto concentrated on increasing the chakra flowing to his limbs and outer chakra pathways to give him a boost in stamina against the current and some added heat to stave off the waters biting chill. He saw through the murk a forest of mangrove roots pushing into the rising seabed, which he could now see beneath him. Breaching the surface for breath, he saw the edge of the Nami no Kuni, a vast forest of mangrove tree's rising from the sea like a natural border. Slightly to the side of him was a long line of stone culverts built to allow boats safe passage across the watery border of the country, so with a gulp he moved underwater through it. Then without any fanfare or ceremony (as if he expected any) Naruto had entered the Nami no Kuni where he would be staying until the bridge he had seen earlier was completed.

It didn't look so bad, now that he had passed through the culvert he found himself in a rivers mouth that obviously flowed into the sea, and the water had become calmer and changed in colour from a murky blue/green to an almost transparent green. The riverbed was lined with kelp and other waterweeds, which gave the water the green-ish colour, and Naruto paused mid-stroke to gaze as a huge trout swam by him. He couldn't help but grin, but then remembered he was underwater and had a job to do. Sight seeing could wait.

He swam to the designated landing spot and poked his head above the water surface to look around. He could see no vessels on the water from beneath, and after a quick re-con of the land area he found no presence of recent movement on any level beyond local wildlife. He put his hands together into a familiar cross style seal to create two Kage Bunshin, one for each boat, and bade them to go tell the others that the coast was clear to land. Whilst he waited for the others to land, Seeing that he would get to bored he pulled out a scroll that contained the contents of his latest creation a new form of the Rasengan that would involve three of his elemental chakras in the technique. After training in said move he started creating theories for the move itself such as form manipulation and shape manipulation

Since he had four elemental affinities he could create five versions. He made the first three threw Fire, Lightning, and his personal favorite Wind. He had to say that after getting his wind sprit that technique was his strongest one though he was trying to make another form threw his chakra fusion technique with his Water and Wind elements to make an ice version to add to his arsenal which would sadly be his only ice technique since Konoha was a fire based village and couldn't use the techniques

'Maybe I can ask Koyuki-chan to send me some the next time she sends me a letter' he thought as he looked at his newest form of the move the Futon: Arashi no Rasengan (Wind Realease: Strom of the swirling sphere). He would make it with his wind, water, lightning and ice chakra. First he would make the Rasengan in it's wind form but would only 35 percent of it's wind chakra, Naruto would then fill another twenty percent water chakra and use ten percent of the wind and water chakras to make ice chakra then complete it with his lightning chakra. He named it Futon: Arashi no Rasengan because when it hit it would cause a category 5 hurricane in an instant once it hit or as the way he envisioned it. He designed it so that when it would hit it would send the enemy into the sky with the wind a shock him threw the lightning and cause his bodies temperature to drop though not to a level to where he would get Hypothermia but enough to to cause his skin to freeze to near severe levels that would leave him vulnerable to finish him in one move

But that wasn't the only form that this move held as he could differentiate the percentage that each chakra held giving a different outcome for each form though he would need more time to draw out the blueprints for that to happen

Naruto looked up from the scroll, and saw to his amazement the others all rapidly approaching the shore where he sat. He hastily rolled up the scrolls around him and packed them back into his pack, getting up from his position just as the others stepped onto dry land. Tazuna and Soun thanked the boat drivers for their kindness and aid before the two boats activated their outboard engines and drove away.

"Wait long Naruto...good job sending clones by the way" Kakashi, said with a lazy wave as he approached the boy.

Naruto looked away momentarily slightly abashed by the sudden compliment from his sensei. Kurenai noticed this and laughed to herself 'Even though he has such raw talent, Naruto is still a child beneath it all', "Shall we continue on? Remember, lingering is not an option we can afford to take" she said, looking in Kakashi's direction.

As they walked everyone was talking amongst each other except Naruto who couldn't help but get a feeling that they were about to encounter a great presence that would force them to work as hard as they should.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain girl slow down her walking pace until she was alongside him. "What's wrong Naruto-kun. You seem upset about something" she asked him. Naruto, in his alarm moved his head up quickly and hit it on a low branch. He looked around and saw he had steadily walked closer and closer towards the throng of trees, and was now reaping the rewards of his lack of concentration. He rubbed the top of his head and prayed that he wouldn't get a bump there, and then noticed the small giggling coming from Hinata.

"So my pain amuses you does it Hinata?" he said, trying to sound as serious as possible. The girl looked at him, her cheeks turning a rosy red before she tried to stutter and apology. But he silenced her with a hand, "No need to apologise Hinata I was only kidding. Fooled you huh?" he said with a grin, earning a small smile in return from Hinata.

"But you are right. There has been something bothering me…" he said, trailing off at the end, staring wistfully middle distance.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked

"It was the incident yesterday. When I saw that man try to kill you I felt this anger awaken in me and a great power suddenly came to me without warning or leaving it was just there. I felt myself move as if I was a puppet on a string from a great being. I kept getting the vibe that man was my only enemy. And the only option for him was death by my own hands. Pretty strange huh?" he asked looking at her who looked like she was deep in thought

"Well look don't worry about that all you have to know is that thanks to you I'm still alive so don't worry." She said kissing his check which got two blushes, four looks of pride, and a look of jealousy from a certain red eyed woman who wasn't sure why she was acting like that

As for the others they didn't see anything which was lucky for the two gennin as they were now holding each other's hands

Hinata was blushing a deep shade of red 'Naruto-kun's hand is touching mine. Were going to second base' she thought going fan girl mode in her head

As they walked Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes sent his danger senses to full alert. 'In the bushes' was his thought as he smoothly extracted a shurikan from the holster on his thigh and threw it at the noise. This sudden movement drew the attention of the walking group in front of him, and they all ran back to see what it was he had hit. Moving aside the bushes with his arm, Kakashi revealed the shaking form of a white snow hare to the group.

"Naruto you retard, what are you doing throwing shurikan at rabbits. You gave us all heart attacks" berated Kiba. Akamaru starting whining, and in response Kiba moved to the outside of the group to console his puppy friend. Meanwhile, the others all gave Naruto their own talking to for his seemingly stupid action.

"Typical of the dobe to make a big deal out of nothing" said Sasuke with an air of arrogance to his words. Small moment so like this when he had the chance to humiliate someone were like a sweet wine to him, and he savoured it for as long as it took.

"Yeah Naruto, I'm with Kiba and Sasuke on this one. You didn't have to go and scare everyone like that, what were you thinking?" chided Sakura.

Naruto however was too busy staring hard at the snow hare, which he bent down to pet to calm its tattered nerves. The shivering stopped and he allowed the small animal to continue on its way. 'That was a snow hare, but it only has a white pelt during the winter when the ground is covered with snow. That and this breed isn't native to this country. Its most common in Mizu no Kuni, which means…crap not again.' He turned to Kakashi who nodded, having come to the same conclusion at relatively the same time.

**Elsewhere **

Haku looked from her (Yep you know I only do female Haku unless I don't plan on pairing them up which is very hard) perched position on a tree thirty feet from the group. Zabuza said not to interfere unless it was truly necessary, so watching and seeing through any of the enemies' tricks was the only available option. Meanwhile Zabuza, who was breathing slightly after the quick kawarimi he had had to perform, lay against the trunk of his current tree. That boy who had discovered his hiding place first and was intrigued by this boy. He was the one who killed Kyoraku. A smile played across his face, hidden beneath the bandages he wore to cover the lower part of his face. This would be most enjoyable indeed.

**Back with the Travellers **

Naruto looked frantically left and right, trying to look for any sign of an enemy. This one was good, probably jounin level if he could make an educated guess. His brain was already forming multiple strategies to use against an unknown enemy of jounin level, but until he actually saw the unseen foe he would be unable to draw up a decent battle plan. First he needed to find this mysterious entity, so he closed his eyes and opened his mind to the chakra around him, allowing his sixth sense open itself once more.

It was curious to Naruto, searching for things using their chakra as a trail, and every time he used his extra sense he felt this extra pulling sensation from the back of his skull. Whenever he looked at a person with this sense, he could see along with the faint traces of their chakra two extra things. First were these faint lines running all over the body, even fainter than the wisps of chakra that you were expected to see with the chakra senses. They criss-crossed at certain areas but overall kept the appearance of some sort of circulatory system.

The second and most shocking was this small beacon of pure white light and energy that swirled at the core of the body. This apparition seemed to call to Naruto in particular, like he was looking at something deeply spiritual or some sentient being. And every time he opened his mind in this way these additional images became more and more clear. But right now he had a job to do so these minor concerns were pushed aside.

His gaze swept over the surrounding area, ignoring the blazing corona of chakra created by his gathered friends and allies, pushing further out into the woodland just as he had done so the previous day to find out those three assassins. 'Just a little there!' he thought, as he fixed on a tall figure in the trees east of their position.

As he did this, the two jounin of the group watched in mixed curiosity and pride. "What is he doing Kakashi? Is he..." asked Kurenai, trailing off at the end leaving the question open.

"Yes. Naruto is searching for this new assassin using their chakra as a beacon" answered Kakashi.

"I remember you mentioning something like that yesterday, but I never believed it to be true. Sensing chakra is a skill most chuunin can barely perform yet alone master. And I only know of a handful of us jounin who can use their chakra senses with any degree of success. How is he able to do this?" she enquired again.

"Truthfully, I don't really know. If I were to guess, I would say that this is something that just seems to come naturally to him" the silver haired jounin replied. Naruto opened his eyes, and the pair watched as his head turned forty degree's until it was facing the east of the group. "There, he's found them" Kakashi exclaimed out loud.

Whilst this was all happening, a small puppy was relaying something to its master through a mixture of canine sounds that only Kiba could understand. "What, you smell someone. Where?" Kiba asked, getting a quick reply from his puppy. "East huh, what's their level?" again he waited for the reply "...really strong, jounin level strong. Aw hell, gotta tell Kurenai-sensei"

And at the same time, a certain pale eyed heiress noticed the change in her crushes body language. It was exactly the same as yesterday, when those assassins attacked them, which could only mean one thing. She activated her Byakugan and frantically swept the area, landing on the same spot Naruto had seconds before her. But what she saw that the others couldn't was the movements the man was making, and what he was about to do with that...huge sword of his.

As one with near perfect timing, four voices shouted out as one two words. "Get Down!!" ushered from the throats of Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Kurenai. As a large whirling disc of silver erupted from the trees to the side of them, the entire group dropped to the floor in undignified smacks. Naruto pulled down Hinata, Shino pulled down Kiba and Akamaru, and Sasuke pulled down Sakura, diving at the ground, and the two jounin pulled with them their middle aged charge.

What turned out to be a sword flew over their heads just missing them all by a couple of inches where, if they had been standing would have been the locations of the middle torso's, and imbedded itself in a nearby tree. A figure appeared balancing perfectly still and straight on the swords hilt, and as everyone got to their feet they each got a good long look at the newcomer.

He was an adult male standing roughly six foot in height. He wore purple pants with vertical marks running down them along with camouflage ankle and forearm sleeves. He was completely bare-chested and his lower face and neck were covered with bandages to obscure his features. His eyes had a cruel glint behind them, his eyebrow less forehead completing the symmetry, and on his head he wore at an angle a hitai-ate bearing the mark of Kirigakure no Sato.

"Momochi Zabuza. The so called Demon of the Bloody Mist" said Kakashi, his voice harder than the genin had ever heard it be.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja..." Zabuza said, his cold voice reflecting his cold features perfectly. "...and Yuuhi Kurenai, the so called Illusion Mistress. Last I heard you were a mere chuunin, And you Kakashi always had your Sharingan covered by your headband but then again it's been a while since I've had access to an up to date Bingo book" Zabuza said which got confused looks from the gennin other then Naruto

Most of the group were surprised at the sight and mention of the legendary ocular bloodline. Some were shocked for different reasons, such as Sasuke who was thinking 'the sharingan, how can he have it. It's a kekkai genkai bloodline trait that's only present in the Uchiha clan. Could he be a...'

"The...the sharingan. How does Kakashi-sensei have a sharingan" said Sakura out loud, staring up at the new enemy with fear.

"Does a sharingan really do what I heard it can do? Can it really see through any ninjutsu or genjutsu technique" said Kiba, posing the question to the air more than anything.

"Oh it does more than that. Along with its piercing qualities, the sharingan mirror-copy eye can mirror and reflect any technique it witnesses. A truly formidable weapon." said Zabuza slowly.

"So you're the one who sent that trio yesterday" said Kurenai, her hand slowly reaching towards her kunai holster.

"Guilty as charged. Now, if you'll kindly step aside there is an old man I have to kill."

"Not going to happen. We are the protectors of this brave man and so long as we draw breath you shall not get near him" Kakashi said as he began focusing his chakra into his eyes and out in all of it's glory was his fable bloodline the Okamigan along with Naruto following suit and activating his Museigan, Which gotten looks of shock from Zabuza

"What the hell those eyes they look like the Sharingan but at the same time it's not what the hell are they?" He said which gotten some chuckles from the two brothers as they each brought out their swords with Naruto chosing to use his tenants blade Tenro

"This is my own Doujutsu the Okamigan." Kakashi said holding his fathers blade with pride

"And this is my Bloodline the Museigan." Naruto said getting gasp from the partakers with one thought going threw their minds 'The Silent Eye? What the hell is that'. Sasuke began seething, it seem that the person he always called a Dobe was now not only stronger then him but held a bloodline and to make matters worse it was active unlike him with his prodigious and the strongest bloodline in existence (Or so in his mind), His own Sharingan, still remained inactive and out of his reach 'Damn you Naruto how dare you keep this power hidden from me. You better not get comfortable Naruto Uzumaki for your secrets will soon be discovered and learned by me.' Sasuke thought with determination

"Damn this changes everything. I guess I'm gonna need your help…Kisame" Zabuza said. Within seconds after he said that the entire area became covered in a thick seemingly impenetrable cloud of fog.

The genin all formed up into a manji-style formation by their client, hoping that their jounin sensei would be able to cancel out the bank of mist.

"What's going on here?" Asked Kiba with fear in his voice

"Your death is what's going on." Came a hoarse voice from the mist as a figures dropped out of nowhere. The figure was, by a visual estimate, about 6'3". He wore a helmet style hitai-ate with the Kirigakure symbol on it. He wore a black cloak with little blue sharks on it, but Naruto could tell simply by the hand on his huge zanbatou that he was quite buff. His skin was blue, and his face looked rather like a shark's, complete with 'gills' on his cheeks, much like Naruto's whiskers. He grinned, showing off huge, pointy teeth. Naruto's first impression of Hoshigaki Kisame: Freaky

"So we are fighting a demon by title and a Fish. Damn and here I thought this would be a stupid and boring mission" Naruto said as he saw Zabuza and Kisame draw their blades, Kubikiri Houcho and Samada, and stood ready for the fight against the two former legendary swordsman

"Naruto you take on Kisame, I'll fight Zabuza." Kakashi said with Naruto nodding his head

"Alright" Naruto said as he two stood in a stance. As if a sign by god to start winds picked up a little and they charged foreward and clashed in the middle

It was now the time for the battle between the demon and the shark vs the fox and the wolf

AN: HA HA I know so evil that is correct my friends im going to make you wait for that fight scene but look on the bright side I did what I was going to do and now I'll start updating Tenraku though that update will come with this one at the same time so I can make up for this

Also I know I'm late for this but happy memorial day for everyone who has a family member that is currently severing our great country and my those soldiers that lost their lives in this pointless war rest in peace

Until Next time peace


	8. It's time to train

Hey my people welcome back to the kingdom. I'm so glad that I did that Kisame thing but let me explain my reason on why I did that. You see I have read a lot of stories where he fights Naruto early and dies or the fact that nobody even gives him a chance a lot so I will. Now let me say this though Raiga Kurosaki will NOT be in Akatsuki nor will Zabuza obviously. No my plans will be very different and original.

Also I decided to add in a song whenever I'm at a part that I can use it like in this chapter. If you don't want to read then you don't have to because I want to make sure that I have enough story time for you to keep you from trying to learn my address and go Itachi on my ass

Okay now let me just say this. Who saw 402? Sasuke got some new eyes so my question to Kishimato is this. What the fuck are you going to do with the character you named the Fucking show after?

Thank You

Begin 

Naruto and Kakashi stood side by side in front of the two powerhouses known as Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi. They stood still for about three minutes until the unofficial referee Kami sent a gust of wind saying begin

They both then charged at each other and their swords clashed Kisame with Naruto and Zabuza with Kakashi. They stood like that until they broke apart a separated from each other and continued going at it on different sides on top of the lake. Naruto and isame were currently trying to hack off each others limbs

Naruto sent a stab to Kisames stomach which the shark man block with the blunt side of his sword. He then parried by spinning the then releasing his attack aimed at Naruto's head which he blocked but the force sent him flying sideways. He regained his footing and landed on his feet but quickly caught Kisames downward strike which didn't fully help him since he had to use his chakra to say on top of the surface.

He then felt the chakra he placed in his blade disappear and the blade of his enemy came down on his shoulder blade. Kisame smirked as he pulled his blade back causing a lot of damage to his arm. Naruto grab his shoulder to stop the bleeding while he saw Kisame smirk

"Like it? That was Samada's power it devours chakra and it doesn't slice it cuts. You shouldn't have challenged me at all." He said as he watched Naruto grunt until before his eyes he saw the very wound he made heal very fast. Naruto then grinned at the shark man

"Thanks for that info. As for regretting challenging you that is bullshit as far as I'm concerned I'm having a blast and this fight barley got started." He said charging foreward before calling his favorite attack

"**Shiranui-ryu: Satsujin Ken – Suzaku(****Phoenix**** Strike)" **Naruto yelled as he was covered in am image of a phoenix. He flew towards Kisame connecting there blades together bringing up a struggle until Naruto ducked under the struggle and Kisame lost his balance a little only to receive a wicked slash at his abdomen. The shark man instantly placed pressure on the wound as he glared At the Blonde. He was going to enjoy this as well

**Kakashi and Zabuza **

Kakashi was currently having a highly intense brawl with Zabuza. He was glad that he had his Okamigan active or else he was sure that he would be dead already. Zabuza was a mix between a brawler and is unpredictable. His whole fighting style is unknown and add the fact that he can use brute strength in his blows say's that this man truly earned his name as a demon but that didn't mean that he was at all.

Zabuza sent a downward strike but then turned it into a forward jab. Kakashi caught his fist and used the momentum to lift himself off the 'ground' and over the other mans shoulder and sent a cross slash in mid air. As if sensing it Zabuza parried the move in mid air and sent a right fist. Kakashi saw this so he pushed himself off of the other mans sword, Did a black flip and then charged forward and sent a forward jab of his own which was block at the blunt end of the mans sword

"Is that all you got Kakashi? So I guess what they said about your skills isn't so great." Zabuza said as he took a slash at Kakashi who parried the move

"Tell me something Zabuza. Why are you working for Gatou?" said Kakashi before breaking the struggle forward. He then sent a side swipe

"No I'm in it to kill" said Zabuza dodging a side swipe.

"Getting bloodthirsty are we" said Kakashi while dodging a straight thrust before sending a side swipe.

"Not at all" Zabuza said blocking the strike.

"Then what do you call it" said Kakashi while dodging a cross slash before sending a straight thrust.

"Doing my job" said Zabuza pushing the sword aside before throwing a left punch. Kakashi jumped back and sent one of his own

"What kind of job is it that is so important that you would have to kill the only thing that would bring life back to something that man is trying to kill?" He asked as his punch was blocked and he was thrown over Zabuza's shoulder. He landed on his feet only to block the attack that Zabuza was sending

"Because I need him in order to protect someone that is very important to me. I must protect her or else my life would have nothing to live for. How would someone like you know that Kakashi? You lost everyone you ever cared about at a young age so how would you know?" He asked still keeping the struggle. He then saw the masked man eye smile at him

"You don't know how right you are Zabuza. But the fact is that I do have someone important to me now and if anything I'll always fight for my little brother over there." Kakashi said as Zabuza looked toward Kisame and saw that the masked Man was talking about Naruto

"Well then Kakashi it's seems that we must end this fight. Good luck." Zabuza said as he broke off the struggle and put away his sword with Kakashi doing the same.

It was time to end this fight

**Back to Naruto and Kisame**

If one were to look closely at Naruto and Kisame they would see the look of delight in each others eyes. The shark man was truly impressed to see that someone so young has such great skills in Kenjutsu and from Konoha no less. He felt that given a bit more training Naruto would be unbeatable in a Kenjutsu match. To bad for him though he had to kill the blonde which was highly disappointing since he could have an apprentice

"Kisame this has been the best fight I've ever been in" Naruto said

"Why thank you Gaki. And I would have to say that you gave me quite the challenge, to bad we gotta end this" He said putting Samada away along with Naruto putting away Tenro

Kisame began to run through an extremely long list of seals that Naruto recognized all too well. He also started his own set of hand seals. About a second later, the Fox and the Shark announced their jutsus:

**"Suiton: Suikōdan no jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)** came a shout from Kisame. A large pillar of water rose up and took the form of a huge shark with teeth as large as Naruto.

**"Futon: Furyudanno jutsu!"** Naruto cried, exhaling a blast of air which took the shape of a dragon from his mouth. The dragon flew circles around and through the shark, effectively cancelling the two out. However what Kisame didn't see was Naruto following the dragon, Tasogare out this time, and quickly did a set of seal that Naruto recognized all to well

**"Suiton: Suishoha (Water Release: Water Shockwave)"** Kisame called as he launched a huge blast of water at Naruto, who blocked with Tasogare, and was launched back until he landed on his feet. He needed to end this quickly so he was going to use that move. It looks like a storm is coming

He looked towards Kakashi and saw that he was using the Okamigan to defeat Zabuza by using his Giant vortex Jutsu against him so Naruto would have to use his newly created Jutsu to beat this powerful man. He made a Rasengan in his hand then placed in his Wind Chakra and saw that his justu now sounded like a category five hurricane. Kisame saw this and prepared his Sameda hopping that it would eat that Jutsu his opponent was preparing

When Naruto felt it was enough he charged towards the man with his now completely white Rasengan with a shuriken like pattern around it. When he was near he extended his technique which hit Sameda. What happened next stunned everyone present. The Jutsu hit Sameda head on and while the technique struggled for a bit the sword started to crack until it snapped in half and Kisame was at the mercy of the move. The Jutsu hit him and the instantly a giant dome of wind picked up with Kisame screaming as he and what was once his sword flew towards the forest behind him where Zabuza was

Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone else ran towards where the bodies were they saw Zabuza but it was Kisame that completely shocked them

Next to him were the broken halves of Sameda but it was his appearance that was shocking. Kisame was no longer the shark looking man he once was. Instead now his skin was simply pale and his teeth were normal. He had white hair which still stood up and the gills were gone.

Zabuza coughed hard and looked at Kakashi and was about to continue they're fight until two needles flew from nowhere and embedded themselves in the nuke-nin's neck, piercing straight through in an automatic killing blow. Zabuza gurgled and fell to the floor, obviously dead.

All heads turned to the source of the attack, eyes landing on a medium sized shinobi wearing dark blue robes over a sort of striped body suit, and a pure white mask that had slits for eyeholes and the mark of Kirigakure on the 'forehead'. 'A hunter-nin? thought Kakashi and Naruto together, both immediately suspicious of the newcomer.

The stranger appeared by Zabuza's and Kisame's body in a small swirl of leaves and began picking up the corpse, slinging an arm over her shoulder then slinged the other under her left arm. "I have been tracking this one for quite some time now, so I thank you for your assistance. There are many secrets within this body that cannot be allowed to fall into the hands of those who might use them against my village" the hunter-nin explained, making a motion to leave the party.

She was apparently female, due to the soprano tone. She jumped down to Zabuza and Kisame and touched their bodies and disappeared with it. Although he should have felt elated that he had defeated such a strong opponent, Naruto felt that something wasn't right about that oinin. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought the three were in cahoots. Banishing the thought, Naruto looked towards the onlookers of the fight as they approached

Hinata and Kurenai looked to be happy at seeing not a scratch on the blonde while Kiba looked at Naruto with awe and envy. Shino though he couldn't tell looked like he held new respect for the blonde but the most obvious reaction was Sasuke and Sakura's.

"Naruto what the hell were you thinking? You know damn well you couldn't stand up to those guys not even Sasuke-kun could completely fight them. And he's a genious." She said with Sasuke nodding his head though he was thinking about the move Naruto last used

His mind was going over the strange jutsu that Naruto had learned, the power it contained and how he could somehow steal it for his own use against his hated brother.

Naruto just glared at Sakura "Haruno for once in your life shut the fuck up. You don't know a damn thing about me or what I'm capable of. The only thing you will ever know about me is that the old little bitch that was my former self is dead. So take your insults and shove it up your very tight and will never get fucked pussy." Naruto said as he went to go seal away the swords completely missing the shocked looks from everyone except Hinata who was cheering in her head at seeing the blonde finally got over his crush on the girl

"Okay everyone keep alert. The sooner we get to Tazuna's village the better…" Kurenai said before motioning to the two dumbstruck men "…now if you would care to lead the way we should get a move on"

"Uh, s…sure" Tazuna said, muttering something about 'value for money shinobi' under his breath. He pointed out the directions for their village and the group began walking slowly away from the latest scene of conflict. As they were walking Naruto felt an intense amount of pain in his arm which he didn't fully understand

'Looks like I have to be careful when using that move'

**Elsewhere**

Haku set down his master and waited for the effects of the Death State to wear off. His memories drifted back to the very recent fight with the Konoha shinobi. 'That boy. His skills were just as Tsugime described, except…more. His tactics and analytical abilities could rival my own, and that fuuton jutsu he used. The sheer amount of power in that single compressed sphere of wind was mind boggling'

Whilst Haku was going over the battle, Zabuza rose from the ground into a seated position. It hadn't taken long for the death state to wear off, but he would be left severely weaken because of it. He grunted in discomfort as he pulled both of the senbon needles from his neck, small spurts of blood following them with the release of pressure.

"You know you shouldn't pull them out like that, you could accidentally kill yourself," Haku said in a mock scolding fashion.

"Hmph. You really are a mystery Haku, so apparently kind one minutes yet so sadistic the next. You could have hit me in a dozen other spots to force the death state, yet you chose my neck" Zabuza said accusingly.

"True, I could have hit you elsewhere. But the neck contains the least amount of muscle of all of the body, and I wouldn't want to have you complaining that I marred your perfect figure now would I Zabuza-san" the teenager retorted, smiling slightly at the mock battle of wit they were having. "In any case, it will be at least a week before you will be able to move again fully, so we should use this time to prepare, because the shinobi from Konohagakure will certainly be doing so. That blonde one that you fought saw through my disguise and act almost immediately after I grabbed your 'dead' body." She said as grabbed both Zabuza's and Kisame's body and disappeared

The Next Day

It was several hours later when they reached Tazuna's home. Relieved to be able to walk again, Tazuna jumped off of Kyuubi and wobbled to the front door.

"Tsunami! Inari! I'm home!" Tazuna called. Seconds later, an attractive woman in her late twenties came rushing out the door.

"Otou-san! You're back!" she cried, embracing Tazuna tightly.

"Good to see you to Tsunami. These are the super ninjas who managed to protect me!" Tazuna indicated Team Seven and Eight. "The one with the tatto's and the masked one held off two of the really strong ninjas pretty much alone." Naruto grinned a little, but blushed under the scrutiny of the pretty woman. He grinned a little more when he felt jealousy radiate off of the other members of his team, except for Kurenai and Hinata who were radiating jealousy for another reason.

"Wait a minute, ninjas? This is only a C-rank mission. Surely only bandits would attack on this sort of thing." Tsunami stated, confused. Kakashi sighed and began to tell the story. By the time he had finished with Zabuza's assassination attempt, the group had moved into the house and was enjoying a cup of tea. By the end of his cup, the pondering that Naruto had been doing hurt as much as the force of one of Gai's punches; and they hurt like a bitch queen.

'_There was something suspicious about that oinin... but I can't put my finger on it! Wait, calm down and relay what you know. Oinin are nin who hunt down traitors and nukenin. When they catch and kill their target they're supposed to...' _"HOLD IT!!" Naruto accidentally shouted, startling everyone at the table. Sakura even dropped her tea.

"What the hell Naruto? What's with making us jump out of our skins like that?!" Sakura screeched at him, but missed hitting him. Naruto glared at her first making her shrink back in fear then looked at Kakashi seriously.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't oinin supposed to exterminate the body of a nukenin on the spot after they kill them?" Naruto asked. The Jounin eye's widened.

"Yes! And the method that that oinin used was rather unorthodox. Senbon needles are rarely powerful enough to kill..." Kakashi continued Naruto's thoughts.

"But if used correctly, and imbedded in the right spot, the needles can put someone in a near-death state. If that were so, that would mean..." Naruto answered for Kakashi.

"Zabuza is still alive!" both sensei and Genin said in unison. The house became deathly quiet before Tazuna broke it nervously.

"Come on, we saw that girl kill him! He can't be alive!" Tazuna half-cried exasperatedly. Naruto turned a grim face to the bridge-builder.

"Nothing is impossible in the ninja world. We should start preparing for No-Brows' return." Tsunami giggled at Naruto's nickname for Zabuza.

"Come on Dobe you saw that man get hit with those senbons. Quit being stupid." Sasuke said, trying to get one over the blonde haired gennin only to be on the receiving end of one intense glare

"Exactly…" Naruto began, a wide grin appearing on his face as if he had just sprung a well-baited trap, the words flowing from his mouth quickly but clearly at the same time "…we all saw the senbon needles pierce through his neck. And what are senbon needles you wonder to yourself, well I'll tell you Mister Angst. Senbon needles are a unique shinobi weapon manufactured from the same metal as kunai and shurikan to resemble the needles used in acupuncture and herbal healing methods. When used in combat they have to be thrown with pin-point accuracy otherwise the user might as well be attacking with thin twigs because they do not cause damage unless they pierce vital point up and down the body, this makes them perfect weapons for illusionists and assassin's…"

"…Notice the first example, illusionists because I am about the explain myself. Throughout the body there are several points that if struck can cause the body to go into a state known as 'Death imitation' or the imitation of the deceased where all vital functions such as the beating of the heart and breathing are momentarily stopped for several minutes. These are caused by the accurate striking of spots were the nerves converge in tiny clusters about the width of a pin, close to vital area's. Did you notice when the angle of penetration and that when they hit no blood managed to escape from the wounds. Maybe it was because the wounds were plugged by the senbon but that still does not account for it, because the only area's in the neck where a kill is assured are carotid arteries, juggler and spinal column, and the needles cannot pierce through bone no matter how hard they are thrown…"

"…Plus even with the pressure caused by the metal needles poking through the flesh there would have still been some leakage of blood, so any previous assumptions as to the necessary 'kill shot' that appeared to occur are decisively ruled out. This lead us back to the area's where the 'Death State' can be induced, two of which are located on the neck. This evidence proves beyond all doubt that what we saw was an illusion created by the masked assailant to fool us into the assumption of Zabuza death, meaning that that psychopath is still alive. So excuse me Sasuke if I seem a little tense because I just happen to be going over the incident again and again in my mind wondering how I could have let it happen."

There was about two minutes of silence as the group digested what Naruto had said and went over the incident using what they had just learned to see if it was true. The conclusions were all the same, but the attitudes that came with them were all different. Shino accepted immediately what Naruto had said, some admiration towards the blonde settling itself in his head. 'You are a curious individual Naruto…just what has happened these past weeks to change you so?' he thought to himself.

Hinata also immediately accepted her crushes words to be true, followed by Shino who felt that since Naruto's words held know form of deceit in them. Kiba, grudgingly believed him on sheer principal. The last to evaluate the words was Sasuke, who was mentally kicking himself for not seeing the truth sooner. As an elite shinobi it should be he that first recognises such information, not some orphaned academy dropout who was managing to beat him by the skin of his teeth (at least that's what he believed). So he forced himself to agree with Naruto just this once, but only on the condition that he had just minutes ago reached that same conclusion, the old Uchiha superiority complex rearing its ugly head once again.

"So Zabuza is still alive?" Sakura said out loud, fear clearly evident in her voice.

"How long do we have until he will attack Tazuna-san again?" Shino asked.

"Roughly a week, ten days at the most. The 'Death state' has the side effect of amplifying any physical trauma the body has previously suffered, so the effects of his battle with Kakashi-sensei will leave him bed-ridden for a while" Naruto answered wearily, the weight of the knowledge lifted from his shoulders.

Kakashi then faced Kurenai "Well looks like we'll need to train them" he said with Kurenai nodding

"Training?" Sasuke said almost too eagerly, moving off of his perch for a moment.

"Yes, training. We start tomorrow morning, so I should get some rest" Kakashi said in an authoritative tone, before walking to the nearby steps to go to sleep.

Their curiosity sated, everyone turned their heads back to where they believed Naruto to be, except that particular shinobi was nowhere to be seen. Each was puzzled as to where he had gone and how he had left without their knowing it. Sasuke in particular looked all around the room searching for any small signs of the blonde's passing, when he saw Shino gazing at the window he turned to said spot and looked outside and saw several faint ripples across the surface of the lake. The window itself was also a scant millimetre further open that it had originally been before, the small signs that of a shinobi that most would overlook, but not this Uchiha.

'He slipped by me in that instant when I dropped my guard…how could I not have noticed' he thought angrily, his grip on the window becoming so tight that several splinters of wood broke away and embedded themselves in his skin. Pulling away at the prickling pain, Sasuke decided immediately on what he would do. 'Naruto's obviously going to train outside of the lessons Kakashi and Kurenai are going to be giving us, but if he thinks he can out do me he's wrong. I'll have to train even harder than before, but it will be worth it for the look on his face.' And with that thought, Sasuke left the group and went down into his 'room' to pick up the training equipment he had brought with him for the trip.

Later that night

Naruto could be seen in a clearing with about three hundred of his clones at the ready. He currently had two groups of one hundred and fifty each work on his new justu that he wanted to have mastered by the end of this trip. The technique was something he called Fuzei Funsha (Air Jet). The way the move work was that it allowed him to expand his wind chakra trough his hands, feet, and/or back. When that happened it allowed him to fly trough the sky or increase his speed ten fold. So far he could only expand the move trough his feet so now all he had to work on was his control trough his hands

"Okay group one I want you to focus on expanding the technique from the back. And group two work on the hands. We'll get this move down sooner or later." he said getting nods from the clones as they went to work as he went to a tree and pulled out his Mp3 player and scrolled down till he heard the song he was looking for Eminem ft Elton john - Stan (My personal favorite Track)

Elton john

My tears gone cold, I'm wonderin' why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds at my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could, it would all be great  
To put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.

Dear Slim,  
I wrote you but you still ain't callin'  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in Autumn  
You must not have got 'em  
There probably was a problem at the post office or somethin'  
Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
But anyways, fuck it, what's been up man, how's your daughter?  
My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm 'bout to be a father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'mma call her?  
I'mma name her Bonnie  
I read about your uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan  
I even got the underground shit that you did with Scam  
I got a room full of your posters and your pictures man  
I like the shit you did with Ruckus too, that shit was phat  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat  
Truly yours, your biggest fan  
This is Stan

Elton John  
My tears gone cold, I'm wonderin' why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds at my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could, it would all be great  
To put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.

Dear Slim,  
You still ain't called or wrote  
I hope you have a chance  
I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer fans  
If you didn't want to talk to me outside your concert  
You didn't have to but you could have signed an autograph for Matthew  
That's my little brother man, he's only six years old  
We waited in the blistering cold for you  
For four hours and ya just said no  
That's pretty shitty man, you're like his fucking idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more than I do  
I ain't that mad though I just don't like bein' lied to  
Remember when we met in Denver, you said if I write you  
You would write back  
See, I'm just like you in a way  
I never knew my father neither  
He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her  
I can relate to what you're sayin' in your songs  
So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on  
Cause I don't really got shit else  
So that shit helps when I'm depressed  
I even got a tattoo with your name across the chest  
Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds  
It's like adrenaline, the pain is such a sudden rush for me  
See, everything you say is real, and I respect you 'cause you tell it  
My girlfriend's jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7  
But she don't know you like I know you Slim, no one does  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growing up  
You've gotta call me man  
I'll be the biggest fan you'll ever lose  
Sincerely yours,  
Stan  
P.S. We should be together too

Elton John  
My tears gone cold, I'm wonderin' why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds at my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could, it would all be great  
To put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.

Dear Mr. 'I'm too good to call or write my fans'  
This'll be the last package I ever send your ass  
It's been six months and still no word  
I don't deserve it?  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the addresses on 'em perfect.  
So this is my cassette I'm sending you. I hope you hear it  
I'm in the car right now, I'm doing 90 on the freeway  
Hey Slim, "I drank a fifth of vodka, ya dare me to drive?"  
You know that song by Phil Collins from "The Air In The Night"?  
About that guy who could have saved that other guy from drowning?  
But didn't?  
Then Phil saw it all then at his show he found him?  
That's kinda how this is  
You could have rescued me from drowning  
Now it's too late  
I'm on a thousand downers now, I'm drowsy  
And all I wanted was a lousy letter or a call  
I hope you know I ripped all o' your pictures off the wall  
I love you Slim, we could have been together  
Think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it  
I hope your conscious eats at you and you can't breathe without me  
See Slim, shut up bitch, I'm try-na talk  
Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screaming in the trunk  
But I didn't slit her throat, I just tied her up, see I ain't like you  
'Cause if she suffocates, she'll suffer more, and then she'll die too  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now  
Oh shit, I forgot, how am I supposed to send this shit out?

Elton John  
My tears gone cold, I'm wonderin' why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds at my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could, it would all be great  
To put your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad.

Dear Stan,  
I meant to write you sooner, but I've just been busy  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flattered you would call your daughter that  
And here's an autograph for your brother  
I wrote it on a Starter cap  
I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I must have missed you  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally, just to diss you  
But what's the shit you said about you like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clownin' dawg, come on, how fucked up is you?  
You got some issues, Stan, I think you need some counselin'  
To help your ass from bouncin' off the walls when you get down some  
And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other.  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other  
Or maybe you just need to treat her better  
I hope you get to read this letter  
I just hope it reaches you in time  
Before you hurt yourself  
I think that you'd be doin' just fine  
If you'd relax a little  
I'm glad that I inspire you, but Stan  
Why are you so mad?  
Try to understand that I do want you as a fan  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago that made me sick  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
And had his girlfriend in the trunk and she was pregnant with his kid  
And in the car they found a tape but it didn't say who it was to  
Come to think about it, his name was, it was you  
Damn

(Now then let me explain why I like this song. It's about a guy that let his demons take over till it caused him to go crazy. This one really reached out to me so if you want to here it I'll place the link on my Bio)

Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his clones making progress on the Fuzei Funsha Jutsu

**The Next day **

Naruto awoke with a gasp. It was early morning and he had slept like a log if his stiff body was anything to go by. After he had awoken from his meditative trance, Naruto had immediately begun to feel a sense of immense fatigue as all of the days events caught up with his pre-adolescent body. So he hurried back to Tazuna's house and retired to his newly prepared futon bed, quickly falling asleep.

'Today is the day the training begins...better go through my warm-ups anyway though, don't want to strain myself' he thought, and quickly got dressed. He took his time to carefully put on his weights, feeling their familiar heaviness and density. Over the past few weeks that he had been wearing the weighted vest, the bracers on his forearms and the ankle weights for his legs. Plain yet elegant in design, a capable of increasing in weight and density when he opened up channels for them to feed on his chakra. The constant pressure on his body forced it to constantly adapt, and already he was noticing some small changes.

His bones were adapting to the pressure by becoming stronger, harder to break. His muscles were coping with the density by becoming dense themselves. The common occurrence was that when put under pressure with constant strenuous exercise, the human muscles expand as new tissue is created. But in Naruto's case, the existing tissue was compressing and becoming dense as new cells were being created, achieving what could be considered an unexpected but beneficial side effect of increasing strength innocuously. At the moment it really was early days and speculation where that was all concerned, but still all things can become possibilities. That was something he was only just coming to realise about his life.

After moving through his usual morning routine, altered slightly to fit the change of location. When he returned he found the rest of the genin were all in their own varying stages of morning awareness. Sasuke, Shino and Hinata were all ready and prepared, whilst Sakura was in the bathroom washing her hair thoroughly. Kiba hadn't been in the house for about a half hour, but he had told everyone he was taking Akamaru for a walk so they were fairly complacent with any tardiness on his part.

"Where did you go yesterday Naruto" said Sasuke loudly, as they all followed Kurenai to the place where she said they would be training.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not really in the mood for Sasuke's power play bullshit. It was becoming really boring having to put up with his constant digs for information even if it was small. 'He must really be insecure...' thought Naruto dryly '...but then again he had never had any competition before, he has always been the best. Heck of a culture shock if you ask me'.

"Yesterday, you vanished after Kurenai finished telling us about Kakashi's condition. None of us noticed you leave, but for some ripples on the surface of the water outside. Where did you go?" he finished, sounding more insistent than before.

"Isn't it one of the shinobi's defining characteristics to be able to disappear unnoticed? Anyways I went for a walk if you really must know"

Sasuke huffed at the cool remark and walked slightly faster than before, keeping his characteristic posture perfectly as he did so. When they all reached a large clearing, Kurenai turned around and looked at the group. "Here is where we shall be training"

There was a long pause, where only the sounds of the forest around them could be heard. A slight creaking drew their attention briefly, but it revealed itself to be Kakashi hobbling towards them on crutches, accompanied by Kiba and Akamaru. "Gomen, but Kiba here arrived about five minutes after you all had left so I decided to show him where you went. I hope you don't mind if I tag along with your session Kurenai?" said Kakashi, smiling his awkward 'eye-smile'.

"That's fine, I was just about to explain the training process to everyone..." she turned from Kakashi and waited for Kiba to join the hesitant genin "...you all are strong, but in your own unique ways. Most of you are and will be reliant on the jutsu taught by your clans for most of your shinobi careers. Now I am not saying that these are poor skills that you must not cherish and utilise, what I am saying is you need more than these individual skills. That is why you are put under the care of jounin like myself and Kakashi, it is our task to help you expand on these skills and create strong foundations for when you rise in the ranks as shinobi. It is for these reasons that training regimes like the one we are about to perform were created"

"And what exactly is the nature of this training" enquired Shino, his tone and posture unflinching as always.

"We are going to climb trees" answered Kakashi, pointing with a free hand to the various tall trees dotted all around them.

"We can already do that" scoffed Kiba in a whining bored tone of voice. Akamaru yelped in agreement, looking at the trees in a far different manner to the humans. After al, this was all unmarked territory, and he was the only dog for a mile or so.

"Oh I know you can all climb trees, anyone can. But you will be climbing without the use of your arms...only your feet. This exercise is called Tree Walking, it helps teach you how to cling to surfaces using your chakra, and it also has the secondary effect of increasing your chakra reserves. Pretty cool for training huh?" Kakashi said as he looked towards Naruto

"Naruto you are excused from this training so you can do your own private training." Kakashi said with Naruto nodding and preparing to leave until Sasuke's voice came and it didn't sound happy

"WHAT? How come he's not doing this training? Are you just giving him special training outside this lesson?" Sasuke said with anger in his voiced with Sakura following suit

"Yeah what makes him so special. He's the weakest one here so he should be getting this lesson and Sasuke-kun should get the extra training." Sakura said clearly showing everyone how much of a faithful Bitch she is to everyone

Kakashi just sighed. He could say that he defiantly hated those two with a passion and decided that if they were going to be brats then he would treat them like brats and not train them at all.

"Look Naruto doesn't have to do this exercise because he already knows it. He showed me that when he fought Kisame on top of the water two days ago so if he knows that then he knows tree walking." Kakashi said hoping that they would drop the subject. To bad for him it only got worse.

"Bullshit. If he can do it then make him demonstrate it then." Said Sakura smirking inwardly. Naruto then shook his head and nodded at Kakashi

"Okay then Naruto please demonstrate the exercise." He said with a little irritation. He felt someone's presence upon arriving. Someone familiar to him

Naruto hung his head and softly laughed himself, 'Game on you flat chested fore headed Bitch. You wont be smiling for long though' he thought, and calmly walked towards the nearest tree to him. Every eye was on him as he focused the chakra into his feet, creating a brief bluish glow around them. When he was satisfied with the correct amount of chakra flowing to his feet, he momentarily shifted his weight onto his left foot. Then like a shot he ran towards the tree, almost looking like he would hit it (which some of the party wished he would do, but no names will be spoken. CoughSasukeCough, CoughSakuraCough, CoughKibaCough) but he didn't. His right foot impacted with the wood, immediately gaining an unnatural grip with the grain providing purchase for the other one to move ahead of it and so on.

He ran up the tree until he was roughly twenty feet or so up, and then he stopped dead. Redirecting the chakra in his feet to the balls of his heels, Naruto allowed his body to fall backwards as if he were taking a sure fire swan dive. For a moment everyone gulped as it looked like he was falling, except the chakra held him in place He seemed to hover there on the tree, his body mere millimetres away from the tree's surface. He 'lay' there suspended for about a minute, before with a snap of his body he was parallel to the ground again. He then proceeded to walk five paces, before somersaulting off of the tree. His body arched through the air, dropping about fifteen out of the twenty feet before he used another tree to rebound and land in front of the amazed group of slack jawed genin. The jounin had some raised eyebrows as well, but they kept themselves in check.

"And that..." Naruto said in the most scholarly fashion he could muster "...that is how you perform the Tree Climbing exercise. Upon mastering it you can immediately see the benefits, the ability to cling to surfaces you would not be able to normally. Plus the effect can be used on other parts of your body, mostly the hands but its up to you."

Nobody spoke, they just stood there with their bottom lips open. Then Kiba spoke up with a simple "Damn" which broke the ice immediately. Then Hinata started clapping, followed by Shino, the jounin instructors and eventually Kiba. Sasuke didn't move, he just stood staring at the tree that Naruto had ascended, like it was some form of gauntlet that had been thrown before him. After the noise subsided, Kurenai instructed the genin to each mark the furthest points they could achieve with a kunai knife, so they had a mark to surpass in their following attempt, which made sense to them all so they did just that. As the group filed off one by one to their own individual trees. Sasuke and sakura were both very livid right now as the point of their hatred was advancing much more then themselves (More of Sakura wanting it for Sasuke then herself) So then and there they made a silent vow that they would learn everything that the blonde knew and all the secrets about him for future knowledge

Naruto just started walking away as everyone got started. He walked until he came across the clearing that he was practicing at last night. He felt that this time he should increase his efforts in mastering the jutsu that he was creating so he placed the number from three hundred to his maximum number being one thousand. After bringing life to so many clones he told them to do their jobs but he had two groups of two hundred worked on the Fuzei Funsha jutsu. He would have the last groups work on the technique Domon thought him that he never completed. It was his strongest technique called Sekiha Tenkyoken. That technique was the ultimate Taijustu technique that required absolute concentration when using it. What it did was fire a blast of Chakra through the hands. He never quite tried to finish completing the training set for the move nor was he anywhere finished with all the move's Domon thought him.

One in particular was his best move for the Shanigu yuba called **Shanigu Yuba Yaiba (Shining Finger Sword)**. It was a jutsu that allowed you to form two Shanigu Yuba's in your hand then combine them to form a large Murasame length blade. He couldn't form the blade on his own so he knew what he needed was a conduct for said Jutsu. He knew that a kunai wouldn't work since the knife can barly contain chakra let alone a giant mass of Lightning chakra. He thought long and hard until he figured out what course of action he would do. When he was done with this training he would go into town and go find what he was looking for but currently had some training to do

"Okay group one that is working on the Fuzei Funsha I will be working with you since that would best help us and I'll have you guy's work on the Sekiha Tenkyoken since I don't want to get hurt with no knowledge on what to do." He said as his clones nodded and got two work.

Two hours later

Hinata slowly made her way through the trees, moving in a linear direction towards what her eyes told her was Naruto. She had already mastered the move after watching Naruto demonstrate the exercise with her Byakugan then she applied what she saw a distributed the same thing for herself and used that little piece of knowledge. He had gone up like a bullet, Hinata clearly saw the corona of chakra emanating from his core. Before this mission her Byakugan was yet to reach the potency of her cousin Neji's or even her sisters, who could both make out and pinpoint the tenketsu points and see in minute detail for distances of up to a kilometre.

Her Byakugan could barely see up to half that distance and she had to strain hard to see any great details in objects. But ever since that battle with the three assassins, and that terrifying swordsman Zabuza and Kisame her skill with her bloodline doujutsu had escalated rapidly. Looking at Naruto she could now clearly make out his kirakuki, and her general perception had increased overall as well. Using this sudden boost in skill, she had boldly asked Kurenai if she could leave the group for a while to go search for where Naruto had gone off too. Kurenai had readily said yes, a knowing smile painted clearly on her face as she looked to Kakashi and nodded.

Her eyes were on a complete 360-degree sweep as far as they could go, and so far she had found roughly the direction that Naruto had moved in. Slight indentations in the bark of tree branches, leaves that had been freshly disturbed, these signs were all slowly leading her, and now she could just on the cusp of her sight see a large clearing ahead of her, And there under the roots of one of the huge tree's ringing the area was Naruto, sleeping of all things.

Looking hard at the stationary form of her crush, Hinata blushed. He looked so peaceful like that, compared to the boundless ball of energy she had watched growing up, even the calm and collected new Naruto that she had seen emerge overnight. She stood at the edge of the clearing, watching from behind a tree like she always seemed to do. For the seventh time that day Hinata began to curse her low confidence for holding her back, but remarkably found herself stopping.

The past few days had been a sort of epiphany for her. There would have been a time when being close to Naruto for more than a couple of minutes would have sent her into a coma, but after these past few months she was fine being near him for however long was necessary. All her life she had watched Naruto, who never faltered no matter how many times he had fallen, and she drew confidence from watching him rise up. To her it was the greatest example of standing against adversity, and now that she could stand by that example it was like being near a fountain of positive feelings. She could feel little by little she was growing as a person, just by being on this mission with Naruto.

A sudden pulse of chakra alerted her from her reverie, and she began to see with her eyes several large wisps of red chakra emanate from his core and spiral around his body. As she looked deeper, her Byakugan straining slightly at the pressure it was undergoing. She looked back a little in fear when she saw a fox's head appeared in her vision until she saw Naruto wake up from his 'slumber'

"Damn I gotta be more prepared for that." Naruto said aloud until he saw Hinata in front of him "Hey Hinata what are you doing here?" he asked with her blushing a little and spoke

"Well I mastered the tree walking exercise already so I came here looking for you? I actually wanted to ask you a question." She said with Naruto nodding

"Okay shoot" he said

"Will you help me in my Taijutsu and my Ninjutsu? I want to become stronger for myself and for somebody I want to make proud." She asked with Naruto looking to be deep in thought

'Hmm. This would help me in getting points with her and maybe if I'm lucky I can ask her out and she can be my girlfriend? Okay I'll do it.' He thought "Yeah I'll help you" he said with his foxy grin on making Hinata blush more and bear hug him

"Oh Thank you Naruto-kun thank you" she said until she realized what she was doing and back up a little with Naruto grining more

"Okay I'll teach you something under one condition" he says with Hinata looking at him with a deeper blush

"S..sure. W-what is it" she says while saying in her head 'Don't faint, Don't faint, Don't faint'

"You and me go on a date together." That did it. When those words hit her ears she fainted big time with Naruto laughing to himself. He should have seen the fact that this girl does like him and that just made him happier. Though he hoped that he would rebluid his clan one day

(Meanwhile)

Many others sneezed while thinking 'Someone is thinking about me'

(Back to the program)

After Hinata woke up they walked back to the house to eat dinner. When they arrived everyone (Except the Jounin) was tired, well all except Shino who barely showed anything

Everyone was sitting down for a peaceful dinner. No glares were thrown; normal conversation flowed smoothly; only because everyone was tired. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Where were you all day dobe? Too good to train with us?" Naruto continued eating, ignoring the Uchiha.

Everything was quiet until Mr.Buzz kill came in and ruined the silence. And said buzz kill was Inari, Tsuami's son

"Why do you try so hard? No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to defeat Gato's men! When the weak fight, they will always lose!" Inari shouted. Tsunami and Tazuna were glaring at Inari. Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Kurenai all looked a little surprised at the outburst. Naruto however...

"So like the actor in a tragic play, you're just going to sit on your butt and weep about your horrid situation?" he spat before turning back to his dinner. Tears formed in Inari's eyes.

"SHUT UP! You have no clue about me! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A ROUGH LIFE!!" Inari screamed the last part. The little overall-wearing boy was about to continue when he felt the temperature in the room drop by about fifteen degrees Celsius. Everyone else gasped too. Naruto looked up at Inari with pure wrath blazing in his now glowing red eyes. He bared his fangs and steam billowed from his mouth, causing the child to shrink back in fear

Before anyone could say anything Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Inari. He grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall choking the air out of him. That one act got everyone to look alarmed. Kurenai was about to move until Kakashi grabbed her arm and shook his head. She looked confused so she decided to listen to his silent words but was preparing for what would happen if things got out of hand

Naruto was glaring at Inari with so much anger that the boy started to piss his pant. Naruto then spoke in a deadly tone

"So I don't know what it's like to have a ruff life huh? Sitting on my ass crying over losing my daddy to the big bad Gato when I got my mother and my grandfather still alive? Tell me something shit rag Have you ever loss your whole family in one night? Has your mother ever died when you needed her the most? Has your grandfather ever had to come to your rescue when you were being beaten? You little bitch I had to raise myself from shit and you only lost your dad who was the town hero like my dad. If you think for one second that this is a hard life then lest go outside so I can show you." Naruto said as he threw Inari right through the wall behind him like a bullet and the kid landed outside into the water trying to swim

Tsunami had looks of horror on her face at seeing her baby boy get thrown like a rag doll and trying to survive by swimming. The gennin were trying to understand what they were hearing. They knew Naruto was an orphan but what they were wondering was who was his father. Sakura in particular looked like she had something to say so she said it…Loudly

"Naruto stop it and apologize to Inari-chan! You are going way too far with this." Sakura screeched. Naruto gave her a glare so intense that she felt herself going into a seizure due to it's intensity

"Haruno your next. You are a whore that doesn't deserve anything. You would give up your best friend, your self respect, and your dignity for a boy. You think that in the shinobi world we can't do our jobs as such. You would sacrifice your dreams for an asshole that won't even try to rebuild his own life only to fulfill an ambition that will lead to his own death. You want to call me weak when I had to struggle on everything when you received everything on a silver platter. You are a lousy whaste of space and are no longer worth my friendship nor my respect. BITCH." Naruto said as he continued walking towards a slowly drowning Inari. He grabbed the child by his neck again and began choking him

"Now then let me tell you this don't take your life for granted. All you do is whine and complain like a little bitch thinking that you got it so hard and take yourself away people when your mother and grandfather are living each and everyday of their lives trying to make it better for you. Wake up Dipshit." Naruto said as he through Inari back into the house and began walking towards the forest

Hinata, Tsunami, and Kurenai were all crying for the blonde while Sakura was wailing at what Naruto said 'No. It's not true. Naruto is just jealous because I love Sasuke-kun and not him, Yeah he's just jealous. Sasuke-kun does love me and when he tells me I'll be sure to rub it in his face, Then we will get married and have a couple of kids and be happy for the rest of our live while he's crying about never getting my heart.' Sakura thought as if the words that Naruto said to her didn't reach her at all

Shino and Tazuna each felt their respect for the blonde grow even more, While Kiba and Sasuke looked like they almost cared keyword being Almost

Later that night

Naruto had about a thousand clones out with his sword Tenro and Tasogare out, Museigan spinning wildly. He was killing off his emotions by killing 'himself' one thousand times over with the number getting slashed 20 clones down with each strike. So far he killed about two hundred and twen-Slash-forty clones in about thrity minutes so far

He needed to be away from the house for the rest of the night

Next day

It was a bright, sunlit morning. The birds were chirping contently as they drank the morning dew from the leaves. They took flight as a young girl with long, silky brown hair walked through the forest. She was wearing a pink flowery kimono, and her beautiful dark brown eyes were drinking in the enchanting sight of the morning forest. Currently, she was looking for herbs to help... someone recover. As she walked, she came upon a rather discontenting sight. It looked as though a huge explosion had happened right in front of her. The earth had been turned into glass here and there, and dust that was once the trees was scattered across the ground. Concerned and disturbed a little bit, the girl crept cautiously along the swath of destruction. After a moment, she came upon an interesting sight; there was a young boy lying on the grass that came before the devastated area. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants with a battle chain wrapped around him, and a red-bladed scythe held loosely in his hand. Currently, the blonde was sound asleep. The girl suddenly realized that this wasn't just _any_ blonde; he was the one who fought against Zabuza the other day. Instinctively she reached for a senbon needle and crept up to him. She was about to stab him through the heart, but two things stopped her. One was her conscience telling her not to kill a helpless, sleeping boy (However strong and deadly he may be). She reached down to shake This gasp woke the boy who bolted up and gripped his sword. He turned and looked at her, and his tense expression relaxed.

"Whew, and I thought you'd be somebody dangerous." Naruto said out loud. The girl frowned.

"Why would you be worrying about me being dangerous?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Naruto raised himself from the still green earth and looked at her.

"You'd be surprised. What are you doing here anyways?" he asked while observing her. She looked to be a year or two older than him, and was very beautiful. She had a thin angular face, beautiful brown eyes and hair, full lips, porcelain-quality skin, and a... rather well developed chest which her kimono accentuated. Naruto shook his head to keep his imagination in check. She didn't seem to notice.

"I was trying to find some herbs to help someone heal." She responded as she looked around. "What the hell happened here?" she whispered to herself. Naruto heard her.

"Destroying things is therapeutic." He answered her question. She jumped slightly and stared at him. Naruto's eye twitched as her little jump had made her assets bounce about.

"You did all of this?" she asked incredulously. Naruto grinned. "Yup." He replied.

"... You must be a ninja then?" she asked him as she stopped and found what she was looking for. Naruto looked at her strangely as they crouched down in a small field of the herbs she was looking for.

"Yeah I am." He answered shortly. She was beginning to suspect that he knew something, but decided to feign ignorance.

"Well, could you tell me something?" she asked him. He nodded. "Why are you training?" she asked. This question caught him off guard.

"I am training so that people will acknowledge my strength. It has been my lifelong dream to become a great ninja; and to accomplish that dream, I must become immensely strong." Naruto reeled off as he stared absently at the sky.

"Hmm... I see. Tell me... do you have a precious person?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her, slightly confused.

"Someone whom you wish to protect. Someone who you would willingly give your life for." She explained. Naruto adopted a thinking pose as he considered her words.

'_Ojiisan, Iruka-sensei while I knew him, Hana-chan, Tenten, Hinata, _maybe _Sasuke and Sakura... I guess that I can say Shinigami-shishou as well...'_ he thought. "Hai, I do have precious people." Naruto answered. The girl looked him in the eyes.

"Well let me tell you this; when someone has a precious person to protect, only then will they grow truly strong." She said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks for that, and for the company... uh... what _is_ your name? I'm Naruto by the way." He said to her. The girl smiled warmly at him.

"My name is Haku. And thank _you_ for the help and company Naruto." She said as she walked off. Naruto sighed; it was now or never.

"Haku," He called to her. She turned and looked at him questioningly due to the sudden serious tone of his voice.

"Tell me," he said in a serious tone. "Do all missing ninja's who are secretly disguised as a masked hunter ninja's blush a nice shade of red as your face without your mask on?" said Naruto smiling his eyes now open to face the girl who couldn't help, but blush even further while being shocked again at the same time.

"You...you knew? How?" said Haku realizing that in her stupidity she didn't have any of her senbon needles with her.

"I have highly enhanced senses my dear. One of them being that of smelling things that most normal people wouldn't know about. For instance while you smell of spring flowers that bloom in the morning you have the almost unnoticeable smell of Zabuza and Kisame on you. Or rather...your hands as they have been in contact with Zabuza and Kisame from what I estimate only a few hours ago. Correct?" said Naruto receiving a nod from the girl who was shocked that he knew.

"Are you going to kill me now that you know?" said Haku as she hoped with all her heart that was not the case.

"No. There would be no point. You are unarmed as you currently are. When we face off I wish to face you at full combat readiness. Would you ask any less of me?" said Naruto as he looked into her brown eyes finding that there was a sense of purity in them much like Hinata's when he stared at the young Hyuuga girl from time to time.

"Thank you Naruto-...san," said Haku who now blushed slightly more over the fact that she nearly added the _kun_-suffix to her words.

"You're welcome Haku-chan. Now go and collect the herbs you seek for your master as he will need them when the time comes," said Naruto gently smiling at her as she just nodded, got up, and then with her basket in hand headed to the spot she was looking for

While she was walking she saw Hinata walk by her and said good mourning which she replied to and continued on her pace. When Hinata saw Naruto she saw him smirk

"I take it your ready okay well before we get started I need to go into town for something so I'll leave a shadow clone here and when I come back we'll start from there." He said seeing Hinata nod as he made the clone and headed into town to get exactly what he needed

Meanwhile

Kurenai was walking up to the roof where she last saw Kakashi. She was truly confused with herself lately concerning a certain blonde hair ninja and she wanted to ask the masked man since he seemed to change and turn away from that perverted book to a new one. She went to the roof and immediately saw him doing what she thought he was reading a book called 'Dragon drive vol.7'

(By the way for people that like to do dragon style Naruto stories or want to give Naruto a dragon contract but can't think of names or looks that would be the best one)

"Aw Kurenai good to see you. What do want?" he asked putting away his book and giving her an eye smile that for some reason would creep her out.

"Hey Kakashi I need your advice." She said getting a nod from the masked man

"Alright shoot" he said seeing her sit down next to him on the roof

"Well I think I like this guy but he's younger then me by about ten years." She said with Kakashi raising an eyebrow

"Really? Wow I never expected that coming from you, Anko sure but you, and with your history with men I shouldn't be to surprised with that." He said with her sighing

"I know don't remind me. But that's not the worst part." The red eyed woman said with the son of the white fang raising another eyebrow

"Oh boy I got a bad feeling about this. Who is it?" he asked with her sighing again

"It's one of your students." She said with Kakashi sighing too

"It's Naruto isn't it?" he asked with her looking a little shocked

"How did you figure that out that fast?" she asked

"Well first things first I know your not gay because if you were you would be banging Anko (she blushes) So Sakura's out, Sasuke is an asshole, who I can say with a passion that I hate more then Naruto does, which leaves said blonde. So my question to you is this, What would make you like him?" he said

"He's different. He managed to change the whole out look he made of himself in three months from a loser to a very mature person, plus the way he acted when Hinata was in trouble just made my heart go out to him because you know how much I care about her. He seems like the perfect guy for me." She said with Kakashi smiling at her

"Well I'll tell you what I'll put in a word for you since he's my little brother." He said with the illusion mistress going wide eyed

"He's your little brother how? Last I heard you were the last one of your clan?" she asked with Kakashi chukling

"Well Kurenai I'll tell you the whole story but it will be very long." He said seeing her look really curious as to learn more about Naruto

"Please tell me? I want to know" she said with a look that Kakashi couldn't say no to

"Okay but get ready for one long story." He said as he got started

Towns square

Naruto was walking through the streets growling at how everyone was being treated by this bastard known as Gato. He personally couldn't wait to cut the man open with one of his blades

**"Calm down Naruto. You will get your chance when the time is right"** Kyo said through their link

'I know but I just truly want to do it you know?' Naruto said until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a man with spiky black hair and pure black eyes. He was wearing a red flask jacket with a white T-shirt under it. He wore grey shorts and had four tattoo's on his wrist and leg's that looked like blue arm and leg bands. And strapped to his back was a Katana that had a white hand guard and a pony tail at the end.

"Excuse me kid you look like an old friend of mine. Would your name be Minato Namikaze?" He asked which made the boy shake his head

"No he was my dad but who are you?" Naruto asked which made the man grin

"My name is Mugen, Mugen Uzumaki"

AN: UH OH HE DID IT AGAIN? Hey look I know but I will most defiantly make it up to you next chapter. I will be writing the rest of the wave arc in one big chapter meaning the second half two this and the conclusion which will have a very Big surprise in it. Also yes Mugen is from Samurai Champloo but he won't be the only one's as I will have Fuu and Jin in it but they won't be coming in till later

Also I think you guys would rather want me to write that challenge I made then someone else which now thinking about it I think I should so I'll be writing my own version to but when I said I'm only letting three people write it I was saying that I wanted to see three different styles done

Now remember if you ain't laughing then your probably Gay

Until next time

Peace


	9. wings of life

Hey ya'll I'm back. You know I had a flashback to when I was younger and man I have to say that I truly wish I was a kid because back then TV kicked ass. I also found this hysterical, you see when I grew up everyone only watched the same thing and only knew four channels and for some five. You see I was born in Miami, Florida and raised in East orange, New Jersey which is the suburbs to the ghetto, and when I say suburbs I mean we had cable and clean water. Now everyone would agree with me on this when I say that all we ever watched was Fox kids, Kids WB, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and if you actually lived in the suburbs then Disney channel. We all had a lot of favorites from each channel. For me it was this

Fox Kids – Power rangers, Digimon, and Beast Wars. Kids WB – Yu-gi-oh, (Bleh) Pokemon, and Jackie Chan adventures. Nickelodeon – All That, Keenan and Kel, Rugrats, Hey Arnold, Doug, Angry Beavers, Are you afraid of the Dark and so much more. Cartoon network – Toonami, Johnny Bravo, Ed Edd and Eddy, and a lot more.

I truly miss the old days and I wished that the guys that made the show Catdog (They must have been so high that day) would come back and make more shows before all we will have is reruns of Mind of Mencia and Chappelle Show

Holy crap there's a line at the bottom of the words

Naruto was openly gaping at this man. Did he just say that his name was Mugen Uzumaki?

'_Mom you heard that right_?' he asked in his head

"Yeah I did. To think that he would be hear is beyond me." She said with Naruto raising a mental eyebrow

'_What do you mean_?'

"Well Naruto allow me to tell you. You see he was called the devil of Uzumaki, he was the second born of my father Arashi Uzumaki and Kisana Kawara due to an arranged marriage in our clan. after our village was destroyed he went to Kiri with the other clans. He was a prodigy in the art of the sword and when he came back to Konoha he seemed to know the Kaguya dances and some style called Shark Bite which was made famous by a man named Raido Shinn over there. Any way he took on an apprentice named Hayate Gekou and taught him those techniques. After that he simply left the village and traveled around the continent." Kushina said with Naruto mentally nodding his head and then facing his uncle

"So Mugen-ossan what's up? What are you doing here?" He asked with his uncle holding up his hand

"First don't call me uncle just Mugen is fine Secondly I'm here because I wanted to help this land out from that tyrant known as Gato. Also I was trying to find you back at Konoha but the old man told me you were here so I came here to find you. So kid tell me how has things been in your life?" he asked with Naruto letting his head down for a bit

"Well get ready for one long ass story because you won't believe what you will hear." Naruto said with Mugen grinning

"I got all day" was all he said as Naruto started his tale

**Meanwhile**

A pair of sea green eyes were watching the two from afar. She had out a paper and pen and was hanging upside down from a building and focused Chakra to her ears

'This will get Sasuke-kun to love me, and as an added bonus I'll regain my power over controlling Naruto since I'll have blackmail as far as the eyes can see.' Sakura thought as she heard Naruto say 'Well get ready for one long ass story because you won't believe what you will hear'

Then she heard that mysterious man that seemed to know Naruto since she just started listening in on the conversation they were having. As soon as she heard the words 'I got all day' she was about to start copying what he said until "Pop" was heard and she found herself falling toward the ground and enter the world of unconsciousness. The last thing that went through her mind was 'Damnit I was so close'

**Three hours later**

Naruto finished telling Mugen his story and all he saw was said man looking pissed off. He then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Look Naruto don't worry about it. All you have to know is that you now have your uncle back and I'm not leaving you again." He said making Naruto smile

"Thanks Mugen. Come on I need to go by something from one the weapons market in here." He said as he began walking towards the weapons smith since wave was filled with natural elements for making swords

**(Later)**

Naruto and Mugen each walked into the weapons house to see walls upon walls worth of weapons and were just waiting to be bought. Naruto walked up to the counter and asked the clerk for specific weapon. He nodded and went to the back. When he came out he placed the item counter and asked "Is this it"

It was a short sword made of high carbon steel. It was about two feet long. The handle was made of a tough, heat-resistant material, and the hilt was hooked. The blade was straight for a while, but swelled towards the tip.

"Yes that's perfect." He said as he handed the man the amount he asked and added in an extra three thousand for his trouble

As the Uncle and Nephew combo were heading back to the house Naruto asked if Mugen would help Hinata in her training. He said sure but he wanted to know if Naruto gave her a sprit which made the blonde slap his face. He never thought of that.

**(Hinata)**

Hinata was currently practicing her chakra control and her flexibility for a move she was creating. It would take some time to master but she knew this would make her father see that she isn't that same weak little girl he raised. As she practiced she remembered how the Jyuken style worked, it based chakra expansions that would distribute freely into another causing internal damage or the complete shut down of ones chakra. Then she remembered one of her clans techniques the Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Strikes). It was a move that required you to manipulate your chakra as blades around the tips of your index and middle fingers then strike the persons chakra points like your stabbing it making it useless. What she was doing was applying that same principle into her new move to work in a different way

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Naruto and Mugen enter the forest.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said only for the girl to nearly trip after losing her concentration. She turned and saw Naruto standing there with Mugen who had a deep smirk

"Damn Naruto I didn't know you had a girlfriend whats her name?" He asked with an even deeper grin seeing Naruto look away along with Hinata who was pushing her index fingers together like she always did around Naruto.

"Her names Hinata and she's not my girlfriend." 'Yet' he said to his uncle who was still grinning

"Whatever you say kid. Anyways is this the person you wanted me to teach Kenjutsu to?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and opened it revealing a plan Katana in his hands

"Here Hinata-chan I'll get you another sword when we get home but in the mean time you can use this." He said handing her the weapon which made her go wide eyed

"But this is an Anbu katana. How did you get ahold of it?" she asked with Naruto sighing. He knew he had to tell someone his secrets but then he thought about it. What better person to trust then Hinata, the girl that he really liked a lot

"Look Hinata-chan before we do anything I need you to make this seal." He said showing her the cross seal. She nodded and made the seal. "Now pump as much chakra into the seal as you can." He said with her nodding and doing the process. Immediately five copies of herself appeared

"Congrats Hinata you just learned an A-rank Jutsu inless then a minute. This technique has another effect, whatever the clone learns during it's life span you learn as well. So you should have all your clones work on the kenjutsu style, while I help the real you out with something that will guarantee you have more power." He said telling here to follow him while Mugen stayed with the clones

He looked at one and said "Okay the style I'm teaching you is called……"

**(Elsewhere)**

Naruto was walking Hinata to the lake where he started to walk on water and told her to follow him. She was nervious at first until Naruto told her the only type of fear is fear itself. She instantly regained her composure, she took one step and applied the chakra to her feet like Naruto told her to then she kept distributing her chakra to the water. She was currently walking on Water which was amazing to him until he told her to go back on land. She was confused at first but she simply nodded and went back on land with Naruto following her. He then gave her a soldier pill which helped recharge her chakra and then told her to do the shadow clone jutsu again which she did.

"Okay I want you four to all practice on water walking then when you think you got the hang of it use a leaf next." He said with the clones nodding. Naruto then took Hinata's hand in his causing her to blush a really deep red and began to walk on water while simultaneously transferring chakra to her to help her out with the water walking since her chakra storage were sadly short

"Naruto-kun where are you taking me?" She asked while hoping that where ever it was that he wouldn't let go of her hand. Naruto just smiled at her

"What I'm going to do is train you in your elemental affinity which by my guess should be either water or wind." He said stopping in the middle of the lake. He then turned to face here

"Okay now I'm going to let go of your hand and when I do the chakra I'm giving you will longer help you walk on water so I want you to focus on using your chakra alone. Okay?" he asked her with her nodding. He let go and instantly she felt his energy leaving her making her use her own. She started to fall a little until she remember what to do. She began distributing her chakra until she felt herself standing on the water

"Good job Hinata-chan. Now then let's go to the next lesson." He said handing her an affinity card. "This is an Affinity card the way it works is that you must place your chakra in the card and that will tell you what kind of elements you can use." He said handing her the card with her nodding. She was began to transfer chakra into the card which started to make her sink a little until she focused more and boom done. She then heard Naruto whistle

"Damn I was right you do have two elements." He said with her looking a little confused. She looked at her card and noticed that indeed she had to. The paper was spilt in half and one half felt wet.

"So what does this mean?" she asked with Naruto walking up to her

"It means that you can use both water and wind style jutsu's but the only element I can truly help you with is wind since that's my element as well." He said appoarching her and placing a hand on her

"Now what I'm going to do for you is give you something called a elemental sprit." He said with her looking confused a little

"Elemental sprit? How can you give me one?" She asked with Naruto smirking

"It's part of my bloodline. It let's me bond with an element of my choice as long as I have that chakra for said element in my body." He said telling her to expand her water chakra as far as she can. When she did so she heard Naruto say "Mizu"

There was a huge chakra pluse coming from out of nowhere. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw a figure. The figure was a woman wearing a light blue skrit and a light blue jacket with a red T-shirt underneath. She was very beautiful with short brown hair and brown eyes

**(Meanwhile)**

Domon saw all this in front of him and he couldn't help but gasp. This woman was his wife before she died due to childbirth with their son Lee. All he could say is one thing "Rain"

(Back to the outside)

"Hello my name is Mizu but before I died I was called Rain." She said with Naruto bowing his head towards her

"Hello rain my name is Naruto and this is Hinata. I would like it if you would make her your vessel." He said with her nodding

"Very well." She said walking up to Hinata and placing her hand on Hinata heads and entered her body. Hinata felt a little woozy and almost fell until Naruto caught her. She blushed until Naruto placed a hand on her head and she felt herself leaving her conscious.

**(Hinata's mindscape)**

Hinata woke up in…Water? She got to her feet and noticed that everything around was a huge ocean.

'Where am I?' she asked herself as she stood until a pair of hands helped her to her feet. She looked and saw Naruto was right next to her

"Naruto-kun where are we?" She asked looking at her crush who smiled at her

"Were in your mindscape Hime" he said with her blushing deeply again 'Hime'

"You got that right kid." Said another voice behind them. They turned and saw Rain standing behind them arms across her chest.

"Hey Rain what's up?" Naruto asked

"Nothing much now Hinata the power I will give you is called the 'Heart of water' (Same thing)." She said as she placed her hands on Hinata's head "Now then if you would be so kind to come out Domon-kun so I can see you." She said with a smirk as said person appeared

"Hey Rain-chan. I missed you." He said as he kissed her.

"Not like I missed you." She said kissing him back. While this was going on Naruto took Hinata out of there because he knew what was going to happen and didn't want to be around for that

**(Outside world)**

Naruto woke up seeing his uncle smirking at him "I knew she was your girl." He said smirking

"Would you cut that shit out already it's. bad enough that I like her but I don't know how to tell her that I do." He said sounding sad until Mugen once again smirked

"Well I can tell you everything going to be alright." He said

"Really and how would you know?" He asked with Mugen laughing

"Because you just have to know that she will feel that way about you and will tell you when she is ready. Just keep up hope and you'll get what you want." He said as Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style

"I hope so Unc I hope so" he said completely unaware that Hinata heard the whole thing a was crying

'_He likes me_?'

**Meanwhile back at Konoha**

Team Gai was currently laying down in a grass field relaxing. They were enjoying the new way this team was since Naruto came around. Neji stopped talking about destiny and acting more aloof and was now more laid back and into having conversations about nothing. Lee changed greatly as he no longer worked his ass off and instead took the time to control his large amount of stamina. He wasn't on the level that Naruto was at as he still had outburst here or there but he was quickly gaining control

Gai however was a big shocker. When he came to a jounin meeting with his new look the whole jounin crowd used the genjutsu cancellation technique and to their surprise he was still like that. They were even more surprised when he stood quiet and didn't once anything about the flames of youth and instead just said that he grown tired of that shit which once again made them go wide eyed as he nevered cursed in his life. But the one thing that made them hit the floor was when he didn't call Kakashi his external rival and didn't even challenge him to a fight just said whats up and they just talked like friends.

That was another thing that surprised them was not only Kakashi's new look but the fact that he barely read that perverted book of his and read a different one. He didn't act like a pervert but was acting more mature and knowledgeable. He still held on to his role as the great tardy ninja but he cut that down to either five or twenty minutes which was still late but not the kind of late they were used to

Tenten however was thinking about a certain person named Naruto Uzumaki. That boy was a highly curious individual, all she knew about him was that he was swordsman, he saved Neji from his darkness and help change Lee and Gai within two days and that he wasn't the same person that she remembered from the academy. She really wanted to talk to him as she could say that she had a crush on him that was surly growing on her.

She didn't know why but whenever he was near her she got the feeling of nervousness around him and it was killing her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see Neji walk up to her

"Hey Tenten what's up?" he said sitting next to her. Tenten looked at him and thought to herself 'Could I ask him? I think I can trust him? Ah what the hell it's not like it would hurt' she said

"Well Neji the thing is-

**Meanwhile back to wave**

Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming. He quickly ran down the stair to see the door has been smashed in. Naruto ran through the broken door to see Inari run towards the wannabe samurai with out any fear. The two samurai tried to take a slash at Inari and surprisingly they hit nothing but air. They looked around until they saw Naruto stand at the edge of the bridge looking at the samurai. Museigan active but strangly the tomes looked like they were changing and uniting.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Naruto said as the Museigan finished it's new form. The eye now looked like three full moons with a thin line going across the eye and a pupil then appeared. In the end the eye looked like a pyramid with three moons on each end.

'Naruto' said the yondaime

'Yeah Dad. I'm kinda busy right here.' Naruto said

'Well let me tell you this. You unlocked the second level of the Museigan.' The Yondaime said getting Naruto's full attention

'Really? How did I unlock it?' he said standing his ground as the samurai charged forward

'I think it was when you used seed mode' the Yondaime said

'Seed Mode? What is that?' Naruto asked not noticing the samurai's get closer

'That can wait right now you got a fight to finish' Minato said to his son as Naruto dodged the blades and jumped backwards. He felt that he knew a new technique so going with a ball park he called it. Transferring Chakra into his eyes he felt it was enough.

"**Rekuiemu** **(Requiem)**" Naruto yelled as a huge blast of Chakra escaped his eyes and hit the attackers dead on killing them instantly. The Blast continued until it hit the water bringing worth a lot of steam. Naruto was amazed as he saw that the Chakra allowed him to see in it. When the blast hit the water he saw the fish and the coral reef beneth the waters surface.

'Good job Naruto. Now the reason why you saw through the chakra is because it can be bent' The Yondaime said

'What do you mean dad?' Naruto asked as he quickly deactivated the second level feeling himself getting weaker

'When using this move you can bend it to your will. Like say you imagine a mirror going to the right well the blast would hit the mirror you imagined and guide the beam to where you want to hit. But however you must not use this move for long or else you'll die of Chakra exhaustion. You must take caution when using this move' the Yondaime said as Naruto felt himself getting refilled by Kyo

"**Kit be very careful as that move can also damage your eye sight when using that move so that very high caution when using it. Luckily for you I can heel the damage down right now or else you could one day damage them far beyond repair**." Kyo said as Naruto mentally nodded

Naruto then looked toward Inari and Tsunami and smiled at them. "I have to go now where did my team go?" Naruto asked

"They went to the Bridge. They said to leave you here and let you get your rest since you overdid your training last night." Tsunami said with Naruto nodding and heading towards the direction of the bridge

'_That right I finally got that move down. Wait until that Bastard get's a load of my new move'_ Naruto said to himself as he quickened his pace towards the bridge

**The Uncompleted Bridge**

WE currently find the group hired to protect Tazuna at the bridge caught in a white mist. Currently it was Zabuza against Kakashi, Mugen against Kisame, who had a replacement blade with since he didn't have Samaeda with him. Haku was currently up against both Hinata and Sasuke, since the guy thought he was stronger then her. The rest was Guarding Tazuna with Sakura claiming that their chances would skyrocket with four guarding instead of just three

Hinata was currently standing while Sasuke was smirking up a storm. Why? Because he finally did it, he had his Sharingan which ment that now he can copy Naruto's moves. It all happened when he found himself being able to track Haku's movements easier and was able to form a same defense against her moves. Right now he currently wished it was the loser in here instead of Hinata as he could use some of Naruto power right now to help him defeat this foe

Hinata doged another barrage of senbon with Sasuke barly catching the gist of it. 'That was Sakura…what's going on out there?' Sasuke thought, pulling himself up after the twelfth barrage of needles. This time he and Hinata had avoided sixty percent of the needles aimed at them, they were really getting the hang of things. From within her mirror, Haku gazed at the pair with wonder. 'Even though I am aiming at critical areas, they continue to dodge my attacks. They truly are learning to see my movements. I expected as much from the Hyuga's Byakugan, but that boy…what has he got up his sleeve?'

"Dodging my attacks at the last second…you both have spectacular movement. But this time is the last time…now I shall stop you both" Haku said in her ice cold voice. The pair watched as she lifted her latest senbon needle and immediately tensed themselves. Oddly enough, within their individual minds, both Sasuke and Hinata were repeating the same mantra. 'Calm down…concentrate…and see through it' they both repeated calmly, and as the attacks were made, both Hinata and Sasuke easily dodged to the left and right of the oncoming projectiles.

'Impossible…they actually saw it!' Haku thought, worry sprouting in her mind. Looking past the glaring Byakugan of Hinata, Haku looked instead at Sasuke, and as she saw what gazed back at her worry rapidly rose into panic. Because the pupils of those eyes were no longer onyx, oh no…now in the place of black there was crimson red. Crimson red pupils, with two tomoe in each eye!

'Sharingan?!' Haku thought, but she did not have any more time to think as Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and nodded. Though no plan had been devised between the two, both of the genin knew that the other would be able to react and adapt to whatever they might do.

Sasuke began by making a clear beeline for the wall of the cage, so he could slide under the gap between the floating mirrors and the bridge beneath their feet. Haku reacted by throwing another hail of senbon at the boy, who simply dodged underneath and continued on his way. Using the water dripping from the ice, Sasuke skidded beneath the ice using a puddle to boost his speed, finally escaping the mirrors by sliding under them. "You may have gotten free, but you have left your comrade exposed…now she dies!" warned Haku, trying to sound as threatening as possible. She knew she needed to take them down, ending their counter attack before it could begin.

Aiming her next barrage directly at Hinata, Haku pushed herself to make this attack the fastest she could perform. The Hyuga seemed to just stand there focusing chakra, not moving even as the seemingly hundreds of needles descended from all directions. But as Hinata looked up, too late did Haku sense the large quantity of chakra within her body flowing directly to her hands.

'I may have to use that move I been making for a while. I just wish that it was Naruto-kun who saw it not this limp dick bastard' Hinata thought to herself remembering what Naruto told her

**Flashback **

Naruto and Hinata were standing under a full moon practicing body movements. Naruto was instructing her on how to fully hold and release her Chakra like she was pushing an invisible body away. Naruto thought to himself, if he could somehow get Hinata to will her hidden power of the Byakugan to awaken then maybe she would become what her clan wanted her to be. The Best

He told her about the great Doujutsu war and she was amazed that there was a hidden power to the Byakugan that not even her clan knew. She then knew that if she were to do that then she would finally make her father proud

"Hinata-chan listen well." Naruto said to her as she was still practicing her movements "Your hidden power is something that I can't help you unlock but don't think that you are weak for you are not. You will be strong but you just need to believe that you are." Naruto said as he helped her continue her precise movements so that she may get them down perfectly

She felt herself get stronger as she moved and she felt her self becoming more flexible and cunning. She would soon become the lie that her father set her out to be.

End Flashback

'This is it Hinata…' the Hyuga thought to herself '…time to show everyone exactly what you are made of. You are stronger than you were, you shall be stronger still. All those who believe you to be weak shall be proved wrong. Make Naruto-kun proud!'

From her palms Hinata began to emit a constant stream of chakra. Taking the chakra she manipulated its form as she had been taught, but not into simple points from the fingers as used by the Hyuga, this time Hinata manipulated the chakra into blades. Long sharp blades of chakra capable of denting or even cutting through tempered steel…at least that's what she could eventually do. But now was no time for second guesses, she needed the jutsu to work.

"**Jyukenjutsu! Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Gentle Fist Technique! Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms)!"** she cried out, and with that said her arms seemed to become a blur of movement. This was the move she had worked on with Naruto when the past few days, first in carefully experimenting and designing the jutsu on paper during the first day or so, before practicing hard under Naruto's direct watch. She had not initially believed herself capable of performing such a seeming audacious technique, but after a while Hinata found herself getting the hang of it. It was actually quite easy once you grasped the basic principal of moulding the naked form of the chakra emanating from the palms of the hands, and Hinata already had practice at that due to her Jyuken training with her father…though the less spoke about that the better.

The beams moved back and forth and Hinata used her natural flexibility to move them wherever she saw a target within her near perfect field of vision. Three hundred and fifty nine degree's was pretty damn near perfect after all. First she repelled all of the senbon needles, leaving some of them dented as they fell to the floor with small tinkling sounds. After that, Hinata set to work of digging away at the mirrors around her, pushing the length of the beams of sharp chakra until they connected with the ice. Using 'pulses' akin to a Jyuken strike aimed at the internal organs, Hinata began to create ripples of chakra in the ice. Whenever a beam touched the ice, a small pulse of her chakra like a ripple in a pond would spread, disrupting the carefully created elemental chakra holding the ice mirrors together.

Alone these ripples would do little, but when one ripple merges with another, and another and another, the points of stress in the ice are magnified. Before long cracks began to appear in each mirror, causing Haku to gasp in amazement. 'How is she doing this…is this the power of her clan style, Jyuken?' she thought, but immediately after her attention was diverted away from Hinata as she heard another voice above her.

"**Katon! Hosenka no Jutsu**" cried out Sasuke as he lay suspended in mid-air above the cage of mirrors. Breathing in deep he exhaled a plethora of large fireballs, all streaming down towards the mirrors with breakneck speed and force. They struck, and in the ensuing bursts of miniature explosions the cracks in the ice worsened until with several loud smashing noises akin to broken glass, each of the mirrors began to break and fall apart, rapidly disintegrating until nothing was left bar a panting Hinata. Sasuke landed a couple of feet away and looked at the girl with a small degree of respect, a wry grin on his face, his sharingan eyes burning with energy.

'This is it…I can feel it. I have finally unlocked my sharingan at last…' he thought, laughing in sheer happiness at finally having achieved a goal he had been after for so many years. Now he could copy jutsu with ease and gain power like a true Uchiha, so he may avenge his clan and kill his brother. '…And in a way, it was all thanks to you Naruto. I was driven before, but when you came back to the Academy and upstaged me again and gain, that drive intensified a thousand fold. You are my foil Naruto, and with you I will become stronger.'

Haku was amazed at this and felt that she had to do something or else she would lose her worthiness to Zabuza. She aimed some senbon at Hinata, who was currently panting heavily, That move took a lot out of her, and launched the senbon at her. Hinata looked up and saw the needles coming at her she looked up and saw them coming. She felt scared until she remembered Naruto's words to her

'Nothing is more damaging than uncertainty. If you dout yourself in a fight you would have already lost the fight'

'Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for helping me' she thought getting rid of her fear and looked up with nothing but confidence.

Meanwhile

A white plain could be seen with a figure standing there as if he was frozen. The figure looked up and saw Hinata.

"_It seems that she is the next one to release the power after so many years_" The figure said as he brust into light

Back to the action

Hinata began to glow a radiant white with what looked like white Butterfly wings forming behind her. Her Byakugan now held a pupil in her eyes as she felt herself gaining far more strength. Haku saw this and was amazed at the level of power this girl was at. She exceeded anything that she once was at and now she seemed to have wings

Hinata then ran forward with what looked like after images and was faster. Haku quickly threw a senbon at the girl but she simply danced around it. Hinata sent a foreword palm that was dodged but strangly it took out some of the floor boards. Hinata saw this and and chased after the girl after images following her. Hinata sent another palm strike which was a miss but instead she landed on her palms and did a breakdance move on the floor and kicked Haku in the chin. Haku soared threw the air but landed on her feet. When she looked up Hinata was right in front of her and palm striked her chest.

Haku staggered backwards as she saw the beauty That Hinata was showing with the way she was radiating in a white light

"Please give up I have no desire to kill you nore do I want to hurt you but if you continue I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you." Hinata said getting in to another Jyuken stance. Haku knew that this girl was stronger then her she knew it deep down but there was no way she would fail Zabuza now. She would never fail him. She took out a kunai and ran towards Hinata who sighed and said "I'm Sorry"

"**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Strikes)**"

"Two strikes" with that she hit two of her tenketsu

"Four strikes" she hit four more.

"Eight strikes" eight more

"Sixteen strikes" sixteen more

"Thirty two strikes" her hands blurred as she struck again.

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms" She shouted as she hit Haku's last Chakra point and to finish she hit her mask that shattered on impact. Haku tried to get up but was struggling until after five minutes she was on her feet

"It's over Haku I've shut down your chakra system you can't use any of your Ninjutsu and your body is to strained to move so you can't use any Taijutsu so face it you lost" spoke Hinata. Haku then started crying as she remembered what her life was like back when she was a kid. She cried until she looked at Hinata and said two words "Kill Me"

Hinata looked amazed that she would say that and responded by saying "No"

Haku looked confused at that and pleaded with the girl in front of her. "Please you must kill me. I lost to you and therefore I am of no use to Zabuza-sama" she pleaded until Hinata smacked her

"Shut up you idiot. Do you think that because you lost a fight then you must die? Zabuza would probably not want that at all because as I can plannly see it he takes high intrest in you like you are something special to him." Said Hinata

"But I failed Him. I'm nothing but a tool to him." She said only to get smacked again by a furious Hinata

"Wake up damnit. You are not a tool, you a human being that deserves to live not die. You can't just kill yourself because of the outcome here. Wake up." She said

Sasuke saw all and was truly pissed. Hinata was supposed to be the weakest of the Genin next to Naruto now all the sudden she gained this strange new power out of nowhere and was stronger then the girl that had been kicking their asses. And to make matters worse his Sharingan couldn't copy whatever technique this girl was using so he got even more pissed.

As that was going on the blonde Shinobi known as Naruto Uzumaki landed on the bridge. He saw Hinata and was amazed at how she was radiating like she was a true angel.

"What are you doing here Dobe? The fight has been over for awhile" Sasuke said while inwardly smirking thinking He got one over Naruto

"Shut up Needle dick I got something more important to do then talk to you." Naruto said walking towards the battle he felt was kakashi's. when he arrived he saw Kakashi catch him in a his Head hunter Justu and was preparing to use his Chidori technique until Naruto stood in front of him telling him to stop.

"Naruto what's going on and what happened you should have been here a long time ago." Kakashi said stopping his preparation of his fabled Jutsu. Instead of answering Naruto turned to Zabuza who was trying to get out of the dogs grip.

"Zabuza Momochi. You have been deceived by that fuck bag Gatou. He placed an order to have you executed after you finished us off." Naruto said to Zabuza who looked like he wasn't buying it

"What do you mean he going to pay me no matter what." Zabuza said still struggling against the dogs who held a strong bite on his arms. Naruto said nothing and pulled out a slip of paper and presented it to Zabuza who's eyes widened

"I don't believe it that Bastards going to die." Zabuza said as the dogs let go of his arms which fell limp. Naruto then called his Shanigu yuba Technique and said Savior and heal the mans wounds. Zabuza then moved his arms around a little trying to get the feeling back into them. Naruto then looked towards Kisame who was still fighting against Mugen. Naruto then used his wind power to his hands and sent a huge wind blast at the two men stopping their fight

"That's enough guys. Were done with this battle." Naruto said helping the two guys up. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and unwrapped it and Samaeda appeared in his hands. Naruto then handed the blade back to it's original holder who looked shocked that the boy was giving the Blade back to him.

"Kisame this is yours. I can't use it so you might as well have it." Naruto said with kisame nodding and grabbing the blades hilt. He felt the swords power go through his body again but his didn't transform back to his original form.

"What the hell is this I didn't change back why?" Kisame asked as he was pretty used to being a fish man.

"The sword at one time possessed you and it was given a sprit of a shark. When you held it the Shark took control of you and you look like that. Now you are free from it's control and can do what you want." Naruto said with Kisame looking dazed

'I'm in control' he thought. Before more conversations could be spoken a pair of senbons could be seen flying towards then. They all jumped back and looked at their attacker. It was twenty shinobi with one of them standing out

Their attacker was a man dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit with lighter purple stripes running up the sides. He wore dark purple armbands and black ninja sandals. Over his back were a sheathed sword, and an umbrella. He had a handsome face with shoulder length brown hair, and his hitai-ate identified him as an Ame nin. But Naruto knew who this man really was.

Aoi Rokusho. Former Leaf Shinobi. Here to assassinate Tazuna." Naruto said with a bored look on his face.

"Your Damn right brat. Now hand over the old man and I might give you a quick and painless death." Aoi said drawing the Raijin blade to his hands and summoning the Chakra blade.

Naruto saw this and smirked. He summoned Tenro to his hands as he wanted to fight using his demonic tenants sword. Aoi then told his men to attack which they did.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Kisame, and Mugen all stood next to Naruto and yelled "Let's get it on" and charged forward with everyone behind him

**Naruto vs Aoi**

Naruto stood in front of Aoi in his stance that was used with Tenro. Aoi then charged forward sending the Raijin to a downward slash that was parried and responded to with Naruto following the blade to slash Aoi left side. The leaf traitor grabbed the wound in pain as Naruto came down with a Downward slash of his own. Aoi blocked the move and sent a snap kick to his jaw making the boy fly until Naruto recoverd in mid air using his newly mastered Fuzei Jasha technique. Naruto then launched himself at Aoi

"**Shiranui-ryu: Satsujin Ken - Suzaku (Phoenix Strike)**" An image of a phoenix could be seen flying at him hitting him twice on his arms

Aoi grabbed his wounds but still managed to block Naruto's furious strikes. He saw that with each move he was getting weaker so he needed to end this quickly then kill the old man.

Aoi then slugged Naruto and threw some Senbon at the flying blonde. Naruto saw this and executed a three sixty spin in mid air dodging all the senbons and landed on his feet. But when Naruto looked up he saw Aoi running towards him with the Raijin a stabbing position. Naruto awaited the pain to come but it never came. He did however hear the sound of a blade against flesh. When he opened his eyes he saw something that made him go wide eyed

**Kakashi vs Five Shinobi**

Kakashi stood his ground with his fathers blade in his hand while simultaneously calling on his dads power. He made a hand movement for one one the shinobi who took the challenge and charged forward. The man barlely got three feet before Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind the man. The guy then split in half, his blood spraying everywhere. Kakashi stood up again with his Okamigan active.

"Come on each of you need to fight me at one time or else this isn't going to be all that good." Kakashi said with one hand in his pocket and a bored look adoring his face. The other four ninja pulled out four Katanas and charged towards him. The first to attack sent a side slash that the masked man parried. The other three tried to take advantage of this and tried to stab Kakashi but thanks to his Okamigan he managed to jump away. The other three saw this and jumped after him. One of them threw a kunai, while another threw a shuriken and the last one with a senbon. They each did a set of seals and called **Kunai/Senbon/Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Kunai/Senbon/Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu).** The weapons each multiplied into twenty even and headed straight for Kakashi.

He was hit with a multitude of the weapons only for him to turn into smoke

'Damn a shadow clone but where is the real Gah' one of the men thought until he felt a hand go through his chest that was covered in lightning. He looked back and saw Kakashi eye smile at him

"Always remember the first rule of being a shinobi never let your guard down." Kakashi said as he pulled out the heart of his opponent killing the man instantly. The other Shinobi caught onto their comrade's demise and ran towards him and stabbed him through his chest but strangly he didn't die only place his hands in a tora seal and said "Two words guys. Bunshin Daifuka (Clone great explosion). The blast went off louder then god when he farted into a match causing the big bang theory

The other two guys were lucky that they were able to jump away before the explosion except for one who caught the whole force of the hit and went overbroad. unconscious and drowning until he died

The other two were sure that this man wasn't fighting seriously so they needed to step their game up. They then saw kakakshi do some hand signs.

"You know what you guys bore me so why don't I just kill you both now." He said finishing the final seal. His chakra then spike a little as he was covered in lightning. He then made some hand movements and called Raiton: **hekireki ookami dageki (Lightning Release: Thunder wolf strike) **and launched his hands forward. The blast of lightning left his hand in the form of a white wolf that charged at one of the men that were scared shitless. One of them regained their composure faster then the other as he jumped to the side while the other jumped backwards. Imagine his surprise when the wolf exploded outwards sending jolts upon jolts of electricity through his body until his heart exploded killing him instantly.

The one that dodged to the side saw all this and got pissed. How dare this man kill his comrades well he would avenge their deaths by killing him. When he looked for said person he saw that he was no where to be seen

"Hey behind you." The person turned around only to get hit in the chest by a Raikiri. The man that was hit was trying to stop the bleeding looked up only to see Kakashi eye smile at him while doing seals.

"Congratulations. You shall become the first person to feel this technique." He said as he finshed the final hand sign and slammed his hands on the ground screaming Raiton: tou no joukai hekireki **(Lightning Release: Tower of Heavens Thunder). **

A circle appeared around the men as a white light began to shoot upwards. Kakashi jumped backwards but the man wasn't so fortunate because as soon as he was an inch away from a escaping a huge blast of thunder went upwards incarcerating his body completely.

Kakashi just laughed at that. "That last move was created by my father. The blast only goes if the user leaves the circle you should have jumped first then maybe you would have lived." He said to no one in particular until he felt a huge Chakra spike coming from the direction that his little brother was at. He quickly ran towards that area hoping Naruto was okay.

Zabuza vs Five Shinobi

Zabuza was currently having the time of his life. Sure these guys don't make the cut as worthy opponents but hey it's better to fight five losers then one good shinobi. The first one tried to send a forward jab which resulted in Zabuza grabbing his hand, pulling in a little and sending a knee to his exposed shoulder creating a sick snapping sound. The man screamed in pain until Zabuza punched him in his throat thus rupturing it internally and causing the man to spit out blood. Zabuza then held up his Zanbauto and sliced the man head off clean from his shoulders. He then looked to the other four and said

"Who's next?"

One of the men were stupid enough to answer the call as he charged foreword with two blades in his hands. He made a slash with the first blade that was blocked with the man making his next move with the second. Zabuza grabbed his extended arm and head butted him. He then flipped him on his back and launched to the other side of the bridge. Zabuza then jumped on him and used him a valuting base and jumped into the air but not before doing a couple of seals and shouting** "Suiton: Suishoha (Water Release: Water Shockwave)**". The force of the water broke through his mask sending torents of water to the man under him who died from the force of the water that crushed his ribs which punctured his lungs

The other three men were getting scared as the person in front of them was like the devil himself. Zabuza grew tired of these worms really fast so he decided to just kill them in one move. He made some seals and called out "**Suiton! Daibakufu** **(Water Release: Great Waterfall)"**

A huge torent of water picked up a slammed on the men that were to scared to move so they also died instantly.

"Huh. Weaklings thinking they can take on a demon and live to tell the tale" Zabuza said to himself until he felt a huge chakra spike. He looked around until he noticed it was coming from the direction that Naruto was fighting Aoi. He ran towards it hoping this kid was stronger then he thought he was

**Kisame vs Five Shinobi**

Kisame was also having the time of his life as well. He wasn't to trilled with his opponents anyway but he would much rather kill five then just one. Currently he managed to kill two of his opponents. The first was a cocky ninja who thought that he was better because he held a bloodline that let him turn himself into water a manipulate it, He died when he used his bloodline and Kisame used him as a water Jutsu that split his body and use's them as a water gun. The second died from a double team assault two of the ninja's tried which resulted in Kisame using the substitution justu on one of the men causing them to take down one of there own.

Kisame however was looking at his next prey a shark in a horror movie ready to eat a preety white girl (It's always the hot girls that die in those movies)

With speed they didn't see coming Kisame made two water clones. He had the first go after the other two while he and the other clone dealt with one.

The man in particular was trying to help out his comrades until Kisame appeared before him and hit him with Sameada. Kisame then held his his body on the sword as he ran foreword with the mans back to the other clone that was running in the same position. Before the man knew it he was sandwiched between the two sword before Kisame said

"My sword doesn't slice it cuts. Get ready for a very painful death." Kisame said as he and his clone pulled the blades off the mans body while simultaneously sawing him in half thus killing him. Before he knew it his clone that was next to him dispersed and the next ninja jumped towards him with his Kunai raised and ready to stab Kisame in the head until he was caught by the Kisame he was aiming for until another came behind him

"Bunshin Daifuka" The former Shark man said as the clone holding the man exploded killing him instantly. The last man was still squirming in fear

Kisame sighed as this was the last man to kill but it was embarrassing to see that the last man to kill was afraid of him. Oh well a kill is a kill. He then made the seals for his favorite Water JUtsu and called out "**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)" **

The water around him gathered together to form a shark that launched itself at the man who tried to run in fear. The shark picked him up in the air and sent both itself and the man to the ocean below. The man never came back to the surface

Kisame just sighed as he was about to walk away until he felt a huge Chakra spike and ran towards it

**Mugen vs Five Shinobi **

Mugen was already done with his fight. The men he faced were all cocky thinking that he held nothing special until he went into his battle stance and killed them all like a ghost in the wind. He wanted a good fight like the one that he and his best friend Jin used to have when they first teamed up. Jin was always the challenge that he wanted, the drive that would keep him moving until it all ended, He hoped that he would find an apprentice someday like Jin did but he would wait until the time was right. He then felt a huge chakra spike and ran towards thinking one thing "Naruto"

Naruto vs Aoi

Naruto stood there wide eyed at the sight he saw. The person in front of him was Hinata, taking the shot that was meant for him. Aoi began to laugh like he just did something great while he pulled the blade out of Hinata who fell back and was caught By Naruto who was crying

"Why Hinata why would you take that shot. It should have been me not you." Naruto said through his tears. Hinata with all her strength left placed her hand on his face

"Don't cry….Naruto-…kun.. I wanted to protect you and this was the only way I could…..I love you Naruto I always have and always…Will" Hinata said as her eyes closed and her hand fell limp. Naruto then just cried even more until that sadness turned to anger when Aoi spoke

"Aw isn't that cute the boy had a girlfriend. To bad I had to kill her, she would have made a great sex slave." He said only for him to stop as he felt a great chakra pressure coming from the blonde.

Naruto then looked up with his Museigan active and in it's second form. His cloths then began to change. His pants changed to red with the dragon blending in with the colors, his shirt also became red with a green dot appearing along with his headband turning red. The leaf symbol on his headband turned acid green. His Jacket then burst as he showed off his tattoo's which were now acid green as well. And to finish the transformation Naruto sprouted white Angel like wings

Aoi was so scared that he even saw something else. It was a tall 300 foot figure that had on nothing but armor on. The legs were white with the brim of it's boots being red. It had midnight blue chest armor with a green jewel in the middle. It had on shoulder pads but they had what looked like three fallen layers with the top being midnight blue, the middle being gold, and the bottom being white. It's arms were also covered in white armor but the forearms were also covered in the same midnight blue armor that had a red shark fin on both. The head however looked like it was covered in a white helmet and mask set with it's eyes being forest green

Aoi then saw Naruto bring his hands apart with each starting to glow gold and a gold chakra saber appeared in his right hand

"These hands of mine glow with an awesome power" he said as he slammed his hands together and it made the blade longer "Their burning grip tell me to defeat you." He said jumping into the air supported by his chakra wings

"Here I go" Naruto said holding the blade in position "**Shanigu Yuba Yaiba (Shining Finger sword)**" and slashed downwards. Aoi regained his composure held the Raijin in a blocking position

"Go, Go, GO" Naruto yelled as he connected his sword against the Raijin. The blade barely held it's own as it snapped in half leaving Aoi at the mercy of the shining sword. Aoi only had one thing going through his mind "Oh shit" as he was cut in half by the Chakra sword. The mist surrounding the area began to clear up as Naruto could now be seen standing between the split parts that was once Aoi Rokusho. But the didn't matter to Naruto as he began walking towards Hinata. He crouched down and held up his hand that held the Shanigu yuba. He then said savior as he began pumping Chakra into her body hoping that he could save her. As he kept on pumping the others got a good look at Naruto and to say they were shocked was the least except for Sasuke who thought the transformation was a jutsu and was trying to copy it or the strange move he was using to heal Hinata.

Kakashi and the group all saw Naruto usintg his move to heal Hinata who to their shock was working as she started coughing. Naruto looked up with tears in his eyes as he hugged her which she did vice versa.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Said a voice behind them. They all turned to see that it was Gatou, the man that was trying to kill this land and the only hope they had at living

"Well look at this the so called Demon of the mist failed to do his job but no matter I had no intentions of paying you anyway. Now then it's time to." Gatou was cut off as a Huge blast of Chakra hit him and his group killing all of them at once. The Group nearest Naruto looked with amazement as they never seen a technique like that. They looked at naruto who was panting but had a grin on his face.

"Enjoy hell fucker." Naruto said before he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was the group of people inari rounded up to fight for their freedom

AN: okay now that is way better right? Okay now then you probably I'm going straight to the Chunnin exams after this right? Wrong I'm not going to do that instead I'm going to do something original I'm going to UPPH.

D-reaper was then knocked out by Naruto

"Sorry about that but I want you guys to learn what he has planned on your own but I will give you a hint. The power of five is stronger under the stars. Try to decipher that one." Naruto said as he placed D-reaper in his room

"Oh as he would say Until Next Time Peace"


	10. A meeting with ice and a toad

Hello everyone welcome to the next adventure or something that sounds a little less gay. I have to say that between this and Tenraku people have really been responding to reading this, here let me show you

Hit's – 43698

C2s – 38

Favs – 172

Alerts – 222

Believe me when I say this and that is when I first started writing I never thought people would like my stuff a lot until my friend told me to try since it wouldn't hurt to try. Then I posted change of pace and people responded to that one amazingly then came reign and Shining then Tenraku which tells me that I have to finish this one for you guys which you won't believe at how I'm going to end this story

Discliamer: Come on you have to be really stupid into thinking own the show

Naruto woke up in the room that was lent to him by Tazuna. That was quite the rush he had when he killed Gatou. When ever one wasn't looking he used his Requiem technique to kill the fat ass in one shot but now his head hurt. He sat up but held his head and groined. As if on cue Tsunami walked in and saw him up and smiled at him

"Hello Naruto-kun. How have you slept?" Tsunami asked

"A lot better when I was home that's for sure." He said as he got up from his bed to get dressed. After he was fully clothed Kakashi walked in

"Hey Naruto how are you feeling?" He asked seeing Naruto stretch for a good minute

"Pretty good actually. How long have I've been out?" He asked leaving the room with Kakashi following him

"Well you've been out for like two days and while you were out I met an old friend of mine." He said guiding the boy to the room where everyone was currently. He saw that Zabuza and Mugen were having an arm wrestling contest, Hinata and Haku were having a converstation, Kurenai and Tsunami were cleaning dishes and Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura were glaring at him but one however caught his eye

It was a woman; and an attractive one at that. She had light brown hair that fell down to her waist like a glistening ocean. Her figure was something seen on the cover of model magazines; a well endowed chest, round hips, and a frame that was quite slender, but powerful. Two faint orange streaks adorned her beautifully hollowed face. She had light brown eyes that were flecked with green, like fragments of emerald in sand

"Kakashi who is this?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl whose attention was now drawn towards him. Kakashi (unknown to anyone) Smirked

"Well you can call her a really good friend of mine." Kakashi said. Naruto thought he was sencing a double meaning behind his words but decided not to call him on it and let it slide for now. He would use it as Blackmail later. The girl then notice her silent cue and walked over to Naruto and Kakashi to introduce herself

"Hello my name is Rin Inuzuka. I'm an old friend of Kakashi." She said holding her hand out which Naruto shook.

"Nice to meet you. So how long have you been here?" He asked walking to the table where everyone was

"She saved your life Naruto." Kakashi said catching the blondes attention "After that little move you did she came to the bridge and healed you. You were suffering near Chakra exustion that not even the Hokage could survive." Kakashi said with Naruto thanking her

The time came for the group to leave the village much to the villagers dismay as they wanted them to be around a little longer. Tazuna presented Naruto with 'The heart of Wave' badge that is given to those that protect their home. It was a special symbol of a wave with lightning blots striking the water

Naruto thanked them for the metal and promised to visit them sooner or later. Then to finish off the whole thing they announced that they are naming their bridge the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. For some they thought his name meant Fishcake but Inari assured them that his name meant Maelstrom

Sakura was pissed that Naruto was getting all this and was silently saying under her breath "It should be called the Great Sasuke Bridge and he should have that metal not that dip shit."

She was unaware that Hinata, Haku, Kurenai, and Rin all heard what she said and let her become aware of it, Painfully.

After all that was said and done they left the village. They were currently running at shinobi speed since last time they had the old man but this time they were by themselves. Thankfully because of her lack of Chakra Sakura was silent since she had to focus on running and not talking. Naruto however was talking to Zabuza and Haku to get to know the two of them.

Naruto learned that the so called Demon of the mist was a very proud man and honored the warrior code which was never fight an unarmed opponent and never betray your comrades. When asked why did he treat Haku like a tool he said it was just to make her strong but when he went to deep he didn't know how to stop

Haku turned out to be so much like him. They were both orphans, they lost their parents at the same time, and they each had someone great in their lives. Naruto also saw the girl blush a lot like Hinata who was radiating with jealousy at seeing those two have a conversation but then simply calmed down as they were just talking.

(Konoha front gate)

After arriving to the area in question they were immediately surrounded by Anbu Black ops members

"Kakashi Hatake why are their two S-rank level nuke-nin and three unknown assailants with you?" asked a cat masked Anbu with long purple hair. Before he could answer Naruto stepped up

"These five with us are who we inncountered on our mission and they wish to join us." Naruto said looking at Cat who nodded her head

"Very well. We will escort you to the Kage tower. How ever if any hostility is shown from any of the assailants we will kill them." She said with Naruto nodding

After thirty minutes of walking they were now in the Kage tower with Sarutobi in front of them. He looked on and saw them saw the conterparts with them

"Kakashi Hatake why do you have two nuke ninjas as well as three people that I have never seen before." Sarutobi asked

"Hokage-sama I, Zabuza Momochi and my apprentice Haku, wishes to pledge our alligience to the village." Zabuza said

"I to as well Hokage-sama." Kisame said with Sarutobi nodding

"And why would someone such as you wish to join the Leaf?" Sarutobi asked, genuinely confused. Zabuza raised himself from his bow, and fixed the old man with a neutral stare.

"I have become tired of running from the oinin of my country. It is not my safety that I am concerned about, it is Haku's. I do not wish to put anybody else in the danger of being hunted and assassinated, especially one whom I consider a daughter." Haku looked a little teary at Zabuza referring to her as a daughter.

"I no longer want to endanger the girl as well. She is like my little sister." Kisame said with Haku also looking at him like she did Zabuza. The Sandaime remained emotionless for a moment.

"Is Haku officially registered as a ninja?" he questioned. Zabuza shook his head. "What level would you put her at?" Sarutobi added.

"I cannot say for sure. However she does have the qualities of an oinin; the speed, stealth, anatomical knowledge, and intelligence. But I don't believe that she's ready for that level of ninja responsibility." Zabuza answered the Hokage. Sarutobi nodded and looked at the girl before him.

"What level of nin would you like to start at Haku?" he asked Haku, who looked a little surprised that he wanted her opinion. She looked away for a moment as she thought.

"If it is acceptable Hokage-sama, I would like to join Konoha's ranks as a Chuunin." Haku requested, staring at Sarutobi hopefully. He smiled as he raised hi pipe.

"Of course, my dear; I will instate you as a Chuunin and your master as a Jounin after he stands trial to decide whether he can be admitted to Konoha." Sarutobi answered. He ordered one of the four ANBU guards to show Haku to the waiting rooms until Sarutobi found a place for her to stay at, and asked the other three to escort Zabuza and Kisame to the council room to stand trial. Once the Kiri nin and his apprentice were gone, he turned to the ten remaining ninja and examined Rin and Mugen. After they left the room Naruto offered to allow them to live at his estates which to trhe other occupants who thought Naruto lived in a tiny apartment protested until Naruto told them that he moved. Sarutobi agreed to the idea and allowed the transaction. He then looked at Rin

"I feel as though I've seen you before…" Sarutobi said as he took in Rin's features.

"You can't recognize me Ojiji? Let me give you a hint; Obito loved me." Her head drooped a little as she uttered the clue. Sarutobi's eyes widened.

"Rin?" he whispered almost in disbelief. "We thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.

"No, not dead; just hiding. For the last fourteen years I've been traveling from country to country, helping who I can. Kakashi-kun and his team found me in Wave when I was trying to find any way to try and bring Gato down." Rin explained. The Sandaime nodded slowly.

"Oh, and I tried to gather other useful or relevant information on my travels. This little piece is going to interest you. About two weeks ago, I was passing through Suna. While I was there, I'm pretty sure that I spotted your traitor of a student talking with the Kazekage. I didn't hear a lot of the conversation because I could've been caught if I got any closer, but I distinctly heard 'Konoha', 'Exams', and 'Destroy'. I think that the Kazekage and Orochimaru were plotting an assault on Konoha during the upcoming Chuunin Exams, so I would start to get security in gear and prepare for a fight." Rin explained gravely. The Sandaime was looking rather disturbed at the information.

"I see. Thank you for that information Rin. Do you wish to stay, or will you continue to travel?" Rin shook her head no. "Okay then, I shall reinstate you as a Jounin and allow you to choose what to do from there." Sarutobi told her as he dismissed her along with team 8 since he decide to allow them to escort her to a nearby hotel and then find her a place to live which Naruto once again suggested to the idea of her living their (Much to Kakashi's happiness) which Sarutobi once again allowed. He then looked at Mugen and silently laughed

"So you came back after all these years. How have you been my boy?" Sarutobi said extending his hand which Mugen shook

"I've been pretty good. I been looking for Yatsuha for quite some time now and I can't seem to find her." Mugen said with Sarutobi chuckling

"Still going after her huh?" He asked with the Samurai laughing

"Yep she grew on me and I can't help it, I love her." He said

"Well it's good seeing you again. You are dismissed." He said with Mugen nodding and leaving the room leaving the two gennin teams with the Hokage

"Now then as I can see you each have done well on your first A-rank mission which say's a lot about you but I want a report from your sensei's on how everything went. So you are all dismissed." He said getting nods from the gennin

"Hey old man. Where do you get the bounty on nuke ninja's?" Naruto asked

"At the front desk why?" He asked. Naruto said nothing but pulled out a scroll and unrevealed it. There was a puff of smoke until it cleared and revealed Aoi's head.

"You killed Aoi Rokusho?" Sarutobi said in shock with Naruto nodding "Well where's the Raijin Blade?"

"If it's okay with you I let Hinata have it." He said with Sarutobi nodding

After arriving to the front desk and picking up their payments with Naruto receiving more due to removing Aoi's name from the bingo books. Aoi's bounty was a huge 500,000 ryou so Naruto was very happy.

After all that Naruto went up to Haku who was now standing in front of the office and asked her if she wanted to go to the house which she nodded to very quickly. After they left Sakura was pissed that the ice girl got a date when she couldn't even get Sasuke to ask her out and what was worse was that she at one time was Naruto's center of attention. He would never stop looking at her or always asking her out on dates. Now it was completely different as he now showed her a new attitude that she did not like at all. Now he was no longer the same blonde idiot that would hold her in his center of attention and instead showed her that he hated her but now she made it her mission to get the old Naruto back to wrap around her finger so that she would finally have things go back to normal but the question was how?

(Meanwhile)

Naruto Decided to go get some ramen first seeing as how he wanted Haku to try it. Ayame was currently sitting down bored out of her mind. She hasn't seen Naruto in a month and she really missed him.

'Naruto-kun where are you' she thought as she continued to eat her ramen that was in front of her. She was unaware of the person entering the stand and sat down next to her with Haku sitting next to him as well

"Hey old man let me get some miso ramen." Naruto called out with the teuchi nodding

"Very well Naruto." He said as he got the order started. Ayame heard her father say Naruto and looked next to her and saw the person was next to her was indeed Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" She said getting Naruto to look at her and then smiled

"Hey Ayame-Cha-" he was cut off when the girl tackled him to the ground and giving him a bear hug that was nearly suffocating him which made Naruto wonder how a girl with no shinobi training could be that strong.

"Oh Naruto-kun where have you been? I missed you so much. Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?" She said keeping her hold on him. Haku saw this and was holding the urge to kill this girl for touching her Naruto-kun which she could honestly say that she had strong feelings for the boy. However before she would commit murder in the first degree Teuchi called her

"Hey Ayame come on let go of the boy your nearly suffocating him." Teuchi said getting the girl to blush and let go of the blonde haired boy, who got up and laughed a little

"Damn Ayame-chan you got such a grip on you." He said making her blush again. Naruto sat down and ate his ramen while Haku and Ayame were Glaring daggers at each other after Naruto introduced them to each other. After about twenty ramens Naruto then said goodbye to the old man and He and haku left. They were about to walk away until Ayame called Naruto back

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he turned around only to be caught in a lip lock with Ayame causing Haku to blow her stack. After a minute was up Ayame let go and walked back to the stand holding up a V for victory and got back to work. Naruto was frozen at that, he was so still that a bird would land on his shoulder and stay perched on his shoulder.

(Meanwhile)

Kyo, Minato, and Domon were laughing at how Naruto got his first kiss without him even knowing it. It was very funny to see how that happened as they never expected the girl to do that at all.

Kushina was a little disappointed at that as she wanted her boy's first kiss to be with the Hyuuga girl since she was obviously in love with him

"What's wrong Kushina?" Minato asked as he got up to her and held her from behind which she really loved. She leaned back in his chest like he was a lawn chair

"Well it's just that I wanted the Hyuuga girl to give Naruto his first kiss since she really loves him." Kushina said seeing said girl call his name snapping him out of his trance and him coming back to reality

"Don't worry Kushina. Remember you didn't give me my first kiss." He said with Kushina groaning

"Don't remind me. I still can't believe you let that stupid Haruno put her lips on yours." She said turning around and hugging him

"Don't worry. She was just a whore and I was stupid besides I got a better bride then that bitch." He said kissing Kushina's forehead who looked at him with a pleading look

"Really?" She asked with Minato grinning at her

"Yep. Always have, and I always will." He said kissing her. She then kissed him back and they then began going to Minato's room where they stayed for a while

(That's kinda funny. Naruto's parents are having sex in his head)

(Outside)

After walking a good thrity minutes Naruto and Haku were now at the Namikaze estates which she called the most beautiful house she has ever seen. After giving her the grand tour he told her to pick any room that she wanted. She picked a room near the master bedroom which she assumed was Naruto's room the blonde in general didn't appose to the idea since it was her choice. He then decided to leave her alone but before he left she called him

"Naruto" she said with him turning around

"Yeah?" he asked but was quickly quieted. Why? Well Haku simply attached her lips to his giving him his second kiss of the day. They stayed like that for a good minute until Haku let go and started to blush and Naruto grinning and starching the back of his head

"Um so I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked with her kissing him again.

"Maybe if you're a good boy." She said kissing him again but this time he was ready for it and the make out session began

(Meanwhile)

Sasuke was currently seething up a huge storm. He was very pissed at how the mission in wave went. First Naruto showed him up by beating an S-rank ninja while he stayed at the side lines watching. Then came the final battle where Naruto killed not only his opponent but Gatou as well. Why is it that Naruto was getting the power that he so righteously deserved. He needed it to kill his hated brother.

So here he was practicing his Sharingan trying to get used to activating it so that it would instantly awaken the second he get's in a battle. He thehn focused on every jutsu that he knew and at the same time trying to learn from his clan archive's to see if he could get more fire jutsu's under his belt

As he began his training he paused for a second. He had forgotten his mission. To learn everything there was to learn about Naruto Uzumaki but at the same time he needed to learn more things so he decided to explore his clan compound for something that his father had before his demise at the hands of his brother

He entered his clan compound and walked around the ghost town that was once his home. As he walked he saw dried blood on the walls, damage's to the wall that looked like som,eone with a sword attacked the place. As he walked he saw the place of his desires.

His fathers training dojo. He saw the weapons of his clan which were wakizashi blades however that wasn't what he was looking for as he can across the item of his desire. It was a special black double sided katana length sword with no hand guard just his clans symbol. The handle had black dye wrapped completely around the blade with a horse tail pummel at the end. What made this sword so special was that fugaku designed it to use not only fire chakra but lightning chakra as well

His father contained both chakra's and he was sure that he to contained both as well. Without another thought he grabbed his fathers sword and held it in his hands and he felt an instant connection which wasn't surprising since this was his clan sword. After taking a couple of pratice swings with it he went outside to practice with the sword. He would soon become a treat to Naruto

(Meanwhile)

Speaking of Naruto said blonde hair warrior was currently exiting the hot spring. Sure he had his own but it couldn't help to leave the house for awhile especially with Kakashi and Rin doing it in his brothers room. He felt pretty good seeing those to getting together since Kakashi told him that he had a huge crush on the girl but so did his best friend so he decided not to prosue her so that his friend can get her however that was until Obito's death that she began to really want him and it later resulted in them losing each other virginity towards one another but it wasn't until after that moment alone that she felt sick to her stomach and left the village at how she just let Kakashi in like that and make him think that she loved him when she just used him for relief. Now however they decided to take a shot at it and the end result was them sleeping together

Before he could ponder more on this he heard the sound of perverted giggling. He turned and saw that it was an old man peeping through the woman bath. While Naruto was disgusted he felt that he somehow knew him

'Naruto that's Ero-sensei.' Minato said with Naruto giggling in his head

'Ero-sensei? Man dad where did you come up with that one?' Naruto asked as he continued to watch the old man scribble down something

'I came up with it when we first met. You should feel pretty good as he is your god father' The yondaime said with Naruto giving confused looks

'My god father? But how did that decision come up?' 

'Well you see he actually gave us the reason to name you Naruto because that's what the main character's name is in his book. So we talked it over and we decided to name you that and tried to raise you according to the book buty sadly because of that fucker madara that dream couldn't come to past. But now however I want you to do something for me.' Minato said to Naruto grinned devilishly and approached the old man who was to busy writing to hear Naruto's foot steps until

"HEY ERO-SENNIN GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR" Naruto yelled as the man screamed loud enough that the woman heard him from behind the wall. Before the old man could register and attack Naruto he saw the blonde haired boy run away. The old dude scratched the back of his head until he felt anger registering from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was a bunch of women in nothing but towels. Even though they couldn't see it Naruto was counting down the seconds that he was stalling and the time that the women would attack. When he said three, two, one the women attacked

Naruto was watching the beat down and to his amazement the towels stayed on until one by one they all dropped showing Naruto each of the girls best friends which made him say in his head

'Thank Kami'

(Meanwhile)

"Uh God I just got a memo from Bob. He said that the Uzumaki kid said thank you for allowing him to see that many naked women." The angel said with god nodding

"Good now then please leave the office as I got something to do." He said with the angel nodding and leaving the room. God then got up and went into the next room where he saw a girl waiting on him in a bed.

"Now then where were we?" He asked

"Right here." The girl said holding a condom

"Come on Babe it's my birthday."

"No"

(Back to the story)

After the women were done they ran back to the hot springs. Naruto walked up to the old man and placed him over his shoulders and an towards his house. This man needed some help or else.

AN: Okay there you go the next chapter to shining. I know it's been a while since this one has gotten a new chapter and yesterday I got the new Nas album who is my favorite rapper of all time. Peace, I love you guys. Oh and by the way that last joke is from family guy so don't give me any bullshit on it

Until next time

peace


	11. When a fox fights a snake

Hey yo dudes what's up. You know it's pretty funny. Kishimato is finally listening to us (About twenty chapters late) and know he's making Naruto stronger but if he did that shit from the fucking beginning then we wouldn't be fucking complaining however that is all I have to say on the matter but now it looks like the Hachimata is a dragon not a snake like many others thought or maybe that's just my opinion

Now let's get this going

Naruto woke up feeling pretty good. After he came home with Jaraiya he saw his uncle talking with Zabuza and Kisame about swords and the styles. Naruto learned that the former mist ninja's were allowd to stay if they with stood three months of probation and a month of house arrest. He also learned that the civilian council tried to add another simulation to the deal like one of them train the Uchiha which they each said no to and before any arguments could be given Sarutobi stated what they want to do is their choice not the council.

After getting up and doing his mourning routine he put on a pair of black pant and a black T-shirt with a black trench coat with no slevees over it to show off his tattoo's he walked out of his house and towards his training grounds where his teammates were waiting on their sensei.

He noticed that he was two hours early. So he decided to eat at ichiraku's for another one hour and a half since he didn't feel like hearing them complain at him or trying to pry information on him.

Naruto arrived to see Ayame working the early shift so he decided to talk with her for a while.

"Hey Ayame-chan." He called out sitting down on one of the stool. Ayame turned and smiled at him

"Hey their cutie. How have you been." She said standing in a pose that said sexy in Naruto's mind

"Um I've been good. Let me get some ramen I plan on being here for awhile." He said with Ayame nodding and giggling as she went to do the order he placed.

(Later)

Naruto was just now arriving to the field's to see his teammates stand at the bridge all bored and pissed off.

"YOUR LATE NARUTO" Sakura yelled as she tried to hit Naruto who caught the fist a glared at the pink haired girl who squirmed under his gaze

"I'm not in the mood pinky so shut the fuck up and sit your big foreheaded ass down." Naruto said with irritation in his voice. To each of their own surprise Sakura complied to his demand and sat down. Naruto just waited on his big brother to show up which he did, twenty minutes later

"Hello everyone." Kakashi said

"YOUR LATE" Sakura yelled with Naruto and Sasuke each looking at each other and made a silent agreement. If this bitch yells one more time they were going to kill her

"Well you see this time I have a reason for being late." He said getting his gennins attention. He then held up three slips of paper and handed it to each of them.

"This is so that you can enter and compete in the Chunin exams coming up." He said handing them the papers. Naruto read over it and signed it without a second thought. Sasuke saw this and thought the blonde was throwing down some sorta gauntlet well he would accept the blondes challenge even though the blonde haired boy didn't do anything to provoke him

Sakura however was completely unsure but she felt that if she didn't go then she could never show Sasuke how strong she is so she to signed the slip and handed it to Kakashi

"Okay then everyone be at the Academy first thing tomorrow mourning. Dismissed." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto was about to walk awy until Sasuke called him

"Dobe tell me every jutsu and technique you know. And while your at it hand over those strange swords you were using on that mission." Sasuke said

"Naruto just turned around and spoke " Sorry needle dick but I only give my secrets to people that got talent in something." He then Fuzei Jasha out of the area those to the amazement of his two teammates.

'He can fly? How' were the thoughts going through the two's heads as Sasuke was starting to get pissed. He should have had his Sharingan on then he could have copied the move but now he felt stupid for it not being on. He then began to walk away with Sakura following him like a lost puppy.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto like this feeling he had when ever he was flying. He felt free and that nothing could ever bring him down but currently he was looking for a certain team. When he found the team he began to make his decent and landed in the middle of the field thus shocking Team Gai since they didn't see that coming.

"Naruto how did you do that?" Tenten asked with Naruto giggling

"That was my newest Jutsu the Fuzei Jasha. It's supposed to help me fly using my wind chakra to propel me through the air." Naruto said with the girl nodding

"Well anyway what are you doing here Naruto?" Neji asked who was in the middle of sparing with lee.

"Well I came here because I needed a good sparing partner. Any of you interested?" Naruto asked with a smirk along with Neji who activated his Byakugan and got into his Juken stance

"Do you even have to ask?" he said with Naruto chukling. Naruto got into his Ryukios stance and activated his Museigan

"Nope" he said as he ran forward

(later that day)

Naruto was walking around as he was bored. He finished sparing with Neji for three hours and was now walking towards Ichiraku's for some lunch. As he was walking he heard a yell and ran towards it. To his surprise he saw Konohamaru being held by his neck by a boy wearing a cat body suit with purple face paint on and a large bandage object strapped to his back. Naruto then saw an extremely hot blonde hair girl walk up behind him.

The girl had four blonde pig tails and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that had a mesh shirt underneath. She also had a big ass fan strapped to her back

"Kunkuro put the kid down he's not worth it." The blonde girl said to the boy now known as Kunkuro who scoffed at what the girl was saying

"I don't care Temari. This kid hit my leg and he needs to pay for it." Kunkuro said to the girl now known as Temari. When Kunkuro looked back at the kid he saw the boy was gone. He looked around and saw him stand next to Naruto who was glaring daggers at him

"Excuse me you weren't about to hit this kid were you?" Naruto asked

"And what if I was what are you going to do about it." Kunkuro said with a smirk

"Well actually three things would happen to you. Number one this kid is like a little brother to me (Konohamaru smiles) so lay a hand on him and you die. Number two this kid also happens to be the Sandaime's grandson by blood with me as his segregate grandson so if he heard of this he will send you back to your rat infested village. And lastly the dude with the gourd on his back that holds the Ichibi no Shukaku would also kill you." Naruto said thus making the other two go wide eyed majorly

When those words left his mouth sand picked up and gather in front of the two from suna. He had red hair and sea green eyes and had the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing a mesh shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants along with a scarf tied around his neck. And with Naruto's description he saw the gourd on his back.

"Kunkuro you are a disgrace to the sand village." The red haired boy said

"B-but Garra it wasn't m-may…."

"Shut up or I will kill you." The boy now called Garra said as he turned around and faced Naruto

"I appoligies for my brothers stupidity. But however I am curious as to how you discovered my location as well as my secret." Garra said

"Well let's say that your not the only with a friend hidden where no one can see him." Naruto said with Garra's eyes widening

"Wait you have one too? But which is yours?" Garra asked with Naruto smirking and spoke in a soft voice

"The Kyuubi." He said with Garra's eyes widening

"Damn I thought mine was strong." Garra said under his breath with Naruto laughing

"Well don't worry about that but as I can plainly see you have a faulty seal am I correct?" Naruto asked with Garra nodding

"Well I'll tell you what I'll fix up your seal since I feel like helping a fellow Jinchurichi in need. Hell I may even give you more power then before. You know what? I'll do that right now. Tell me Garra what are your affinities?" Naruto asked which Garra answered with saying Earth and wind. Naruto then told him to expand his Earth chakra as far as he could. Garra nodded and began the process and expanded his earth chakra then through the connection Naruto called out

"Daichi"

They felt a huge Chakra pluse and then a fait figure appeared. Naruto saw that it was a huge heavy built man with light purple hair and black eyes. He was wearing a Black T-shirt with a light green vest over it. He was wearing black pant and to finish the look he had to chain chuff links attached to his arms.

The figure looked and saw Garra and entered his body. The other two watched in amazement at how the red haired gennin reacted to when the figure went into him. He was trashing for abit until he lost conciousness. Naruto then picked up his body and said follow me but he was complelety unaware of the set of Sharingan eyes that saw everything and heard everything but could read the lips yet but he now had someone else to fight in these exams

(The next day)

Naruto came to the exam building wearing a Black T-shirt and Black Pants with his Headband now on a long red strap. But the newest thing about this outfit was the gauntlet's on his lower arms that had coiling dagons on them. Naruto was waiting to use these but never found the time to use them until today

As he arrived he saw his teammate giving him the usual glare with him giving them the good mourning finger . they then walked into the building and saw a huge commotion. When the arrived to the area they saw a bunch of Gennin trying to get in with two other gennin blocking the door.

"It's just a test to weed out the weak ones don't pay any attention to it" Naruto said with Sakura getting eady to protest until Sasuke looked back at her telling her to shut up which she did like a faithful bitch

Naruto saw lee get knocked down which surprised Naruto since Lee was one of the strongest gennin around. After seeing Tenten help him up Naruto greeted them.

"Hey guys. How's it hangin?" Naruto asked getting their attention while getting weird looks from his teammates

"Oh hey Naruto good to see you again." Lee said extending his hand which Naruto shook.

"Hey where's Neji?" Naruto asked

"Over hear Naruto." Neji said appearing besides the blonde who shook his hand "We were just waiting on you to arrive. After all you are like our forth teammate." Neji said with Naruto nodding.

"Um excuse me but how do you guy's no Naruto?" The pink haired banshee asked with the others looking at her then going bak to doing what they were doing which pissed off the pink haired girl to no end. The group of four walk away with Naruto's counterparts following them.

They then came to the entrance and saw Kakashi and Gai standing in front of the entrance. After giving them the instructions on what would have happened if they all didn't show up. After a quick pep talk they entered the testing room where everyone instantly glared at them until Naruto spoke

"What the fuck are you looking at loser's?" Naruto said leaking killing intent that made most of them back off but the rest stayed with it and continued to leak more. Feeling tired Naruto used kyuubi's KI and everyone shrunk back in fear. They each saw an image of a saliva dripping Kyuubi with a hungry look in it's eyes.

(Meanwhile)

Three Iwa ninja's were sitting in the front of the room watching the whole affair from afar. The first one had spiky brown hair that was being held up by the shinobi's headband and sea green eyes. He was wearing a long brown sleeved shirt that was tight around his body showing off his abs with a brown vest over it. He was also wearing baggy black pants that had designs of tiger claws running down the leg and to finish the look he wore brown boots

"So Hikari it looks like there is some competition this year." Said the stone ninja looking at Naruto

The girl called Hikari was a very beautiful girl. She had long brunette hair tied in a pony tail but the pony tail look like it turned blonde at the end and ruby red eyes. She wore a black muscle shirt that barely hid her cleavage with a brown jacket that stopped at her chest. To finish the look she wore brown kimono pants with black ninja sandels. She wore her headband around her waist. She was currently sitting on the lap of another person that just radiated killer intent but showed a look of kindness.

This boy had silver hair that was very long and light blue eyes. He wore a grey sweat shirt and a pair of black jeans with a black vest over the shirt but what he had was on his arms and legs look like silver gauntlets and grieve. He had his headband tied around his forehead

"I don't care about that Keji. Their's no way he can beat my Katsumi." She said kissing the boy called Katsumi

(Back to Naruto)

When he felt the rest shrink back he ended his KI only to receive a bonk on his head from the pink haired banshee

"You idiot what do you think your doing trying to start a scene." She said trying to hit him again only for the blonde kid to grab her arm and twisting it and putting it behind her back.

"I don't think you would want to touch me Haruno for I know how to kill but you have yet to experience your first so tell me who would be more suited to kill?" Naruto asked letting go of her arm and making her face plant on the floor in front of everyone which made a lot of them laugh at that

"SASUKE-KUN" yelled the loud voice that could only belong to one Ino Yamanaka as she ran towards Sasuke and latched her arms around his. Sasuke quickly stood up and began to argue about who get's to touch Sasuke. Naruto sighed at this and looked around and saw Hinata standing alone so wanting to keep her company he walked to her and stood next to her. Hinata looked to the side and saw Naruto standing there which caused her to go red instantly but didn't hide herself

They were just talking while Kiba was watching from the sidelines. He was pissed off that that loser was talking to his girl. Hinata was girl from the very beginning and damnit he will have her. Even if he had to do something so veil and disgusting so would belong to him. He was about to walk over there when Shino caught his shoulder and forced him to stay still

"What the hell Shino. Let me go I gotta go kill that bastard." He said trying to get out of the bug boys grip which was pretty strong.

"Listen to me Kiba and listen well. Hinata only likes Naruto, she will never have those type of feelings for you and all you would be doing is ruining your chances at having her as a friend." He said with the dog boy still struggling t get free

"I don't care she is mine and she will always be mine even if I have to kill Naruto to prove it I will." Kiba said with the aburame clan heir sighing as he threw Kiba across the room.

"Geez you rookie's sure know how to cause a commotion." Said a voice that caused all the others to turn and look at the new comer. It was a boy with silver hair wearing wide angle glasses. He wore a purple suit with a brown T-shirt underneath. He had what looked like a friendly face but Naruto felt something that disturbed him. He activated his eyes and changed it into it's second form and looked at his aura. He remembered what his dad told him about the aura colors. If the color was blue that meant he could be trusted, if the color was green then he was neutral, but if the color was red then that meant he had evil intentions. Naruto saw that he was radiating with the red color that is until he read the mans mind

'Now then let's see what these fools can do. After this test I'll be sure to visit Orochimaru-sama to give him the information.' Kabuto thought not seeing Naruto's eyes or his scowl

"who the hell are you four-eyes." Kiba said standing up

"My name is Kabuto Yakusho. I'm here for the exams as well." Kabuto said

"How many times have you taken the exams Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked as she was curious about this person.

"This is my seventh time." He said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"So you suck basically." Naruto said joining in on the conversation

"Naruto. Don't disrespect insult him he could give us some good information. And if I recall correctly you aren't that strong either." Sakura said inwardly smirking

"Neither is your forehead or your flat chest but you don't see anyone talking about you." Naruto said getting everyone to snicker and hold their sides. Sakura was fuming once again but calmed down as soon she would have Naruto wrapped around her finger once again

"Well I away yeah I do but I do have information on the test and all of it's participants including you. Do you want any dirt on someone?" Kabuto asked as he pulled out a stack of ninja info cards. This peeved Sasuke's intrest as he walked towards Kabuto

"Do you have info on any specific shinobi?" He asked with Kabuto nodding

"Yeah who do you want to know about?" He asked

"Rock Lee, Garra no Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki." He said. The last one gotten everyone surprised that is until Ino started laughing

"That was a good one Sasuke-kun. You are so funny. Like a loser like Naruto could become a treat to you." Ino said with Sasuke looking at her which made her shrink back in fear

Kabuto then pulled out three of the cards and Lee's face appeared on one. He explained how Lee was at one time horrible at Ninjutsu but at a strange turn of events he made it his strongest asset. When Garra's picture came up it said that he was on a B-ranked mission once and came back without a scratch on him but he also noticed something

"Hmm. That's strange their appears to be a number next to his name." He said with the others looking a little confused

"A number? Like what?" Asked Sakura with Naruto eyes narrowing

"Well he has the number one next to his name like a representative of some sort. But anyway onto the next person Naruto Uzumaki." Kabuto said bringing out the next one and Naruto's picture showed up along with his stats

"Naruto Uzumaki teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake. Mission history 4 A-ranks before joining team 7, two B-ranks before joining team 7, one C-rank turned A-rank with Team 7, and thirty D-ranks. He is highly skilled in Kenjustu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. He is said to carry four swords and is responsible for bringing the former Demon of the mist to the leaf and is also responsible for saving the country of wave. But here is another representative because he too has a number next to his name but this one is a nine." Kabuto said. The whole rookie 9 were looking at Naruto like he was a ghost

"But how can he do those types of missions before joining his team? And how come he was allowed and not Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked looking at Naruto with Sakura nodding her head

"Yeah Naruto it's time for you to explain yourself." Sakura yelled only to get a blast of KI from Naruto who looked like he wasn't in the mood for this shit. Naruto looked at Kabuto and directed his KI at him who was starting to cower a little. Before it could register Naruto quickly summoned Hatsu no Yaiba to his hand and held it against Kabuto's neck. The others started to get scared at what Naruto was going to do. Kiba and Sasuke were already making their way over to Naruto until he blasted his KI to them making them freeze. They pissed their pants when Naruto spoke

"You take one more step and I'll remove your legs." Naruto said making them walk back. Naruto then glared at Kabuto

"How do you know all that information? No gennin should have that type of knowledge unless prier Knowledge was given so you have three seconds to tell me how you found that out. One." Naruto said making his blade closer to Kabuto's neck. The man was afraid alright. This kid completely caught him off guard and was using some type of jutsu to hold him in place

"Naruto stop your going way to far with this. Put him down." Sakura said

"Yeah Naruto put him down or else." Ino said truly thinking she was stronger then Naruto. The next response shocked them as Naruto looked back with slited red eyes. The girls shrunk back because they stared directly into them and saw that he was indeed angry

"Two." Naruto said holding the blade closer cutting Kabuto's neck a little.

"Three" Naruto was about to stab him when a huge puff of smoke appeared in the front. When it cleared there stood one Jounin with at least fifty chunin besides him

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP. YOU TWO THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS EXAM UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD SO, GOT THAT. EVEN THEN THERE WILL BE NO KILLING UNLESS YOU ARE GIVEN PERMISSION TO DO SO". Came a voice from the front of the room.

Following the sound they saw a large group of chuunin in the front of the room but one jounin. The jounin was a tall man wearing a large black trench coat he had black eyes and wore his hitae-tae as a bandana covering his whole head.

Each of the gennin ended up sitting in seats in rows they were given around the classroom. While waiting for the exam to start Naruto noticed Haku was one of the examiners. Somehow Hinata ended up sitting right next to him, he smiled at her before turning to the front.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

"_Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time_" thought Naruto as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Gennin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

Once the test started he turned the test over and nearly screamed. He could never answer these questions. Hell he doubted most chuunin could answer these so how the hell was he. That's when it hit him he wasn't, he was supposed to cheat just not get caught. Focusing chakra to his ears he picked up the sound of someone writing. He activated his Museigan and focused on his target and smirked picking up his thoughts.

Naruto wasn't the only one to figure this out however all around the room people were cheating. Tenten was using mirrors she had somehow attached to the ceiling using chakra strings to move them with to get the answers for her and Lee. Neji and Hinata had the Byakugan flaring though they both used genjutsu to cover the veins. Sasuke had his Sharingan flaring and was copying someone else's movements. Shika being Shika had used his shadow and helped his best friend Chouji out with the answers. Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was a bookworm so she actually could answer the questions and Ino stole the answers right from Sakura's mind.

45 minutes later:

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION. THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE. THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL." Said Ibiki

"THOSE WHO TAKE THIS QUESTION KNOW THIS SHOULD YOU TAKE IT AND GET IT WRONG NOT ONLY WILL YOU AND YOUR TEAM FAIL YOU WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO EVER BECOME CHUUNIN."

Almost everybody was scared now. After some left he noticed a few actually looked bored. After a few minutes when he saw no one else was going to leave so he told them they all passed.

As soon as he said that a thick mist rolled in from the back of the room. Once it cleared Naruto saw a familiar face standing in the front of the room and smiled inwardly.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza your examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exam." Every kiri nin in the room froze hearing that.

Zabuza walked out followed by the rest. When they reached the area where the second exam was to held he turned and faced them.

"This is training area 44 otherwise known as "The Forest of Death" for the next five days you will be in there." Team ten all had hidden grins at that, this was their training grounds after all they knew the place inside and out.

He went on to explain how each team would be given a scroll and have to get the other and to the tower in the center before the 5 days were up. Then explained the rules of the exam and handed over consent forms to sign. When Naruto went in he had all three forms and traded them for a heaven scroll.

Naruto took the Heaven scroll much to the other two's protest stating that it would be safer with Sasuke until Naruto punched Sasuke and said that if he loses this scroll then he would make the Uchiha relive the Uchiha clan Massacre which made Sasuke pee his pants because that was something he didn't want to see again. They then waited at the front gate until the alarms went off

"THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS…NOW" yelled Zabuza's voice over the speakers.

Once that was said the gates opened up and immediately teams shot into the forest. Team ten rushed in and hopped right into the trees. Naruto was leading the group much to their protest but Naruto ignored it stating that they should just suck it up. After forty minutes of running Naruto called for a halt

"Why are we stopping? We should keep going?" Sasuke said

"I gotta go. Deal with it" Naruto said as he went behind the bush

"Naruto seems a bit edgy today huh Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she waited for her teammate

(Naruto)

Naruto was just finishing his business and was about to leave until a ninja tried to jump him, key word tried. At the last second Naruto summoned Tasogare and used the Zanbatou to slice the ninja in half from the waist down. The fallen ninja's teammates saw this and jumped to avenge their fallen friend until Naruto did some seals and called out

"**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**". He called out launching an air ball at the shinobi who were dead the second it hit them.

Naruto then searched through the first one he killed and found another heaven scroll so he pocketed that one. After burning the bodies to ashes he walked back to his teammates and saw that they were a little irate

"What took you so long dobe?" Sasuke asked with Naruto just ignoring him and walked past him.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said until a huge blast of wind picked up. Sasuke and sakura were caught a little but Naruto however took the biggest hit and in such separated him from the team. The source of the wind appeared in three grass ninja. Two of team left the scene by order of one which stayed behind.

"Now then I finally found my pray." Said a man that almost resembled a woman

(Naruto)

Our Blonde hero was caught in the blast until he Fuzei Jasha with the current to escape what would have looked like a deadly attack. Naruto was currently in the air looking for the attacker's location which shouldn't be two far. He then saw a gaint cloud of dust erupt which was probably his best bet so he propelled himself to that area. It looks like this was starting to get good.

(Back to team 7)

Sasuke and sakura were currently panting near a tree. The man had confronted them about thirty minutes ago under the guise of a gennin from Kusa, the same one that had freaked her out before the exam with the long tongue.

He had immediately challenged them to a battle for the scrolls, a battle with their lives on the line. To further this claim he'd somehow swallowed the earth scroll he'd held which would force them to kill him and take the scroll from out his corpse.

The next thing she knew she was on her knees shivering in fear after seeing scenes of her own death. Sasuke hadn't been much better though he'd managed to break out of it, after stabbing himself in the leg with a kunai. They had managed to escape and find a hiding space after that and had just finished wrapping the wound on his leg when they were attacked by a giant snake that was quickly dealt with by use of several shuriken.

Out of the snakes head however emerged Orochimaru. Sasuke seeing this and tired of fighting had immediately handed over their heaven scroll in hopes they would be left alone. Such hopes were dashed after Orochimaru caught and burned the scroll before launching himself at the Uchiha. After a few minutes Orochimaru had apparently gotten bored and slammed the boy hard in the stomach with enough force to lift him from the ground before delivering a spin kick which sent him flying only to land right next to Sakura.

Now here they were with Orochimaru looking disappointed. He made a quick handsign and extended his neck like a snake. He then bite Sasuke leaving behind some weird hicky. Sasuke then began to scream and clutch his neck in pure agonizing pain. Sakura quickly ran to her crush and held him close to her as if she could somehow stop his pain. She then glared at Orochimaru with all her might as tears began escaping her eyes

"You what did you do to Sasuke? Tell me." She yelled with Orochimaru running up to her and punching her in her stomach instantly knocking her out but she stayed conscious enough to hear Orochimaru say

"I'm afraid your in no room to make demands of me little girl but I shall say this. Young Sasuke-kun will come to me for power." He said as was about to leave until he heard a sound. He turned his head to the left and saw a fist heading straight for his face. The fist connected and was strong enough to send him flying into another one. When the snake man looked up he saw a smirking Naruto standing on air. He confused by this until he too smirked

"Aw Naruto-kun so nice of you to come here and join in on this little fight." He said pulling up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo. He bite his thumb and ran it across the tattoo and did some seals

"Kuyoise no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)" there was a puff of smoke and a huge snake appeared. Orochimaru then commanded the snake to attack that is until he saw Naruto do the same thing and called for the summoning jutsu. There was a puff of smoke but Orochimaru was confident that his summon would kill Naruto's that is until a dragon head came out of the smoke cloud and bite the snakes head. The snake screamed in pain until it just died. Orochimaru jumped off of his snake and was now trying to attack Naruto. He sent three punches that the blonde gennin blocked and then sent three of his own punches that connected. The last hit was an uppercut that sent the snake ninja soaring back wards. However he was tackled by Naruto and was now flying to another tree.

Naruto didn't let up as he kept up with his hits punching the snake man with as many hits as he could give. Orochimaru was shocked to see that this kid was strong probably even stronger then Sasuke. Looks like he may be giving two gifts today

He then pushed Naruto off of him while he ran up a tree. When He saw Naruto following him via Fuzei Jasha he launched to kunai at him that the blonde dodged. Orochimaru was trying to see how he fought which so far he saw that Naruto could fly and that he had a good amount of strength which meant he could fight in long distance and Naruto wouldn't be able to beat him.

So with those thought's in mind He jumped backwards and in mid air he called out his next jutsu. "**Senei Jashuu (Shadow Snake Hand)**."

Four snakes came out of his sleeve and flew at a tree and wrapped themselves around a tree. Orochimaru used them to swing across to another tree. As he turned he saw Naruto once again fly at him which he was prepared for. When Naruto came in range he exhaled a blast of fire that hit Naruto full force. Naruto caught off guard by this and took the hit directly and flew backwards into another tree. Orochimaru saw this and thought Naruto was done for until the blonde exploded causing the trees around him to vibrate due to the explosion

"HEY SNAKE FUCKER" said a voice. Orochimaru looked up and saw Naruto flying towards him and connected another barrage of hits. Orochimaru was caught off guard again and the results were a fracture to his right arm. Naruto then jumped backed and summoned Tasogare and Tenro which shocked Orochimaru who was now trying to quickly summon Kusanagi but it was taking to long. The following happened. He got starched on his arms, a slash across his stomach and a stab through his right leg.

After much effort he managed to summon Kusanagi but he was badly damaged as it is. He knew that this boy contained the fox so he would have to apply a seal to Naruto in order to severely weaken the blonde haired gennin. Naruto charged again with his blade ready to take the Snake like mans head. He called back Tasogare but kept Tenro out stating that was all he needed. He then jumped and called out **Shiranui-ryu: Satsujin Ken – Suzaku **

An image of a phoenix erupted around Naruto that helped fly towards Orochimaru who's hand now held five symbols on each finger that symboled the five elements "**Gogyo Fuin" **Orochimaru slammed his plammed on Naruto's stomach which he thought was where Naruto's seal was.

Naruto groaned when he did that and fell backwards and was now descending away from the position that he once was at. Orochimaru then turned to leave until he felt a huge Chakra pluse. He looked around for it until he felt a sever pain over his right arm which strangely enough he felt wasn't there anymore and true to his assumption the appendage was no longer attached to him. He turned around and saw Naruto was once again standing on air but this time he looked different. All his cloths were now red with a green dot in the middle with white wings behind him. In Naruto's right hand was Orochimaru's lost arm which he sealed away into a scroll. Naruto then disappeared form sight and slammed his fist into Orochimaru's gut that made the snake sannin's eye's budge out and was sent flying backwards.

As he flew Naruto appeared in front of him. Naruto then did a front flip and back kicked Orochimaru into the air with Naruto flying behind him. Naruto started barraging him with hit after hit climbing the sky higher and higher until Naruto ax handle slammed him downward. There was a huge blast of smoke going upward that attracted every group in the forest to look upward and saw Naruto in the sky. Naruto then did some seals and removed the first level of his chakra seal to aleart the Jounnin of Orochimaru. The Biju Houshutsu seal's first level was broken and Naruto's chakra exploded upward like a geyser illuminating Naruto in a blue veil. Naruto then flew at Orochimaru who was now getting out of the crator his body made. At the same time he made to shadow clones and told them to take his teammates away.

Naruto grabbed Orochimarus body and flew upward like a torpedo. Once they passed the tree line Naruto began beating the shit out of Orochimaru which caused the snake sannin to vomit the scroll that he devoured. Naruto made another clone to get the scroll then clean it. Orochimaru was shocked that the blonde was still strong but the question was how was it that he was still very strong.

"How? How the hell are you still this strong I sealed your demon away so there is no chance in hell for you to still have this much power." Orochimare said only for Naruto to backhand him that was so strong he flew away and skidded across an open area. Naruto flew at him liked a bullet and extended his right foot that hit the snake dead on. They skidded across the field a little until Naruto began punching his face

"The reason..(Punch)..why..(Punch)..I'm so strong..(Punch, Punch)..is because I made my body be able to fight without Kyo's assistance..(Punch)..You shouldn't have underestimated me or you would have won." Naruto said getting off Orochimaru who's face looked like it went through a meat grinder. His face had bumps and briuse's as well as blood pouring in the front and back off his head. Naruto then took to the sky and then prepared his next and final move. Naruto quickly made a Rasengan and infused it with his Fire, Lightning, Water, and Wind chakras. The Rasengan glowed white with a rainbow swirl glowing around it. Naruto then flew at Orochimaru who was now trying to stand up and fight.

The snake Sannin was not expecting the next move because as soon as he looked up Naruto was already three inches from him. He didn't have enough Chakra for a substitution so all he could do was say two words "Ah Fuck"

The rasengan hit him dead in his chest which launched him backwards and further into the woods. The clones that were carrying his teammates came towards him and began running towards the tower not seeing the pair of eyes that saw the whole affair

(Meanwhile)

Kabuto Yakusho was not happy as he now stood alone facing off against the three Iwa Shinobi that were participating in this years chunnin exam. His teammates were already dead. His first teammate Yoroi fought against the Iwa ninja Keji who used a strange technique that allowed him to use…Daimonds? Yoroi keeped in tryuing to do something but it all went down hill for him as he was impaled with Daimonds growing from underneath him. Mitsugi didn't fair well either as he fought against the only girl on that team. He tried using his bloodline on her but she seemed to have one were she could use Mana and manipulate it purely. The fight went on for a minute until she simply stabbed him him in five places and ended it by making a giant hole in his body.

Now Kabuto was all alone up against this guy named Katsumi who looked like he was the leader of the group. Katsumi simply cracked his neck and smirked

"So you're my next prey. You better be strong." He said as he ran toward Kabuto who was still healing the wounds he received earlier from Naruto and later during the first encounter with this guy. Katsumi gave him three quick hits on his face which connected and sent the medical ninja flying backwards. Kabuto got up only to receive a knee to the gut and a backhand to the back of the head making his body flip. Katsumi then grabbed his leg a slammed him against the ground like a Hammer then against the tree and then let go. Kabuto stood up still panting only to reciev e an uppercut and a quick shot to his stomach making the medic cough up blood.

Katsumi grew tired of this so he decided to end the fight now. Jumping backwards He did swome seals for an A-class Lightning Jutsu that hit the medic killing him instantly

Katsumi screeched through his pocket's and saw that his team had what they needed a heaven scroll.

Katsumi then looked at his teammates and nodded until they heard a huge explosion and saw the figure in the air and the saw him fly toward them so being curious they went to see what was going on and the rest was history

(Back to Naruto) the blonde haired Gennin was now in the tower that was the checking point for his team who woke up ten minutes before they made it to the tower. They asked him question after question about what happened, what was the outcome how did he do it which Naruto answered as "Known of your mutha fucking business"

After they entered the tower Naruto pulled out the two scrolls which they asked once again how he did it which he ignored and did what the tablet stated. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared. He saw how Naruto was okay and the other two were okay but Naruto said he needed to get something removed so they went to the hokage who had the our Jounin procters in the room but the one Naruto was currently looking at was the hot chick with purple hair who was also looking at him and was blushing at the attention he was giving her.

"Old man we got a problem. A huge snake got into the forest and attacked my team." Naruto said with Sarutobi nodding hearing the secret meaning behind the kids words. After debriefing and the removal of Naruto's extra seal Naruto then presented Sarutobi with the snake Sannin's arm that held the Tattoo that he summoned the snake from meaning that Konoha now held the snake contract again. Sarutobi dismissed Naruto and told him to wait for the other teams to arrive

(Three day's later)

Naruto and his team now stood among the other's. all of Konoha's team made it to the final exam as well as Suna's and Oto's but the teams that caught Naruto's eyes were the Iwa team. He looked at the one with the long silver hair and sorta felt that he had a connection with him somehow. The Long silver haired shinobi looked back and Saw Naruto staring at him so he began to leak KI that alerted the other teams. Not willing to allow that Naruto began to leak his own that now matched that of Katsumi who had a grin on there faces. Completely unknown to anyone Naruto sprit and Katsumi's sprit were sorta in a clash like two titans battling it out. Naruto extended his right fist and Katsumi also extended his own and each connected. Naruto felt his cheek get hit along with Katsumi who now sported a new bruise on his face along with Naruto. They each cut off their KI and things got started again

"Okay now then I would like to congratulate each and everyone of you for making it this far however before we continue on to the next exam we need to have a preliminary round due to the fact that lords from different countries will be attending this tournament and we do not want to keep them there and waste their time. But before we start is there anyone here that wishes to drop out of the exam." He said

One hand was rasied " Yeah i drop out i don't have enough energy to continue but may i stay to watch the fight's" Said Akira with Sarutobi nodding

"Very well. Now then let the first names be called" He said as the chooser went through the names and stopped at one

Lee Kazama vs Sasuke Uchiha

AN: all right can you say double update? I can. I hoped you enjoyed this one. Now for you Tenraku fans do not fret for I will try to get that one finished as fast as I can buyt you know that fight scene's take way to long to finish. The next chapter will be the prelims then following that will be just the usual filler then following that is the finals where I will try to create my best fight scene since Naruto vs Argo in Tenraku

Have a good life and hope you stay with the story

Until next time

Peace


	12. The fight of a lifetime

Hey guys I would first like to say that things won't be the same in this story like first I will not and I absolutely refuse to involve the original Hachibi container. I feel like I just got dissed by my favorite show I mean seriously why did Kishimato have to make that character a Black man and to make matters worse he's a bad rapper at that, What the Fuck man? I don't care anymore but the fact is that he did this to either piss us off or just to make himself look retarded

Now then before I begin I want to thank the inspirators for this fic

Lysander45 and Vfsnake – they gave me the most help out of anyone so thank you guys

Now let's get this Shit going

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Lee Kazama**

"Okay will those who's names were not called please go to the stands till your name is called" he said with everyone nodding and walking to the stands

"So I'm up first. Not bad though I did want to fight Naruto." He said sounding a bit disappointed at the turn of events until his friend Neji placed a hand on his shoulders

"Don't underestimate him. Sure he isn't that strong but at the same time he's not weak and could give you a run for your money." He said with Lee nodding

"Will do." Was all he said as he faced his opponent who by the looks of it is trying to guarantee a victory to himself.

Sasuke stood with an overconfident smirk on his face 'Well then it's my time to shine. Time to show that Dobe who's superior around here' he thought until he felt a sever pain in his right shoulder blade where he knew the mark was. He didn't tell anyone about it and just felt that it was important if he kept it a secret. Besides he wanted to use it on Naruto when the time was right so he can see the look on his face when he demonstrated his newly gained power.

"Hajime" Hayate called out as he jumped back. Lee made the first move by running forward and kicking him in the face. He then followed with a few more hits before sucker punching him towards the wall behind himself. Lee not letting up ran towards the down Uchiha who was now trying to awaken his Sharingan but before he could he felt an fist in his stomach and an Uppercut to his chin that sent him two feet into the air until Lee began spinning him around before throwing him into the sky. Lee then just for the hell of it took off his weight's. Not because he needed to only because he wanted to truly kick this punks ass before advancing. So with that he removed his weights and disappeared from sight thus shocking everyone in the room that he could move that fast.

Sasuke regained his composure and tried to find Lee until the boy showed up in front of him giving him a hard right before disappearing again and appearing in other areas delivering many quick hits that not even the Uchiha could see until it came to the point where Lee felt tired and decided to end it soon. So with that he kick the Uchiha downward making him spin in mid air. Sasuke quickly made some seals for his fireball jutsu in order to stop his decent and land on his feet. Right now he was trying to understand with it wasn't working. He had on his sharingan but for some reason he couldn't see Lee's movements which made him question why It wasn't working

"You are probably wondering why it's not working." Said a voice next to him. Sasuke turned only to be on the receiving end of a huge right that nearly shattered his jaw

"The reason why your Sharingan isn't working is simple." Lee said as he slammed his foot into the Uchiha's gut before giving him a wicked left hook that made him spin the air before Lee kicked him again sending him flying back. Sasuke began to stand before Lee grabbed his neck and held him high

"Your too slow." He said letting go of Lee's neck before booting him away. "Your Sharingan is depended on the user being faster then the other and has excellent reflexes. With those as a combo the Sharingan can only then be called an unbeatable entity however seeing as how you spent none of your time training your body before you received your eyes instead only trained your eyes. Had you did that first then maybe you could have beaten me." Lee said as he gave Sasuke another fist to his head to busted him wide open causing blood to flow freely from his head. Lee then kept the punches coming until it was time to end this little 'match' they had going and kick Sasuke into the air. Lee then reappeared behind him in his shadow and wrapped his bandages around him then with a Chakra influenced spin he began to send both himself and the Uchiha into a head first nose dive but at the last second he left go allowing the Uchiha to feel the full effects of his move. There was a small puff of smoke until it cleared showing an unconscious Sasuke with a head the size of a watermelon.

Lee was declared the winner as the moped up the Uchiha and took him to the infirmiry.

On the way back he was on the receiving end of an intense glare who looked like she was about to say what was on her mind that is until Naruto stepped in and congratulated him for a job well done. The screen lite up once more until it stop on another set of names

**Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi **

Zaku walked down with one of his arms in a sling and the other bandaged up. In the forest his team had encountered a team of Ame Shinobi. The result was his arms were broken by said Shinobi's due to underestimating one of them. Luckily he had managed to come across Kabuto that same day.

"Who's this loser" Zaku sneered, Shino didn't reply just stared at him behind his sunglasses.

"Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino Hajime" Said Hayate while jumping back.

Using his left arm and holding it forward Zaku cried out "**Zankuha**" launching an intense air wave at Shino creating an explosion. Thinking he'd won he put his arm down only to see Shino still standing when the smoke cleared with bugs crawling out of his body. "_What a creepy guy_" he thought to himself before speaking.

"Heh what kind of trick are you trying to pull?" that's when he heard it turning to look behind him he saw a large swarm of bugs coming straight at him.

"They are called Kikai bugs they attack their prey in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack with this many you will never fight again. If you don't want that I recommend that you give up" spoke Shino he paused then continued.

"If you use that move with your left hand, I will make them attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs I will attack you. Either way you cannot get through this situation. Your supposed to keep your trump card until the end" he finished while putting his hands into the tiger seal.

Zaku had flashbacks of when he was young and Orochimaru help him out and how he promised to make him stronger. Then he had flashbacks of his training and things he had to do. Snapping out of his thoughts he raised his left hand aimed at Shino.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled out before ripping his right hand from the sling fist closed but aimed at the bugs. Opening his right hand he spoke.

"Your supposed to keep your trump card to the end, right" then he tried to fire only for it to burst from his arms instead of his hands. Looking at his hands he saw the air holes completely stuffed with bugs. Then Shino appeared behind him before speaking.

"When I recommended you to give up, I told the bugs to block those annoying air holes with their bodies and stay still. That is a true trump card."

Zaku in a rage tried to attack only to get a backhand in the face sending him to the ground.

"It seems this match is over; Shousa Aburame Shino." Said Hayate. He said as they picked up the Oto shinobi's body and taken him to the infirmiry. The borad once again lit up and landed on two names

**Neji Hyuuga vs Kunkuro no Sabaku**

'Hmm it looks like it's my turn' Kunkuro thought with an arrogant smirk as he walked down to the floor. Temari and Garra were shaking there heads at that hoping he wouldn't get himself killed after this

Neji however just shrugged his shoulders and walked down to the floor saying "I'm not gonna be the only one to lose here" as he walked down. After reaching the floor Hayate started the fight. Neji quickly activated his Byakugan and ran towards the bundle that was behind the suna boy's back and Jukened it's ass. The bandage's unraveled to show an unconscious Kunkuro laying on the ground

"That stupid trick can't fool the Byakugan. You never stood a chance." He said as he left with Hayate calling him the winner

Back in the stands Hinata and Naruto were shaking there heads at that. Everyone knows that the Byakugan is all seeing so of course the trick that the Suna shinobi was trying to pull wasn't going to work. Garra felt himself get angry at Kunkuro's stupidity since he should have known better then to under estimate someone especially a Hyuuga but for now he didn't care as the board lit up and the next set of name's showed up for all to see

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Sakura Haruno **

"YES I'M NEXT TAKE THAT INO-BUNTA." Sakura yelled as if she and Ino were racing each other too see who would go first. Ino sighed at that, everything was a competition to her and it was annoying.

Hinata just smirked and left to go to the floor. When the Kunoichi arrived she saw the huge smirk on the pink haired girls face like she was in for a severe beating.

"Just give up. I'm both stronger and prettier then you so what's the point of trying?" she said with the paled eyed girl saying nothing and just taking out her Headphones and playing a song called Maybach Music by Rick Ross

"Hey don't you ignore me." She said only to see Hinata nodding her head to the beat

"HEY!! I'm talking to you." She said only to see the girl start vibing to the song

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE OUT THOSE HEADPHONES I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." The pink haired banshee yelled making everyone cringe at that. Hinata then took her headphones out and put her MP3 away

"I'm so sorry but I don't care what you say so just go back to kissing the Uchiha's ass and trying to eat his cum." Hinata said making the pink banshee blow a fuse. Hayate then started the match with Sakura running at Hikari bent on destroying this girl. Hinata kept the smirk on her face as she began dogging the attacks with grace that only a Ballet dancer could have.

Sakura extended her right fist that was knocked away but she used the momentum gained to spin and extended a snap right kick that was ducked under and was tripped up by the very girl she was trying to hit. Hinata then jumped into the air and started a sequence of seals and called out. "**Suiton: Tepodama (Water Release: Gunshot)" **and immediately the water ball appeared from out of thin air which surprised everyone seeing as how there wasn't a water source anywhere. The waterball Hit Sakura making the girl wet all over but that didn't stop her from trying to continue the fight until when she tried to run she slip on the wet floor and landed on her butt which made everyone laugh at that

Sakura was now so angry that everyone was laughing at her and she wanted to take her angry out on someone which by luck was right infront of her so she would hurt her to get the respect that she deserves.

Sakura then pulled out two Kunai's and tried to take a stab at the girl who was dodging from left to right until she two was tired of the fight so she decided to not only finish it but scar this girl for life.

After dodging another failed attempt to take her head off. Hinata kicked upward then she followed by pushing herself off the ground and began to flip backwards until she reached the roof jumped off of the roof. She then started punching her until she gave the final punch that sent her ass flying to the ground face first and unconscious. She then started another sequence of seals before calling out her next move.

"**Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame bullet)**" and sent a small fireball at Sakura's hair that burned it up until it left no traces of hair but showed a huge and ugly burn mark on the top of her scalp for all to see. This one action caused the whole building to erupt in laughter at seeing the now bald girl who prided herself as being this goddess among them well thanks to this girl outside the village they can now call her some new names. They then began clapping which made the girl bow before them saying thank you before she walked back to Naruto's side who congratulated her

(Hey before you start bitching and moaning about it yes it's from Hell Sharingan. Fifth rider I'm sorry I couldn't resist doing that I hope you forgive me)

After getting Sakura's unconscious body to the infirmiry Hayate called the next match which lit up and presented itself on the screen and showed the next match

**Tenten Tsukiakari vs Ino Yamanaka **

"Yes I got an easy one." Ino yelled as she ran to the floor with Tenten sighing. She had to get the fan girl sage after the fan girl queen just got her ass kicked. She began walking down ntil she heard Naruto say "Good luck Tenten. I can't wait to see you fight." Which for some reason lifted up her spirit and made her want to fight more. When she arrived to the floor Ino started saying how her mind techniques make her invincible to which Tenten ignored and waited for the proctor to declare the match to begin. After Hayate said "Hajime" Tenten started the fight by throwing three Kunai's at the blonde girl who jumped over them and ran at the weapons master with full intentions of scaring her for life like the brunette did t Sakura so she sent a right fist that Tenten dodged under and gave her a karate chop to her neck that made the blonde girl stagger forward before she kept trying to hit Tenten even though she was unaware of the trap the weapon user was planning.

When Ino made another attempt at hitting the panda like girl she heard the sound of something getting cut. When she turned she saw something that made her eyes widened in horror. In Tenten's hand was her pride and joy her hair. The hair that she had been growing since she was six was now gone which made her tear up and start to cry. Until she felt something wrap around her. When she looked up she saw Tenten holding Ninja wire and doing a set of seals.

"Here's a technique that Naruto taught me. Hope you enjoy it." She said as she finished her seals and called out her next attack. "**Raiton: Ryurai no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Dragon thunder)**"

She was then covered in Lightning that built up into it traveled down the wire and hit Ino dead on. Ino cried at that and yelled that she gives up which made Tenten cut off the current and was forced to release Ino who fell on her back still feeling the after shock effect from the jutsu. They then picked her up and took her to the infirmary. Tenten then walked back to the stands where her teammates congradulated her on a great victory. Then came the next set of names

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi **

"Shit my turn. And I gotta fight a girl this is bullshit." The shadow user said as he walked down to the stadium floor. Mean while The sound nin were different though while Kin had a huge smirk on her face. As she was walking down Dosu spoke.

"He controls the shadows be careful around them."

"Heh I won't fall for those stupid techniques." She said with a smirk.

On the ground:

Shikamaru himself was thinking. He and his team encountered the Sound ninja and while the fight wqas pretty much one sided they managed to defeat the sound shinobi

Once they were both facing each other Hayate started the match. Shika started with the classic **Kage Mane no jutsu**, Kin saw it and jumped back while throwing two needles with bells on them. Shikamaru saw this and ducked under them.

"That's a classic trick, next your going to throw two needles but only one bell this time right." Spoke Shika

"And if I notice and react to the one with the bell you'll throw the one without to hit me right" he continued.

"You talk too much" she said while running up and waving her hands throwing something.

"Well I just have to watch out for your shadow needle technique then" said Shika while dodging. Then he heard the bells again looking behind he saw the bells being moved by strings. That's when Kin threw more needles he dodged a direct hit but still took two the arm.

"Ok now it's my turn" spoke Shika.

"I won't let you" replied Kin while pulling the strings. Shika's vision started swimming and he fell to his knees.

"Those who listen to the sound of bells become like that. The vibration of this special bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then it will show you an illusion." Said Kin. Shika tried blocking it off by covering his ears.

"That's useless. You can't shut out my bells sound like that" said Kin. Shika started seeing multiple Kin's each one talking in sync with the original. Then she threw tree more needles at Shika hitting his arm.

"Next I'll throw five, then seven and kept going till you look like a hedgehog" said the Kin's

"You deceitful bitch" said Shika "you said you'd end it quickly"

"I see, your in so much pain you want it to end quickly. Then I'll finish you with this. It's the end" said Kin holding up three needles. However when she went to throw them she noticed she couldn't move her arm.

"My **Kage Mane no jutsu** finally succeeded" said Shika while getting up.

"What the hell are you talking about your shadows nowhere near me" said Kin. Shika chuckled at that.

"So you still haven't noticed" he said

"Wait did you…" Shika cut her off.

"It's just as you assumed baka; there's no way a string at that height will make a shadow" said Shika while moving the shadow for show.

"I can stretch and shrink my shadow at will which is why they call me Shadow" he finished

"_Damn it, the Shadows getting fatter and fatter." _She thought"This wasn't the shadow of the string" said Kin watching the shadow form under her.

"Correct. I thinned then stretched my shadow to make it look like the strings then connected it to you" said Shika while raising his hand forcing her to raise hers.

"But how are you going to win now" she asked "After all however you move I'll move".

"Oh I think I'll manage that just fine" he replied smirking. Then he pulled a shuriken from his holster forcing her to do the same.

"Are you stupid? If you attack like that you'll get hurt too" said Kin while being forced into a throwing position.

"I know" he replied.

"Wait you're going to…" once again Shika cut her off.

"We're going to stab each other with our shuriken now. How long will we last." He said before throwing his forcing her to do the same. However at the last moment he leaned back. She thought he was just bluffing until his shadow released and she smashed her head on the wall that was right behind her.

"One down" said Shika before back flipping to his feet.

"Shinobi need to grasp the landscape and situation, then fight" said Shikamaru while smirking.

"Even if we move the same our distance's to the walls are different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention away from the wall" explained Shikamaru.

"Shousa Nara Shikamaru" said Hayate. Shika just smirked before turning and heading towards the sidelines.

After getting the sound up and to the infirmiry the next names were called out

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Keji Yamamoto**

Naruto said nothing as he walked down the stairs to the Stadium floor. Keji figured that this kid was nothing but a weakling since the one he beat earlier was by far weak so there was noway he could defeat him right? So with that he two walked down to the floor.

"Okay the seventh match Naruto Uzumaki vs Keji Yamamoto. Begin" Hayate shouted as he jumped back. Naruto then quickly took out Hatsu no Yaiba and Uzumaki no Suuga and ran forward with Keji pulling out a blade from Diamond out of his back. The two charged forward and began the little bout. Naruto switched Hatsu into a reverse grip and tried to take out Keji's legs who jumped over the blade and started a downward slash that was blocked way to easily by the blonde who used the rebound hit to spin in mid air and boot the man away. Keji landed on his feet and charged at Naruto head on and tried to take his head off. Naruto ducked under it and tried to stab the man through his head

Keji quickly kicked Naruto away who flipped himself to his feet and blocked the dangerous right fist with the bunt ends of his swords which was unbelievable as he saw that the fist almost caused a strain on the swords. Not willing to lose his sacred treasures he dismissed the blade's and decided to go with it Taijutsu style. So Naruto got into his familiar Ryukios stance and ran forward.

To some of the observers they saw that this fighting style looked like Naruto was break dancing. Naruto extended a forward punch that was dodged that is until Naruto spun himself and back kicked him to the other side of the stadium. Keji recovered fast a saw Naruto running at him. He tried to take his head off his body until the blonde flipped himself and the back of his foot hit Keji in his head then rebounded off the hit in order to swipe him off his feet by balancing himself on the ground then spun his body around took out his legs. Naruto then pushed forward thus pushing the mans body away who hit the ground so he could lift himself two feet off the ground which was enough to spin himself around and land on his hands that he then used to launch himself from the ground at Naruto who then Fuzei Jasha'd himself off the ground thus missing the Iwa shinobi's attack and landing on the other side with a stern look on his face

This guy was though one hundred percent and he didn't want to use his Museigan as that would be to early to show off his secret weapon so he knew he needed to use his other power. He then closed his eyes and serched deep within himself and tapped into the power he needed. He then felt a huge power surge go through his body and instantly he felt stronger then he was a moment ago. He looked at Keji and with an intense glare that said that the real fight had begun

Keji then covered himself in Diamonds and charged at Naruto who also did the same thing the blonde was doing. When they neared each other they each disappeared from view. That confused a lot of people as all they could hear was the sound of fist clashing and hits landing on the other. Naruto then appeared to have been hit pretty hard until he disappeared again then reappeared in front of Keji with his foot going into his gut. They then disappeared again then reappeared somewhere else then the same scene happened again until they kept repeating for awhile until they grew tired of this fight and needed to end it soon. Naruto and Keji separated from each other and prepared the next move.

Keji started a good number of seals until his whole body was covered in green thunder yelling "Raiton: **Kozumikku Hekireki (Lightning Release: Cosmic Thunder)****" **

Naruto held out both his palms and two Rasengan's appeared. The first one was charged with his Wind Chakra while the other was charged with lightning chakra. Naruto then began to fuse the Rasengans together which started to sound like a thunder storm. He then called out his Jutsu **"Fuuton/Raiton yuukai: Rasengan no Hekireki (Wind Release/ Lightning Release Fusion: Swirling sphere of the Thunder)"**

They then ran forward at each other with their attacks ready to destroy each. Time seemed to slow down as they were running because with each step they took it sounded like giant steps before they were three feet from each other and extended their attacks that caused a huge Jutsu strain until they both exploded covering the two in smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed a bleeding Naruto grabbing his right arm that looked limp. The whole right side of his face was covered in blood with his cloths looking a bit brunt however when the smoke showed Keji it showed the man knocked out thus making Naruto the winner of his match. Naruto then called his Shanigu Yuba to his hands and healed his wounds enough so that his arm could move

Once he left the floor and they got Keji's ass to the hospital Hayate called for the next match

**Temari no Sabaku vs Chouji Akimichi **

Temari felt pretty good about this next match as it was her time to shine. So she walked down to the floor and saw the big boy known as Chouji Akimichi stand tall.

"Okay the eighth match Hajime."

Choji started it off with his **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique)** enlarging himself before pulling in his limbs going for his Meat Tank. Choji turned into a giant ball a rolled right at her.

Temari already had her fan ready to attack but had to dodge as the giant blubber ball was getting to close to her. Choji kept coming however so she kept dodging until she noticed the wall behind her. Choji came once more this time crashing into the wall when she dodged. The giant ball unrolled itself revealing a swirly eyed Choji.

Getting to his feet he attacked however Temari sidestepped and delivered a fist to his face before she opened her fan and called out "**Kamitachi (Whirlwind attack)" **

A giant whirlwind picked up the large boy and slammed him into the wall that was behind her knocking him out of a lope

"Winner Temari no Sabaku" came Genma's voice. Temari walked off after looking towards Choji while the medic's came and got him.

The board once again lit up until it showed who was next

**Garra no Sabaku vs Dosu Kinta**

The mummy like man just chuckled as he walk to the floor dragging his sleeves on the ground. Garra also just walked down as he really didn't feel like fighting this match but in the end it had to be done. Once both of them reached the floor Hayate called the match to begin.

Dosu immediately charged forward exposing his amplifier at Garra who didn't even flinch. Dosu then saw the cork on his Gourd pop open and sand began to leak out. Not opposed by this Dosu sent his amplified arm forward and hit nothing but sand. Then as quickly as it came the sand began to completely cover his arm until he heard the voice call out "**Sabaku Soso** **(Desert Funeral)**"

The sand crushed his arm as Dosu screamed in pain as he pulled out his bloody arm. He was about to surrender the match until the sand began to surround him in some kind of Cocoon. Garra then held his arm forward with his palm open.

"Let your blood rain over this stadium." Garra said as he closed his palm which then compressed the sand enough that it killed Dosu on the spot and made his blood spray out and hit the walls surrounding them

"Whoa (Cough) winner Garra no Sabaku" Hayate stated with the red haired ninja nodding his head and going back to the stands.

Hayate then called out the final match which was katsumi Yamada vs Kiba Inuzuka

The Dog-boy looked pretty disappointed as he wanted to fight the dobe but seeing as how this one will have to do he would wait until the next exam.

"Okay the final match Katsumi Yamada vs Kiba Inuzuka Hajime." He called as he jumped backwards.Kiba didn't know hat hit him literally. First he was standing still and after hering the words begin he heard his dog yelp and saw Akamaru trapped in a water prison by Katsumi who smirked at the boy

"No help in this fight my fucker" he said as he ran forward and buried his fist deep into the dog-boy's gut. He then backhanded him into a wall where he continued the assault. He first started by continually punching the Inuzuka heir until he grew tired and threw him into the air. Katsumi then appeared behind Kiba and slammed him downward until Katsumi appeared under him with his palm open in the air. Kiba landed on his palm but was slammed into the ground hard. Katsumi then grabbed his neck and started to choke him out. Katsumi then threw him away into the wall behind himself.

Katsumi then started a sequence of seals and held out his right palm that started to spark lightning until he fired a huge blast of Lightning at Kiba which made the dog boy scream in pain before he called his forfeit which made katsumi cut off the current to his jutsu. He then glared at Naruto who did the same thing and in an instant the KI battle once again started that is until Hayate interrupted calling Katsumi the winner of the match

"Okay that concludeds the preliminary rounds. Now then it is time for the selection of who will fight who in the finals." Sarutobi said as the winners each drew names.

In the end it went like this

Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga vs Garra no Sabaku

Shino Aburame vs Katsumi Yamada

Shikamaru Nara vs Hinata Hyuuga

Temari no Sabaku vs Tenten Tsukiakari

After one more explanation on the reason behind the prelims and such Sarutobi dismissed the group of Gennin. Naruto decided to go back home for a bit and talk to Haku as he wanted to get to know everyone a little better and hopefully get a date out of this.

Once he arrived he saw a huge cloud of smoke on the ceiling. He saw on one corner was Kisame eating a seafood while Jaraiya was talking to a slucpture that he thought was a lady and Zabuza singing a song real badly. When Naruto looked for Haku he saw that she was laughing uncontrollably

Naruto walked over to her and asked her if she was okay and her answer was planting a big one on him before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her room. They didn't come out for about an hour

AN: hey guy's sorry if it's not that good but hey take it or leave it. I've been writing this one for awhile so just enjoy what you got. Also let there be a moment of silence for Bernie Mac. A well love comedian that died last Saturday at the age of fifty. Incase you don't know who he is he stared in films such as Ocean's Twelve, Bad Santa, and Transformers

May he rest in peace and as a tribute to him in am deadicating the rest of this story to him. Also if you're a WWE fan watch summerslam this weekend and cheer for Undertaker as he makes his return to Hell in a Cell against the psychotic Edge that we all know and hate

Until next time

Peace


	13. The power of love

Yo Yo what's up guy's? now I know some of you really want to see a lemon so for this one I'm going to put one in. now this is _**NOT** _my lemon as I can't write them so please give all the credit to VFSNAKE and him only.

Okay now then let's get this story going

After getting out of Haku's room from sleeping with her he went to go fulfill a promise to a certain girl. He got dressed deciding to where a plain Black T-shirt and white Shorts. He decided to uphold the date today simply because he would soon be swamped with training for the upcoming exams that he couldn't wait for personally. He still couldn't believe he was fighting lee, one of the few guys he could say he couldn't beat. While personally he wanted Neji since they needed to have a little rematch it was better to fight one of the strongest gennin around

As he walked to training ground 8 his thought went back to what happened at wave. He had a feeling that she liked him back but he wasn't completely sure as of now. He saw how she always blushed whenever he gave her praise, whenever he helped her complete something, then came the feeling he got when he held her hand. He felt electricity course through him. The feeling felt better then when he killed Mizuki and that was the greatest moment of his life because he felt that his mind told him that he can fight back against the villagers that his life can indeed get better. His thoughts were cut off when he heard his name get called by the very same girl that's been on his mind for a while

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here" Hinata asked as she was just finishing her training for the day until she saw Naruto but what she liked looking at were his tattoo's since they made him look real badass.

Naruto broke out of his trance and saw Hinata in front of him "Oh Hey Hinata..Um.. I was just wondering if..you would like to go out with me?" He asked seeing Hinata's face lite up when those words were said

"Sure just let me get my stuff together." She said as walked back to her bag that she brought with her. Naruto was currently staring at her. She was currently wearing a long sleeved black tank top showing off her slim figure and the bust she had along with a pair of baggy black pants. Naruto was finding it really hard to think looking at her like that but he held his perverted thoughts back as the white eyed girl approached him saying she was ready which Naruto nodded to and they then left the area

(Meanwhile)

Katsumi was currently shirtless and in his hotel room. He had to say that even though he's an Iwa ninja this place was very relaxing and good to stay at. But currently he was trying to find out just who the Jinchurichi of this village was. He wanted to find said boy in order to help "Unite his people" as some would call it. His thought's were broken when he saw the door to the bathroom open to reveal his girlfriend wearing something that made him go "Bong"

Currently the girl standing at his Door was wearing a French maid outfit that just screamed sexy. Katsumi smirked at that. If there was one thing his girlfriend could do perfectly was getting him in the mood and wearing super sexy outfit's

"Hello Katsumi-kun I'm currently in need of cleaning up this place care to help" Hikari said in a voice that down right screamed sexy.

"Sure I'll help you freshen up the place." He said with her shaking her hips as she approached him with a look that made all the blood leave his brain and to a consintrated area

(Back to Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata were now done with there date. They spent the whole time talking and enjoying each others company

They were so happy to be going to the Chunnin exam finals with the feeling still strong after a little over a week with them surviving that near death scare the Hyuuga girl had. The event had actually been a blessing in disguise, as Hinata would find out, as Naruto had taken her on a date the instant she had free time, and right now the two were both snuggling in his old apartment couch.

"Thanks for taking me on this date Naruto-kun," said Hinata feeling her face was without a doubt cherry red though she was happy she didn't stutter.

"No problem Hinata-chan. After what happened in Wave Country, I felt I should spend more time with you, and make every moment I have with you count. If I truly did lose you, I don't think my heart could ever heal, and its one of my greatest fears," said Naruto holding her closer to him with his voice being so soft it was practically a whisper.

Hinata blushed at his words and was awed by how them, as they were like beautiful notes of music to her ear, and at the same time since his words spoke so much truth. She had such fears of not being with Naruto if either of them died on a mission that was a solo or team based assignment. The mission to Wave Country further enforced such fears and during their time back Hinata had come to a conclusion that while they were children, they should make every moment count, as if it were their last, and there was one thing she wanted to do with Naruto though if her clan found out or anyone else that didn't understand...there would be hell to pay.

'I may not get another chance like this. If Naruto or myself were to die without this, I don't think either of us could truly be at peace inside,' thought Hinata seeing Naruto look at her with his loving blue eyes and she knew without a doubt he was the one for her.

(Lemon Starts Here)

Acting on her internal instincts, Hinata kissed him right on the lips with all the passion that had been building up inside of her, and became quite aggressive in her actions that more or less surprised Naruto. Soon, Hinata moved so she was straddling his waist while her hands went to take off his shirt, and her hips ground against his allowing her to feel his quite impressive soldier stand at attention in his pants.

"Hinata-chan, are trying to do what I think you're trying to do?" said Naruto after the two finally broke the really long kiss not realizing that his own hands had gone on autopilot and removed her outer shirt revealing just how mature her female body was.

"After what happened at Wave, I want to experience this with you if only just once, as I don't think I could live without doing this with you if we died, and if I feel if I don't I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life," said Hinata her eyes slowly forming with tears and Naruto instant takes his hands to her face wiping them away before kissing her with just as much passion as she.

"I'll only do this if this is what you want Hinata-chan. I feel the same way, but I didn't want to take it that far unless you were ready. Look me in the eyes Hinata-chan and tell me you believe in your heart of hearts you want this. Tell me...and I will grant it with every fiber of my being," said Naruto holding her face with both hands, their foreheads touching, and their breathing deepening with each moment they stayed like that.

"I wants. I swear it. Make me yours Naruto-kun. Let us become one before forces beyond our control deny us this one chance to be happy," said Hinata before she continued her kissing of Naruto's lips only harder and faster making Naruto match her kiss for kiss.

"Then I will grant your wish my Hime," said Naruto getting even more aggressive with his kissing while his hands moved from her face to her hips to pull her even closer to him so she could feel just how much of him was in love with her.

Hinata was pressing her hands against his shirtless body feeling the muscles that were once hidden beneath the fabric and relishing in the contact while using her finger tips to map out every muscle within his body. It wasn't long before Naruto had her shirt off revealing her assets to him hidden slightly by the ocean blue bra that looked almost like the same color as Naruto's eyes.

While Naruto enjoyed the sight of two globes, Hinata moved towards her lover's pants with boxers, and loosened them to free the straining rod much to the groan of relief that came from him. That noise to her sounded like a hungry beast that wanted more and it made her feel a sense of pride that the noise came from him because of her touch. Hinata was so busy admiring the now free and well above average cock he was currently now sporting to realize that when she had freed it from his pants, she had also freed his more animalistic side that hungered for now. Naruto's hands began working, as if possessed by another unseen force, unclasped her bra, and quickly throwing it away from them before moving to her pants that he removed to some amazement without damaging them. The end result had revealed Hinata's now moist ocean panties with an orange spiral at the center of it, which excited Naruto even more, and it showed much to Hinata's delight when his cock seemed to get even harder.

The two continued to kiss with even more furious passion while their hands went and removed whatever pieces of clothing they had left on their bodies. Now they were naked just as the day they were born, with only this one last chance to back out now before the two became one, and only one second to do it. Looking into each others eyes one last time, the two nodded, and Naruto entered Hinata's womanhood hearing her moan out his name before he stopped at her hymen.

"I'm sorry this has to hurt," said Naruto before he thrust into her breaking through it and holding her tight while kissing her to silence any scream from within her mouth.

When she stopped screaming, Hinata focused on Naruto lips, and she began kissing him again in order to tell the boy she was all right now for him to continue. Naruto took this response to press forward and thrust upward making Hinata gasp with each thrust he gave making more of her juices within her pussy coat his impressive cock. Each thrust into her body was more pleasurable then the last, as she called out his name with each one, and clawed at his back when her peak was in reach.

"Naruto-kun...I...I'm almost...I'm almost there!" said Hinata in his ear while her voice was getting higher and higher with each thrust now quickening to bring her to that very blissful moment that the Hyuuga woman had dreamed of having with him.

"Then I shall take you there Hinata-hime," said Naruto kissing her ear, down her neck, and thrusting even faster wanting to give Hinata all the pleasure she could handle with both hands on her hips to help.

His mouth was now licking at the valley between her growing breasts tickling and hitting every sensitive nerve in the middle of the two.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Hinata, as she came, and released her juices all over his cock squeezing it for its own juices, which Naruto gave since he had reached his own orgasm at the same time leaving the two is sacred bliss for a good while.

"How was it Hinata-hime?" said Naruto into her ear while still holding onto her sweaty bare back with his sweaty hands loving the smoothness her body had.

"Wonderful," said Hinata her voice filled with happiness and content while she felt her lover's cock still hard inside of her.

Not surprising, due to his stamina that would put most Jounin to shame, not to mention his cock was big for his age, and when he was older in his late teens the already large member would be even larger.

"Do you have enough strength for another round?" said Naruto giving a slight thrust that made Hinata gasp yet again and her body was once more spiked with pleasure.

"One more time, but I think you will have to do most of the work," said Hinata, as her body didn't have the endurance that his did, and wished he did.

"No problem Hinata-hime. Let's take this to the bed where you can rest," said Naruto, as he lifted her up while still connected with each step sending mini-thrusts into her, which made Hinata moan, and achieve a second smaller orgasm since she was still getting down from the first one.

When Naruto laid Hinata down onto the bed, she slowly detached herself from his cock before moving her body in a seductive like state despite her tiredness, and aimed her ass in his direction giving it a little shake as she did. Feeling more aggressive, Naruto quickly inserted his cock into her again from this angle thus increasing the pleasure the two felt several times over, and without anyone to him Naruto began thrusting into Hinata with everything he had. Hinata herself had to bite down on the bed sheets to keep her screams down to a near mute, but even that was impossible, as the pleasure she was getting was too great, and her screams filled the room going even higher when she came with him along with her.

Rolling to the side of the bed so not to crush her with his weight, Naruto held onto Hinata while they basked in the afterglow of their moment together covered in sweat, and loving every minute of it.

"You're so sexy looking right now that if I had anymore stamina, I would so make love to you again, and several times more," said Naruto kissing Hinata's neck while the said Hyuuga girl weakly grabbed his head to pull him down so she could kiss his ear.

"It's a good thing you don't because I don't think I could survive another time, but given time I'm sure I could, and its all because of you I got to experience this moment," said Hinata her voice barely a whisper, as her tired mind was begging for sleep right now.

"I promise you, we are going to spend many more of these moments with the two of us together my Hime when we get a chance so don't you worry your sexy mind of yours," said Naruto holding her tight, as the blanket on the bed now covered them, and the two drifted off to sleep.

AN: Okay firstly thank VFSNAKE for that lemon. The one thing I don't do is take credit for my friends work. Now I know that this was a short one but I had to do this one short so just enjoy what you got for now at least. But I have some bad news, starting next week I will be back in school. In Miami we go back during August which sucks but this is my last year of high school then it's off to collage

Until next time

Peace


	14. Let the Battle Begin

Oh ho!! What's up guys how you doin (Cricket's chrip). Alright well fuck you then. I was going to give you a new chapter to Shining but you wanted to be asshole's and diss me. I DON'T TAKE TO KINDLY TO THAT SHIT BECAUSE I KEEP'S IT REAL. WU-TANG. (D-reaper then see's the crowd looking at him with wide eyes making him look embarrassed)

I'm…I'm sorry about that. Well why don't you guy's just read the chapter while I check myself into anger management

Begin

After sleeping for a good two hours Naruto and Hinata had a second round then two hours later a third round until it came to that time when they had to go. After a quick make out session between the two they left the building that Naruto used to call home. Ever since he left the house to live in his parents home he told the old man to not stop the lease as he would need the place as a secret room to hold his items and things.

So here he was now walking back to his house since he knew that he needed to keep training if he wanted to beat lee.

Lee was by far the strongest Gennin he had ever met and that was before he healed him and gave him the ability to use Chakra. Lee was able to run at speeds that most shinobi would kill to have and the fact that his natural strength was bitchin. He needed to be on his A game if he expected to beat Lee so he was now practicing his chakra control in order to insure that he would win

(Later on)

Naruto was walking on a moonlit stroll. He needed sometime to get his head together until he was near the area that the third test would occur. He walked into the stadium and imagine his amazement when he saw two others standing there. The first was Garra while the other was….Katsumi? as he stood in front of them he asked his question

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asked with Garra speaking up

"For some reason I was just looking at the moon since it calms me down whenever I feel angry or depressed but then he arrived and he said he wanted to talk to me and you for some reason." Garra stated with Katsumi stepping up this time

"Look here I know that you both are Jinchurichi. I know that Garra holds Ichibi and you hold Kyuubi." He said making Naruto and Garra's eyes widened

"What the hell? How did you find that out?" Naruto asked with Katsumi responding

"It's simple really. Ichibi can control sand which Garra showed off and you have whisker like marks on your cheeks and add the fact that you used Kyuubi's Ki in the First exam against that Kabuto character. Oh and incase your wondering I killed him for you." The Iwa Ninja stated with Naruto nodding

"Okay but that still doesn't explain how you know we are Jinchurichi and to make matters more complicated you identified our demons." Garra said with naruto nodding

"Well you see I am one as well. I contain the Gobi the five tailed Tiger. In each shinobi village they have at least one demon container. I think Kumo has two though that may be a rumor. Anyway there is a group of S-rank shinobi after us. I had an encounter with two of them and one of them looked like a scorpion while the other looked like my older brother Diedara." Katsumi stated with Naruto looking a little freaked out

"Okay so we have a huge problem. Did you happen to find out there plan for us?" He asked with Garra nodding

"All I know is that they want our demons whatever their plans are but I'm not letting them get mine as he was the only friend I had until I met Hikari." Katsumi stated with Naruto and Garra nodding their heads

"Very well. But what is your demon's name. mines was named Kyo, Is yours called?" Naruto asked.

Garra brought up his arms to reveal what looked like the Tanuki wrapped his lower arm. Garra then focused some chakra into the tattoo and a Gold Spear appeared into his hand. The spear held a wicked end with two spike on the top side making a wicked kill.

"After Shukaku was fixed he said that his name is Benitora." Garra stated with Naruto nodding

Katsumi did the same thing revealing that he too held a tattoo on his lower right arm that showed a Tiger biting into his right wrist. Katsumi also focused Chakra into his arm and a Katana appeared in his hand. The handle was wrapped white with black diamonds going down it. The guard was gold with images of flames on the bottom.

"And my demons name is Yukimura." Katsumi stated

(Hey real quick if you watched Samurai Deeper Kyo then you know why I have Given Yukimura the Katana and not the crossbow and for those that don't know why well the original holder was named Sasuke so I think that is why)

Naruto said nothing and instead held out his own Tattoo and summoned Tenro to his hands. The other two stared amazingly at the Nodaichi length blade.

"Well Katsumi it looks like we will also have to give you a little boast on power we will give you some new power now what type of elements are you good with?" Naruto said

"I'm good with Wind and Lightning, though Lightning is more of my specialty" he said with Naruto nodding. Naruto then instructed him on the procedure and Katsumi nodded and did it. Naruto then called out "Raikou"

There was another Chakra pulse until Katsumi felt his energy increase tenfold. He looked behind him and only saw an outline of a person though he saw what looked like rose's floating around the figure. The figure then entered him and he felt himself getting stronger. He then felt the back of his hand burn a little as he looked at it. He then saw that on his right palm was the image of light blue Diamond with the words Jack of diamonds on the bottom. He looked up and saw Naruto holding up his arm that had the King of Hearts symbol on it as well as Garra who held the Black Joker symbol

"Katsumi welcome to the suffle alliance." Naruto said with Katsumi smirking. Things are defiantly getting interesting

(Timeskip – Chunnin exam day)

Today was the day that many of the Leaf village had been waiting for the finals to the Chunnin exam and the place was packed. Everyone who was anyone was there from Daimiyo's to Bussiness men. Also there in attendance the renouned Fire Daimiyo who only came here to see one person.

Naruto Uzumaki

He always wanted to help the boy during his childhood but every attempt he made was blocked by that damned civilian council which at the time Naruto was a civilian so he couldn't do anything besides stand by and watch but now he can make up for his past mistakes and watch the boy shine above those that put a label on him.

The entire Rookie nine and the sensei's sat together in one part of the stands with those that failed to pass the prelims staying there. Some were pissed at seeing Naruto advance while they themselves have to watch him (Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba). They hoped he did lose at the first round as that way they could make fun of him for losing at the first round, which they were sure he would since all his fight's were nothing but flukes

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi was sitting in the Kage stands awaiting the arrival of the Kazekage along with his guards. The Kazekage arrived as expected with his two guards beside him. He smirked under the veil covering the lower half of his face seeing as how the old man was all alone so all was going according to plan that is until two new comers came along. One had a hood covering his head and was wearing the standard Jounin outfit with a white Trench coat over it while the other simply wore a cloak over his cloths with a Green facemask that held no image

"Kazekage-sama it's good to see you here. How was the trip here?" He seeing the man wince a little at seeing these men but answered the question that the old man asked

"Oh it was pleasant but then again it is far better then being in a desert all your life. But I must say that I am shocked to see your last Uchiha lose in his preliminary match. You must be slipping." He said until he heard one of the guards snicker at that which made him raise an eyebrow at that.

"So Hokage-sama have you picked a successor yet to take the title of Godaime?" He asked with Sarutobi laughing a little

"No I'm afraid the right successor has not shown up since the yondaime died all those years ago. I plan on doing this job for a couple more years then finally retire from this." He said as he stood up "Yep I plan on doing this for a long time." He said as he began his speech to the people. Meanwhile the kazekage had a sneer underneath the veil that hid his identity as he thought 'Not if I have anything to say about it.' He thought as he continued his conversation with Sarutobi who didn't see the fact that the person with the hood had Gold eyes with no pupil but had three tomes in his eyes

(Down to the stadium floor)

The Gennin were standing tall and proud but all eyes were really on Naruto who was now wearing a Black training Gi with a mesh shirt underneath. Many people in the stands were saying who bad it is for the village to have this demon fight in the Chunnin exam and how it should be the Uchiha while some were going down to the betting hall and placed their bets on Naruto to win the whole thing. Naruto was currently in a 50 – 1 underdog status at the betting hall which meant that whoever the bets were placed on with that type of underdog status then that would quadruple the money that they bet with. Some bet a hundred Ryo while others went on and bet their whole family fortune and their savings just on Naruto

While all this was going on a red haired woman walking with Mugen, Zabuza , Haku , and Kisame were walking to the stadium. Once they arrived they each sat with the Gennin and the sensei's who went wide eyed at seeing her. But the woman didn't care as she looked at Naruto and felt proud of him.

"So Haku who do you think will win this tournament?" Kisame asked with Haku answering right away

"Naruto hands down." She said with the red haired woman nodding as well

"Of course Naruto is going to win this fight. He has the best chance out of all of them." She said with Mugen nodding. They were interrupted by the pink haired banshee known as Sakura Haruno

"Excuse me but how do you know Naruto?" She asked seeing as how she never met this lady and the fact that Naruto never talks to her (Much to her displeasure).

"He's an old friend of mine. You can actually kind a say were related." She said with everyone looking a little confused at that. Kiba in particular as he saw she held some resemblance to Naruto and her scent smell a lot like the guy sitting next two her who also had the same smell as Naruto though he wasn't sure as to why they did

"Well what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura said with the woman smirking a little

"You may call me Kushina" (I'll explain pussies so just wait a fucking minute)

(Stadium floor)

Okay the first match Naruto Uzumaki vs Lee Kazama. Would everyone not involved in this match please move to the waiting area." The procter of the fight called out with everyone nodding and doing as asked.

"Okay the first match of the Chunnin exam finals…Hajime" he called out as he jumped back. Naruto and Lee just stood there locking eyes with each other. Naruto then ran forward at lee and vice versa. They both extended their right arms and was caught in each other's palms. They then began to struggle and trying to over power the other until they saw that it wasn't working. So they separated from each other and jumped backwards and charged at each other again exchanging blows at each other.

Lee went for a snap right kick that was blocked until Naruto grabbed his leg and threw him away. The Blonde then took out a Kunai and chucked it at Lee while doing a set of seals and calling out "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the one kunai multiplied into one hundred and flew at Lee who did the same thing and his Kunai multiplied into One hundred. They each then ran towards each other and jumped on the Kunai's like stepping stones. They then met in the air and continued the fight. They kept exchanging blows until Naruto formed a Rasengan and Lee following suit by making one of his own. The Rasengans clashed and that caused a huge clash of energy until they buckled under pressure and caused a huge explosion sending both Naruto and Lee flying backwards that is until they each corrected themselves in mid air and landed on the opposite ends of the stadium with there arms crossed

"It looks like that's it for the warm up so lets go straight into the battle." Naruto said with the audience gasping. All that fighting that lasted for about a minute was just a warm up?

Sasuke was currently watching this fight with his sharingan and so far he couldn't copy anything, Hell he could barely see half of the movements as sometimes he could see them perfectly and then the next they would leave his field of vision. He truly felt pissed that they held this type of power while he, An Uchiha that deserves such power, did not. Though by god as his witness he would leave here with something

"Okay Lee no more playing around." Naruto said as he held up his hands in the tora symbol and called out "Full Breakthrough"

His chakra came out with a Blast as it began circling him and changing from Blue to Gold thus amazing everyone in the crowd. Lee saw this and felt good about this match as this is the fight he was waiting for.

Lee also placed his hands in the Tora seal and also called out "Full Breakthrough"

His chakra came out in the same fashion as Naruto except his Chakra turned green.

The Sensei's found this unbelievable. These two were fighting with Elite Anbu level Chakra and they were completely unsure as to who would win this fight now.

Both Naruto and lee felt amazed at this point as their eyes were closed. To have their full power out and the restriction's they placed on their bodies allowing them to feel free and completely ready to fight. Naruto and Lee then opened their eyes and then and their was the Museigan as well as the Rin'negan active for all to see.

Naruto then crotched down on his knee as well as Lee and then they vanished from thin air only to reappear before each other with their right fist cocked back. They then looked each other in the eye and said at the same time

"Let the Battle Begin"

AN: Ha Ha Cliffy. I know some of you are pissed by that but don't worry you'll read the next chapter in three years…Naw I'm just kidding I have no idea how much longer I would be so please sit back relax and give me your Blood..Upmh I mean reviews

Until next time

Peace


	15. The Battle for Glory

Yo. Begin reading

Let's get started

Last time

Both Naruto and lee felt amazed at this point as their eyes were closed. To have their full power out and the restriction's they placed on their bodies allowing them to feel free and completely ready to fight. Naruto and Lee then opened their eyes and then and their was the Museigan as well as the Rin'negan active for all to see.

Naruto then crotched down on his knee as well as Lee and then they vanished from thin air only to reappear before each other with their right fist cocked back. They then looked each other in the eye and said at the same time

"Let the Battle Begin"

Their right fist connected causing a small fissure on the ground as they vanished again and the only thing that could be heard threw out the stadium was the sound of punches and kicks connecting. On occasion's they would see Naruto appear getting punched or Lee receiving a kick.

Naruto appeared to receive a punch only to disappear immediately. Lee then appeared and by the looks of it he received an uppercut but he vanished again. This went on for a good ten minutes until they both grew tired and reappeared on the ground. Naruto glared at Lee before he summoned Hatsu no Yaiba while lee simply brought out… the Raijin?

"I never did thank you for giving me this blade did I?" Lee stated with Naruto grining a little until he ran forward with Lee following suit and they each clashed in the middle of the field turning a Taijutsu match into a Kenjutsu match

(Crowd)

The crowd was absolutely speechless. No one would even go to the bathroom because they would feel like loser's by doing all that and missing this great match

The Gennin for one were absolutely shocked. They never saw Naruto move so fast or be able to fight like this. Chouji even stopped eating his chip's to watch this with his full undivided attention. Kiba would be angry right now at how Naruto was basically breaking old speed records that was set in the Chunnin exam but how can you blame him when he barely trained in anything else but his clan techniques.

'Looks like I need to make a huge change' Kiba thought as he continued watching

Sasuke and Sakura however were highly pissed off as they watched their teammate fight. They were pissed that he was the only member of their team to advance and to make matters worse the boy hid so much of his skills and techniques that they barely even knew he had this type of speed. Sakura was pissed because Naruto wouldn't even go on a date with her so that she can get his information to use against him for later dates and to help her Sasuke-kun get more power

(Flashback)

Naruto was standing in an alleyway hanging with his 'Group and apprentices' the Konohamaru corps. The kids were everything he wanted in little siblings now he only wished Inari was here so that could complete the circle. He was about to teach them a new move until Naruto heard a voice behind him. And it was a voice that Naruto didn't want to here

"Hey Naruto you got a minute? I want to ask you something." Said the pink haired member of team 7 Sakura Haruno

"What do you want Haruno? Can't you see I'm training my little brothers and little sister." He said facing Sakura totaling missing the star eyed look in the kids eyes at hearing that statement made by the blonde

"Come walk with me, talk with me. It's pretty important." She said as she began to walk down te other end of the alleyway. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and made a shadow clone and had it watch over the kids and help them train. He then walked down to the other end meeting the pink haired banshee at the end

"Fine what do you want?" Naruto said showing the girl he was really not in the mood to be dealing with this

"Look Naruto I know that we been friends for-" Sakura said until Naruto interrupted her

"We've never been friends so just get to the fucking point." Naruto said sounding irrated

"Okay fine. Look I thought about it and I except the date offer you gave me." She said thinking that Naruto would drop the façade and start jumping for joy. To her surprise Naruto just growled at her

"That's it? You interrupt me with that shit? Look I told you after thinking for awhile I looked back at the rason why I liked you and I couldn't find any reason as to why I did so you can take your date offer, imagine it to be Sasuke's needle dick and shove it up your tight ass." Naruto said as he turned to walk back until Sakura grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall and tried to kiss him until Naruto used his Fuzei Jasha to blast her away into the other side of the alleyway. She then looked up only to feel a strong clawed arm grab her by the neck and stare into pissed off red slitted eyes

"I'm only going to say this once DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" he said releasing his hold on her neck as he walked back to his group with his eyes turning back to the blue color as he didn't want to scare the kids or make them think something was wrong

"Boss is everything okay?" Konohamaru asked with a worried look. Naruto just bent down and sracthed the kids head and smiled at him like a big brother would

"Kid know this. Always make the right choice in a girl. Always go after the one your sure will return your feelings and you'll be very happy." Said Naruto

He then took the kids to another area as far away from the pink haired bitch as possible

(End flashback)

'He's going to pay for doing that to me' she thought rubbing her throat which was still shore.

Sasuke however was beyond pissed off as he heard the sound of clanging and thunder in the air. Not only did he not have that type of speed or Chakra but his eye's couldn't follow any of their movements even with his Sharingan active. He never felt more pissed off then now as he continued watching the battle between these two.

'This is not fair. These loser's don't deserve this type of power I do. Why is it that what I need I can't get but they get it without even trying.' Sasuke thought angrily as he continued watching this match between the two titans in the ring

(Stadium Floor)

Naruto and Lee now stood on different sides of the stadium. Lee put the Raijin away and began to pant deeply, this fight was taking a lot out of him but that would stop him from trying as he stood tall. He had to say though that the Rin'negan was a huge help to him as he saw many hits that would have definitely caused him to lose the match.

Naruto also stood tall dismissing Hatsu no Yaiba as he stared at Lee. He always loved his bloodline as it saved his ass more times then anyone can count. This match was taking a huge toll on him as he was sweating profusely. So far he felt pain all over his body due to all blocking and the strength of Lee's hits but that didn't mean that Lee wasn't hurt as well as he saw his opponent stagger abit.

"Hey Lee I got a say that so far you are the strongest person that I've ever fought." Naruto said as he coughed hard "But that won't stop me from winning." He said as he began to change into the color gold.

"Well Naruto I have to say that you are just as strong as me as well" He said as he to stood tall and was beginning to glow gold "But don't think I'm giving up now" He said as he turned completely gold along with Naruto

White wings began to form on Naruto's back while a gold ring formed on Lee's back along with six wings that seemed to link with the ring.

Two figures then appeared in the back ground of each boys. For Naruto it was the same angel like figure and for lee it looked the same except it didn't have any wings back crab like claws for hands and the color of it's armor was green.

Naruto and then vanished once more at unbelievable speeds only appearing as gold blurs. Everyone that was a civilian and a Gennin couldn't make out any of the movements that the boy's were making especially Sasuke as he was growling at the display of power these two were showing as if taunting him. The Chunnin could barely make out the moves except for Haku having been trained by a Jounnin and an S-class level missing ninja. The one's above jounnin level was amazed that they could make out a majority but they would see blurs on some cases.

Kushina was truly proud of the blonde as she could see how powerful her son had become and could help but not be proud of the boy and his progress. And she was pretty sure that his father was proud as well. Mugen found it unbelievable that his nephew could be so strong at a young age. He was sure that Naruto would surpass him within six months or less then that which told him one thing

'I gotta train'

(Kage stands)

The Kage's and the gaurds were just outright memorized by this. Underneath his veil the Kazekage was snarling. He could have had the blonde at the forest but he just had to underestimate the boy which lead to his most humiliating defeat and as a plus he lost his arm which held the contract to the snake summons. A contract that he prided himself on. However he got an idea. If this worked then he could get both the blonde and the Uchiha in one run but the only question is could it work?

(Back to the floor)

Naruto and Lee were moving at speeds that most people would achieve in their dreams as they were moving so fast that it even appeaed that they were doing all their ninjutsu no-handed

Naruto then grabbed his arm and his famed Shanigu kiri appeared in his hand as he disappeared again only to reappear in front of Lee. He extended his arm out that went through Lee 'Shit. Subsitute' he thought as he saw a Fireball head towards him as he vanished from sight again. He then reappeared before Lee again only to gasp as he saw Lee extending his right fist that glowed orange like fire.

**"Nenshou** **Yuba (Burning Finger)"** he called out as his fist slammed against Naruto's stomach. He then called out "**Atsusa Shimekiri (Heat End)"**

Naruto then felt himself heat up so thinking quickly he made a shadow clone and substituted himself with it. Naruto then saw the attack destroy the clone which made him gasp in amazement

"Lee when the hell did you get that kind of attack?" Naruto asked with Lee smirking.

"The Burning finger. I made it after getting the sprit of fire in me. It's supposed to be a copy of your technique but it does contain the same properties as your move." Lee explained as he took a stance looking like a tiger

Naruto smirked as he took a stance that looked like a crane. They stood tall, not moving an inch. The crowd got completely quiet not moving as well. Genma began sweating a little a bead of sweat fall from his chin and hit the ground which made the boys move in gold streaks towards each other continuing the attacks against each other exchanging blow after blow until they both grew tired and decide to end the match right then and there so they separated themselves from each other. Naruto then grabbed a Kunai with an Explosive note on it and threw it into the air as the landed on the opposite side of the stadium

Naruto quickly made a Rasengan along with Lee but then came some addition's. Naruto's hand that held the Rasengan started to glow gold as the Shanigu Yuba appeared on his hand and began to mix with the Rasengan turning it pure gold.

Lee was also doing the same thing with his Rasengan by adding the Nenshou Yuba to his Rasengan turning it light orange. The Kunai that Naruto threw came down and hit the ground and explode on impact which made Naruto and Lee

Jump towards each other Rasengans in hand. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto extended his outward along with Lee. In the background it showed the figures running also jumping towards each other with their arm's outward. Then as quickly as anyone saw it they heard one last cry of "Shanigu/Nenshou Rasengan" and the justu's clashed in mid air causing a large mass of Lightning to appeared until Gold and Green Chakras began to burst on both sides and began to place the boys in an orb made of gold and green chakra

(Within the orb)

Naruto and Lee were floating in the orb until they both brought up their fist that held the crest. Naruto's fist started to glow gold while lee's began to glow green. They both screamed each other's names as they clashed their fist together causing the orb to turn white and explode.

(Outside the orb)

The only thing people could do was block their eye's until they heard the huge explosion. They looked in that general direction and saw a huge cloud of smoke pick up. They awaited at the edge of their seats for the smoke to clear. After a good five minutes the smoke began to disappear and showed both Naruto and Lee standing tall panting up a storm. Naruto had on Half of the Gi that he wore coming in along with the left leg of his pants being gone. Lee was no better as his whole shirt was gone exposing his bare chest to everyone that made the girls squeal at seeing him shirtless. Naruto began laughing along with Lee

"Man I never thought we would go that far Bro." Naruto said with Lee nodding

"Yep. Good luck in the next round." He said as he began to fall backwards and layed on his back. Knocked out

"Winner of the first match. Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said pointing at Naruto which made the whole crowd go wild at that seeing as how he gave them such a great match.

Naruto walked back to the stands that the other contestants were standing at. Hinata congratulated him by planting a big one on him in front of everyone that made everyone else gasp at that seeing as how she was supposed to be a very shy girl. Naruto then layed his back against the wall as he needed to rest up before his next match

After seeing everyone clear the stadium floor Genma called the next match "Neji Hyuuga vs Garra no Sabaku"

AN: Hey ya'll. I've been meaning to do a triple update in a while but I just never got around to it. Now there will be Three or Five chapters left before this story and Tenraku go on a vacation as I need to focus on my other fics before I come back and finish these. I'll try and get this one to the point that I want and I'll try to get Tenraku to the point that I want before I put them on break

Until next Time

Peace


	16. The Battle for Power

Okay guys here it's is the next chapter. Now I just want to say that while I am proud to see the progress and the number of fans that this story gets only the updates but please I want to see more then thirteen reviews a chapter and I get five hundred Hits. Now then I know a lot of you a wondering who holds which gundam and how they have it well I'll explain that next on the last chapter before this goes on break. Naruto holds wing Zero, Lee hold Arthon. Now I would use Heavyarms but the fact is that that Gundam is highly gun based so no one else can use it but I might be able to use it with an Oc replacement for Kisame. Now the only question is who Holds Sandrock, Deathstycthes, and Epyon

Also I have about Four announcements. First, the new Reign of fire is now under construction as I thought of a way better idea then what is was supposed to be originally. Second, The Naruto x Dragon ball Z crossover that I have planned however will be put on hold for a bit until I talk with one of my friends.

Now as for the Third one I will be writing a Naruto x Power Rangers crossover but it won't get published any time soon. I estimate it will come in late October or early November. Now for those that do not want to read it I'll name it Power Rangers: Sacred Heart or something less gay. So to those that don't want to read it look out for that

And the last announcement is that I'm done with the translations. I like it before but now it's becoming to much to handle so as of now all the Jutsu's in my stories will be in English term. I'll go back and change the translation's later but for now just enjoy the chapter

Let's go

"Okay the second match. Neji Hyuuga vs Garra no Sabaku." The procter called out as the two competitors stood before one another. Neji personally was a little pissed as well as Garra. They really wanted to fight either Naruto or Lee separately but seeing as how this is a winner takes all kind of thing then they would have know choice but to take this fight head on.

Neji got into the Jyuuken stance with his Byakugan active while Garra simply toke off his gourd and sealed it up. Feeling lighter he got into a basic stance which surprised his siblings seeing as how he always fought with his sand but now they were unaware of his abilities now

"I believe that this should be a good fight, don't you agree Garra-san?" Neji asked with Garra nodding

"Yes Hyuuga-san. My the best man win." Garra stated as the procter brought down his hands signaling the matches start. Neji wasted little time by instead charging forward and seeing how this guy fights. Normally he would allow his opponent to try and fight him head on but after his wake up call by Naruto he learned to instead make the opponent come to him. So with that thought in mind he extended his right palm forward which was ducked under by the former sand ninja. Garra responded with an uppercut which caused Neji to bend backwards allowing the uppercut to not only miss it's intended target but leave the person wide open.

Neji then hit Garra forearm which then made him gasp as the Garra he just hit turned to sand.

'Damn Suna Bunshin' He thought as he dodged the quick punch form the Tanuki container. Garra didn't let up as he continued his combo until he hit Neji twice in the face and once in the gut. Garra then kick him in the chest sending him flying backwards and then began a sequence of seals. Neji flipped in the air until he landed on his feet and looked up only to jump backwards as he heard the name of the technique "**Earth Style: Mud River**"

The mud river came up and Neji was caught in the torrent and was now trying to get out until he got an idea. He then began to spin wildly and called out "Kaiten" bringing up a dome of Chakra

(Up in the stands)

Hiashi Hyuuga was staring wide eyed at that. He didn't teach Neji that move as that was a main house only technique which meant that he thought himself how to do said move

'That's just simply amazing. He learned that move on his own with no one to teach him nor notice him learn it. Hizashi you would be proud of your boy if you were here now' Hiashi thought as his youngest daughter Hanabi spoke

"Father isn't that your technique?" She asked with Hiashi nodding

"Yes Hanabi that is my Kaiten Technique. There is no doubt that Neji tought himself how to use that technique." Hiashi said as he continued watching his nephew fight

(Back to the action)

Neji finished his spin after seeing the mud flow stop. Garra scowled at that and brought out his right arm and a gold spear appeared in his hands. Garra twirled it around before he held his stance. Neji simply pulled out a Wakizashi blade and then started to apply Chakra causing the blade to glow light blue. Lightning began to pick up around the blade until it just became a sword made of lightning. They ran at each other ready to take the others life

Garra was the first to move by extending the spear in a stabing motion that was dodged and responded to by nearly getting his head chopped off, that is until Garra blocked the attack with the bunt end of his spear. Garra parried by jumping back a little and adding a little spin to slice Neji up. Neji jumped high only getting a thin hit on his left leg that had bandage around it. Neji attempted a downward slash that was once again blocked until Neji held the struggle wit his right hand and hit Garra in to of his Chakra points on his stomach. Garra staggered back a little as he was now on the defensive end of the fight.

Neji kept extending strike after strike not once letting up his attack on the Jinkurichi from Suna. He managed to hit his leg and take out that chakra point then hit his right arm immobilizing him a little. Garra cringed a bit before hitting the ground with his spear yelling "**Fire Style: Multiple Flame Bullet**" launching a small barrage of fire balls at Neji who managed to dodge pretty good. Neji then ran at Garra again with full speed until Garra summoned his sand.

The sand flew at the Hyuuga prodigy head on which made Neji turn to the side and dodge it barely however that victory was short lived as a hand appeared out of the sand and clothesline him into the wall behind him. Neji hit the wall hard but miraculously still held onto that Lightning charged sword

Neji looked up and saw that a sand clone of Garra now stood as the former psychotic shinobi now commanded the sand to attack. The clone extended it's right arm that Neji jumped over and flew at it's extended arm. With one cry he slashed threw the sand clones arm making it disperse. Neji then ran at Garra full speed with the blade in front of him like a bee preparing to sting it's foe.

The attack was halted however as the second he came close a sand wall popped up and instead of cut through it the sand broke the blade in half making it useless. After cursing up a storm Neji jumped backwards before the sand tried to take him next. He landed on his feet and then truly focused with his Byakugan on the new developments.

'Hmm the shield is made of pure sand which is a creation based element. Since normally Lightning and Fire would do the trick he has so much sand that you would run out of Chakra burning damn near two thirds of the sand and he would still have plenty left over to finish me off. I don't know a lot of Fire Jutsu's and my Lightning Jutsu's are all below C-rank except that one Jutsu Naruto thought me. Wait I know.' Neji thought as he came up with the plan that he felt would be sure to allow him to win

The sand attacked from left and right as he kept jumping back until he was in the spot that he wanted. On the stadium wall. He then concentrated on his Chakra until he was sure he had enough and called out his move. "**Fire Style: Flame Bullet**"

He called out as he launched a huge wave of Fire but to everyone's confusion not at Garra but towards the sky. Neji smirk and kept the flow going until he felt he had used enough of his Chakra. That move alone struck many people's intrest as well as confusion as they didn't see the logic nor the reason why he would waste a shitload of Chakra on one attack that he didn't even use against his opponent. That is until they saw and heard the reason why

The sky then began to darken with the sound of thunder in the sky. It started to rain further increasing people's confusion until they saw Neji hold his right arm and a blade of Lightning appeared in his hands. Neji then began to run at Garra as Lightning came at him. The Lightning began to feed to Lightning Blade as it grew Bigger

(Audience)

"I don't get it, why waste all that Chakra on one move then do another ten seconds later?" Sakura said as she watched Neji run down while the blade on his hands grew larger when the lightning hit it

"You don't get it do you?" Said as voice that made them all look back to see Naruto wide awake "He used the Fire Jutsu to not only confuse people but to heat up the atmosphere enough so that it could trigger a thunder storm so that way he could add more power to his lightning jutsu to get in a stronger hit." Naruto said as he smirked inwardly. He remembered talking about that type of attack to allow the elements to help.

"Well then Dobe care to tell us how you knew that and we didn't?" Sasuke said in his arrogant like tone along with Sakura and Ino nodding trying to add symphosis in

"Because I'm smarter then you" Naruto stated like it was the obvious. Before anymore agurments could be given their attention went back to the fight at hand.

(Back to the action)

The natural lightning indused Blade helped greatly as the Jutsu was now far beyond maximum power and as a plus the sand couldn't get him as it would try to contract around him and it would turn hard

(Also as a heads up I don't know if that's true or not seeing as the desert gets very little rain and said rain would be that with no thunder storms added in so the chances of that happening is completely unknown for me right now)

As Neji neared Garra saw that he left himself open a little which meant that he had a good chance at getting him to waste that move in his hands, so with that thought in mind he extended his palm forward saying "**Sand Blade**"

A piller of sand picked up and headed straight for Neji who didn't change his trajectory just stayed in his path. As the blade neared Neji jumped over it and had his hand up high. The storm had yet to cease as more Lightning came down and added to the Blade making it a lot bigger then what it once was. With a mighty scream Neji aimed himself at Garra like a bullet. Garra quickly saw his chance and called out "**Dual Sand Blade**" which brought fourth the same technique he used before this time in double standards.

Neji saw this and instead angled his body to travel downward which once again confused a lot of people until it became aware of what he was planning. He hit the ground with his Lightning Blade causing a major static charge on the ground until he called out his move "**Lightning Style: Thunder Blast**"

The Thunder then went all around the stadium and exploded upwards making people cover their eyes. When the light died out and they could finally see what was going on they saw what had happened. That Lightning attack was used to make the sand hard so it couldn't be used anymore. They looked around until they saw a huge cocoon like structure. They probably assumed that Garra erected the Barrier at the last minute before the lightning Jutsu did it's job. They tthen saw some cracks appearing in the structure as a Hand came out and with that the whole thing broke apart and out walked Garra with some starches on him. Garra then laughed a little at seeing Neji looking a bit exhausted.

This was the type of fight he wanted, a Person that could challenge his skills in order for him to see who was the stronger between the two but now he would have to end the fight one way or another. He then summoned Benitora to his hand and slammed it's butt against the ground

"You are strong Hyuuga-san but I'm afraid that I must win this fight." He said as he began to glow gold a bit

Neji was currently panting. That last move took a lot from him yet this guy was still strong enough to keep going. Well if this guy was strong enough to keep going then so was he

(Meanwhile)

Another figure stood within a white open plain watching a video screen and seeing Neji's determination and will to keep fighting even though he lost a lot of energy on that last move

"So what was once a gift for one shall now be a gift for two." The figure said

(Back to the action)

Neji then stood up tall as white energy began to build on his back until it looked like eight wings he then looked up and then and there, a pupil was now in Neji's Byakugan. Neji had no idea where this power was coming from but he was sure on one thing. He liked it

He vanished from view and reappeared before Garra right palm out. Garra simply crossed his arms and took the shot head on but he was baffled afterwards as the hit was stronger, Way Stronger. He was blown back until he hit the wall behind him but still held on to the spear. He then heard noises coming towards him which caused him to look up only to jump to the side dodging a huge hit that made a big dent in the wall that was once behind Garra

(In the fighters quarters)

Hinata stared at disbelief at the power her cousin was demonstrating 'Whoa this is like wave when I awakened that amazing power. Maybe all of the Hyuuga's can use that power?' She asked herself as she watched on

(Audience)

Hiashi was just as amazed as his first Daughter as he currently had on his Byakugan looking at Neji's power. He was baffled when he saw the pupil in Neji's eyes as well as the energy coming to him from what looked like the earth. Could that be the power he was gaining? Chakra from the world?

'What is this power? I've heard tales from our ancestors on the possibility of there being a second form to the Byakugan but I've always believed then to be mere foolish fairy tales. Is this the power that can be gained from this second form?' He asked himself as he looked at his Daughter and noticed that she was showing reactions of surprise and familiarity. Could she have the same powers as well?

Naruto was right now grinning up a storm as he watched one of his best friends take on a fellow Jinchurichi like he himself. He hoped that either one of them would become his next opponent seeing as how this is a match that screams power. Sasuke was currently seething up a storm at seeing this in action. This time he had on his Sharingan so that way he could copy whatever move that was since he first saw it in wave a long time ago but now he was super pissed as he couldn't get anything on it not even a hint at the Chakra needed only seeing the level of Chakra within the boy

'Damnit I want some answers to this power and the best person to give that info up is Naruto.' He thought as he looked back seeing the blonde talking to his friend. So with that He got upfrom his seat and approached Naruto like he was the Godfather approaching his drug dealer. He then glared at Naruto who responded by doing the same thing

"Dobe you will tell me what that power is and how I can get it." Sasuke demanded trying to use his Sharingan to intimidate Naruto. It didn't

Naruto simply turned up his Ki to levels that would make Zabuza smile. Sasuke squirmed back like a little bitch as he saw Naruto's glare with the eyes of Kyuubi staring into his.

"Uchiha, Shut up." He said and that was all she wrote as he turned back to watch the fight. Sasuke however was still on the ground panting hard at that. He never experienced that kind of KI before and he was sure he didn't want to again so he let Naruto have his way for now but he would get his answer sooner or later

(Back to the battle)

Neji continued the battle trying to see what other effects this new power has given him. So far he noticed that his strength and speed were increased by amazing levels as well as his stamina. He could also feel himself flying which meant that the spikes on his back aloud him to fly a bit. He charged at Garra head on who was waiting for the attack to come. While he was sure he would lose this fight he knew he wasn't going down without giving this fight his all

Garra then felt another power increase but this time it was him. Garra then began to glow a Radient Gold. Like Naruto, he two began to form Chakra wing but this time they were more Bat like. Behind Garra was the same huge Figure that appeared behind Naruto and Lee but this one had Black armor instead and held a Three Bladed Scythe. Garra then began to practice his movements until he was ready to truly start the fight. Garra vanish and reappeared infront of Neji trying to stab forward. Neji bent his head to the left which made the spear miss him completely and caused Garra to lose his footing a bit until he recovered by spinning himself and trying the same move again which was dodged a second time. However not wanting the same thing to happen again Neji extended a right palm that hit Garra in the chest making him fly backwards and hit the wall behind him.

Neji saw the opening he needed and charged forward. Garra saw this and instead of dodging he waited. When Neji neared him he jumped to the side. Neji hit the wall that was once behind him making not only a huge dent in the wall but gave Garra a small advantage. He dismissed Benitora and ran at Neji head. He made contact with some punches that would have shattered a normal humans jaw in less then a second. Garra then kicked Neji away and pulled out a huge battle chain. He stomped on the ground and a Boulder came forth. Garra wrapped the Chain around the boulder making it a mace now. Garra then began to spin the mace like weapon as it turned gold

"Okay Now get ready for this. **Graviton Hammer**" He yelled as he launch the mace forward. Neji saw it coming and caught it head on but underestimated the strength as it pushed him back. Neji saw he was about to hit the wall behind him until he did the unthinkable. He placed his foot on the mace and jumped into the air. He then extended his arms apart and the spikes on his back detached themselves from his back and flew at Garra with amazing speed like a heat seeking missile. Garra brought his mace back and began to twirl it in the air and it was able to take out a majority of the missiles but some hit the ground causing an explosion that made Garra fly backwards but land on his feet. When he looked up he saw Neji standing on air as he called for something in his hand

"**Kirin**" He called out as a Cat like creature appeared from the sky and linked to his right hand making it look like Lightning. Garra instead responded to this by bringing up his right arm which caused a small fissure. The Black Jocker symbol appeared on his right hand as it began to glow gold. "**Gia Crusher**" he called out.

Neji then flew at Garra with amazing speed with his right arm forward. Garra paried the move head on and as a result there was a huge explosion that covered nearly the whole stadium until it vanished and people could finally see what the results were. They saw Neji panting heavily on his back with Garra doing the same but he was still standing. Garra's right knuckle was bleeding profusely but he knew that Shukaku could heal it so he wasn't all that worried about the injury

"Hey man that was one hell of a fight and I thank you for it." Garra stated with Neji nodding and losing consciousness making Garra the winner of the fight and caused the crowd to erupt in cheer at seeing not one but two great matches

After getting Neji to the infirmary the proctor called on the next match. "Okay the next fight, Shino Aburame vs Katsumi Yamada."

(**_Okay look real quick I won't do this again but I'm not that good at writing Shino fight scenes as that fucker Kishimato barely shows off that character so this is how it goes down. Katsumi starts the fight with things on an even level. Shino's bug advice him to be careful of how he fights as the results could be his bugs getting killed. Katsumi summons Yukimura and the fight continues with Shino fighting with a bug sword until the end result is Shino forfeiting the match due to Katsumi using a powerful fire jutsu. Also the reason why I'm doing this is because I want to keep Katsumi's powers a secret until the end_**)

The people were pissed at seeing Shino forfeit but the Shinobi knew that the Aburame clan wouldn't forfeit a fight unless there was logic behind it which they were sure that Shino saw

"Okay the next match Hinata Hyuuga vs Shikamaru Nara." The proctor called out

"Well I guess I should be heading back to the fighters Box so Good day." He said as he began to walk away until Sakura spoke

"Wait Naruto tell Sasuke…" she was saying until she was interrupted by Naruto

"I said Good day." Naruto said as he continued walking away

(Stadium Floor)

Hinata was currently facing Shikamaru who was down on the ground staring at the clouds. Shikamaru was trying to forfeit his match until Naruto came just in time to push him over the ledge and made him fall on his back while Glaring at Naruto who was smirking up a storm. Hinata got tired of waiting on him to move so she pulled out a kunai with an explosive note attached to it. She through it at the Nara heir who's eyes widened a bit before he jumped into the air and landed on the wall behind him. He then jumped down from the ceiling as the proctor called the match to start.

Hinata wasted little time and made some handsigns and called out "Wind style: Great Breakthrough"

Great winds picked up and hit Shikamaru dead on the money. However when the dust cleared it revealed a log. Hinata then activated her Byakugan and saw a shadow stretch out too her. She jumped to the side and instead followed the path to where the shadow extended from. She had to stop however as she saw the shadow split in two and headed right for her. She ran the other way with two shadows on her trail. She then made some seals and called out "Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet" and launched it directly at the tree line where Shika was heading in and made it fire wood. Shikamaru was to distracted to keep up his concentration on his shadow so he called it back and then began to plan out his move. He crouched down and his hands together.

(Audience)

Kurenai saw this and questioned it "Asuma what kind of seal is that?" She asked with him grinning

"It's not a seal more like a habit." He said with her looking confused so he explained "you see whenever he gets into a jam he would get into that position and concentrate on the objective then executes his move. On time for fun I gave him an IQ test in disguise as a Game." He said with Kurenai looking a bit anxious to here the results

"And? What was his score?" She asked

"He scored a 200." Asuma said with Kurenai looking amazed

"A 200 hundred? But his test scorces were on the bottom ten in both the academy and the test portion of the exams so how could he have that type of IQ?" she asked

"Well he was never motivated in anything only watching the clouds and playing Shougi but once he is you would be amazed at what he can do." Asuma said as he turned back to watch the fight along with Kurenai as she continued to watch Hinata fight

(Back to the action)

Shikamaru eye's snapped open and his plan now set into motion. Hinata once again performed the Great Breakthrough Jutsu that sent a heavy wind at Shikamaru who removed his Jacket and threw it into the air.

Hinata wasn't the cocky type as she activated her Byakugan and saw Shikamaru use the Jutsu again so she quickly jumped backwards an prepared for it. On cue the Shadow came at her head on so she began jumping backwards until the shadow just stopped dead in it's tracks right in front of her. She could smell the trap that Shika laid out trying to get her. She then heard Naruto cry out making her look up to see the Jacket Shikamaru through into the air tied to his Headband with a Kunai looking like a makeshift parachute.

Hinata then looked down and saw it bluid a Shadow which made Hinata Jump back as Shikamaru's shadow fused with the one his makeshift parachute was creating and come out with more to give. Hinata kept on hopping backwards until Shikamaru's shadow stopped dead in it's tracks. Hinata was confused and assumed he was out of Chakra so she began another sequence of seals until she felt herself stop and heard the words "Shadow Possession Jutsu success"

Hinata was confused by that statement and spoke "But how your shadow never caught me." She stated with Shikamaru laughing a little

"Well I guess I can let you see what I did." He said turning his head making Hinata mimic him only to see a little hole with his shadow coming out and connecting with hers

"You saw all my attacks thanks to your Byakugan but what you failed to notice was that I split up my shadow to dig behind me while you fought my other shadow all I had to do was get you in the right place and then catch you with the Jutsu." Shikamaru stated as he began walking forward with Hinata mimicking him until they were so close their shadows fuse again. Shikamaru then raised his hands and got everyone anxious to see what would happen next until Shikamaru spoke

"Okay proctor that's it I forfeit. I don't have enough Chakra to finish this match." Shikamaru said making the entire crowd boo at him. He then released the jutsu on Hinata and walked back to the fighters box. The proctor then called the next fight

"Okay the final match of the first round Tenten Tsukiakari vs Temari no Sabaku"

(Okay once again I don't feel like writing this fight either so just think of a fight between them and let's just move on)

"The winner of the fifth Match Temari." The proctor stated as Tenten and Temari walked back to the fighters box. "Now then the first semi final match Naruto Uzumaki vs Garra no Sabaku. It has been decided also that Katsumi Yamada shall skip this round and enter the next one automatically so whoever wins this match shall face him there." He said with both compietitors coming down to the field preparing to fight

Garra immediately removed his gourd of sand and layed it on the ground and then summoned Benitora and got into a stance that Shukaku taught him. Naruto responded by summoning Tenro to his hands and also went into a stance. The blade began acting funny as they each started to produce a tint of red but that didn't stop the boys as they started to leak out KI. The Ki they were leaking was that of their demons seeing as how they knew each other from past times. The Ki soon turned to a chakra struggle as they wouldn't let up only keeping it going. Small rocks began to lift from the ground like an invisible force was hoisting them into the air

The crowd watched stunned at that as they never saw Naruto look like he does now and were starting to wonder if the demon within him truly did take over or if this was just who they worked so hard to destroy and wound coming back to haunt them. They didn't know at this point only to watch the boy fight now

Mugen smirked at seeing his nephew look at his opponent like he was nothing but a door in his way to the next fight. He hoped it would be good as he needed to see a good fight

(Back to the Floor)

Naruto and Garra each heard the proctor say begin but neither one moved they just stood there not even hinting movement. Naruto only stood Glaring at Garra with the former psychotic male glaring back. They suddenly began to glow as they each stood tall not moving. The anticipation and anxiety kept growing in the audience as well as in the Kage booth. Sarutobi had a trail of sweat coming from his face. One droplet fell from the top of his forehead to the floor below making a small dripping noise.

Naruto and Garra heard the drop and immediately acted on it. The ran before each other, leaving their weapons behind, in a blur of Gold and Black and began exchanging blow after Blow after Blow. The speed they were moving at was almost untraceable by the Jounnin even the Anbu had hard times following them. Kakashi was shocked as his Okamigan could only see the two hit each other and the moves not phase them one bit. In his eyes all he saw was slow motion then high speed then back to slow motion

Sasuke and Sakura were now completely and utterly infuriated at this. The Dobe, the so called Deadlast who possessed about three yards worth of Skill was now the only one of their team to move on and compete in the final four. They both wanted to shout in so much fustrations though the only person to do that was the person that had no business getting involved in the problem before hand

"Why? Why the hell does that loser get to have all this power and Sasuke-kun doesn't. He's an Uchiha and the best Gennin in the village yet this loser get's all the power that so rightfully belongs to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a loud shrill voice though it turned back at her as everyone was to busy watching the fight to hear what she said thus making her explode in anger and was planning on taking it out on someone mainly Naruto. Sure she was now longer his center of attention but that didn't mean she couldn't use him like a punching bag

(Back to the floor)

The two Demon cointainers were really turning up the heat as they continued trading blow for blow increasing the level the battle was going. So far they were on high Chunnin that was slowly going Jounnin.

"Leaf Hurricane." Naruto yelled as he jumped at Garra with a spinning Kick that he ducked under but quickly brought his hands up to block the hidden attack. Garra then grabbed his leg and tossed him off to the side before he brought out his battle chain and extended it at Naruto which wrapped around his leg. With amazing strength the fellow demon holder began to twirl Naruto in the air before slamming him in the ground but eye quickly widened when Naruto turned into smoke making the red head curse before he prepared for Naruto's return

"Hey Garra don't lose your focus in this." He heard as he looked up to seeing the falling Blonde doing a large set of seals

"**Water style: Furious Current**" Naruto called out with a large mass of water Gathering in the air and falling at Garra. The red head saw the large mass of water head towards him so thinking quickly he began another sequence of seals before calling out "**Wind style: Great Breakthrough**"

He exhaled a huge blast of wing that blew the water away even if by a little. Garra then picked up Benitora from the ground that he left the blade in and charged at Naruto with the spear in a stabbing position. Naruto quickly jumped to the side and grabbed his Tenro sword and began the fight to the death.

(Audience)

Gekou Hayate (I can't spell his last name right) was beyond surprised as the blonde hair, soon to be Chunnin Boy, was using a style that he had never seen before in his life. He was the only Kenjutsu master in the leaf before the arrival of Zabuza momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki but he saw that even they didn't recognized that style he was using so the question was what was it and could Naruto teach it too him

Sarutobi had a huge smirk on his face seeing Naruto duke it out with one just as strong as him in his rank. He looked over at the Kazekage he noticed something peculiar. The mans face may have covered from the nose down but when you are as old as him he didn't have to read your face as he could read people just by making eye contact with them with or without full contact. He could see that the man held a lot of lust and desire in his eyes when looking at this fight. He could see the man eying the fight like a coach would when playing sports. Sarutobi couldn't put his finger on it but he knew without a doubt that this man was not the Kazekage

(Back to the action)

Naruto and Garra's fight went on for a full three minutes with neither one stopping until they were starting to get bored so they decided to step up their game. Naruto and Garra turned gold with the Chakra wing transformation being added

"So Garra did you ever think that this would be the fight you were waiting on?" Naruto asked with the Red haired Boy grinning

"Nope. This is by far the best fight I've gone through but this doesn't mean you'll win against me." Garra said as his devil Bat like wings flapped and his energy increasing ten fold

"Oh I won't be the one losing this fight as I've one more person that I truly want to fight the most here." He said as his wings flapped and his power increasing ten fold. The symbols that marked them members of the shuffle alliance appeared on their shirts and on the back of their hands.

Garra slammed his palm on the ground and pulled up a huge boulder. He tossed it in the air like it was nothing and wrapped it around the boulder and called out "Graviton Hammer" and started to twirl it over his head like a mace with that turning gold as well

Naruto then held up both of his arms and started to chant "These hands of mine glow with an awesome power" He then brought his arms together and a Murasame length blade formed from his hands "Their burning grip tells me to defeat you." He said as he took some practice slashes in the air before he Fuzei Jashaed himself into the sky screaming "**Shining Finger Sword**" before bringing the blade down. Garra launched the Mace at Naruto who blocked the strike with his sword blocking the hit. Naruto then lost his blade after the hard struggle to break through so instead he jumped over the mace and used the little bit of the Shining finger in his right palm and made a Rasengan that seemed to glow pure Gold and attract the wind to surround it like a typhoon

Garra recalled his Chain and let the Boulder fall to the ground and wrapped the Chain around his arms. He then got in an low stance and brought up his arms like he was about to blocked said attack from coming.

Once both of them were in position they each called out their attacks "**Shining Rasengan**" "**Gia Crusher**"

Naruto came with four feet of hitting Garra's face before he sanwhich his fist in his next move thus making a power struggle between the two teens. A dome of chakra surrounded them but that didn't stop neither one of them from stopping as they kept the pressure going. Naruto started to feel his arm starting to crack which told him to hurry up with the attack so he began to use his Fuzei Jasha to his feet to increase his speed a bit but it still didn't fully help

Garra wince in pain at that as he foot shorta snapped a little but he felt that it wasn't enough to compleletly stop him but Naruto however saw this and felt he needed to put all his cards on the table if he planned on winning this. He then began concentrating his Fuzei Jashas to his back and once he felt he had enough he expelled the technique which immediately showed results. Naruto's power increased as Garra's foot snapped making him back up a little but it was to late as Naruto now had the power needed to win.

He slammed the Rasengan into the red haired Gennin's chest that made him fly backwards into the wall behind him instantly knocking him out. Naruto began panting with his extra energy leaving him. He got on his knees trying to catch his breath

"The Winner of this match, Uzumaki Naruto" the proctor proclaimed with the crowd cheering. Naruto stayed on the floor as Katsumi made his appearance to the ground. He pulled out a pill and handed it to Naruto

"It's a regeneration pill. It reenergizes your body to work back to its top shape. I want to fight you at full strength." Katsumi proclaimed with Naruto standing back up to full height seeing as he regained his lost energy

"Okay the second match of the semi-finals Yamada Katsumi vs Uzumaki Naruto. Begin"

Break: Ah well there you have it another update. Now I can understand some of you are mad about not giving you all the fights well understand that at least I didn't just do that the whole chapter. You see I'm not that good at writing Tenten fights or even Temari fights for that matter as once again the stupid creator hasn't really used them only in the filler arc can you get a good idea about Tenten's fighting style but Temari is down right out of the question but don't worry about it now

However seeing as how this week held the seventh anniversary of the 9/11 tragedy. I would like everyone to a least have this thought in mind, what Osama Bin Laden did was a 100 percent pussy act. He had the balls to try and fuck with us in the most cowardly of ways and that was to attack us after the way we fucked up Japan and Germany in the world wars. I want people to download a picture of Osama and give him a huge finger as he will pay one way or another

Also I can finally say this, Fuck Kishimato and the Manga. I have gone down to the end of my rope with this man and his stupid idea. Sure I wouldn't be one hundred percent pissed off because you have to admit that in the beginning he did favor Naruto, A LOT. Let me give an example, He had Naruto learn the Shadow clone jutsu in less then an hour and beat a chunnin Twice. He gave Naruto the Kyuubi and made him the son of the Yondaime. He let Naruto beat Garra in his full power something that Sasuke couldn't dream of doing and he let Naruto learn the Rasengan a fair more powerful technique and bring back the next hokage

But even with those reasons he is still not out of the dog house as he made the only Black character in the story almost not beat but destroy Sasuke and Team Hawk but then Sasuke use's Amaterasu and wins, HE FUCKING WINS. I'm so pissed that I'll just tell people that todays update is nothing as he's doing filler chapters now. Kishimato sucks and I hope the manga changes before he loses fans, A LOT OF FANS

Until Next time peace


	17. Confrontations and Anger

Okay welcome back to Shinning Kitsune. Sadly this is the first of four parts before I put this one off and continue it after Christmas. Why so long you may be asking yourself well I want to place all my time and devotion to Forbidden King and War as those two will most likely become my most popular story. Now the path I have set for this one is a dozy though I only plan for this story to hold forty chapters so what I'll do is simple. Do the invasion, Tsunade, and Sasuke retrieval arc all done in one shot however this one is just the fight between Naruto and Katsumi. It's something I know some people would like to see so without any further delay. The next chapter to Shinning Kitsune

Let's get it on

Naruto and Katsumi stood before each other with their demon chakra becoming visible to the naked eye. Naruto red chakra swirled around him and formed the head of a fox that grinned at Katsumi who was also doing the same with his green chakra that also formed the head of a giant tiger. The audience where now glued to their seats and sweating up several storms as they watched the two demon vessels stare each other down. The gennin currently in the stands were also gapping at how Naruto could produce that much chakra since he was the dead last of his class. Everyone, except Sasuke and Sakura who were still in denial, knew now point blank that naruto was anything but a loser nor a dead last. The Jounnin were also gaping at this except Kakashi, who smirk kept getting bigger and bigger at the way the other Jounnin were looking at Naruto and were questioning how he got so strong, while three others were thinking about Naruto for different reasons

The proctor then lower his hands and yelled begin and immediately jumped back knowing the shit was about to hit the fan soon. However Naruto and Katsumi didn't move yet they just stayed still with their eyes closed while their bijuu chakra was building up by the second. All Naruto saw was an empty black void.

His body was in a pure meditative until his eyes opened and there he saw himself with his entire body laced in gold and red energy. He looked forward and saw Katsumi looking just like him with his being gold and green. Naruto simply held up his hand in a Taijutsu stance along with Katsumi. They each stood perfectly still not moving an inch.

The crowd was now waiting for the battle of the titans in this tournament to begin. Most of them were on the brink of going insane from waiting while everyone else was at the edge of their seat. The proctor was sweating profusely at the tension between these two boys. On his left cheek a bead of sweat trickled down his face and went to his chin before falling off and hitting the ground below. The second it did Naruto and Katsumi's eyes snapped opened and both vanished in thin air leaving behind a faint trail of dust on where they once stood on.

A crater then appeared in the center of the stadium but held neither Naruto nor Katsumi. Another then appeared with the same outcome as the previous. The sounds of punches, blocks, and kicks could be made out throughout the area as Naruto and Katsumi were still invisible to the civilians but not the Jounnin and above who used their well trained eyes to locate Naruto who two them would even be invisible on certain points

Sasuke was so irritated right now that he activated his Sharingan out of sheer anger and the only thing he was able to see was blurs, one red the other green. The Uchiha was absolutely pissed beyond reasonable levels as he was so pissed even his own Chakra began to come to life as he gripped the edge of his seat and was grinding his teeth in such high amounts of pure anger and hatred to the blonde haired boy. Kakashi saw this and frowned at the boy

'So quick to make attempts to gain power when he should have tried to be friends with Naruto that way power was a certainty. To bad he didn't learn sooner or he could have became something great. Such a waste of talent.' Kakashi thought. He's also wondered what would happen if he never learned of Naruto's heritage, would he be like he was now or would he have been blinded by the thought of teaching Sasuke more instead of Naruto. To bad no one would ever know the answer to that

Sakura was pissed as well seeing Naruto fighting on a level of power that should belong to NO Does belong to her Sasuke-kun 'Damn you Naruto. I swear on my beauty and my life that you WILL be under my spell again and you WILL give all your power to Sasuke-kun. I don't care what I have to do it to get but you will be my pawn again. You belong to ME!!" she thought in her head. This bitch was so fucked up that even inner Sakura was agreeing with the author

Naruto however saw none of this and simply kept his focus on Katsumi who was still on the same level of speed as himself. The Blonde ducked under a right sent by the Iwa ninja before Naruto kneed him in the gut but was blocked when Katsumi grabbed his leg with his right arm and held on tight. He then reared his left arm back and sent it at Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under it and lifted his body so that he was diagonal from the ground and kicked Katsumi on his left temple instantly making him let go of Naruto's leg and grabbed his head trying to get his eye sight back.

He then quickly dodged another punch by Naruto and responded with an uppercut that Naruto dodged as well

"What's wrong Stone man can't hit anyone today?" Naruto asked attempting a super kick that Katsumi caught and threw Naruto away before the blonde landed on his feet

"I could ask you the same thing." Katsumi said running up to Naruto and once again started their close range combat

(Audience)

Everyone was amazed at how these two kids were fighting with so much power that even most Jounnin envied them for having.

"Man I didn't know Naruto could fight like this, did you guys know he could?" Ino asked Sakura and Sasuke who were looking extremely pissed off at the moment

"It doesn't matter how good he might have gotten. He is still a loser and is the dead weight of our team." Sakura said feeling good about berating Naruto again. Now all she needed was for him to cry and that would be the perfect day for her

"Well if he's such a loser then why is he the only one on your team that advanced?" asked Chouji who was to busy stuffing his face to noticed the glares he was receiving from the other members of team 7

"That Dobe got lucky that's all. If he fought me then he would have face first on the ground crying because of how he lost." Sasuke said

"But then again Naruto defeated a powerful opponent from our strongest enemy. And to make matters worse he beat the guy that you lost to." Said new comer Shikamaru who decided to hang out with his team to watch the fight. Before any more arguments could be made their a huge explosion which made the people turn their heads back to the floor. There stood Naruto panting deeply with Katsumi barely holding himself up as well. They each held their bijuus weapons in hand and was standing between a crater they just made.

Naruto hacked up some blood and spat it on the ground leaving a trickle left on his face. He was truly enjoying this fight almost as much as he enjoyed his previous two matches. He never thought Katsumi held that type of power in him as the Shichibi cointainer was matching him blow for blow. So far he had a sprain on his ankles and shoulders and was sure that his jaw was fractured a bit. He figured with a couple more super powered punches to the jaw then it would be shattered completely though he was sure that Katsumi held the same type of damage

"Your doing well kit. Just keep those hits from getting your face as I would need time to fully heal that jaw. Though I'm sure Yukimura is doing the same for that vessel of his." Kyo said keeping his chakra flowing that was doing well in healing his vessels body

'Thanks Kyo though I hope this Yukimura person is as strong as you told me' Naruto said as he was awaiting his opponent to restart the fight

'Damn Yukimura you weren't kidding when you said don't under estimate Kyo or his container" Katsumi thought feeling his wounds heal. So far Naruto gave his five cracked ribs, a small concussion due to that kick to his temple, and a fracture in his left leg.

"Yeah well you better be glad that you listened to me for once in your life. Anyways fighting Kyo will never be easy so be sure to always stay on your guard" Yukimura, the seven tailed tiger, stated as he was almost finished with Katsumi's healing

"So blonde boy this is where we turn up the heat huh?" Katsumi asked feeling all of his wounds healed up and was slowly turning gold. Until his whole body was indeed changed

"You bet your Tiger looking ass it's turn to turn up the heat in this bitch." Naruto responded with he himself turning gold as well until they were both completely gold. However they didn't charge forward instead once again their eyes were closed and envisioned themselves in the same dark void with their energies shining in the void. Naruto then held up his right arm which had the Tenro in his hand. Katsumi did the same and in his hand was the patented Yukimura blade. Naruto then yelled loudly as he ran at Katsumi and jumped into the air the sword held high before bringing it down.

Katsumi first parried the hit with his own sword and toke a stab at Naruto's head. The blonde skillfully brought his head backwards which placed more weight on his upper body allowing him to back flip safely away from the sword held by his opponent. Naruto then attempted a cross slash that was blocked again however there was a small struggle as the two were dead locked right now. However they looked into each others eyes and smirked at each other before separating themselves and landing on opposite sides holding their blades before they ran forward yelling at each other

(Audience)

Everyone was in a world of shock and amazement. Some of them were frozen stiff in their seats watching this take place. Not even the Jounnin and hidden ANBU were taking their eyes off the fight now that thing's went up another three to five levels. Why was that? Because the reason was Naruto and Katsumi were moving so fast that even the Jounnin couldn't see them completely all they saw were Naruto and Katsumi in metallic like aura around them with strange sounds emitting from them. It was like each time they would converge they would just stop and then disappear and reappear on some other side of the stadium not letting the other try to gain advantage. Sasuke was desperately trying to, in some way, copy their speed which was virtually impossible in the literal sense as he could barely even follow their movements one bit and that was frustrating him to the point of no return.

Naruto never felt his body so free and released and he wasn't using his museigan to aid him in this battle as this was just his body moving without any restrants or weaknesses

Katsumi felt the same way as Naruto. He never fought like this, and the feeling of fighting with all he had was damn near breath taking, however he knew it had to end soon.

Time seemed to slow down for the two combatants as they each looked fully ready to end this match point blank. They both then noticed strange looking sprits and was following there every moves in damn near perfect synch with each other but all they saw was the person in front of them. They cocked their arms back and prepared to deliver the strike that would hopefully end this match. When their fists collieded it sent a huge backlash of chakra that seemingly formed a huge dome of chakra that exploded causing wind and debris to fly into the audience making them all cover their eyes.

When the light died down it revealed a huge plume of smoke that was highly thick so they would have to wait to see the results. When the smoke fully disappeared it showed Naruto and Katsumi panting heavily while holding there right arms and was no longer in their transformations.

Both of their hands were bloodied knuckled and was dripping fresh blood from the wounds. Naruto had some scratches all over his face and some dirt spots on his cloths but it was nothing major. Katsumi didn't have that much damage on his body either as he looked fully ready to continue the battle

Naruto then smirked at Katsumi before he started laughing with his opponent soon joining in

"Damn Katsumi we both suck." Naruto said flexing his right arm feeling some pain there but not enough to take him out

"Well what do you expect Uzumaki? We're to evenly matched like you and Ichibi. Looks like we may have to get serious and stop with the warm up." Katsumi said getting multiple gasp from the crowd. All that was just a warm up? Sarutobi slapped his head at that one. Was Naruto just trying to make him get more paper work? He then looked to the side and saw one of his advisors chuckle at that along with the other.

"Okay this time no holding back. I want to face your true power Uzumaki." Katsumi said getting in a loose stance.

"Very well then here I come Katsumi." Naruto yelled as he ran towards the Shichibi container. However both he and Katsumi had to stop due to an explosion heard threw out the village. Gaara and his siblings each picked up their heads at that

'The operation. It's begun' the sand siblings thought. They needed to fool their once allies and ran to the rendezvous in order to keep Suna from learning of their departure.

The stands were now filled with Oto, Iwa and Suna ninja with the leaf making it look like they were fooled.

The rookie nine were currently fighting in a ring though Sakura had to lay back since she was absolutely useless. As they fought Sasuke noticed that the sand siblings left the arena. He would be damned if he allowed those three to leave before he got a shot with that Gaara kid. He felt that if Naruto could beat him then he, an Uchiha, could do it ten times better. So with that thought in mind he chased after the sand siblings in hot pursuit. He would have his way and get the opponent he needed to get stronger to kill his brother.

Kakashi saw this and sighed deeply at the stupidity of his student. If it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke was his student he wouldn't even cared if the kid died. He then saw Naruto join the other rookies and soon their combined efforts helped the take out more of the invading shinobi then he himself. He then got an idea in order to get them out of here so that he could have all the fun to himself

"Guys I'm giving you an A-ranked mission." Kakashi said killing another Oto shinobi

"What's the mission Kakashi?" Naruto asked decapitating a Oto shinobi who tried to attack him from behind

"I want you to go after Sasuke and assist in helping him return." He said while stabbing a Iwa shinobi between the eyes

"Why should we go after that troublesome Uchiha. What good has he ever done for us?" Shikamaru said throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it which went off and sent the group of ninja flying backwards and killed some of them.

"Yeah why should we help him?" Chouji asked enlarging his arms and making a ninja pancake laced with blood and guts

"Because he's Sasuke-kun. Why don't you want to help him?" Sakura asked not really fighting just observing the battle since she was basically useless unlike Ino who possessed one of the enemies and started to kill his comrades making them think he betrayed them

"Because we don't care about that dickless loser. Let him die for all I care." Naruto said slamming a Kunai with an explosive note attached in the mouth of a soon to be dead shinobi. When the tag went off well it just wasn't a drawing of a nude woman

"Either way we have to help him, he's a leaf shinobi and we look out for each other. However Naruto I completely agree with you." Kakashi said slicing a ninja in half. And I mean in half from the head down to the pelvis

"Fine then but I want cold hard cash for this." Naruto said punching a wall that opened a huge hole in the wall that was big enough for them to get threw. Hinata lead the pack with Neji bringing up the rear as they each had their Byakugan's flaring

Kakashi then smirked deeply as he activated his Okamigan. Gai then joined his side cracking his neck

"Just like old times eh Kakashi? What do you say same rules apply?" Gai said getting in his stance

"Yep. Loser has to be winner's errand boy for the day." Kakashi said drawing his fathers blade to his hands and got ready to fight the enemies before them.

(With the group)

The rookie twelve minus Sasuke were currently following his trail. Sakura for the first time in her life quite her mouth shut since she wanted to yell at all of them, more specifically Naruto, for not running faster to aid Sasuke. Naruto however was sensing something strong heading their way. And man was it's power big.

As they ran they noticed the four figures of some sound ninjas just standing there like they were waiting for them to arrive.

"You shall not past us." Said the fat one of the group, Jiroubo (You know their looks so use your imagination)

"Look we don't have time for this. We got a mission to finish." Naruto said flexing his arms a bit. However the one with six arms Kidomaru spoke this time

"And we have a mission too. We have to get the Uchiha to Orochimaru-sama after this invasion is over." Kidomaru said preparing for the fight that was guaranteed to commence

"you won't take my Sasuke-kun. I won't allow it." Sakura yelled throwing her kunai that flew at the only girl in the group who batted it away like a fly

"That was pathetic for some flat chest bitch. I wouldn't even give a flying shit about taking you on." Said the potty mouthed member of the four Tayuya who to the guys, even though she was the enemy, thought she was fine as hell.

"Regardless, our flat chest acquaintance is right. We can't allow you to take the Uchiha even though all you had to do was ask." Said Neji who the sound four looking confused at that statement but later regained their composure

"Very well then lets say we get this started." Said the two headed member Sakon, who looked like he was either a metro sexual or a Goth kid trying to make the attention drawn to him

"Naruto you go ahead and get Sasuke. We'll handle things here." Neji said getting into his clans stance. Naruto looked at Neji with some confusion planted on his face

"Are you sure? I could help you guys a lot more if I was here." Naruto stated with Neji shaking his head

"No. you must get the Uchiha back here. If you stayed then he would get captured and we'll fail our mission." Shino said this time letting his bugs out to fight whoever the unfortunate candidate was

Naruto put some thought into it before he nodded and like that he was off following Sasuke's trail. Jiroubo saw this and tried to attack Naruto but he was tackled to the ground by known other then Chouji. When he stood he saw the Ino-Shika-Chou group all standing side by side in front of him.

"Sorry but your not getting our friend." Chouji said with the other two members in his team nodding their head for emphasis.

Sakon and Tayuya also tried to take Naruto out only for then to be hit by some of the leaf shinobi as well. When Sakon looked up he saw standing before him was his two opponents Hinata and Neji standing in their Jyuken stance

"Sorry. I'm afraid Naruto-kun has something else to do but we would be more then welcome to be your opponent." Hinata said with both her's and Neji's Byakugan flaring life

Tayuya looked up from her perch and saw that her opponents or in this case opponent was none other then Tsukiakari Tenten standing tall

"Sorry but I can not allow you to interfere with Naruto-kuns mission." Tenten said with a detrimined looked on her face.

(Meanwhile)

Garra and his siblings were currently playing their part in the invasion plan. What Gaara was supposed to do was summon a Shukaku body then have Shukaku attack the village which would be the sword that pierced it's heart and destroyed the leaf village. However it was a good thing Gaara did meet Naruto beforehand because he knew that if he, a one tailed holder, went up against the nine tailed holder, the strongest demon out of the others, the results would uncanny and painful. However he was only doing this to tell Suna that he was no longer their weapon or their puppet.

As he ran he felt a power approaching him. It was strong, very strong, and at the rate it was coming they were sure it wasn't all that far. However they had to stop when a kunai went past Gaara's head. The suna siblings tehn turned around to see a pissed off Sasuke standing on top of another tree branch with his Sharingan blazing with fury

"Hold it right there. I'm not letting you get away that easily" Sasuke said pulling out another kunai from his pouch showing he meant business

"Get outta here kid. We don't talk to weaklings." Temari said thinking this boy was pretty cute, but compared to Her Naruto-kun he won hands down

That got Sasuke even more pissed off. When you are in the presence of an Uchiha the only type of words that should be spoken are the one's of respect and superiority. Disrespect meant instant death in an Uchiha's presence so that meant that she would have to die to learn her lesson. Though he put some thought into it. She looked pretty strong so all he really needed to do was beat her and invoke his clan rights to have her married off to him. (Oh and real quick if you like men hitting women then don't call me your friend. I'm highly against that shit and so should you)

"it doesn't matter that red haired kid has power, power that I so desperately need." Sasuke said making some seals and grabbing his left palm and lightning formed in his hands. Somehow this was the only move he was able to copy thanks to Neji though after that he couldn't copy any other technique which truly pissed him off but now however was not the time as he could hopefully gain more power. And he would start with this kid from Suna.

However before he could do anything he heard a voice behind him "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere and injury Ichibi." Before he felt a back hand to his face and was launched into another tree. Gaara saw this and looked in the direction of the man that just done that.

The person looked to be about fifteen with white hair and black eyes. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a white mesh shirt underneath it. Over that was a Black Chunnin vest with a white trench coat with the sleeves rip off

"who the fuck are you?" Gaara asked seeing the man smirk

"My name is Tallgeese"

(meanwhile: back at the stadium)

The kazekage surprised the old Hokage by trapping him in a barrier that his sound ninjas were making to hold them in. the barrier was designed to keep them in and others out like any barrier could do, but what this one did was that anyone that hit the barrier would, well, burn to death making it extremely hard to win. However the Kazekage was one full of surprises and one of them was him revealing that he wasn't the Kazekage at all. It was Orochimaru with a predator like grin on his face thinking he had the old man to himself

"End of the line old man. Today you die right here, right now." Orochimaru said holding up a kunai and licking the blade for emphasis. Instead all the snake like man got was a laughing monkey

"Oh Orochimaru you would have indeed frighten me if I didn't know your antics already. You forget you idiot that I know all the techniques you created that was snake related. However as for your invasion plan I knew about all that too." Sarutobi said smirking himself

"What did you say you old monkey?" Orochimaru asked through gritted teeth as he gripped his kunai very hard. He would soon find out who let out his plans since the only person that truly knew the plans was Kabuto and the Kazekage and they both were dead. It must have been one of the Suna ninja's who did that

"Doesn't matter because I'll make sure that you never leave this barrier alive." Orochimaru said ripping off his cloths and throwing them away revealing the same outfit he fought team seven with however his right arm seemed to be back in place for some reason.

"Orochimaru how is it that you have your arm back?" Sarutobi asked taking off his cloths revealing his full battle attire

"Oh it's simply really. Kabuto before he died made limbs for me incase they were every removed. So I just simply use a snake jutsu to reattach them." Orochimaru said pulling up his shirt arm to revel the line where his arm was removed. "However that doesn't mean that you will win this fight. You are all alone Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said with a deep smirk on his face

"who said that he was alone?" said another voice as the two hooded figures that were Sarutobi guards for the Chunnin exams stood beside him.

"So what you have a couple of Jounnin in here with you. It's like you'll win." Orochimaru said however he got more laughing from Sarutobi

"Oh you pathetic fool. You are in for one rude awakening. Boy's please reveal yourself to my foolish student." Sarutobi said with the two nodding their heads and pulled down their hoods to show Orochimaru their faces whose eyes widened in horror.

"YOU"

AN: and break. Sorry but I'm afraid the cliffhanger is needed for now. Okay so I finally updated this one and that will start the beginning of the end for this one. The next three chapters will contain all three of the next arcs with the first being the invasion. Now this will be the starting point of where I add in characters from the Gundam franchise and if you watch GSD then you'll know these characters from the get go

Until Next Time

Peace


	18. A War in the leaf

Hey ya'll and welcome back. Well I know it's been awhile since I updated this fic but sadly my drive for this one is dying out slowly and I'm afraid that if I don't do something quick then I might just lose it permanently. So before I do anything I'll tell you that the fight's for the sound four won't be done and the reason why is because I couldn't think of anything for them so I'll just tell it like this, the whole sound four is dead except Tayuya as she's needed for this one. However I'm not going to drop this fic because of the fact that I refuse to go against my word when I said when I start something I'm going to see it through, so this is my plan for this fiction so far, as of right now I'm placing this fic on Hiatus then I'll pick it back up on February first. That will give me more then enough time to not only refill my drive for this fic but create some new things.

Also I must say that on December 4, 2008 will be the last day I'll be D-reaper X-20 because I'm turning eighteen soon so it's time for a change in my opinion. I'll fill you in on that day.

Now then sit back, relax, and enjoy

Orochimaru stared at the two people before him in horror. Before him was not only his former teammate Jaraiya: the toad sage but his former competition for the Hokage title which is the one that won the whole thing and is the one person that is garanteed to win in a fight against him

"Namikaze Minato? How the hell are you still alive? You were supposed to be dead after the Kyuubi attack" Orochimaru said with Minato himself chuckling at that

"I guess they just didn't burry me deep enough in order for me to be completely dead. Orochimaru your going to pay for not only betraying the leaf but for the countless murders of innocent people." Minato said getting into a fighting stance.

Sarutobi Hiruzen followed suit by summoning his old primate friend the monkey king Enma. After his summon appeared he through his Kage cloak away and was now dressed in his full battle attire.

"**So Sarutobi it looks like you get your second chance from your past mistake in letting that fool live." **Enma said glaring daggers at Orochimaru for the pain he caused his long time friend and partner.

"That's right Enma. I'm going to correct that fooless mistake of mine so long ago and take heed of your words. Orochimaru today you will not leave here in one piece." Sarutobi said with Enma forming a Bo staff and was now in the hands of his master

"That's right you piece of snake shit. It's time for me to pay you back for the pain you caused Tsunade-hime all those years ago." Jaraiya said remembering how his old flame used to cry whenever she here how Orochimaru turned into such a monster and how she loved the man at the same time

"So what? It's not like I care. Those people were just sacrifices needed for my goal. And in order for that to become a reality the old man must die." He yelled starting a sequence of seals and ended with his palms slammed together before calling out "Summoning Jutsu: Impure World Resurrection" Orochimaru called out as two open portals appeared before his feet. A coffin came out of one that had the Kanji for first on it. a second came following the first with this one having the kanji for second on it

All three Kage level ninja watched as the coffins opened to reveal two men. The first of them was wearing a black body suit with crimson red armor over it and had long black hair. He also had a black headband with the leaf village symbol on the front.

The second person had spiky white hair and was wearing the exact same thing as the previous person except his armor was navy blue and his body suit had fur on top. Lastly his headband looked more like a helmet and had four red pin marks on his face

"Saru is that you?" asked the first male looking up "You've gotten quite old I see" said the first person that left the coffin

"Yes Saru you have gotten old and it looks like little Jaraiya has as well." Said the second man chuckling to himself

"well Hiruzen-sensei this is going to be quite the battle. You have to face your own sensei's that were once the first and second Hokages." Orochimaru said as he pulled out two separate Kunai's and jammed them in the two dead kages heads. The effect began immediately as the bodies that were once nothing but ash and dust now became full skin. It was as if the seals give them back their own flesh and blood

"Now then attack." Orochimaru yelled hoping that the two dead kages would take Minato and Jaraiya out of the picture so that he can take care of the old man. What he got was a huge surprise as Sarutobi took on the second hokage while Jaraiya took on the Snake Sannin

"Sorry but your not getting off that easy." Minato said as he charged forward

(Meanwhile)

Kakashi and Gai were having the time of their lives killing shinobi after shinobi. They were fighting like a well experienced tag team as Kakashi would block while Gai attacked and vice versa. So far they each killed about 200 hundred shinobi from the other villages with each having 100 a piece.

"Well Kakshi at this rate we may never end this fight." Gai said not sounding the least bit tired since having the amount of stamina he held made him virtually impossible to defeat

"Your right Gai." Kakashi said closing his eyes and began to focus Chakra into them "we need to crank this bitch up to a whole new level." Kakashi said with his Okamigan now looking like four scythes fused together. Gai smirked at that and crossed his arms together. His skin then began to turn dark red while his hair began to stand tall. He then opened his eyes which should now color in them and made him scream.

"Yes let's take this to a whole new level." Gai yelled as he vanished from sight and punched a Oto ninja through the stadium wall. Some tried to gang up on him but instead they were met with some strange invisible force that blasted them through the same wall. Gai looked at a eye smiling Kakashi and muttered "Show off" before he went into the village along with Kakashi were the battle's raged on

(Elsewhere)

Gaara stared at the person before them that was basically glowing with demonic like energy. He then looked to where that stupid Uchiha lied fbut for this guy to knock him out that damn fast was well….impressive to say the least

"So what reason do you have here?" Gaara said with the man laughing a little

"My name is Tallgeese, and I came here for a challenge. for years i remained in Orochimarus little holding cell and now i can finally get the challenge i've been desiring." Tallgeese said as he went into a strange stance. Gaara's was confused by this but didn't let that bother him in the least. he then called on his trusty Spear Benitora and held it in the standred stance for using a spear.

they then jumped towards each other while Temari watched in the sidelines praying that her red haired brother

The fight started with Gaara extending his spear forward and Tallgeese ducking under the hit. Tallgeese then flip his bodyso that he could kick Gaara in the chest and make the boy fly back into the tree behind him however Gaara used his good acrobatics and landed on his feet. Gaara then extended his hand and sand flew out in a grabing motion. Tallgeese flipped himself backwards and his feet also landed on the tree behind him and jumped to the sky in order for him to dodge the sand.

Tallgeese then threw two kunais with explosive notes attached to them and started a set of seals and called out "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"and one multipied to many.

"Shit" Gaara cursed as he summoned more of his sand from his groud and that blocked the Kunai's which all exploded on impact. Gaara then formed some seals himself before placing his hands on the sand wall and yelled "Sand Release: Sand Dragon Bullet Jutsu"

the wall of sand then formed the head of a dragon that later fired many bullets of sand at the Sound Shinobi. Tallgeese however did some seals himself and called out "Ninja art: Super Sonic Sound barrier." Tallgeese yelled before he scremed aloud. When the bullets came his way they just simply repelled off some invisible force. when the sand bullets stopped Tallgeese simply stopped screaming and was now holding a wicked grin on his face.

Gaara crused agian before his groud began to cover the whole right side of his body making him resemble a raccon of sorts with a single tail waving behind him

Tallgeese didn't let the grin leave his face as his body began to be covered in black marks cover his body.

They then jumped at each other faster then before and started to battle once more

(Meanwhile)

Iruka was currently guilding his students to the safe zone making sure that none of the kids would get in the crossfire of the battles taking place. all was going smooth as none of the kids questioned what was going on only walking the kids to the kage stone faces. however before they could make it to the bridge that would take them to the safe zone a Kunai flew at them. the kids became alarmed as Sound Jounnin surrounded them on all sides. on Jounnin looked pretty pleased with the way things were going

"well would you look at this. we have a bunch off new experiments for Orochimaru-sama to work with." one Jounnin said with the othes nodding their heads

"yes but what do we do about the chunnin's?" the other jounnin asked

"let's just kill them in frontg of the kids." one Jounnin said before another voice spoke out

"How about i just kill you?" said the voice

They all turned around only to see a huge fireball head their way. three were both caught and consumed in the flames while the remaining Jounnin, about seventeen in total, watched as the outline of a person stepped out of the flame. the person was female with long wavy red hair and sparkling light blue eyes. she wore a long sleveed orange tank top shirt with baggy black cammoflague pants with black ninja sandals and an Orange Konoha headband tied around her waist like a belt.

to some they didn't know who this person was but some of the leaf Chunnin, and to be more specific Iruka, gasped at the appearance of the person

"It's her. the legendary firebird Uzumaki Kurashina." Iruka said with said woman smirking up a storm.

"The one and only Iruka-kun." Kurashina said approaching the seventeen Sound Jounnin who were now looking fearful since they heard many stories of said women but always thought she was dead along time ago after the Kyuubi attack

"But wait i thought you died during the Kyuubi no kitsune attack thriteen years ago years?" one of the Jounnin's said with Kurashina laughing to herself

"You would be surprised at what a ninja can do." Kurashina said seeing the kids and the Chunnins were gone having seen her hand signals as she approached the sound ninjas "Now then i think now would be the best time for me to take you all down." she said pulling out a blank scroll.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?" one of the Jounnin said before seeing a sword appear in the red haired womans hand. as soon as Kurashina touched the sword the blade erupted in fire and had the image of a burning phoenix behind her

"by simply killing you all right here right now." she said as he ran towards the Jounnin while one muuttered under his breath "We are Fucked"

(Elsewhere)

Gaara was currently panting hard and was trying to catch his breath. so far they both together manged to level ever bit of forest that surrounded them and neither one was out of gas. Tallgeese himself however looked completely unharmed except for one scracth on his right cheek but even then he was completely okay

"You know Ichibi, even though you hold the weakest of the nine you are pretty strong. however that doesn't mean i'll take it easy on you." Tallgeese said getting into his stance amd prepared to attack Gaara again however he had to stop when they heard the sound of chirping birds head towards them. Tallgeese looked behind him to see Sasuke charge at them with a Chidori in his left hand and his Sharingan eyes spining wildly

"I won't be taken out that easy. now give me your power." Sasuke yelled extending his hand forward preparing to gain his first kill in this forest but was rudly awakened when his arm was grabbed and felt a huge foot to his stomach making him cough up blood. Tallgeese then let him go and kicked him away into another tree.

"Ninja art: Binding Sound barrier jutsu." Tallgeese yelled as he yelled waves of sound that seemed to hug Sasuke to the tree and hold him in place. Sasuke however regained conciousness and saw Tallgeese and Gaara standing before him. he struggled to get down but when he saw no avail he did what he normaly does best. he screamed

"Damnit what the fuck did you do? release me." Sasuke yelled with his _incomplete_ Sharingan spining wildly.

"I'm sorry but i'm afraid you would get in the way. i only have the desire to fight Ichibi here then move to Kyuubi. i think his name is Uzumaki Naruto if what Orochimaru-sama told me was true is his name." Tallgeese said as he faced a now fully rested and healed Gaara who took the Uchiha's stupidity to fool use and took that time to regain his composure. Sasuke on the other hand was completely and utterly livid hearing that. he was an Uchiha, and what an Uchiha wants, he gets. End of story. now however it seemed this person would rather fight some loser from the loser sand village while same said person wished to fight the Dobe of all people while the real challenge was right before him

'_How dare this man ignore me for those two losers. why is it that i'm the one that desevres power but these guys get it every single day, power that so rightfully should be mine. well fuck it. this loser wil fight me one way or another." _Sasuke thought yelling into his head, his anger now past it's highest level. in the midst of all this the boys Sharingan gained it's thrid prong finally making it complete. when that happen the boys cursed mark then activated and flame marks began to surround him completely. his body then exploded with purple chakra and destoryed the sound barrier thus freeing him from his prison.

Tallgeese looked back at Sasuke and became somewhat intrigued by this. it was like the boy really wanted to die that bad. he then turned his attention to Sasuke just to see what the boy would do. Sasuke then formed his thrid Chidori that mixed with the curse marks chakra making the blade turn midnight purple.

Sasuke eyes then glowed an errie purple as he ran forward holding his left arm and was also pouring in more Chakra to increase the jutsu's deadliness and called out "Chidori" as he ran at Tallgeese with ever once of speed he held in his body. when Sasuke was near Tallgeese he sent the Jutsu forward but Tallgeese was expecting this and before Sasuke knew it his hand was now burried deep into the branch he was standing on and couldn't pull his arm out.

Sasuke then looked up only to be on the recieving end of a wicked back hand and went flying through rows of trees and was now unconcious on the base of another tree.

Tallgeese smirked at that "well that was a fun little detour wouldn't you agree Ichibi?" Tallgeese said looking at Gaara only to take a hit by Gaara's Garviton Hammer

"Yes you chould say that but don't you know your not supposed to take your eyes off an opponent for one second." Gaara said holding on to one of his favorite jutsu's.

"Yes it appears that i have. no matter allow us to continue." Tallgeese said before he heard a call

"Here I go. Shining Finger Sword." Tallgeese looked up just in time as a huge gold blade of chakra was coming straight down on and would have slashed im in half had he not jumped to the side to allow the blade to destory the branch he once stood on. Tallgeese landed on the branch next to the one that he was once on to see none other then Uzumaki Naruto standing on thin air. Naruto then looked to Gaara who looked like he just taken a run for his money

"Damn Gaara who fucked you up?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Shut the hell up we got bigger problems right now." Gaara said with Tallgeese standing up and dusting himself off. he was about to continue the fight until they all heard a thunderous explosion. Tallgeese cursed under his breathe before he sighed deeply

"Well i would have loved to fight you both but i'm afraid my time is up. until we meet again" he said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Gaara who was that?" Naruto asked as he began to run back to the stadium where the Exams were held, hoping his father, godfather, and grandfather were okay and unharmed

"His name was Tallgeese and he is very strong. it took me damn near all the energy i had to at least stracth him. looks like you got a new opponent out their." Gaara said as he and Naruto ran back to Konoha

(Meanwhile back in Konoha)

Orochimaru was now panting heavily. he couldn't beleive how much his plan got shot to hell. the two former Hokages that he was successful in bringing back to life were now dead again. Hiruzen and Jaraiya appeared to be more then a match for the two former hokages and indeed they were as they took them both out in less then five minutes. How? by simply throwing them into the barrier that burned them to death which forbid their seal Kunai's from healing their wounds. it was then discovered that the bodies of Abumi Zaku and Kinta Dosu were used a the sacrifice needed to use the jutsu which further pissed the three men off that the man would use not only his own men but Children at the same time.

However Orochimaru showed no remorse what so ever for the two fallen shinobi and even had the nerve to justify it by claiming that they were his men so he may do with them as he pleased which also struck a nerve.

After Orochimaru said that the worst beating of his life came. Sarutobi had all together taken a large chunk of the snakes legs, broke every rib on the right half of his body. and shattered his left knee. Jaraiya managed to break his jaw, cause a sprain to the mans spine, and caused him to lose sight in his right eye, while Minato himself held the most damage as Minato pierced his stomach, cause a scar over the snakes left eye, broke the mans right leg, and made both of the snakes arms useless.

However Orochimaru couldn't do anything but recieve the hits. he put his whole faith in the impure world resurection jutsu which is why he didn't have any strategy to use and now it looked like he couldn't complete his one goal in killing the old man. he needed to get out and fast snce he was now on barrowed time.

"I think it's time we end this. Don't you agree?" Sarutobi said with the other two ninja nodding as well and prepared to finish their job. Orochimaru waited for his chance and when he saw it he acted on it. without any warning he opened his mouth and a snake flew out, aimed at Sarutobi's heart with his mouth open spiting out a blade intending on ending the old mans life. Enma saw this and quickly undid the transformation on him and guarded Sarutobi. the blade went right through the monkey's back and through Sarutobi as well making both of them fall backwards

"SARUTOBI" "HOKAGE-SAMA" were the yells of all the people watching the action take place as Orochimaru signalled for the barrier to be taken down which was and was now being carried away from the area seeing three Anbu Black ops members chase after him. one of the people that used the barrier started a sequence of seals before he called out "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" summoning a huge plume of water that hit the black ops memebrs and forced them back down on the roof of the building.

Minato was now next to Sarutobi's side checking the mans pulse while medics came on the scene to check him. Naruto appeared to the scene and was now staring wide eyed at the man he called his grandfather. at that very moment people saw something from Naruto they thought they would never see.

They saw Naruto cry. and it wasn't tears of pain but that of sadness

AN: and break. well what do you think, like it? love it? ah who cares since i already know your answers point blank but it would be nice for a review here or the next chapter will come next week and the last one will come on december 5th or the 6th where my new persona shall take over. have a great thanksgiving and if your fat, god bless you since you'll be able to eat for the whole night and enjoy the food for at least three mintues. just kidding, or maybe not? no i am or i am not? No

Until Next time Peace


	19. Dark before Dawn

What's up? Well here is the next chapter.

So let's get it on

Naruto, Minato, Kurashina, and Jaraiya were now standing in front of the room that held the body of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konoha. After the whole affair was said and done and everyone could breathe a sigh of relief they were greeted with the news of the Sandaime being struck down during the event by the traitor Orochimaru who was soon revealed as the master mind behind the whole thing.

Some of the villagers tried to make claims that Naruto leaked information to Orochimaru in order for him to attack them so easily. Those villagers were soon barrried six feet under after said claim was heard by the boy's now revealed and alive parents. After Sarutobi was struck down Minato then revealed himself to be alive once more along with his wife which made people think that Minato would then avenge his death by killing Naruto so that they would finally be done with the demon brat. they were in for many shockers that day as Minato revealed himself as the boys father which shocked everyone to death as they now knew that they were now royally screwed with the boy's father not only being alive but being the greatest shinobi to ever walk the face of the earth

Kurashina was also happy that they were now the ones in fear for what they have done to hurt her baby and now feared for their own lives and their own survival.

However all their thoughts were thrown out when the doors open to reveal the doctor that was looking over Sarutobi's health and now had a very Salem look on his face.

"I'm afraid that Sandaime-sama is in a deep comatose state with the blow he took from the sword. We tried everything we could to help him but I'm afraid that we can't, not with the level of skill we hold in the village. The only person that would be able to do this would be Tsunade-sama herself. The doctor said as he bowed in respect to all of those in the room before he returned to the room housing the Hokage

Jaraiya was looking down on the ground feeling depressed of the whole situation as well as Minato and Naruto since the old man was special to all three of them for three different reasons. For Sarutobi it was because the man was his long time teacher and friend since the era of the Nidaime. For Minato the man filled in the father figure role after his own father died in a high class mission and for Naruto it was because the man was always there for him when he needed him the most

Kurashina seeing this tried to at least get the atmosphere alive. If there was one thing she hated it was gloomy attitudes

"Come on you guys cheer up. I'm sure he'll pull threw in his predicament. Just have faith in him." Kurashina said with Minato smiling a sad smile at her

"It's not that easy Hon, the doctor said point blank we would need someone of Senju Tsunade's caliber in the medical arts and the only one at the moment that is is Senju Tsunade herself and ero-sensei said it himself one time when we all went drinking that night which marked Naruto being conceived (Naruto yells "Dad" at that moment). he said point blank that finding Tsunade would be like finding the one prostitute that got all A's in school." Minato said with everyone now putting their heads down before Jaraiya picked his back up with determination written all over his face.

"Then that is what we will do." Jaraiya said getting the others attention "I'll go look for Tsunade and bring her back to the village." Jaraiya said with Minato looking at him

"But ero-sensei how do you plan on finding her alone?" Minato asked with Jaraiya growling hearing the ero-sensei part but let it slide

"Because I'm not going alone. Naruto is coming with me." He said with the blonde Gennin looking strangely at him

"What? Why me?" He asked

"Because you have the best qualities out of any other ninja besides your father for this. And besides your father has to take over as the Hokage while we're gone." Jaraiya said hearing Minato groin making the white haired man looking at him

"Yeah I'll be Hokage while your out but when you come back that's it, I'm not leading shit in this village." He said with Kushina resting her head on his shoulder making him feel better inside

"Okay when do we go before I barf up my lunch." Naruto asked seeing his parents smile at each other which meant that they were going to do something that Naruto did not want to see

"We'll go when you get packed up. And I say that better be right now." Jaraiya said with Naruto running out of the hospital with Jaraiya following seeing Minato and Kushina lock lips and get busy

(Later On)

Naruto and Jaraiya were on the road with Haku after the girl begged Naruto to let her come with. After Naruto got packed and left his house which was actually a great move as the second he left his parent appeared on the couch which told him one thing. They were going to need a new couch and fast

The trip was going to about a month long due to Tsunade never staying in one place since the woman has a gambling addiction worse then Naruto's need for Ramen and Jaraiya's need to peak at women, which made Naruto smack the back of his god fathers head for saying that stupid crap infront of Haku which was another good move as the ice user looked ready to kill the perverted old man

However soon they were back on track and were coming to their firsts stop near Tanzaku town which is where Tsunade is located for right now

(Meanwhile)

Two lone figures stood on top of the kage stone faces wearing similar black cloaks with red clouds and had on straw hats to hide their faces with one the held a huge bundle strapped to his back. They were overlooking the village with piercing eyes that was trying to locate the person they were currently searching for.

"So Itachi how does it feel to be back in your old home after all these years of being a nuke ninja?" asked the taller person of the two with the smaller sighing deeply

"The feeling is mutual Sukai. We are only here to get our target. Nothing more." Said the smaller person now known as Itachi to the taller person known as

Sukai

"Well then let's go look for him and get the fuck out of here." Kisame said with Itachi nodding and with that they disappeared from sight.

(Elsewhere)

Kakashi was currently waiting on his student Sasuke to arrive since he called the boy to come to the location in hopes of speaking to the boy on a matter that was very important.

"Kakashi." Said a voice that caught the one eyed shinobi's attention. He turned and saw Kurenai and Asuma walking towards him

"Ahh so you two are hitting it off I see." Kakashi said eye smiling at them with Kurenai growling

"Idiot. Anko just asked me to get some sweets for her, besides you know we would never go out with each other anyway." She said coldly which made Asuma cringe at that. He remembered when she asked him out and he turned her down though he had a good reason as to why he did that

"Okay. Well what are you guys doing here anyway?" Kakashi asked since he now regretted saying that to Kurenai since the woman had something for his little brother and had yet to tell the boy about it though he would when the time came

"Well I met up with Asuma when I was out so we decided to talk for a bit before we saw you and wondered what you were doing." Kurenai explained with Asuma nodding and conforming that what she said was true. Meanwhile they all saw the two people behind them listening in on their conversation so they would pretend that they didn't notice them until the team was right

"Well today I am having a little meeting with someone. Sasuke that is." When he said that one of the people fingers twitch which they saw telling them that this person was defiantly who they thought it was. Soon the person he mentioned arrived in a new get up of a Black T-shirt and Black shorts with the Uchiha crest on the back with two tan elbow bands on.

"Kakashi since when do you arrive before me?" Sasuke asked with the figures in the room vanishing from sight.

"Oh well it happens every once in a while." Kakashi said nodding to Kurenai and Asuma who nodded back and vanishing in a whirl of leaves. Sasuke eyebrow raised but soon gave his attention back to Kakashi

(Elsewhere – Konoha's lake center)

Kurenai and Asuma now stood in front of the two figures looking ready to fight. They were soon able to identify the two cloak wearing ninja. The first they noticed was a nuke ninja to mist and was a former member of the mist seven swordsmen called Kairo Sukai otherwise known as the ghost of the bloody mist due to his massive affinity over wind. He held many of wind jutsu's under his belt though he did hold some talent over water.

When he removed his hat he revealed his white hair tied in a pony tail and short black eyes that made you think they never existed if you look into them. The man then grabbed his huge sword and unleashed it to reveal a large Zabatou class sword that was panted red with Black starches going across the blade

They then uncovered the identity of the second person that they suspected to be as Uchiha Itachi.

"Ah Kurenai-chan, Asuma-san it's good to see you two after so long." He said with an emotionless voice

"Itachi your either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid after what you did to your clan nine years ago." Asuma said pulling out his trench knives and holding them in a defensive position

"Well Itachi it looks like they don't like you as much ever since that incident." Sukai said with Itachi shaking his head

"Doesn't matter what my former teammates from our days as Gennin feel about me. Right now we need to get our target." Itachi said removing his hat and throwing it aside "Now please save yourself some trouble and leave us. Otherwise I'll have no choice but to kill you." Itachi said

"And how do you plan on following up on that threat? Is your clan arrogance returning to you?" Asuma said with Itachi shaking his head

"Either way you shouldn't have retuned to the village, now what are you here for?" she said puling out a kunai and held it in front of her. However Sukai slammed his sword into the ground causing a crater to form when the blade touched the ground.

"You two are annoying. Let's get this party started." Sukai said hefting his huge sword to his shoulders with seemingly inhuman strength.

"Sukai, finish them off but don't be flashy. The less attention on us the better." Itachi said with Sukai grinning deeply at that. He then charged at Asuma since he would never stoop so low as to attack a woman. Asuma followed suit and blocked the attack by Sukai implanting his wind chakra into his knives to make them stronger. However to his surprise when his blade connected with Sukai's they were repelled away from each other for some reason.

"Surprised?" Sukai said getting Asuma's attention "I can do the same thing with my wind chakra though this isn't all that I can do." Sukai said as he vanished from sight. Asuma then felt a huge cut on his right arm making him cry out and grab the wound to stop the bleeding

Sukai then reappeared in front of the man with a deep grin on his face "That is why I'm called the ghost of the mist due to my Wind Body Flicker Jutsu I use with my sword." Sukai said with Asuma cursing up a storm. He was now wondering what was taking Kurenai so long. As soon as that thought same to him a large tree popped out from behind Itachi and grabbed him between the branches. Kurenai then appeared above the man with a Kunai in hand ready to take the Uchiha's life

Itachi however knew that this was a Genjutsu so he didn't even blink at this. Then before Kurenai even knew it she was in the tree now and Itachi now stood before her with a Kunai in hand

"kurenai-chan you should have known that a Genjutsu at that level won't effect me." Itachi said throwing the Kunai. However she bit her lower lip which cancelled the Genjutsu and allowed her to dodge the kunai from hitting her, however she soon saw Itachi's foot come close to hitting her which she quickly blocked and was thrown into the lake. When she came up Itachi was right in front of her

"I'm sorry Kurenai-chan but I'm afraid the road ends here for you."

Meanwhile, Asuma was still busy with Sukai. He got distracted when Kurenai was kicked into the lake and that distraction let Sukai attack him even though his blade went right through Asuma which meant that it was an after image.

Asuma had to dodge another strike from Sukai since there wasn't much could do with the wound on his shoulder. However he quickly saw an opening when he dodged another of Sukai's strikes and the blade was inbedded into the ground allowing him to attack with his knife. However that success was short lived as he was backhanded by Sukai's fist

"You thought that I let myself get hit like that? You're a bigger fool then I thought." Sukai said as he ran through some seals before calling out

"Water Style: Water Fang Jutsu" He yelled as a blast of water shot out from the lake in the shape of a drill that flew at Asuma. However he was soon surprised when another Water drill crashed into his own. He then saw Kakashi walk out of the forest with his Okamigan on and stood in front of Asuma

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't get here faster, Sasuke kept trying to get me to spill some of Naruto's secrets." Kakashi said looking at Sukai who grinned at the man

"Well the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi himself, though it's strange, you don't have your Sharingan." Sukai said with Kakashi chuckling

"You know a lot of people ask me that question but I don't like revealing any amounts of information at the moment." Kakashi said as a second Kakashi appeared behind Itachi with a kunai to his throat

Sukai however wasn't willing to let either one regain themselves as he sent another water drill and sent it at them. Kakashi seeing this countered with another Water Drill to cancel each other out

The Kakashi by Itachi however soon cursed seeing the situation like it was. After all his bloodline was a cloned form of the Sharingan and if by counting that then that would make him one of the last three Sharingan holders in the world

Sukai grinned a predator like grin. He could now stop holding back and use his jutsu.

"Well I never though that the two at the tea shop would be Uchiha Itachi and the Ghost of the Bloody Mist Kairo Sukai." Kakashi said

"Well I'm surprised that you know my name since it rare for my name to ever be spoken and live." Sukai said hoisting his blade on his shoulders and saw Kakashi's eyes widened before they narrowed

"I take it that's the famous Chisora Suuga (Blood Fang)" Kakashi said with Sukai smirking

"Yep and it will tear you apart." Sukai said holding his blade in front of Kakashi

"Sukai we can't afford to waste anymore time as we need to find our target." Itachi said with Kakashi getting curious about what Itachi sid

"Really and just what is it that your looking for?" he asked with his clone dissolving into water.

"If you were fighting just me and Sukai then you would be done already." He said as he moved his right hand out of the right arm of the cloak holding Shuriken in his hand. Kakashi's eyes widened as he jumped backwards doing a set of seals calling out "Water Style: Water Encampment Wall". When he stopped a barrier of water rose up around him. Not a second later did four drills of water appear and hit the barrier.

When the barrier went down Kakashi stared wide eyed at Itachi. He was amazed at the speed of the technique Itachi used when he revealed his Shuriken. He didn't even see the seals used for it. His thoughts were broken when he felt a kunai lodge in his back. He stood surprised until he exploded into water surprising everyone that he was a water clone

The Real Kakashi then pulled Kurenai under the water and swam away as the Itachi stabbed Kakashi exploded. The two then appeared next to Asuma while Kakashi warned them that Itachi wasn't even using his real power which made them go wide eyed before they looked seriously at the two nuke nin

"Hatake Kakashi you aren't related to the Uchiha clan, so for you to call yourself a Sharingan master is blasphemy in our eyes. We are the true Sharingan masters." Itachi said as he took a step forward "Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan next to the Hyuuga, Senju and Namikaze clan?" he said as he closed his eyes "If not then allow me to reveal the secret that caused the death of my clan as well as unlocks an Uchiha's true power." He said as he began opening his eyes

Kakashi's eyes widened at that "Both of you quickly close your eyes and don't open them, If you look into his eyes then it's all over. Only a Sharingan can defeat another Sharingan." He said with Kurenai and Asuma closing there eyes but he kept his open.

"That is true that only a Sharingan user can defeat me since they can give off some form of resistance to my eyes attacks, however only those that carry the same blood as me can defeat the all powerful Manngekyou Sharingan." Itachi said fully opening his eyes revealing the tomes of his Sharingan were now fused together

Kakashi eye's widened at that since Sasuke was the only one that was a full blooded Uchiha. However before he could react Itachi spoke

"Now fall before my eyes power. Tsukiyomi." He said with Kakashi seeing multiple images of the Sharingan in front of him before he blacked out

(World of Tsukiyomi)

Kakashi woke up to a see a red moon in the sky causing the place to have a blood red background. Kakashi himself was solid white with black outlines over his body. He also found himself upon a cross with Itachi before him

"For the next 72 hours you will be stabbed multiple times by these katana's." Itachi said posing the blade up and moved in a stabbing motion

(Outside world)

Kakashi then collapsed onto the water on one knee panting heavily. It felt so real like he was really trapped in their for about 72 hours

"What the hell happened? You were talking then next thing we heard was the sound of splashing." Asuma said with his eyes still closed

"It's not over yet." Kakashi said with Sukai gasping. Every person that he saw use the technique on had a broken sprit or got a mental breakdown afterwards. He was wondering what was going on with this picture

"So tell me Itachi are you after Sasuke?" He asked still on his knee though he felt his strength return to him slowly thanks to his father's sprit recharging him

"We are after the legacy of the Yondaime." Itachi said with Kurenai gasping at that before she felt her body boil in anger at hearing that

"And just what the fuck do you want with him." She said with anger that made the two nuke ninja raise an eyebrow at that

Kakashi was currently remembering what Jaraiya told him about he and Naruto leaving the village to search for Tsunade to help the injured Third Hokage. Kakashi soon got back to his feet panting loudly before starting a familiar set of seals and held his right arm summoning a blade made of lightning to his hands that sounded like chirping crows

"just what the hell do you want from the Kyuubi inside of him." Kakashi said surprising Kurenai and Asuma "So you've started to move huh? What do you think we wouldn't find out what your organization Akatsuki has planned?" Kakashi asked

"Sukai take Kakashi out he kknows to much." Itachi ordered "It's time we disappeared."

All three Konoha nin were shocked hearing that. Sukai rushed forward intending on doing what was demanded of him only to be stopped by a punch from a yellow blur. He soon stood next to Itachi to see said person look surprised at the person that attacked him. Sukai looked with a shocked face that the person that stopped him was no other then the Yondaime himself

"How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead?" Itachi asked which was rare for him to speak out without a reason too. However a red blur soon came into view as Gai now stood in front of Kakashi who was once again on his knee with his Chidori blade gone.

"Hello guys did I miss anything?" Gai said looking at the nuke nin

"Who the fuck are you?" Sukai asked

"I am the leafs handsome devil known as Maito Gai." Said the new looking Jounnin which also surprised Itachi as the last time he saw the man he was a very weird person that looked like he was confused. Now however he had no idea how much Gai had changed nor how the Yondaime came back

"Sukai we need to get out of here." Itachi said with Sukai nodding as he left in a flash they were gone. Minato quickly grabbed Kakashi and in a flash of yellow they were gone

"Okay guys you can open your eyes." Gai said with Kurenai and Asuma opening their eyes to see Itachi and Sukai gone as well as Kakashi. Kurenai then looked at Gai with confusion on her face

"Gai how were you able to fight with your eyes open?" she asked

"Oh well after years of fighting Kakashi and his Sharingan I've discovered a way to fight the Sharingan without your eyes closed and that is not focusing on the eyes themselves I'd focus more on the feet." Gai said with Kurenai nodding her head as she and Asuma ran to the hospital to see Kakashi

(Elsewhere)

Naruto, Haku, and Jaraiya were now in a small village that was holding a little festival for the hell of it. Jaraiya tried to take Naruto's cash claiming that he needed to take better precautions for his money but Naruto saw through his words and instead knocked the man flat on his back knowing that he was just trying to take his cash and use it own the whore house in the village. Haku also got in a shot for trying to take her mans hard earned money to spend on himself. Of course Jaraiya cried about it but he then sighed and tried to go peep on the hot springs hoping that will cheer him up

Naruto and Haku were currently on the outskirts of the village with Haku holding a water balloon in her hand. She was currently working on the Rasengan with Naruto giving her pointers

He decided to teach her how to do it since there wasn't anything they could do.

After a while they group decided to head back to the hotel with Jaraiya complaining how he didn't even get a peak which caused Haku to punch Jaraiya at the back of his head for talking like an idiot

However when they arrived at their hotel they didn't notice the set of eyes watching them. Itachi and Sukai had been trailing the group when they spotted them during the festival and trailed them silently

"So when do we attack?" Sukai asked Itachi

"Tomorrow mourning when they wake up." Itachi said with Sukai nodding his head.

(Back to Konoha)

Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma were sitting in Kakashi's hospital room. Kakashi turned out not to take as much damage as they thought as the man explained that he activated his Mangekyou in the Genjutsu which seemed to somehow cancel a little of the genjutsu's effect but not as much as he wanted. Right now the man was recuperating as well as explaining to the group of Jounnin what the youngest ANBU captain told him in his world of Tsukiyomi

It turned out that Itachi didn't intentionally kill off his clan nor his own mother in fact. It turned out that the Uchiha clan was trying to take over Konoha with a tyrant known as Danzo leader of a group known only as ROOT ANBU. They were also surprised to here that the late Uchiha clan head Uchiha Fugaku killed his wife due to some idea that she was cheating on him and she was trying to take him down.

However when Itachi witnessed the death of his mother Itachi said he placed Fugaku in Tsukiyomi for as long as he could hold him which was a total of 180 hours that literally killed the mans brain thus ending his life sadly at that moment Sasuke walked in to witnessed his father falling at the hands of his brother

After that they were discussing about what would happen if Itachi ever found Naruto

"What do you think Naruto's chances are of hiding from Itachi?" Gai asked

"Not a lot. I watched him with Itachi when the man was about fifteen. Itachi used to pay Naruto visit's and would treat him to ramen ever now and then. Naruto looked at Itachi like an older brother. But now I don't even know if Naruto can fight him." Kakashi said seeing Kurenai look nervous

However before more words could be spoken on the matter the door opened to reveal one Uchiha Sasuke "Kakashi what the hell happened to you?" he asked with the masked man chuckling a little

"Oh nothing I just got a little roughed up that's all." He said with Sasuke raising an eyebrow

But the conversation was ended there as a Jounnin with spiky black hair and sunglasses came in looking disturbed "Is it true? Did Uchiha Itachi really return and is after Uzumaki Naruto?" he said before he saw Sasuke and cursed under his breath realizing how much he fucked up

Sasuke froze hearing that name and before anyone could do anything his complete Sharingan awakened and he ran out faster then anyone could think

"Dumbass" Kurenai said as she couldn't believe the Jounnins stupidity.

Sasuke was now running through the village at high speed. That bastard had finally returned but instead of looking for him his bastard brother was looking for the dobe of all people. To think the person he wanted too kill was looking for that dropout loser from the academy. He was now looking for someone that might know where he went. He first arrived at the Ichiraku stand to see if they knew where the blonde went. When he found out which direction the boy went he ran that way. As he ran he saw Sakura trying to get his attention but he didn't bother with it since he didn't care about the girl. He would find that bastard and finally get his revenge for the death of his family

(That night at the Hotel)

Naruto and Haku were currently lounging in their room since Jaraiya wanted his own. After they ate dinner Jaraiya ran off after some woman looked at him with a smirk. Now however Haku wanted to get something that Hinata got. She saw how much of an opening she had and was ready to take it. So she got out of her bed and climbed on top of Naruto and kissed the boy deeply trying to get the mood started

(Play song Good lovin by R&B artist slim)

Indeed it did as Naruto reached up and grabbed her breast making the girl moan loudly as she reached down to get his shirt off. He got the message as he removed his shirt. Haku took off her shirt as well as her bra revealing her friends to the man she loved while said man kissed her deeply again while at the same time reaching for her breast again and went down south to find her already wet. His hands weren't the only one's exploring as Haku was currently unbuttoning his pants freeing his shaft from his pants and was now threw the hole of his boxers. She was using her tender and soft hands to stroke the item which made it fully erect in her hands making her smile as Naruto was currently attacking her neck putting a nice hickey on it

She then let a moan escape her mouth as Naruto began to suck on her right breast while giving the left a sensual rub making the girl moan out his name. However Haku kissed her way down to Naruto's groin and inhaled some air and took in Naruto's member making the blonde moan out loud at how good she was with her hands

She then kissed her way down to his waist line with the blonde looking up to see what she had in mind. Before he could utter a word Haku placed her lips around the member and began giving him what was now her first Blow job. It felt strange at first doing this but after hearing Naruto moans she soon got into the process and continued on

After about a minute of this Naruto soon released in her mouth with the girl shallowing the salty substance liking the way it tasted in her mouth. She hoped to do this again when she got her chance. She then climbed back to Naruto's waist line and kissed him this happened Naruto flipped her over with his member aiming to go head first into her pool if you know what I mean.

Haku looked at Naruto with eyes that begged him to go threw with it. Naruto then regained his composure and dived in breaking her barrier in the process. She whimpered at that feeling but she soon felt it change from pain to pleasure as she soon matched Naruto's thrust making the sound of flesh against flesh go throughout the room

Haku soon felt her climax reach her body "Naruto-kun I'm going to cum." Haku said with Naruto speaking in between the trust

"Me two. Don't worry you'll like it." Naruto said with Haku nodding and continuing her movements against his member.

Then came the moment as the both came at the same time "NARUTO/HAKU" they said at the same time as they collapsed into each others arms letting the blissful sleep take them out like a light

(The next day)

Naruto and Haku were now in their bed room with the ice user resting her head on his chest. After they ate breakfast Jaraiya ran off after a pretty woman winked at him which made Naruto smack his head at the stupidity of his teacher wondering how the man was feared as much as his old man.

Pretty soon they got tired of doing nothing so they decided to do something. He then faced the ice user who looked up at him

"Hey Babe." Naruto said making the girl blush at what he called her "You want to have a little rematch?" He asked with Haku herself grinning before she straddled his waist and started kissing on his neck while his hands reached down to her rear end giving it a nice squeeze making her giggle before locking her lips. Naruto's hands soon found their way under her shirt and like magic it came off making Naruto she her impressive body once again

He then planted kisses on her neck making her moan a little with his hands once again going over her body. However before he could even do anymore there was a knock on the door but they simply ignored it and went back to what they were doing. However soon came a second knock that started to become annoying but they simply waved it off and went back to finishing their business. Then came the third knock that became the straw that broke the camel's back

Naruto got off Haku which made the girl whine a little but soon stopped when he walked to the door. Naruto looked through the peep hole on the door to see no one else other then a man with Sharingan eyes which made Naruto hold back his gasp 'Itachi? So you finally came back' Naruto thought before opening the door to see Itachi right in front of him

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, you're coming with us." Itachi said with Naruto looking at him and Sukai before looking at Itachi

"So you interrupt me for that bullshit? Look I don't have the time to deal with you so come back when I feel like it." Naruto said slamming the door in their face.

Sukai then looked at Itachi who also looked at him "umm did he do what I think he just did?" Sukai asked with Itachi nodding his head. Sukai then got pissed off instantly

"Oh Hell NO." He yelled rearing his fist back and punched the door off its hinges. Naruto who was ready to take Haku again heard the man yell making the boy get pissed off again. He then told Haku "Wait here I'll be back" with the ice user nodding pissed that her time with her Naruto-kun got interrupted…again.

He then walked out of the broken door to see Itachi and Sukai standing on the other side of the hallway

"Naruto-kun I will not repeat myself, you will come with us." Itachi said with his eyes closed Naruto closed his eyes as well knowing what Itachi was thinking of trying.

"And I won't repeat myself, take a hike." Naruto said as he opened his eyes with Itachi opening his eyes as well both revealing their Doujutsu's in their second form. They both locked eyes and they both said at the same time

"Genesis" "Tsukiyomi"

(Alternate worlds)

both of the Doujutsu holders appeared in a different world that looked like Tsukiyomi except Naruto and Itachi didn't hold a black outline.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked surprised seeing this

"I used my own doujutsu's power to cancel some of your Genjutsu such as you gaining control of my mind thus freeing you from being killed by Kyo who's behind you." Naruto said with Itachi looking behind his back to see the samurai turned demon behind him with his eyes burning a hole in Itachi's head

"And trust me, you try to harm my vessel and you die." Kyo said making Itachi shiver a little at the coldness of the mans voice

"Well I still have some of Tsukiyomi's powers so I think for the next 72 hours we should drink Sake." Itachi said with a Sake bottle and the saucers appearing in thin air

"But I'm to young to drink." Naruto asked with Itachi handing him the saucer

"Look kid you're a shinobi and a young one at that so you might as well have your first drink now since if your young enough to kill then your old enough to drink." He said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders and taking a swig before his face cringed at the taste before he got used to it.

"It burns going down." Naruto said with Kyo sitting down and getting a saucer for himself and taking a swig enjoying the taste

"That's the alcohol kicking in after you taste it. You'll get used to it when you have more swigs." Kyo said taking another shot down the hatch

"Anyway we have things that need discussion." Itachi said with Naruto getting serious

(Outside world)

They soon came back to the world still staring each other down. Sukai was shocked to see Naruto still standing knowing the effects of Tsukiyomi should have kicked in

"Itachi what happened?" Sukai asked seeing the man still eyeballing Naruto

"It appears that his bloodline limit can cancel out my own. Very common in bloodline holders which is the reason the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan never attempted a bloodline genocide war." Itachi explained since it was true seeing that both clans couldn't fight without their bloodlines

"Well then I guess we'll have to take him by force." Sukai said holding out his Murasame blade. Naruto was about to summon one of is swords until Itachi spoke to someone the blonde couldn't believe was here

"It's been a while Sasuke." Itachi said seeing said person on the other side of the building was the person called the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke

"Uchiha Itachi, I've waited so long for this moment and now the time is right for me to accomplish my one true goal." He said forming a set of hand seals and held his left hand as lightning formed around it and his Sharingan activated instantly. "I can now accomplish my goal. BY KILLING YOU!!!" Sasuke said running towards Itachi dragging his Jutsu on the wall

"I'VE HATED YOU FOR SO LONG AND NOW THAT HATRED IS FUELED IN MY HAND WHICH I'LL DRIVE THROUGH YOUR HEART!!!" Sasuke said nearing Itachi

The elder Uchiha was surprised at first seeing Sasuke's Sharingan complete as well as the Chidori in his hands but his shock soon turned as he awaited for his stupid younger brother to approach him. When the boy was near and extended Itachi knocked his into the wall next to him sending his hand through the wall itself breaking his wrist however Itachi simply backhanded him into the wall knocking the wind out of him

"Your in the way my weak and foolish little brother." Itachi said before looking at Naruto who was looking at Sukai as the man was trying to attack him

Sukai was ready to attack the blonde until a toad appeared and caught the blade in his hand thus keeping Naruto safe from harm. When Naruto looked behind his back and saw Jaraiya appear with the woman he thought that hit on him.

"Hey Ero-sensei I thought you already got your ass handed to you by that girl." Naruto said with Jaraiya putting the woman down on the wall.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Jaraiya said facing Itachi "How can you stoop so low as to use your Sharingan and a Genjutsu on this woman just to try a draw me away from my godson." Jaraiya said with his warrior toad pushing Sukai away and took a defensive position in front of Naruto who jumped on the toads back as if daring the man to try him

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said emotionless "We came here for Naruto-kun and we will get the boy one way or another." Itachi said with Jaraiya shaking his head

"So Akatsuki is on the move huh? No matter for you will never get your hands on him." Jaraiya said

"Oh and why not?" Sukai asked getting over the surprise appearance from the toad warrior and was now ready to strike

"Because you two will die right here right now in my hands." Hhe said gathering chakra

"NO" Sasuke yelled getting everyone's attention "This bastard is for me to kill not you." Sasuke said before receiving a huge kick to his stomach by Itachi who was tired of his foolish brothers belief in taking his life while carrying so much ignorance in him

"I told you before I have no desire nor interest in you right now." Itachi said before he backhanded Sasuke to the other side of the room and hit the wall making him cough up some blood

Naruto however got tired of seeing the bastard get hurt because of his own stupidity and decided to give him a helping hand. Naruto then charged at Itachi but heard more of the bastards words

"No you damn loser. I'm the only one able to fight the guy." Sasuke said arrogantly which made Naruto mentally slap himself at the boy's stupidity. You would think a couple of hits from someone you obviously CAN'T fight you would learn something but NO he just has to be so arrogant. He then decided then and there to let the boy get his ass kicked then hopefully he will learn something.

So he simply change his direction towards Sukai which surprised the man since he didn't see it coming. He sent a spinning heal kick to Sukai's head knocking him to the ground and the man dropped his sword. Naruto quickly decided to take him out then and there since he could no longer stand the sight of him. He quickly formed his all time favorite the Shinning Finger and then the Rasengan which had an effect which turned the Jutsu gold and the sounds of crackling thunder

"Prepare yourself because you are about to fall at the hands of one of my favorite jutsu." Naruto said before charging at Sukai who got to his feet however he couldn't move. He looked down to see a pair of hands holding his legs in place making his eyes go wide. When he looked at Naruto he saw the blonde was already near him and before he could even scream the white haired man took the hit.

He felt the lightning that the jutsu emitted run throw his body killing all of his vital organs including his heart. The when the lightning died down the Rasengan's backlash effect kicked in and just like that Sukai's upper body exploded into little bits spreading his blood all over the halls thus shocking everyone there seeing the blonde take down such a strong ninja

However before this happened Itachi turned his attention to Sasuke with said younger Uchiha trying to get a shot in on his older brother. However before he could even try to lay a hand on him Itachi's speed overwhelmed him and as a result his body was now pinned to the wall. He soon saw a certain seal on the boys neck awaken but before he would allow it he kneed Sasuke in the gut making the boy cough up blood. He then whispered in the boys ear

"Sasuke you are still to weak to kill me even with your Sharingan being fully developed now. You are still missing the one thing you need to kill me." Itachi said getting closer to the boys ear "You lack so much hatred required in your heart if you wish to kill me. Allow me to help you in your quest to find more hatred." Itachi said closing his eyes then opening them revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan to his brother. He then squeezed the boys throat forcing him to open his eyes and make eye contact with him

"Tsukiyomi." He said with Sasuke gasping before he awakened in the world of Tsukiyomi

(Tsukiyomi)

"For the next 24 hours you will relive that day" Itachi said with Sasuke screaming in horror

(Real World)

Itachi dropped his unconscious brothers body before hearing the sound of the explosion and saw his partner was now dead making him curse since that would now make it harder on him in the organization

"Did you really have to do that?" Itachi said with Naruto nodding before crused loudly and made his way to the exit. However before they could follow they heard another explosion come down the hallway. They ran to that location to see Gai standing there with his fist covered in ruble

Naruto himself however was studying the blade of Kairo Sukai and saw how nice the blade was. Seeing as how he no longer carried Uzumaki no Suuga since he gave the blade back to his mother seeing as she needed it so he felt why not take this as a prize for taking the life of the former Ghost of the hidden mist. He then took out a scroll and sealed it away.

With all that said and done Naruto went back to doing what he planned on. Jaraiya and Gai soon heard the sounds of moaning and scream which made Jaraiya smirk at that and brought out his note pad to take things down

While Gai himself however felt a little Déjà vu come to him as he yelled "Move Naruto-kun with the POWER OF YOUTH!!!" Gai said taking the nice guy pose. Jaraiya then looked at him with shock

"Sorry I just felt that was needed at this moment." He said hearing more sounds coming from the room. They cheered the boy on while Jaraiya was right word for word of inspiration

AN: and break. Well here you go the next chapter. The next one will come the day Tenraku Hitotsu returns which is after Christmas then another on New Years Day which is my mom's birthday so I'll update my story to her. Now my drive for this story isn't dead but I can safely say that I'm slowly returning back to this.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holiday's


	20. Sekiha Tenkyoken

Hey guys what's up? Well I got some news, after these next 7 updates, the week of the 21st in February this fic will see it's last stand. I just couldn't fully get out of the funk I had for this one as my original plan was to try to take it to about forty chapters but my mind refuses to work out any ideas past even twenty five chapters, anything after that will be nothing short of a miracle.

But I have some good news. Last week was the coming of the new Friday the 13th movie (my favorite horror franchise movie) and I truly greatful to say THE BLACK GUY WASN'T THE FIRST TO DIE IN THE MOVIE. Instead he was the seventh to get killed off. In fact the same thing happened in the first alien movie where the black guy was the last guy to die

Anyway, I want to thank everyone that read and stuck with this fic for the last year and I'll try to satisfy your hunger for as long as I can but all I can say is I'm sorry. However I will say this, there is a huge possibility that I might write a squeal to this that will help the ending a lot better

Well without anything further to say let's begin

After paying for the damages, which Naruto forced Jaraiya to do it, the group of three was once again on the road to find Senju Tsuande. Naruto surveyed Haku's training in Rasengan and was pretty surprised at how fast she got the first two steps. She got the first step down in about a week with Naruto giving her tips every now and then and pretty soon she was able to use it with two hands, but he wasn't satisfied with that. He was sure that the two handed thing would only hinder her chances at using it since their wasn't a shinobi alive that would give away a single second to their enemy to use. So he simply had her work on using the first step faster until it would only take her a full second to gather the chakra in her hands and swirl it. That took her another week with Naruto still helping her through it. After the success of mastering the first training step next came the second which was gathering the amount of chakra needed to make the technique the way it should

He decided not even need to truly teach her how to do the second step, as all he had to do was simply show her how to do it. Instead he showed her the last step and simply told her to apply the first with the second step. She would have to concentrate as much chakra into her hands as she could and then apply step one into it. He felt that way would kill so much time and would allow him to show her how to do it with one hand alone

However it was easier said then done, as Haku was having a hard time combining the steps. Sometimes she would be able to pump the correct amount of chakra but she couldn't swirl the chakra. Then she would apply the first step but couldn't place enough chakra in it. It was like looking left when you want to look right and vice versa. But then when he thought that a light bulb lite up.

He instead told Haku to make two shadow clones and have all three of them work on the jutsu together, then once they trained long enough dispel the clones and use what she learned from them. That did the trick as she got what she needed to know and was now working on completely mastering the technique

But with Naruto teaching Haku it didn't mean he himself didn't train as he was once again working on the final technique to the style Domon was teaching him called the Sekiha Tenkyoken, or better wise known as the gate edge sky fist, the strongest technique in style. It was also referred to be the strongest taijutsu move in existence but Naruto had no idea why.

He needed to be able to mould chakra by itself and then release it in a huge blast of power. As he worked on it he couldn't help but understand why it was the strongest technique because it was hard as hell. Whenever he would attempt to use it, he would end up with an explosion or losing large amounts of chakra. He would have used clones but something deep within his mind said to do this by himself as it would be a far better accomplishment to do this on his own and master it the right way instead of having help

So with that thought in mind he worked on the technique on his own, he would get this technique down and finally complete his training

We now find the group of three walking towards a village that was big on gambling. Naruto looked around and saw what looked like a battle field. There was debris and rubble as well as a building that once stood tall was gone. Jaraiya sighed when he saw that and knew that only Tsunade could do that as her temper could easily go over broad if messed with.

"Ero-sensei is this where that Tsunade is said to be?" he said with Jaraiya nodding with Naruto amazed that a women her age could deal that much damage, while Haku was wondering if she could do that

After walking around the town and asking people they pointed to her being in a bar which made Jaraiya smack his head. Of all the places to look he didn't think of the obvious one, plus Tsunade is a stone cold drunk to match.

As they walked into the bar he saw the woman sitting in a booth with another girl that could be her apprentice.

"Tsunade." Jaraiya called out making the woman look his way with her eyes widening

"Jaraiya? Why is my past just showing up today?" the blonde haired woman said now known as Tsunade. Jaraiya then walked towards her with Naruto and Haku in tow. Naruto gave her a good look over

'Woah, her tits are bigger then Haku-chan's and Hinata-chan's.' he thought taking some quick glances at Haku's chest and then back to Tsunade's. Maybe their not fully developed yet.

He then looked over to the other woman next to her, that looked to be in her mid twenties. She had short black her and onyx black eyes. She wore dark blue pants and a dark blue T-shirt and looked pretty good for a girl her age, even though technically the ages between twenty and thirty were the days you were in your absolute prime in the looks department. He then listened in on the conversation between the two Sannin members

"So that's the whole deal Tsunade. Sarutobi-sensei is in a coma and we need you to come back and heal him, as well as become the new Hokage." He said with Naruto looking surprised by that. He felt sure that his Father would have retaken the position which would kinda be like Déjà vu all over again. Why did it seem like Konoha couldn't keep their Kage order right in terms of numbers

"I decline." She said in a tone that got everyone's attention "Every Hokage in the past has died young, my Grandfather, my Granduncle, and the one I loved like my own son. Sure sensei was lucky to live as long as he has but it look likes his luck has run out. Let the fool die a foolish death." She said in a cold tone. She would have continued her rant until Naruto spoke

"Your pathetic." He said getting everyone's attention "I can't believe we came here look for this sad, pathetic bitch of a kunoichi." He said as if stating the obvious which got on Tsunade's nerves

"What did you just call me brat?" she asked glaring at the boy. She son recalled her look when Naruto locked eyes with her, his cold silted crimson eyes of the Kyuubi

"You heard what I said bitch. I don't give a fuck who you are, all your doing is sulking around in your former glory. The old man proclaimed you as this amazing medic, a woman that could heal cancer with just a flick of her wrist. And Ero-sensei here proclaimed you as his 'goddess among goddess' yet all I see is some washed up pathetic woman that is doing nothing but disrespecting the name her family worked so hard to create." He said getting out of his seat and heading towards the door with Haku right behind him, but not before she bowed an apology to the medic, that was far to stunned to say anything

"Oh and Tsunade." Naruto called from over his shoulders getting the woman's attention "Orochimaru was the one that placed the old man in his coma. If I find out your working for him I'll kill you right where you stand, even if you are the one my mother chose to be my god mother." He said walking out the door, not seeing the surprised look on Tsunade's face. She looked over to Jaraiya, who currently had a hard look on his face

"Incase your wondering that was my apprentice and my _god _son, _Namikaze Uzumaki _Naruto." He said in a stern voice and emphasized the word god and Namikaze

Tsunade couldn't say anything after that, she just kept her head down in shame

(Elsewhere)

Naruto and Haku were currently laying beside each other looking at the stars in silence, their hand held in the other. Haku found herself taking some glances from the stars to the ever silent blonde boy that she loved so much. She felt that she had to say something or else the boy would just be depressed. And personally she couldn't have that one bit

"Naruto-kun." She said getting the boys attention "What's wrong? You've been silent for the last twenty minutes." She asked sounding worried

"It's just that she was supposed to come back to the village about four months before I was born, after my father told her that there was a chance for my mother to die if she was their to deliver me." He said before his voice began to sound to angry "Yet that bitch decided that her past far exceeds that of my mother, so she declined coming back to help her and as a result my mother was expected to die within the first six hours of my life." Naruto said, kinda squeezing Haku's hand a little.

Haku saw the emotion the boy was feeling and knew she had to do something. So she simply rolled over so she was on top of him making him look at her "Naruto-kun listen to me, do not fall in the same hole that the stupid Uchiha has and only live in depression because of a bad past. I mean sure my past wasn't all that great but I chose to simply live with it and so can you, don't allow your past to rule your life." She said with Naruto continuing to look at her.

He then sighed as he put his arms around Haku's waist "You got a away with words, you know that?" he said with the girl smiling and putting her arms around his neck

"So I've been told." She said before she kissed him. They really gotta quit with this constant sex thing

(The next day)

Naruto was now in a nice and quit area with three hundred clones in his company. He was going to do it, he was going to try and have this move mastered today or else it would be pointless to keep trying. So this was why he had three hundred clones out as that would guarantee that he would get this down

He held his hand up as if holding an orb in his hands and watched as some strange gold energy formed in his hands. He held it for a little bit before he released it towards a rock calling out "Seikiha Tenkyoken"

The blast formed a giant hand that smash into the rock and knocked down some rocks. Naruto soon cut the flow of his chakra and got down on one knee. He started to pant loudly as that move took more out of him then e thought it would but then again it wasn't called the strongest Taijutsu to exist for nothing. As he panted he didn't see Tsunade approach him and surveyed the area

She whistled loudly at the amount of damage Naruto gave to the area. She wondered how he could use such a powerful technique that nobody has probably never heard of. But considering who his father is it was a no brainer

"What do you want Tsunade?" He asked not really looking at her. She soon felt a smirk come to her face

"I just wanted to know how you felt about making a little bet." She said with Naruto stopping dead in his tracks and looked her way

(Later that Week)

Naruto got out of bed yawning loudly and saw the sleeping form of Haku next to him. Yesterday it finally happened, he mastered the technique and as a celebration he 'beat' Haku to the floor, Well not really beat more like ruff sex really. He got out of bed and stretched which woke up Haku at the same time. She saw him walk towards the bathroom to get clean, probably from last night

She's always wondered what would happen if the blonde never captured her heart. Would she still be alive? Would she be as happy as she was right now? Or would she be with some asshole that could never satisfy her needs and desires like the Uchiha or the dog-boy. Her thoughts were soon put on hold as Naruto called out to her

"Hey Haku, are you coming? It will save water if we shower together." Naruto said with the ice girl appearing to be thinking before she got out of bed and charged to the blonde boy, who just walked in the bathroom. Both of them then walked out of the shower about a half an hour later all clean on the outside but very dirty on the inside.

Haku kinda liked sex in the shower, it was like getting clean after doing something dirty. They then got their cloths on very quickly with Jaraiya still snoring loudly. How the man could simply sleep his life away was beyond them. He was broken from his thoughts when the door to their room was slammed open and Shizune was seen running into the room.

At first it got all the shinobi I to pull out some weapons, but soon put them away seeing Shizune. Shizune then explained how Tsunade went to the meeting with the snake Sannin. Once those words were said everyone got serious and hopped out of the window and headed towards the location that they felt Tsunade was in. they arrived in time to see two giant snake getting ready to eat Tsunade whole, that is until Jaraiya did some seals and called out "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"

The dirt under the snakes turned into a thick pool of mud that slowly pulled in the first snake but the second still struggled. Jaraiya however didn't want to waste anymore chakra so he cut the flow and simply allowed the other snake to just go in by himself. Tsunade looked up to see Jaraiya and the others appear before her

"Tsunade, look at the shit you placed us in now?" Jaraiya said with Tsunade getting off the ground and was glaring at the snake Sannin with his partner Tallgesse appearing next to him

"Well it's better that you're here now and not a little later." She said with Naruto stepping up to Tallgesse, who had a smirk on his face looking at the blonde boy

"Ah Naruto, long time no see." He said with Naruto looking him in the eye

"Hello to you too, asshole." Naruto said

Before Tallgesse could respond to that Naruto summoned his favorite sword Tenro and charged at Tallgesse, who already had his katana out. They then met in the middle of the field and began their clash with deadly weapons. Naruto held his sword in a reverse grip and took a slash at the mans mid section which Tallgesse dodged by backing up then sending a downward slash at Naruto's head which he blocked with his sword still in its reverse grip. Naruto then lightened his grip on his sword to let Tallgesse fall forward a little with Naruto taking advantage and slugging Tallgesse across his nose.

The man backed up two steps before he sent another slash at Naruto's head, which he ducked under taking a few of his hairs with it. Naruto then executed a sweep kick and hit the mans leg making him cringe loudly. Naruto then placed his hands on the ground and kicked upward and hit the mans chin making go on a little flight. Tallgesse flipped himself to his feet and brought his sword up to block Naruto's slash and placed them in a stalemate

"My, my Naruto-kun you've gotten better after our little scuffle in Konoha." Tallgesse said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face

"Shut the hell up. I don't care about your little praise." Naruto said before jumping back, letting the man stumble on his feet. When he looked up, he saw Naruto charge at him with his sword in his stabbing position. Tallgesse pushed the sword aside and stabbed Naruto through his back. Tsunade's eyes widened seeing that and thought the boy was in trouble until he exploded

Tallgesse cursed loudly as he was grabbed by three other clones while Naruto himself stood in front of Tsunade with his arms behind his back. Naruto then looked at Tsunade with a smirk on his face

"You just lost a bet grandma." Naruto said before looking at the trapped Tallgesse, who just took out one clone and was now working on the next. The familiar energy orb appeared in his hand.

Tallgesse just killed the other two clones before he felt the huge chakra pulse and looked towards Naruto, who already had his attack set. Naruto then extended his right hand forward and called out "Sekiha TenKyoken". The large blast flew at Tallgesse at unbelievable speeds and hit him dead on. Tallgesse felt a giant hand wrap itself around his body and picked him up into the air before it exploded and knocked him out. As his body fell to the ground Naruto panted heavily. That technique took allot out of him and he could feel himself slowly slipping to unconsciousness

Jaraiya was currently having the time of his life whooping his former best friend's ass. It turned out that the snake truly thought that he would be weak because of a pill he gave Tsunade to give to Jaraiya in order to weaken him severely weaken his skills. Well he and Tsunade had a very _private _talk about what her priorities should be. So that was the reason as to why Orochimaru, just assumed that he would be easy pickings till Jaraiya showed him that the toad sage was indeed at a hundred percent

They then heard the huge explosion looked in the direction of Naruto, to see that the blonde was still standing as opposed to Tallgesse, who was out of it. Jaraiya smirked at his god son's success in the technique he was working on. Orochimaru on the other hand wasn't happy in the situation. That boy was becoming far to powerful to fast and he needed to take him out now or else the boy would become a problem in his plans. So with that thought in mind he jumped towards Naruto with his sword out in the open, he would only get one clear shot

Jaraiya saw this and chased after Orochimaru seeing just who the snake was targeting. Orochimaru seeing this wrapped his tongue around Jaraiya's leg and slammed him to the ground. Orochimaru then pushed himself towards the blonde with his Kusanagi sword in a stabbing position. Naruto didn't notice this and was soon about to face death's door, to bad for him Haku wouldn't allow it.

Orochimaru was about to land his hit until something hit him. He looked down and saw some shards of ice piercing his stomach. When he looked up he saw Haku holding a blue sphere in her hands with a dark look in her eyes

"You will not hurt my Naruto-kun." She said before running forward and slamming the technique into his stomach calling out "Rasengan" and sending the snake ninja flying towards Tallgesse's knocked out body. Orochimaru got up with an angry glare at the girl and ran forward with his sword out, he was going to kill someone today so might as well kill the blonde boys girlfriend. After all causing pain gave him pleasure.

However, his ill intentions of taking her life was put off due to a jaw shattering punch to his face, curtiousy of Senju Tsunade and her freakish super strength. When he got up, he saw a huge glare coming off the woman and knew that if he tried to continue the fight he would die. Not wanting his life to end so abruptly he grabbed Tallgesse and left the area

Tsunade then turned to see Naruto was knocked out. She simply smirked before walking up to the kid and placing her necklace around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"You earned it brat." She said before picking the boy up and running back to the hotel

(Next Day)

Naruto awoke with a loud groin of pain in his hand. He really should have thought that through before he used that move that he thought he mastered 'It looks like I still need to continue my training in the technique' Naruto thought hearing his door open and the smiling face of Tsunade walking in along with Shizune, Jaraiya, and Haku walking in the room

"What's up brat, how do you feel?" She said with him grabbing his head

"Like my head was smacked around like a ping pong ball." He said with his headache starting to get a little better, but he soon felt something was wrong. It felt like something was dangling around his neck and when he looked down he saw just what it was that was on his neck. It was a necklace with a green jewel attached to it

"So I take it I won the bet?" he asked with the blonde woman nodding "Sweet."

"Anyway get dressed brat, we heading back to the village." Was all Jaraiya said with Naruto nodding. It was back to hell all over again

AN: and break. Sorry for the long wait but sadly I can't continue this past twenty five chapters. For some reason my computer has deleted my file so I had to rewrite this shit twice but in the end I still finished it. The next chapter will be coming next week, I promise

Until Next Time

Peace


	21. The start of a war

Okay I lied, so what sue me, well not really but you get the jest of what I'm saying. Hopefully

Now lets get it on

The group of five shinobi were currently on the path toward the hidden leaf village, But not before they decided to take a little stop in a small village that had a market district. While they were there they enjoyed resting and relaxing in the hot spring in the village while Tsunade and Naruto got to know each other better. she apologized to him for leaving him alone and promised that she would do everything in her power to make sure the boy would remain safe. Naruto accepted her apology, since technically his mother never died.

During the time he spent allot of his time with Haku, which the two newcomers suspected to be the boys girlfriend. They were also wondering something about the two that only the toad Sannin could tell them.

As they walked Tsunade did just that and pulled the old man aside "Hey pervert, are those two…you know." She said with the old pervert looking at her confused

"What do you mean Tsunade?" he asked with her asking again

"I'm asking are those two…you know what." Tsunade said with Jaraiya still looking confused

"I'm not understanding Tsunade. You'll have to be a little more clearer." He said with the woman growling

"Intimate, you idiot. Are those two Intimate?" She asked with Jaraiya rubbing his chin

"Intimate? Oh you mean sex. Oh yeah they do that, practically all the time. Hell they must have done it about eight or nine times during this trip." He said with a perverted smile on his face. However he soon felt a punch to his face courteously of Naruto, who looked in furriated at the self proclaimed super pervert for exposing his sex life to his god mother.

"Naruto, how many times have you had sex?" Tsunade asked in a clam tone. Sure she would feel anger about a boy that was barely fourteen being sexually active, but then came the past expression "old enough to be a shinobi, old enough to fuck". Hell she lost her virginity when she was fifteen to Jaraiya, even though they were drunk that time, _very drunk _

Naruto simply grabbed his chin and pondered the question she asked "I would say probably over fifty times." He said with both Tsunade's and Shizune's jaws dropping to the ground in shock

"You mean to tell me that you, a fourteen year old no less, HAS HAD SEX MORE THEN FIFTY TIMES!" Tsunade exclaimed with her world famous voice that was rumored to deathen the ears of over a thousand people in a single vibration

Shizune then looked at Haku with amazement "Wow, I would have never though that you two loved each other _that _much. How are you able to walk straight?" she asked, feeling pretty jealous of the ice user having a pretty handsome boy take her that many times and she can still walk in a perfect straight line

Haku seemingly got what the older woman was saying and couldn't help but blush deeply at that. She then waved her hands in defense for herself "No, No. You don't understand, we haven't done it that many times. I would say at the most probably fifteen with the majority going to his other girlfriend with seventeen." 'A record that I will soon have thanks to this little trip.' She thought

Naruto however didn't really know that he and Haku did it fifteen times. He would say at the most they went at it at least ten times at the most but how she had that other number was beyond him

"**Maybe it's a condition where you have sex while your asleep. You know like sleep walking." **Kyuubi said with Naruto pondering on that

'Hmm? Sleep fucking? I like it.' He thought laughing to himself and mentally thanking god for giving him that condition

Tsunade just looked at Naruto with shock "OTHER GIRLFRIEND? HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE?" she yelled making Naruto cringe at the volume her voice had

"About five or six." He said

"FIVE OR SIX? HOW CAN YOU PERFORM POLYGAMY THAT YOUNG?" she yelled but Jaraiya decided to protect his god son from possible hearing lose

"Yes Tsunade, the boy is practicing polygamy but for good reasons. He needs to restore his clan. God knows that Minato and Kushina can do it alone with their ever horny asses running around the village. I bet their probably going at it right now." Jaraiya said

(Meanwhile)

Minato and Kushina were doing just what Jaraiya said and were currently having sex in the most unlikely of places, on the surface of a lake. They figured why not go at it in the most unlikely of places and get some training in the process. Minato was currently on the bottom with Chakra focused on his back to keep him a float while Kushina had chakra on her hands and feet to herself on all fours

They both sneezed at the same time but that only made them quicken their pace, they needed to be more active now more then ever after thirteen years without bodies. They were determined to make Naruto a big brother sooner or later

(Back to Naruto)

"Damn it Ero-sensei, I don't want the image of my parents getting freaky protruding my mind." He said shaking his head, trying to get the idea of his parents having sex out of his head.

"Wait, I thought those two were dead?" Tsunade asked with what sounded like hope in her voice

Naruto and Jaraiya the explained what truly happened to the parents of Naruto and how they partically brought them back to life. What Naruto did was steal the bodies of Uchiha Fagaku and Mikoto, since the corpse had special preservation seals on it to keep them from rotting. Naruto the applied the life force seal, containing his parents, to their bodies to allow the sprits of his parents posses the bodies. Jaraiya would then apply several other seals to the body to change the appearance of them as well as the DNA structure to match both Minato's and Kushina's using Naruto of course. Kyuubi would then complete the rest by using it's chakra to repair the internal organs, muscle cells, blood cells, brain cells, the works

So in short, Naruto, Jaraiya, and Kyo have reanimated Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

(Four months later)

Naruto now sat on the face of his father on the Kage Stone Mountain. The last four months have been pretty good for the blonde boy, Tsunade was Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen was up and at um, his parents have been revealed and he obtained the rank of Chunnin. It was pretty funny on the day he returned to the village as the people tried to glare at him except Jaraiya and Tsunade were in his presence and felt that they would let him go this time. It was obvious, Tsunade returned to help the Hokage out of the comma the demon put him in

And indeed Tsunade did just that and held the Hokage of his wounds and released him from his comma. However even though she got him out of his comma, his body sustained to much stress that if he ever tried to engage in another battle, he would die. As such the old man was forced to retire once more and permanently ended his fifty year shinobi career.

Personally, the old man didn't mind not being a ninja anymore as he knew that with his old age all he would be able to do was just get in the way of the new generation. So he gladly retired from his position and just looked forward to a life of just drinking sake, smoking his pipe, and watching his grandson become a man and soon Hokage himself

Tsunade was then declared as his successor and that gave birth to the era of the Godaime and declared Sarutobi Hiruzen the first Hokage to retire twice. After Tsunade was inducted, she then revealed the return of the Yondaime and his wife from the grave. She stated that they have been brought back by Orochimaru during the exams in order to have them fight for him, but they were far to strong for him to handle and as a result they were back.

Naruto found it funny how the woman could make the true story that could be viewed as something a three year old would make up to something that simple and smart.

When the people learned that the Yondaime had returned they were ecstatic and happy to find the man alive once more. They immediately thought that the man was going to go after the demon that killed their son during that attack and abstract his revenge. Boy were they in for a real shocker

Tsunade then took that time to announce that the son of the Yondaime was also very much alive and was still within the walls of the village. People then began asking who the boy was and where he was so that they can host a celebration in his honor of being the son of the Yondaime and having his father back in his life

Well that was what they were thinking until Tsunade dropped the bomb and announced just _who _was the Yondaime's son. All she said was one name

Naruto

When she said that the people began to protest claiming that the Yondaime and the Godaime have been tricked by the demons magic, or that his son was killed in the attack and that the demon took control of the boys body, or their personal favorite Kushina was a demon lover. Well said claim was killed when Naruto, Minato, and Kushina leaked killing intent that reassured the peoples wording of the newly reunited Namikaze clan.

After all that was said and done Tsunade then made some things in the village that wasn't liked at all by the villagers

The first thing Tsunade did was made all the stores stop giving Uchiha Sasuke discounts and access to free items. It wasn't fair that kids had to pay the full price for shinobi items while the Uchiha barely had to pay a dime for his stuff. When protest were made that the boy was the 'last' Uchiha, Tsunade countered

"He is the last _born _Uchiha, not the last one. Until his brother died then he can claim that title but until then he is to be treated like the equal he is."

After that people still tried to sell him stuff on discounts until Tsunade made her next law which was forbidding the civilians from selling any items related to the work of a shinobi. She then anointed any chunnin level ninja that wanted to own their own business then they were allowed to sell said items at the right price and do anything they wished.

That day many of the shinobi shops went to new management to the Chunnin that didn't feel like they had the skills to exceed that rank so store manager was just fine and as a plus they can make double the money.

After that she then issued out her next action, promoting Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji to the rank of Chunnin. Naruto liked the idea of being a Chunnin as it allowed him to do mission alone or with a team of his choice. In fact he just got back from completing a C-rank mission with Hinata and Chouji. The mission was for him to go to the land of greens and help a group of settlers travel from the land to another.

During their time in that country it was taken over by a group of rouge ninja, who killed the previous leader to take control of the land. It was later revealed to Naruto that one of the people he was protecting was the daughter of the feudal lord that was killed sadly. In the end Naruto killed the assailant and the princess, Haruna, took over the land. She asked if Naruto would stay in the land, since during her time with the boy she seemed to get some affection for him. Naruto declined but promised to visit whenever he could

Haruna took that but unknown to the blonde boy, she was busy cooking something up. On time will reveal what she had planned for the boy

(Meanwhile)

Sakura watched her crush train himself to the ground in an attempt to get stronger. While he was in the hospital after Tsunade healed (much to Naruto's displeasure), he just laid there looking at the ceiling. He wouldn't eat, sleep, hell he wouldn't even bathe…well he did bathe but he didn't enjoy it. And the other stuff he did but you know hospitals, just a horrible place all around

Sasuke was just flat out pissed. He didn't dominate in the Chunnin exams, he couldn't beat Gaara during the invasion, he failed in killing his brother, and to make matters worse he had his Sharingan fully completed yet has yet to master it. He was a fucking Uchiha and he still has yet to obtain great power. Yet that blonde loser, that is the son of the Yondaime, is so far in power that far exceeds the Uchiha's own

And what pissed him off even more was the fact that his brother, his bastard brother, completely blew him off to look for the blonde boy. Just flat out ignored him to look for Naruto like he was some form of trophy while himself was like a bowl of crap. His hands clench harder just thinking about it, not noticing the seal on his neck pulsing as his anger levels increase. Something was going to give in the Uchiha and pretty soon he would walk the path that would make his chances for redemption, a distant memory

(Back at the Hokage Monument)

Naruto laid with his back on the face of his father. He was enjoying himself right now and knew that nothing could possibly ruin this moment. That is until his watch went off letting him know that it was time to go to the meeting set today. He really hated these meetings, As nothing is ever accomplished. The team was nothing short of a failure in all sense of the word.

Their teamwork was lousy, they hated everything about the other, and the only thing keeping them from ripping each others heads off was the D-rank missions that forced them to rechannel their anger and aggression towards something else. He truly couldn't wait till he became a jounnin or until he became Jaraiya's full apprentice, as that would no longer make him a member of team seven.

He didn't know who was thinking that this would be the so called 'Neo-sannin' should have his head examined and no longer be allowed to have kids. If anything the Neo-sannin would be team Gai. Their teamwork and skill levels worked perfectly all around and they were already on the road to claim such a title. It was like their chemistry just flowed really well together and they were chosen perfectly out of a million others.

Sadly he couldn't be in such a team as he had to go to his crappy team. Sometimes he just didn't know how much he hated them

(Back at the training ground)

Sasuke was currently trying to improve himself in his skills with his Sharingan until Naruto appeared with his chunnin vest, that was now black, on along with a black T-shirt and black pants. Naruto looked around the area and couldn't help but look surprised at what he saw.

"Wow Sasuke, I can see you've been training pretty hard." Naruto said with Sasuke smirking

"Yep and pretty soon I'll finally prove to you just who is the dobe here." Sasuke said with Naruto scoffing

"Like that will happen." He said before looking Sasuke straight in his eyes "Your still far to weak to pose any threat to me. And Sakura, you say one word I'll make you lick that hell cat to the point where your tongue will fall off." He said, as Sakura closed her mouth. She already had something planned to say in order to keep Naruto in line but the chance of getting punished by her current 'leader', she had no choice but to listen. But that didn't mean she would like it

"Fight me" was all he said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"What was that exactly?" Naruto ask. Of course he did hear it, he just wanted to get the teme pissed which worked. He would never know why he got such a joy from doing it

"You heard me dobe, fight me. It's about someone put you in your place for acting all high and mighty in front of people but on the inside your just a coward and a fake. I don't care who's your father as he is still weaker then any Uchiha elite such as myself." He said. He truly believed that deep down that his family was always stronger then that of all the other previous clans but little did he know the Uchiha's actually lost every major battle they were in, with the two most legendary being the great battle of demons and the battle of gods. The battle of demons was between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara in which the battle was so fierce that it created the valley of the end.

But there was no battle known then that of the great Namikaze Hiroshima and Uchiha Ozai battle in the land of gods, or what was once left of it. The battle was so great that it literally ravaged and destroyed the land with ease. It was unknown how they were able to do that type of damage but the record showed that Namikaze Hiroshima escaped the battle with a missing arm and three scratches over his right eye. Ozai however was never seen again

"Okay Uchiha, lets see what you got." Naruto said "After all you won't be much of a challenge anyway." He said with this one getting Sasuke to lose his cool. Not that he really had it anyway

Sasuke was indeed irate after that comment and knew that this was something he had to do. He's been dying to fight the boy for the past two years and he would be damned if he didn't get that. So without any warning he shot forward, with Naruto standing still. Sasuke then sent some right and left hooks that Naruto blocked with ease, before hitting the Uchiha with an uppercut. Naruto then gave some quick punches to the Uchiha's gut before backhanding him away from him.

Sasuke regained himself fairly quickly and returned on the offensive and charged back at Naruto. The blonde then saw him extending a right hook so Naruto did the same which ended with them catching their fists with their left hands. They struggled for a bit before they separated and Sasuke jumping to the air doing some seals calling out "Fire Release: Fire ball jutsu" and exhaled large amounts of fire at Naruto

The blonde saw this and decided to fight fire with more fire and did some seals for the same move and launched a fire ball of his own. Their was a small jutsu clash before they canceled the other out. Sasuke cursed loudly before he landed back on his feet and charged at Naruto once more, but this time his Sharingan was active.

Naruto then smirked 'looks like he's finally getting serious. Good.' Naruto thought before bringing his museigan out. Its been a while since he used this baby.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement, as he would have never thought that the blonde loser would have a bloodline. But he would soon forget to stay focused unless he wanted to lose this fight quickly. They kept the hits coming hard with neither one letting up. Naruto would land a few hits while Sasuke could barely dodge them and some of his would land as well. Pretty soon it came to the point where he knew when he needed to finish this

So Sasuke then jumped backwards, doing the seals for the only technique he was able during the chunnin exams. Naruto saw this and felt that it was about time for him to make the Uchiha pay for stealing that technique from Neji. So he held up his right arm with his left hand over it and lo and behold, his patented Fuuton Rasengan appeared in his hand

Sasuke saw the technique Naruto was using and was pissed that he couldn't copy it, but currently this one move was good enough. He needed to kill the blonde to gain the power that the boy held as well as unlock the true power to his Sharingan. After all for an Uchiha, killing your best friend is more positive then negative

With nothing else to say they charged at each other, their techniques hanging behind their backs. Sakura was now no longer able to watch these two fight, so she ran in between them in hopes of stopping this fight from becoming life threatening. Both boys saw the pink haired girl run in between, but that didn't mean they were going to stop for her. They were going to end this fight with only one of them being allowed to live after this.

It was then that Sakura was in for the shocker of her life. Instead of stopping like she hoped for, they boy actually _jumped _over the pink haired girl thus making it official. If Sakura wanted t intervene like last time then she would just have to jump in between the two jutsu's and get killed by them, or she would just have to let them go and pray for the best.

That Sasuke would come out on top of course

Naruto and Sasuke were about to go under a jutsu clash until they were snatched from mid air and thrown away. They saw that they were flying towards the trees so they quickly moved their arms with the jutsu in front of them and hit said trees. Sasuke's arm went right through it, causing a huge dent while Naruto's was a smaller. Sasuke smirked when he thought that Naruto's was the weaker one until he looked behind the back of his tree and looked in shocked

The back of Naruto's tree was completely blown off as well as some of the other trees behind it. He then looked at Naruto with shock before he growled and walked away pissed off 'how is he still have so much power while I get absolutely NOTHING. That bastard will pay, they all will pay for turning their back on me and giving this loser all the glory.' He thought before he stormed off

Sakura saw this and followed but not before sparing Naruto a quick glance and followed the raven haired boy

"Naruto what happened?" Kakashi asked seeing his little brother sighing

"Bro, I don't even know where to start." He said with Kakashi appearing before him

"I got all day." Was all he said with Naruto sighing, and beginning how it all started

(Later on that night)

Sasuke packed all of his bags and the items he knew he would need. This is something he had to do if he wanted to catch up to his brother and Naruto and finally become what was his, a god among shinobi. This place was doing nothing but holding him back, it was holding the power he so rightfully deserved to have and all it was doing was going to some blonde haired loser dropout from the academy and that he could no longer stand to allow

"If that loser can get that type of power then so can I. After all he's not the only person with a Sannin interested in training him." He said to himself as he placed his bag on his back and walked out of the door. As he walked he spared one last glance at the house that was both his heaven and personal hell. He took a long look before he just walked away. He didn't even notice the single tear trailing down his face

Five figures then dropped in front of him making the raven haired boy smirk. Not everyday you get a welcoming crew to power

(Later)

Sakura could be seen walking towards Sasuke house with a look of determination on her face. This is it, she was going to do it, she was finally going to tell her Sasuke-kun how she felt. The reason as to why she felt that today was the day was simply because this was the perfect time to do it. This person was special to her and everyday that she spent not seeing him without her could no longer be held in.

As she walked she soon saw the person on her thoughts was currently walking towards her

'this must be some type of fairy tail moment. my prince is coming to sweep me off my feet.' She thought. Now all that was needed was their first passionate kiss and this fairy tale could finally end with a happy ending unlike any other that has been seen.

"Sasuke-kun" she called out getting the boys attention. He cursed to himself as Sakura ran up to him with a smile on her face. That is until she saw the bags on his back and the fact that he wasn't smiling "Sasuke-kun, what's going on? Why do you have a bag packed like your leaving?" she asked with the boy scoffing

"What do you think Sakura? I'm leaving this place." He said with her eyes widening

"But you can't do that. You have to rebuild your clan and become the greatest ninja of this village." She said with him scoffing

"So what? As far as I'm concerned I have nothing to gain in this village." He said

"But all your friends are here, plus the power of your clan is here." She said, trying to change the boys decision on leaving this place as she couldn't imagine being away from him for more then a minute

"I don't have any friends here and add the fact that the so called 'power' of my clan in useless. Everything in my clan home has been destroyed beside the clan techniques and even they won't work completely. I need to leave this place if I want to become stronger." He said with Sakura beginning to cry. She saw her chance of keeping the boy here lessoning more and more by the second. It was then and there that she made her decision. It was now or never and if she chose never she would never get her chance again

"Sasuke-kun please don't leave me, I love you." she said bursting to tears "Please Sasuke-kun, I love you so much that it kills me inside. If you leave me, I'll just die missing you so please stay here and be with me. If you stay, I'll make sure that everyday will be a joy for you and the next will be better then the last. I'll handle everything for you to make you never have another worry in your life and that you can be better then your brother. I'll even help you with your revenge down the road. And if you still wish to leave then take me with you. So please Sasuke-kun I'm begging you, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled only to feel a pair of arms around her and feel herself being hugged by the raven haired boy

"Thank you Sakura. If anything I can call you my one and only true friend." He said calming her down a bit. She then gasped when she felt a stabbing pain in her back only to feel it getting pulled out "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper as she slowly lost conscious

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Sasuke's sad eyes looking at her

When Sasuke saw that she was out like a light, he continued on his way to the gate. This would be the day that started his road to ultimate power

(The next day)

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all stood before Tsunade with looks that spoke that they were pretty pissed that they got awakened for this. It turned out that Uchiha Sasuke left the village last night and Haruno Sakura was in the hospital after suffering a stab wound from Sasuke himself. Naruto really hoped that he would have killed the girl. It would make things SOOO much easier for him

"Okay guys I got a new mission for you, which is to find the location of Uchiha Sasuke." She said with Naruto groining

"Do we have to? I mean seriously what good has the Uchiha clan given to the leaf village and as a plus they all deserved the fate they were given besides Sasuke's mom." He said with Tsunade nodding

"Yes I can understand how you feel, but I'm afraid that he is still a leaf ninja and it is important to bring him back to the village." She said with everyone groining at that. Neji personally didn't care about the Uchiha, since in all honestly Uchiha's and Hyuuga's just never got along. It was said that due to their clans bloodlines both being doujutsu bloodline. It was also in their clan's history that an ancient battle took place between Hyuuga Roku and Uchiha Souzin. The battle was fierce and destructive, in fact it was so desurtive that it was said that Senju Hashirama interfered by creating the forest of death where they faced their final showdown.

In the end Hyuuga Roku walked out but Uchiha Souzin never came out. That whole event lead to many years of bad blood between the two clans and if push came to shove, a war.

They all excepted the mission and could now be seen before the gate with Choji, Kiba, and Lee with them.

"Alright guys. Sasuke got about a day head start so we need to move as fast as we can to catch up to him. So lets get going." Naruto said with all the guys nodding. They then ran out of the gate, hot on the trail of the Uchiha

AN: and break. Well another one down and out. By the way if you read that last one, I'm sorry about that. I made a mistake and wound up losing the file I thought I had, luckily I was smart enough to keep it on my laptop. So in the end I still updated twice today

Until Next Time

Peace


	22. Buster and Duel

Hey guys welcome to the next one. Now this one will be the Choji, Neji fight but there is a little twist, it's not the Sound five since their all dead except Tayuya and Kimimaro. No I got some real surprises for you all with the first coming with this chapter. Pay real close attention to Choji's fight as that will be one have another Reaper first that no one would have possibly given thought on

Now lets go

The group of six ran with all the speed their bodies could muster, but had to slow down a bit due to Choji being so heavy. Their mission specs looked like this, Sasuke was taken by four shinobi from the hidden sound village to that location which was ran by leaf village traitor and S-class missing ninja Orochimaru. Personally, they really didn't care about this as the Uchiha wasn't worth sacrificing their lives for.

But he was a leaf ninja and they had to look out for him. No matter how much they didn't want to

"Damn it, did they have to take the asshole on our day off." Kiba said with much displeasure. He planned on nothing but playing with Akamaru and sleeping all day but thanks to the Uchiha he can kiss that dream goodbye

"I can understand how you feel Kiba, but Hokage-sama trusted us to get the job done. Besides this gives us the chance to kick his ass before bringing him back to the village." Naruto said with all the guys finding smirks on their faces. They would have never thought of it like that

As they ran only to stop when Neji reported that he spotted the assailants that they were after. He said that it was five figures, four male and one female, with the taller one holding a large crate on his back. When he looked into the barrel, he said that it did indeed contain Sasuke. Once that was said the group split up into three groups. Lee with Shikamaru, Choji with Kiba, and Naruto with Neji.

Once Naruto gave the signal they all dropped from the trees simultaneously aiming to take out the sound ninja in one strike. But they saw this and spread apart, dodging the attacks. They then reunited before the group of leaf shinobi and each looked pissed

"Just what the fuck do you shit eaters want?" the girl with blonde hair and red eyes said.

"Hand over the Uchiha." Was all Naruto said

"That's not going to happen." Said one boy with blue hair and blue eyes

It was then that the big one jumped in front of the group and handed the barrel to the boy with green hair.

"Go ahead, I got these little weaklings." He said with the group nodding and running away. The man then looked towards the group of with a deep smirk on his face. The man before them had short grey hair and pale blue eyes. He currently wore an open yellow vest and a pair of yellow pants. he wore no shirt only a bandages tied around his body like a shirt.

Choji then stepped forward and told everyone that he had this guy. Of course they protested to it but he reassured them that he would be fine. They then chased after the group of sound ninja that left and left Choji with the tall guy. Alone

"My name is Elsmen Buster. And I shall be your killer." The man said before doing some seals and slamming his hands on the ground, calling out "Earth Release: Mud dumpling jutsu" and picked up a large piece of earth, with nothing short of pure strength, and chucked it at Choji. The boy then rolled to the side, doing some seals, and called out "Expansion jutsu".

His whole body then grew the size of a giant ball with his limbs and his head retracting into his body. He then called out "Human boulder" and then rolled at Buster in high speed. Buster on the other hand didn't like childish games and was going to prove that here and now. So he placed his hands out and stopped Choji's spin with his bare hands, before lifting his leg behind his back and kicking Choji into the air while the Akimichi heir was still in ball form. Buster then appeared above Choji with an open palm and slammed it on top of Choji, like volleyball, and sent him straight to the ground creating a small crater in the middle.

Choji bounced on the ground and flew through the air before slamming into the trees returning to normal.

Buster then landed in front of Choji laughing up a storm "You weak little gennin, I don't know how someone chose your fatass to come after us, but your dealing with a ninja from Oto and we don't allow weaklings to even live in our village." He said before charging at Choji, who took this time to take out a box with three pills in it colored green, yellow, and red like a traffic light. Buster didn't see it and continued forward with his fist reared back to take the boy out, only to be shocked when Choji grabbed his arm.

He then saw the boys chakra level increase and his chakra swirl around him like wild fire. Choji then pulled Buster in, before giving him a heavy right that caused him to skid over the ground. Buster tried to get up only to feel something stomp him into the ground. he looked up only to get punched in his face a couple of times before he finally caught the hit and pushed an angry Choji off of him thanks to a little boast from his curse mark.

Choji however would let this stop his drive, as he wrapped himself in strings of Kunai and went back into his human boulder form, making him look like a giant spiky ball. He then rolled his way towards Buster, with extra chakra induced to help him roll faster. Buster however wouldn't allow this attack a second time so he held his arm out and the same thing happened in which he held Choji still. He then raised his left arm high getting ready to slam Choji back into the ground. But the Akimichi wasn't an idiot either, so instead of continuing to roll he simply went the other direction making Buster slam his hand into the ground thus holding him in place

Choji took full advantage of this and kept the heat going and attack Buster. Buster felt a couple of hits across his back and some on his arms but he couldn't counter due to his stupidity of underestimating the fat boy. Said fat boy kept his roll going before he decided to end it here and now. So he sped up his roll and then flew into the air above Buster. Choji then called out "Super Human Boulder" making his body enlarge itself even more to the point where he looked like a huge supernova.

Even though his 'growth' in size, made him loose his 'spikes', his huge body mass was more then enough. Buster saw this and knew he had only one thing he could do, but he wouldn't like it. He was a sound shinobi and he would be damned if he let this mediocre (yep I know big words) excuse of a ninja defeat him here. He was glad his acquaintances weren't around to see him pull out the big stuff as that would be a major embarrassment

Choji then made his decent to the ground and hit the floor hard, causing a large blast of wind and a small tremor to shake up the area that surrounded them. Chouji thought that he killed his opponent, but he was soon shocked when he felt his whole body being picked up and thrown away like a football. Choji quickly turned back into his regular form and hit the ground hard. When he looked up, he saw Buster looking completely different then before with his skin now being golden brown and his hair a long pale white, with his forehead having two long V-shaped horns and his eyes now being black and green.

"You like this? This is the second form of my curse mark. I rarely get the chance to use it but when I do all my opponents die." He said before he ripped off his bandage shirt to reveal a tattoo on his chest that looked like a jewel. He then bite his right thumb and rubbed it over the tattoo and then began to laugh loudly as he was surrounded by a tornado of purple chakra "But you on the other hand have pushed my hand even further in the cookie jar and I will show you the power that only very few have forced me too." He said as he began to grow in size and stature

'He's becoming taller like a giant. What is this some type of bloodline?' he thought in his head as Buster seized his growth spurt and now stood above Choji and the tree line and was now stood 20ft in height.

"You like this fat boy? This is my bloodline that I named simply 'Giant'. It allows me to grow into my true height, which is this, and fight with ease. You are the fifth person to ever force me to use this and shall become the fifth person I kill using my bloodline. Now die." Buster said in a loud booming voice. He then raised his foot and stomped down on the ground. Choji quickly began to run away from the giant foot but wasn't in a safe enough distance to miss the tremor that came with the stomp.

The tremor made him fall on his face. He quickly looked up to see Buster still approached him but Choji knew what he had to do. He remembered what his father told him about the pills defeat with the green, kill with the yellow, dodge with the red. The red pill was something that he should never, under any circumstances take unless it was a situation that absolutely called for it. Luckily the effect of the green pill was just now taking effect so that meant one thing. It was time to make this thing even.

He quickly took the yellow pill and did some seals while his chakra tanks refilled and grew past his maximum and now matched that of his fathers. Choji then finished his seals and called out "Growth Jutsu"

Buster was soon surprised when he saw Choji grow to the same height as him with chakra swirling around. Choji then looked at him with a smirk "Yeah, who's on top now?" he said with the same booming voice as Buster

"How the hell could you get that tall? Plus how can you still be standing after that?" he said thinking that the last move the boy made should have rendered him weak.

"It's simple, I took my clans chakra pills. They increase an Akimichi's ability due to the color we take." He said 'I just hope I don't have to take the red pill or else this will be my last stand.' He thought before charging at Dearka and tackled him to the ground. they traded a few blows that would normally kill most people. Buster quickly sent a right that nailed Choji pretty hard, and made the large boy fall on his back. Choji quickly regained his composure and sweeped Buster off his feet.

The sound ninja then flipped his body over and then charged at Choji again, but Choji was already back to his feet and met in the middle of his charge and both went into a stalemate of strength. Choji soon felt his strength beginning to leave him as the effects of the yellow pill began to run out. He tried to push back but his strength kept running lower and lower.

"So you are weak, I knew your fat ass couldn't handle my power. It's a shame that your little friends aren't here to see you lose before I killed them, especially that weak and lazy Chunin. I think I'll kill him first after I'm done with you." he said taking his right hand back and punching Choji pretty hard. When that happened Choji lost his giant form and was now free falling to the ground but instead of taking the fall he swallowed the red pill. That fucker was going to pay for calling him fat and disrespecting his friends, especially his best friend.

Buster then felt a huge chakra spike somewhere but didn't know where exactly. He then saw Choji reappear in his giant form once more, but this time said form was different. This time was hair was spikier with a single strand going across his face, and a pair of butterfly wings made completely of pure chakra. He then sent an uppercut that made the man bite hard on his upper jaw that dislocated his teeth and sent him to the sky. Choji then appeared above him sending multiple blows to Buster's head and chest.

"Your going to pay for calling me fat. Your bloodline may double your strength but my clans pills increase's my power a hundred times more then what yours can produce. You relied to heavily on your bloodline and now you shall die." Choji said sending a hook punch to Choji's face sending him straight to the ground. Choji then flew straight to Buster focusing all his chakra into his right fist and punching him in the gut, killing him instantly.

Both giants shrunk to normal size in the giant crater, though Choji was now walking towards the forest. He felt tired after using the red pill and now sat in front of a tree. He needed to get some rest before he joined the guy's.

(With the group)

They all finally caught up to the last group, who were still running with some good amount of speed. They felt a little bad about leaving Choji behind, but Shikamaru reassured them that he would be just fine and that he would reunite with them later thanks to the marks they left for Choji to follow them with.

As they ran they were soon attacked by the group with this time another ninja was left behind

Neji was the one to stay behind this time and while everyone was worried about him, Naruto wasn't. He knew Neji wouldn't let himself go out by some punk, especially a sound shinobi. He was to proud of a Hyuuga to allow it. It was with this that made the last four go after the last three Oto shinobi

"Greetings, my name is Wattfeld Duel, and I shall be your killer this evening." The man said giving him a mock bow. Duel had long orange hair that reached his back and onyx black eyes. His outfit consisted of a silver get up that looked more a like a body suit that Gai and Lee once wore. Neji however didn't care about that, all he cared about was taking this man out and getting a great win

So with that thought in mind, he launch himself to his opponent, who stood still waiting for him. When Neji was in range he sent quick quick strikes at Duel, who blocked or dodged them with ease before he countered with a hit of his own, which Neji dodged as well with his superior skills in Taijutsu. Neji smirked inwardly, this was a challenge outside of the leaf village and he was going to enjoy this fight indefinitely

Duel then jumped backwards and quickly through several shuriken's and kunai's at the Hyuuga, who activated his Byakugan fast enough to dodge the flying projectiles. Duel then flipped himself in mid air and planted his feet on a tree branch and launched himself in Neji's direction. The Hyuuga clan member saw the enemy heading towards him, so he stood still to await his opponent coming to him.

When Duel came close Neji then spun while calling out "Divination whirl", brining forth a barrier made completely of chakra. Since that move was unexpected and crashed right into the shield and was flung backwards into a tree bringing up some smoke. Neji then looked past the smoke and saw markings covering his opponents body. He then saw Duel jump out of the smoke and throw more Kunai's at Neji who jumped backwards, only for his eyes to widened when he saw the tags attached to the Kunai's. He quickly crossed his arms when they exploded and was flung back into the trees.

Neji however stood on the trees as he watched Duel flexed his muscles before he smirked at Neji "You know, you are possibly the one challenge I've been dying to have. Not since Kaguya Kimimaro that is." Duel stated before he jumped towards Neji with a quick burst of speed, that shocked Neji 'He can move as fast as Lee.' He said before he was sent through he jumped toward Duel and met him in mid air.

Neji simply decided to end it then and there and pulled out the big guns. Duel simply a couple of hits forward only for Neji to dodge it and send a palm thrust to Duels chest and sent him flying back at the trees he once stood on. Duel opened his eyes only to hear Neji yell "Hand of eight divinations: Sixty-four palms." And hit him sixty-four times in the areas his chakra points would be located and sent the man spiraling to the ground while Neji remained in the air.

He thought that would have taken him out, only to be amazed when Duel spun himself and landed on another tree, looking like he was a hundred percent. He then saw that what he hit wasn't Duel, but a thin layer of chakra that surrounded his body. Duel then shook his head and looked toward Neji with a smile "So sorry, did I mention my bloodline 'Sprit control'. I have the unique ability to fully manipulate my chakra in ways that most would never think is possible. So while you thought you hit my chakra points you actually hit my chakra shield, thus protecting me from your attack." He said before he decided to end this hear and now

So he activated his curse mark further to the second level and began to change form. Neji saw that he now had longer and darker orange hair with his eyes turning blood red. His arms then turned into wings and in the center of his forehead a silt opened to reveal a third eye along with two horns in a strange v shape. Neji then saw Duel cover his wings with chakra and then began to flap his 'wings' and take off into the air. Neji quickly jumped to the side and dodged the thin chakra bladed wing that covered Duels arms. Neji then spun around quickly when Duel came close making the giant bird like man hit the barrier once more, though this time Neji wasn't going to let it end there

He then made a stance in mid air and called out "Hand of eight divinations: One hundred and twenty palms". Duel then received many hits all over his body and couldn't counter them due to his position. Neji kept the power going before he slammed his hands into Duel's chest and making him fly to the ground like a bullet.

Neji then landed on a branch and panted heavily. That attack still took allot out of him, but that was possibly due to the fact that it was a rarely used technique for him. 'Well at least I didn't have to use _that _technique.' He thought before he quickly jumped back when the branch he stood on was hit, thus making him jumped back.

He quickly looked back in his position only to take a shot that was so hard he flew through several trees and hit another one _hard_. Neji looked up weakly and quickly rolled to the side to dodge Duels wing blade that sliced right through the tree. The Hyuuga clan member didn't escaped unharmed as the blade managed to cut him on his arm. It wasn't fatal but it would soon if he didn't do anything about it.

Duel meanwhile continued on his flight to the sky and looked toward Neji, who was now crawling on the ground holding his wound. Duel's third eye then glowed an errie light blue before a beam shot out and hit the area next to Neji.

Neji kept running while holding the wound on his arm and was relying on his Byakugan to help him dodge the blast that was sent his way. He didn't know what would happen if the man knew exactly where to aim or else he would be dead right now. Duel fired off more shots at Neji, who kept dodging though the tremors kept knocking him around. Duel knew something wasn't right with this picture as Neji should have been able to dodge that blast easily with his attack

'He looked as if he couldn't dodge that. Lets see he first used that barrier technique to block me when I first attacked him, then those Taijutsu combos and attacks he sent at me. It's like his Byakugan had a blind spot in the back of his head.' He thought before he mentally slap himself 'Of course, it all adds up. He has a blind spot on the back of his neck and those techniques are used to hide it. Well then lets see how much he likes this.' He thought before he focused solely on the back of Neji's neck.

He then let loose another blast of chakra at Neji. As Neji ran, he quickly jumped to the side, completely missing the blast but not the explosion that sent him into another tree, causing him to cough up blood and his headband falling off revealing his caged bird seal. Neji let his arms rest as he tried to catch his breath 'this guy, its like I can't defeat him no matter how hard I try to beat him.' He thought before he saw Duel fly toward him 'Well it looks like now I'll have to fully use my power, sorry Tenten, looks like I won't be able to see you again.' He thought before focusing chakra to his eyes and a pupil appeared in his Byakugan.

Eight spikes appeared on his back as Duel once again tried to take him out with the chakra bladed wing. Like last time Neji dodged it and Duel flew to the sky, But this time Neji was above him. Duel then felt eight stabbing pains on his back and his right arm, which was now useless after taking a hit to the joint. Duel then began to fall back to the ground with his back facing the floor since the back can lighten the impact some what, but he soon felt something stomp on his body. He looked up to see Neji, with full white eyes glaring at him before he spoke "congrats, you are the first person I ever had to use this on, Hand of eight divinations: Three Hundred and Sixty one palms"

He called out. The attack was so fast that Duel never saw it. Nejis strikes were so precise and quick that he could bring up his chakra barrier to block it. As soon as his back hit the ground he already hit him with Three hundred and sixty of the hits but the last one was special to Neji. The last one was aimed directly at Duels head, but more specifically his eye.

When Neji hit, the strike sent chakra right through his skull and killed his immediately. Neji then walked off Duels body and walked back to another tree and fell unconscious

He would never forget that fight. The fight that made him go all out and nearly lose his life

AN: and break. Well there you have it, this chapter has been completed. Incase you are wondering that thing with Chouji should be obvious, it was a scene from power rangers, or as I would like to say a Megazord battle. Now those two characters that Chouji and Neji fount were based off two characters from G gundam that were killed off in the coolest of ways

The next chapters will come tomorrow so be on the look out

Until next time

Peace


	23. Battle with three

Welcome back everyone. I know some of you are surprised at the amount of work I been doing but like I said I want to have this over by this Saturday. So it with this that I announce that the next three fights scenes will be in chapter with some more surprise appearance from characters in the gundam franchise. I hope you like this one.

Now let's get it on

The group could now be seen catching up to the group of sound ninja once more. They felt worried about Neji and Chouji but both Naruto and Shikamaru reassured them that both of those two would be fine. They were the best in their area and would never give up in a fight till they draw their last breath. That statement alone cheered everyone up once more and pretty soon they were determined even more to accomplish this mission even more

Once they caught up with the group of sound ninja, Naruto quickly unleashed a fire jutsu that blocked their path and forced the sound ninja to face them. Naruto and the others stopped to finally get a good look on the group of three with the one that had green hair and gold eyes holding the barrel on his back

"Auel, Stella. Quickly we have to split up." He said with them nodding to the green haired boy.

"Yes Sting." They both said before they both went in separate directions. Shikamaru and Kiba each went after the two that left while Lee and Naruto followed the green haired one. This was going to end today

(With Kiba)

Kiba was currently chasing after the one with blue hair who soon stopped moving to confront the boy. The blue haired sound ninja had short blue hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a open blue button shirt and blue pants and white bandages tied around his arms. The boy currently had a smirk on his face that said he was arrogant in certain terms and was sure that the dog boy would die here

"The name is Towasaki Auel. I'm afraid its time for you to die." He said as if it was a matter of fact.

"You really think you can beat me? Then lets see what you got you no good sound ninja." Kiba said before getting in his all fours stance and gathering chakra to all of his limbs before launcing himself forward with Auels smirk becoming even bigger.

"Then show me what you got, you stupid dog boy." He said with Kiba jumping in the air and started to spin wildly

"I will with this, Piercing Fang." He yelled as he began to fly towards Auel like a drill in the air and flew at Auel. Auel was surprised by this and was hit dead in his chest and flew over the cliff he was standing in front of. Kiba, because of his momentum, flew over the cliff as well and was now free falling to the water below, and hit the water with a large splash.

They both came out the water pretty fast and now stood on top of the water itself before he ran at Auel, with a kunai in hand. He was then shocked when Auel raised his hands towards Kiba and the water itself blasted towards him like a rocket. Due to his close range and being the one to be surprised this time, he was hit dead in his chest and sent flying back towards dry land.

Kiba landed pretty hard, though that was due to him holding his dog in his arms to protect the puppy from harm. When he stood back up he saw Auel appear before him with water swirling around him like he was it's master. As if sensing his question Auel spoke with a smirk "Like it? This is my bloodline 'Master of the Abyss'. It gives me full control over the water itself and manipulate it freely. You won't stand a chance dog-boy." He said with black markings covering his body. The sound ninja then extended his hands forward bringing more water towards the Inuzuka clan member.

Kiba quickly jumped back and called out his dog "You ready Akamaru?" he asked with the puppy barking telling him yes "Very well then, beat art: Man-beast clone" he said with the dog turning into a clone of kiba with kiba himself looked more feral then ever. He then ran forward with his clone in tow. They dodged all the water attacks he sent their way before Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air and called out "Double Piercing Fang"

Auel was a little surprised when Kiba morphed into that drill again but this time his clone did the same as him. The duo flew at him in high speed, intending to take him out with ease, only to be in for a shocker. Auel called the water to wrap itself around them, while they were in their attack, and throw them back to where they once stood at, their transformations leaving them. Kiba looked up to see that Auel now being covered completely by the marking and looked very different from before

Auel's skin was now a tan brown in color with his hair now longer and two horns protruding from his head that looked like a gaint U in shape. His spine area had spikes forming down to the tail bone with a huge appendage on his back that looked like a shark fin. His hands turned into sharp claws and his teeth was sharp like a shark as well. Auel then smirk at Kiba with his sharp teeth showing with a little glint in his black on blue eyes

Kiba cursed feeling the amount of power his opponent put out and knew that he had to do something. If not then he'll be a dead dog.

So he quickly took hold of his puppy and tossing him in the air and gave him a command. The dog t hen began to spin and spray its piss all over the area, which hit Auel and got the shark like boy pissed. Kiba took advantage of the situation and jumped up to meet his dog while doing some seals and calling out Beast art: Man-Beast Combination Transformation: Twin headed Wolf" he yelled as he and Akamaru was enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed a white wolf with two heads and bright red eyes.

The wolf then pounced on the shark like boy, who dodged pretty good but they took a few hits from the big wolf. The giant wolf then hit Auel so hard that he sailed in the sky with Kiba/Akamaru spinning like a drill once more. When they felt ready they charged at him like a huge toranado, tearing trenches in the area they stood in and flew towards Auel caling out "Double Wolf Fang"

They thought they had this in the bag until Auel spun his body around and did some seals calling out "Water style: Dance of the Kraken"

The water benenth their feet came up and grabbed the combined duo in mid air, canceling their jutsu. Auel did some more seals calling out "Water release: grand waterfall jutsu." He called out. Kiba looked up to see a large amount of water heading straight for him but he couldn't get out of his predicament fast enough to save him. So he was hit, hard, and knocked right out of his transformation and sent them down the river.

Auel landed on the ground watching the pair wash away in the water. So with nothing better to do he jumped in and swam after the dog like boy. Kiba regained consciousness only to find out that Akamaru sustained some damage from that attack and was currently out like a light. He was about to try and get out of the water but was tackled out of the water. Kiba landed on top of the water only to see Auel standing on top of the water, laughing up a storm

"I knew you were weak. Your just a little lamb left from the heard to get slaughtered by the wolves. I think I'll enjoy killing you." He said before charging at Kiba, his claws reared back to stab Kiba through his chest. He was soon in for the shock of his life, as he was trapped within the gaping mouth of a large barrel with the head of a puppet on top. Kiba then looked behind his back to see the appearance of Kunkuro walking towards Kiba

"Well I think one of the heard came back to rescue the lamb." Kunkuro said with his trusty weapon crow appearing next to him

"Let me out of here you bastard." Auel said punching the puppet, trying to open it

"I'm afraid I can't, but what I can do is this." He said with crow's limbs coming off and forming blades at the ends of the joints. Kunkuro then pulled his arms together and flew into the open spots spewing blood through the open areas. Kiba smirked seeing the death of his opponent and fell over, tired

(AN: I'm sorry if that fight sucked but I'm not a kiba writer, so I was never able to really do it right. Plus it was hard for me to get the attacks together without looking stupid so I had to do what I could. I will try harder on the other fights but once again to the Kiba fans (if there are any) I'm sorry)

(With Shikamaru)

The shadow user lead the blonde haired girl deeper in the forest as was preparing to attack her with what he could. He didn't know why but he would always get stuck fighting girls. In the chunnin exams, girl, in the finals, girl, even during the damn invasion, girl. It was like he was a magnet for women but not in a sense that you would like

'Why I'm I the one that has to take on the women? Can't I just fight one guy, one time?' he asked himself before he hid in the shadows. This would be time needed to come up with a strategy. While he was thinking, he was also looking past the tree to find the girl stopping in front of the tree he sat on and got a good look at her. She had short blonde hair and magenta red eyes. She wore a bodysuit that clung on to her like second skin, showing off her natural curves and the bust on her chest.

He then pulled out a kunai and jumped from his hiding position and chucked it at her, which she dodged with grace. The girl then planted her feet on the tree behind her and jumped towards him with a hand knife in hand. Shikamaru cursed and ducked down letting the girl fly over his head. Shikamaru then did some seals and called out "Shadow possession jutsu"

The surrounding shadows around him headed straight for her and connected thus placing her under his control, or so he thought. Shikamaru then saw the girl turn brown before crumbling revealing herself to be a mud clone. Shikamaru cursed before jumping higher in the trees, he observed the area to see where the girl was. He soon jumped to the tree in front of him after his sixth sense went crazy. He then looked behind his back to see a rock smash through the branch.

He then saw more rocks flying at him, but he still managed to dodge quickly except one that hid behind the other. Stella saw the rock hit him, only to see it go through him 'a clone.' She thought before she felt her body freezing in the position that she stood in. She then saw Shikamaru approach her side which made her turn and copy his movements and now stood face to face with the Nara clan heir

"Now then this is quite the predicament isn't it?" he asked with the girl snarling at him

"So what are you going to dp? Try to prove to me that your not the secret gay wad that I think you are?" she asked making Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' before he made some seals for another jutsu and called out 'Shadow neck hold jutsu'. Stella saw a hand creep up her body and was reaching for her throat, and knew that she had to make a move. If she didn't, she would be knocked out or killed but if she did do something then she would become an embarrassment to her home. In the end the earlier option became the chose she picked. Maybe nobody would find out

Shikamaru soon saw black markings covering the girl, before they became solid and gave her enough power to forcefully escape the hold, the jutsu held on her and jumped back giving Shikamaru a good look at her new appearance. Her skin was now blood red and her eyes were now gold. Her blonde hair was now longer and darker in color with a set of horns growing on her head that looked like a crown. But the most shocking thing about her new appearance was the fact that she had a tail waving behind her freely

"What the hell?" Shikamaru said with the girl growling at him

"This is why I don't like this power I've been given. It makes me look like a freak and I want it gone." She said before jumped at Shikamaru, intending on hurting him. But before her attack can land, Temari appeared in front of him and opened her fan, letting loose a major wind attack. Stella was blown back into the trees and landed on all fours growling at the other blonde girl that was smirking at her

"I thought you earned that ranked of yours, not stole it." Temari said with Shikamaru sighing

"Ah, shut it. It's not my fault she's a crazy psycho bitch, but I think we need to help her somewhat." He said with Temari looking at him confused

"What the hell do you mean? She's the one trying to kill you, so why would you want to help her?" Temari said before opening her fan fully so that she and Shikamaru could float on it using her wind chakra.

"Well I don't know, but when she turned into that 'thing', she showed how much she hated her power. I think she is trying to escape the clutches of her village. And I want to help her." Shikamaru said with Temari giving him a weird look before she looked at the girl below that looked ready to pounce at any second.

"Okay then, I'll help you out, but you need to do me one favor." She said with Shikamaru looking somewhat confused, he hoped this wasn't a certain _something _she wanted from him.

"What would that be exactly?" He asked with him getting off her fan and onto a branch along with Temari. The blonde girl then started doing some seals and started to gather chakra into her fan. She then placed her hands on the bunt end of the fan and called out "Wind Release: Gale storm winds of Destruction" and swung her fan forward. Great winds then picked up and basically destroyed the forest. Shikamaru saw the amount of damage her attack did and soon saw the unconscious body of Stella, hanging on a large tree branch like a rag doll. Before he could speak Temari turn towards him with a grin

"Tell me everything you know about Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say _Namikaze _Naruto." She said with Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome blondes'

(With Naruto)

Naruto was now chasing after a now fully awakened Uchiha Sasuke, who took one glance at him before running away. Naruto didn't want to leave Lee to fight the last of the sound ninja's, which was a man named Oakley Sting, but after being reassured by Lee that everything would be fine, he went after Sasuke and was now trailing this bastard dead on

Naruto was absolutely determined to make sure that this would be the final battle between them and the winner would be him

(Back with Lee)

Kazama Lee was currently panting pretty hard, with a smile. He was fighting against a very strong opponent that called himself Oakley Sting, and man was he strong. Upon the first minutes of the fight Sting managed to somehow make him activate his Rinnegan at the first of the man and it was a good thing he did that or else he would have been dead within seconds. The green hair boy was completely surrounded by nothing but wind and looked like he was in very good control of it. Lee already used the Primary lotus on him but even that didn't work, so he chose to fight using _it. _He would use his Ninjutsu but he feared that if he did then all that would do is waste the strength he worked so hard to gain and as a plus the man had a pretty good defense with the wind so he couldn't use them

Sting would later on explain that it was his bloodline called "Hand of the Gale" which allowed him complete and full control over the wind itself. It was like the puppet was the wind and he was its actual master

His thoughts were broken when Sting extended his hands and a tornado of wind flew in his direction, which he dodged by going to the side.

"Hey are all you going to do is dodge? Because I can kill you anytime you want." He said before sending more wind in Lee's direction, who thanks to his years of training in Taijutsu and his bloodline doujutsu was able to dodge it no problem

Sting kept sending wave after wave of wind at Lee, who wasn't really dodging but more specifically saving time. He was still feeling the affects that the second gate. His motor skills have yet to fully return to him, so all he could do was wait. He continued to dodge the attacks before he felt himself regaining control over his body again 'well it's about damn time.' He thought before crossing his arms

Sting was confused seeing this, but felt that it was better to be on the safe side to simply take him out now. So with that in mind he crossed his hands and concentrated enough in his hands that he knew he would need and sent it staright for Lee, intending to kill him. All Sting saw was the blast hit the area he aimed for and figured that he killed the guy. Well that was before Lee appeared underneath him and kicked him into the air

Sting felt a large amount of pain under his chin before he saw he saw Lee appeared before him with eyes that were completely white and his hair spiked up with his skin burning red. Lee began to knock Sting around like a ping pong ball before he sent an uppercut that sent Sting even higher in the air. Lee then shut his eyes and opened the fourth gate, the gate of pain

Sting flew about 200 ft in the air before Lee met up with him once sending a barrage of punches to his chest and stomach before sending an even harder punch to Stings face making the green haired boy fly downward, but Lee was not done yet. Unknown to Sting, Lee tied some of his still lose bandages around the boys waist before Sting hit a point where his body stopped abruptly, only to see Lee still holding on to him. Lee then, with great strength, pulled Sting back up with the tape still attached and planted his right leg and right arm on his body calling out "Hidden Lotus"

A large sound wave was heard throughout the area as Sting was sent towards the ground. But Lee wasn't done as he then activated the fifth gate and then began to spin at a high speed with a tornado of energy surrounding him. Lee then spun in the air, like a drill and hit Sting again making him hit the ground, Hard. Stings body bounced off the ground only to be hit again by Lee, who was still not finished with him.

Lee kicked him as hard as he could in to the air before Lee crossed his arms and opened his next and final gate, the sixth gate: gate of joy. Gold energy surrounded him. He then bent down and jumped towards Sting with a big crater formed as Lee flew at Sting like a bullet. Six streaks of gold surrounded his body before Lee appeared doing the same move but this time he called out "True hidden lotus"

Sting fell right back to the ground but somehow, he was still alive after all that. Sting then aimed his body towards the ground and called up his power over wind and stopped his decent, while Lee himself fell to the ground as well with him landing on his feet and staggered back. That attack took allot out of him and he highly doubt that he could win now.

Sting then activated his curse seal straight to level two and all of his wounds healed. He looked towards Lee with a smirk, he now had full dark orange skin with two sets of horns growing from his head with one set looking like a highly wide V shape. He also had black markings under his eyes making him look like he was constantly glaring at people. He also had two long wings on his back that can allow him to fly

"Well I had to say that your strong, but this is where it all ends for you." He said before extending his hands and launching another blast at Lee, who was far to weak to truly dodge it. But Lee would soon be thankful for what transpired afterwards as a wall of sand appeared in front of him and blocked the blast of wind. Lee looked to the side and saw Gaara walking towards him with an emotionless look on his face

"Well I can't say that I'm happy that you started the party without me, but then again I am a crasher in this." Gaara said with Sting looking at Gaara with a smirk

"The legendary Sabaku no Gaara makes his appearance. I always wanted to fight a ninja considered to be at Kage level at such a young age." Sting said with Gaara raising his arms and summoning a mass of sand to the field. Gaara then sent his hand towards Sting, who focused wind chakra to his wings and took off into the air. Sting then aimed his hand to the ground and sent a blast of wind to Gaara, who's shield raised up and blocked the attack.

Sting then did some seals before calling out "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" and sent the blast of wind at the shield of sand that hardened and protected him from the blast. Gaara then raised his hands letting the sand fall around him before sending his hands toward Sting and sent a large hand made of nothing but sand and grabbed Sting and brought him down to the ground

"I thought you could only use the sand in your gourd?" he asked with the sand building around him more and more

"I can breakdown and compress hard elements such as Earth, Diamond, and other hard particles. That was just a rumor my village made in order to insure that I would always be underestimated in battle." He said before holding his hand out before crushing it saying the words of his favorite technique "Desert Funeral."

The sand then compressed and brought forth massive amounts of pressure within the sand. Gaara thought he killed the green haired boy only to see Sting blast through the top of the coffin and he flew out into the air.

"That was pretty good, but I'm afraid that you'll need far more pressure to kill me." He said getting ready to send another blast of wind only to get hit by Lee.

Lee then stood next to Gaara, still panting but he looked to have regained all the energy he lost during that little ordeal "There has tyo be a way to kill him?" Lee said with Gaara nodding

"Yes. I think what he does is summon some type of wind barrier to protect himself from our attacks." He said before a thought came to him "What if we attack him at the same time? He won't see it coming." The suna ninja said with Lee nodding

"Yes. And I think I know just what technique to use in this situation." He said before he jumped into the air to see Sting floating in the air. Lee then called out his move (Sorry, I don't know the name of Dragon gundams strongest attack) and a pair of butterfly wings appearing on his back. His body then turned a full gold color that brightened the sky and made Lee look like a radiant burst of energy

Gaara pulled out a battle chain and made his sand form a ball. Gaara then wrapped the chain around the sand and turned it into iron before he began to twirl it around his head calling "Graviton Hammer". He too began to turn gold in color and just stood awaiting their opponent.

Lee then flew towards Sting, who recovered from the surprise attack from Lee, and now engaged the boy in a mid air battle. Sting was so distracted that he didn't notice Gaara wrap his weapon around his legs and slam him into the ground. Lee then crossed his arms and began to reopen the eight gates. He kept going on and on, till he reached the sixth gate and called out his last move.

"Lotus fist secret technique: Mad dance of infinity"

He then vanished from thin air and reappeared before Sting with highly impressive speed. Gaara couldn't believe how fast the black haired teen was moving and was sure that if his eyes weren't specially trained the way they were, he wouldn't be able to see shit. Lee continued his barrage of Sting before slamming him to the ground and taking a flight into the air

Lee then raised his right arm and flew downwards at high speed and punched right through Stings back, killing him.

Gaara then watched the boy give him the thumbs up before falling down unconscious

(Elsewhere)

Orochimaru sat in a dark room, looking aimlessly in the darkness. The time would come where he would have Sasuke all to himself, to both train and soon posses as his new vessel. Sadly the time limit for his immortality jutsu ran out and he was forced to switch bodies with another one of his sound gennin, but now he couldn't even move his body thanks to all the pain he had to endure. Kabuto's death in the Chunnin exam literally set him back in his plans as Kabuto's healing ability was by far superb in more ways then one. That was the main reason as to why he took him in as his personal assistant, medic, and…well lets just say that Orochimaru used Kabuto in more ways then one

But now without Kabuto, he experienced the pain of his actions for the first time in probably 20 years or so. It was excruciating and he was sure that if it wasn't for his desire to learn all the jutsu's in the world, he would take his own life to stop it. He was broken from his thoughts when he saw the door to his room open and a figure walk in

"Orochimaru, I've finally found you." The figure said with Orochimaru laughing to himself before he saw something strange. The figures eyes glowed in the darkness, his cold red eyes with three tomes held within it

"Wait your not Sasuke, your-ACK!" he was saying before he felt something stab him in his chest. He looked down and saw that it was a sword and when he looked up he looked into the eyes of the person that stabbed him. He then gasped when he saw the mans tomes fuse together to form a strange shape. A dark chuckle left the mans lips as he looked Orochimaru in his eyes

"Yes Orochimaru it is I, Uchiha Madara, your former leader in Akatsuki. I'm afraid you won't claim Sasuke as your vessel as he wil be a crucial part of my plan. As for you." he was saying as he twisted the blade hard making Orochimaru cough up blood "I'm afraid your existence here is no longer needed, so I'm afraid you must be eliminated." Madara said with blood leaving his right eye and making Orochimaru's eyes widened

(Later)

Madara walked out of what was once Orochimaru's office with a decayed hand in his. He remembered when this happened as once you put of the ring, it is forever bonded to you, never to come off. So the only way for you to leave the organization is to either die or remove your hand, thus weakening your chances of remaining all powerful. So in a way, the only choice you have after leaving Akatsuki, is death

He then stopped moving forward and looked to the side of the tree next to him "Zetsu come out, I know that its you." Madara said. Before his eyes, the wall seemed to make a shape of a man with his face being two colors, black and white, with his eyes being soulless yellow, with a Venus flytrap on his shoulders. Zetsu then walked out of the wall and now stood next to Madara, looking at the view Madara was

"So Madara-sama have you killed Orochimaru?" Zetsu asked with his voice sounding like it was going from normal to robotic monotone.

"Yes. You were right in picking the time of him using his immortality jutsu to take him out and retrieve the ring that he stole. Now we have the ring and can now take Sasuke in." he said pulling the ring off the hand and gave it to Zetsu, who began to eat it

"Man, I love the taste of snake. Anyway, what is our next course of action for us to take." Zetsu asked

"We've been sent back a little with Sukai's death and Konan's disappearance, but luckily Itachi managed to recover Sukai's ring so it won't be a big problem." He said with Zetsu nodding

"I think I'll go see the fight between Sasuke and the Kyuubi holder. Maybe we'll even get ahead of schedule and I'll be able to capture the vessel in the aftermath." He said only for Madara to shake his head

"No. we can't take the nine tailed beast as all that would do is further foil our planes. No what we shall do is allow the boy to be the last one we take." He said with Zetsu nodding, before he began to sink into the ground

"I shall report to you once the fight is over." He said as he vanished into the ground. Madara saw the body go and looked forward again.

'Soon I shall have all the beast and the dark one shall once again walk the earth' he thought as he looked towards the sky seeing it darken. The world shall forever change after this day

AN: and break. Sorry if you feel like that I didn't really put any effort into these last few chapters but I'm afraid that I'm dried out with this story. I don't want this story on for more then one year as I don't want to make it look like I'm just trying to milk it or just delaying the inevitable. But I do have some good news, I decided to take all the chapters that I would have placed in this story as a sequel to it. I think I can do so much better in the new one then for this one as I should defiantly have the drive needed to take that one with pride. The ideas going into the sequel will be far better then the ones I've placed in this one as I'll be writing with a more fresh set of ideas.

Until Next Time

Peace


	24. Naruto vs Sasuke

Hey guys welcome to the first of the last two chapters of Shining Kitsune. This is the Naruto/Sasuke battle with a ending I know you will like. Now allow me to explain something to you so I won't get flamed for it. Sakura won't get killed off like I planned originally. After thinking more on it, I found that killing her off would be TOO easy. I now see why people don't kill off pillar characters (such as Goku to Dragon ball Z, Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, and Yusuke to Yu Yu Hakusho) allot. When you do that, you literally wreck your fic from the inside as you would HAVE to create something that goes against what the anime or the manga states. You would basically drive your mind to mental overload unintentionally and in the end the only thing that suffers is you, your story, and your fans

So what I decided on doing was something a little different for her, but she won't get with Naruto and I highly doubt she will get with someone unless I change my mind down the road

Well without anything else needed to say, let get it on

Naruto followed Sasuke all the way to a large valley with two huge statues standing between a large waterfall, with both holding the one handed tora seal. Naruto saw Sasuke jumped from one statue to another and landed with elegance. Naruto stood on top of the other statue and called out Sasuke's name, which at that time the boy answered. Naruto saw him turn towards him with something that was shocking

Sasuke's left eye was now gold and black with black markings surrounding the eye. He had the look of someone that has gained untold amounts of insanity and was willing to gain more if needed be. The image before the blonde boy was something knew he would eventually see from the young Uchiha. The boy would finally lose the little amount of sanity he had after so many years of being alone and having the knowledge of his family being dead at the hands of his brother.

Personally, he felt sorry for the boy. He was sure that had the boy not acted so arrogant and thinking he was better then everyone, they would be very good friends and he would see that the path he was heading wasn't the right one to go down. but thinking on that now, he could tell that that was only a fools dream. The boy lost his family in one night, at the hands of his hero and older brother and never knew the true reason as to why his family had to die.

But Naruto soon came back to his sense's when he felt a presence behind him "You shouldn't let your guard down, dobe."

Sasuke appeared behind the blonde, with some newly gained speed thanks to his curse mark, and sent a round house kick to Naruto's neck, which was blocked but barely. Naruto felt the power that Sasuke put into the kick and knew that his arm was pretty sore right now but soon felt the injury get healed up thanks to his partner. So instead of grunting in pain, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him back across to the other statue but instead of letting him catch a break Naruto went after him.

Indeed Sasuke did regain himself, but soon blocked a punch from Naruto only to be drop kicked back to the statue he once stood on, and skidded across the dirt. He tried to get up only to feel another punch to his head from Naruto, who stood up and awaited for the Uchiha to stand

"Come on, you fucking bastard. You are supposed to be my rival yet looking at you now, you don't have what it takes." Naruto said hoping that this would get the Uchiha riled up and get ready to fight it out. And indeed Sasuke did when he jumped back to his feet and glared at Naruto, the black in his left eye leaving him, only to be replaced by his Sharingan eyes.

"I don't have what it takes? NO! you are the one that doesn't have what it takes to be MY rival. And I will finally prove that to you once and for all." He said with his Sharingan spinning fast like a top. He had come to the realization long ago, that their real battle would be that to the death. No rematch, No second chance, No compromise, No aftermath friendships, just a fight to the death with the person that was his enemy, his rival, his comrade, his teammate, and to certain terms his true best friend.

So with that final thought he charged at the blonde boy with a goal to obtain. Naruto quickly brought out his Museigan and with that, the battle began. Sasuke got close enough to Naruto to jump into the air sending and wide kick to Naruto's head, which he blocked easily before he punched Sasuke in his gut, making the Uchiha clan member fall back a little, only to be placed back on the defensive.

Naruto ran at him with the same type of move Sasuke did, and sent a wide kick to the boys forehead, with the Uchiha blocked with his forearm. But Naruto learned from the past and instead of letting the Uchiha get his chance to punch him, Naruto bounced off the blocked kick, and sent a backhand to the Uchiha's face which connected and made him back off. But Sasuke regained his footing and punched Naruto across his face then giving him a knee to his stomach before giving one more shot to Naruto's face which hit, but Sasuke had more in store for the boy

Before Naruto could see it, he was tackled over the ledge of the statue and both boys were heading towards the water below, though they weren't worried about that. They traded many blows before they went in. They would have continued had the need for air not been a factor, so they swam back to the surface, but this time Naruto wanted to give a little payback for that tackle. So he took the opportunity that presented itself and this time he tackled the Uchiha and they both once again well to the water below, trading blows in the mean time.

But Naruto this time pushed Sasuke off of him and threw a Kunai at him, only for Sasuke to do the same and both clashed in the air and began to twirl. Sasuke flipped himself back to his feet and jumped back at Naruto, who did the same move. They each grabbed the Kunai's in the air and began to use them like swords, the sounds of clanging being heard throughout the area before the once more separated and landed on the water below.

Naruto then ran at him, with the Kunai in a reverse grip, and through it at the Uchiha's head, who knocked it away before bringing his hands up to block Naruto's follow up attack. Sasuke pushed the boy away and threw his Kunai at Naruto, who simply knocked it away, and ran at him once more. Sasuke sent Naruto a punch to his head on for Naruto to grab his arm, elbowed him in his gut and began to spin and through him back at the waterfall. Sasuke flew at the waterfall like a bullet, and hit the wall pretty hard.

The Uchiha then stood on the waterfall and made some seals for a chidori, that he had been dying to drive right through the blonde stomach and finally end his life. When he felt it come to life, he soon activated his curse mark that covered the right side of his body and ran done the waterfall with ill intentions planned. Naruto saw this and held up his right hand, a Rasengan forming in it before he ran at Sasuke with his hand behind his back.

When they both came in range, they unleashed their attacks which clashed sending waves of energy around them. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at each other while their jutsu's fought against the other. the chakra's were clashing far to radically and pretty soon they caused a huge explosion that separated the Uchiha and the Namikaze from each other and skidded across the waters before they stopped and went laid on top of the surface. They both panted hard after that little thing and couldn't help but feel…trilled. They felt like this fight was the one they've been dying to have, even though it barely started.

It was the fact that they hated each other so much that deep down they truly respected the other. They were the drive to each others growth in their careers as shinobi, they constantly placed levels before the other to push themselves to greatness yet when one gets strong the other must get stronger and vice versa. They both looked at each other and for one second the look was that of respect. With this they jumped out of the water and stood before each other and then ran towards the other and sent punches to the other.

This would be the fight of their lives

(Meanwhile)

Tsunade sat down in the chair of her office, her office as Hokage that is. She spent the last four months fixing every little thing that this village has simply passed off as nothing but would soon be a problem. It appears that there were some cracks in the political part of the village, and if not fixed it would lead to a massive political warfare and if possible a civil war. She began to discuss things with Suna and Kiri in recreating and strengthening their alliance by doing some simple things.

For Suna it was incredibly easy as she sent Jaraiya and Minato to speak to the Wind daimyo to cease giving them all the missions when it his own country that was in need. She also helped out by requesting to her countries own daimyo to donate a pretty decent but large amount of money that the country would need to keep them financially stable for a couple of years.

She then received two letters the following day by both the village and the daimyo. The one from the daimyo stated that he shall agree with what she asked and would decrease the number of missions he would give them and increased the funding of the village. And the one from Suna came from their council, after the Yondaime Kazekage was killed before the invasion of the leaf and has yet to name their new Kazekage. It stated that they would agree to a new alliance plan and would set up a ninja trade plan as long as one action took place

The set up of an arranged marriage between their princess of wind, Sabaku no Temari and a prince of fire that was her choice. Once again, far to easy and in the end she secured a noble ally in Suna that wouldn't attack them again, since in all actuality they were just desperate to prove a point. That they did in fact EARN! their right to be called a great shinobi village

Then came the next matter which was helping Kirigakure repair itself after it was announced that the Yondaime Mizukage left the village and disappeared in the elemental countries. It wasn't hard to help the village but it indeed had many obstacles in the way of achieving that goal

The first move she made was send Zabuza and Kisame to help end the civil war that has been going on for years and instated a new Mizukage, which started the war all together. It began twenty years ago when the Sandaime Mizukage was assassinated and the Yondaime Mizukage took over. He then placed laws over bloodline holders and some of the special clans that were responsible for their victories in many battles over Iwa, Kumo, and Ame. That in a sense brought out a split between sides with the ones that liked the work of the new Kage while the others didn't.

That was what started the war between the forces and soon it involved the bloodline clans that fought against both forces. Once that happened, the Mizukage would then spread false rumors on the bloodline clans and wouldn't have worked had the Kaguya clan hadn't started the great bone revolt that would later be their deaths after they were poisoned and killed in the front lines. It was directly after that day did the Mizukage start what was known as the bloodline genocide which completely wiped them out and forced the surviving members to hide their abilities.

Once the genocide was over a moment of peace was brought and the war calmed down slightly but once more karma reared its ugly head. It was on one day that Momochi Zabuza himself attempted to kill the Mizukage, after it was said that his wife was murdered at the hands of the Mizukage himself, and once more the war was brought back up with this time it involved the other members of the seven swordsman. After that day and everything was calmed down, the Mizukage disappeared and the war no longer had a meaning so it was declared over.

She heard that a new Kage was announced the following week and that it was a another female kage. It appeared that the nations may follow the path that Konoha had taken in electing the first ever female kage

She was broken from her thoughts when she saw her former teammate walk in with a smile on his face. He then tossed her a scroll which made her look at him in confusion

"Its some money the daimyo sent us to repay for the damages his village caused as well as a apology to the families that lost members after the invasion." He said with Tsunade smiling to herself. This job wasn't as bad as she thought after all

(Back to Naruto and Sasuke)

The fight between the two boys increase past chunnin levels and now ranked to jounin. Naruto and Sasuke traded so many blows that would hurt normal ninja and wouldn't be able to heal from it. Naruto sent a right hook that was pushed aside and ducked under a kick sent to his head before sweeping his foot out and made the boy land on his back before Naruto pushed himself over Sasuke. The blonde then did some seals and called out "Wind release: great breakthrough"

Great winds picked up and slammed Sasuke back into the water while he himself back flipped himself away from where Sasuke sank and stood on top of the water and did some more seals and called out "Water release: furious whirlpool". A funnel then form in to area of the water that he stood on. He then did some more seals and called out "Water release: knock up stream". When Naruto called that, the water below him exploded upward sending Sasuke into the air trying to get the water out of his lungs, only for Naruto to appear before him and formed a whip like chain made of nothing but clones. They then slammed him into the Cliffside while the real Naruto ran up his clone chain like a narrow bridge.

Sasuke somehow managed to do some seals in the air and called out "Fire release: Dragon flame jutsu" and sent massive amounts of fire along the clones, that set them on fire and caused them to explode. Naruto on the other hand jumped over the flames and did some seals himself calling out "Fire release: Fire dragon flame bullet" and sent the large dragon made from fire at the Uchiha, who currently had his arms crossed to block the attack.

Naruto was blown back by the force of the jutsu and now flew over the center of the lake below. He then felt something was wrong and moved his arm to block another strike from Sasuke, who somehow dodged the jutsu and was now trading more blows with the blonde boy. They then pushed each other away from the other and landed on the other side of the area.

They both panted heavily before they both looked at the other with a heated glare. Time to up the ante

Naruto then began to turn gold with his angel like chakra wings appearing behind his back and flapping freely. Sasuke was then covered completely by his black markings and a set of wings popped out of his back. Sasuke then looked at Naruto, showing the image of a shuriken on his face and his hair now looking dark purple

"I'll admit, Naruto that you are powerful, But…" He said flapping his wings that he helped him take flight "…I am still more powerful then you." Sasuke said with Naruto smirking at that

"Well then let's if you can back it up." Naruto said with his wings flapping and allowed him flight as well. Both boys then flew at each with more speed and began to trade blows once more. They were fighting to the point that their limits kept changing more and more by the second. Naruto hit Sasuke across the face and the Uchiha kneed him in his stomach. They flew all around the area before they themselves separated and now stood across from the other. they both were panting heavily, since they weren't used to this type of speed and they needed to end this quickly.

Soon a gold aura surrounded Naruto and a purple surrounded Sasuke. They both then saw images of tall figures standing behind both of them with the one with the angel wings floating behind Naruto while a red one floated behind Sasuke. They both then flew at each other at high speed and began to fight in a highly fast pace. They both flew through the air at high speeds before they separated and crashed into the feet of the statues.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke and saw that the other boy was indeed in the same way as him, tired, almost out of chakra, and about ready to end this

"Lets finish this Naruto. Only one of us can leave this place and if you hold back on me, I'll be sure to make your life a living hell." Sasuke said doing more seals and formed another chidori but this one he poured all of his chakra into it. Naruto then held up his hands and formed another rasengan, but this time he added in his wind and the power of the Shining finger, which made the rasengan sound like a storm in his hands

They then jumped towards each other before they sent their attacks forward and clashed calling out

"Wind Release: Shining Rasengan" "Raikiri"

They both were soon encased in a ball of chakra that kept growing more and more by the second. Within the orb Naruto and Sasuke could be seen standing before the other with chakra covering their arms. They both then looked at the other with hatred in their eyes as they ran towards the other with their fist reared back and was ready to end it all.

"Naruto" "Sasuke" they both yelled at the same time with their hands going forward and aimed right towards the other. One way or another, this would be their last stand

The chakra orb began to show cracks all over it with white light piercing through the orb and soon it all but vanished leaving a panting Naruto and Sasuke standing behind the other panting heavily on top of the water

"That was great." Naruto said panting with Sasuke nodding

"Yeah it was. To bad for me you wanted it more." He said before he coughed up blood. He then fell down face first and didn't get up. Naruto looked at the body of the now deceased Uchiha Sasuke and couldn't help but look…sad. Sure the boy was a bastard and highly arrogant but in a way the boy was not only his hated rival but in a way…his best friend. He walked over to Sasuke and placed the boy on his shoulders. He needed to give the boy a proper barrial.

Because after all it was the least he could do for the now deceased Uchiha clan member

AN: and break. Well there you go, Sasuke is now dead. I know that the end of the fight could have been better but sadly, that was all that I could think of. I'm so sorry if the ending wasn't up to stuff, but believe me, I couldn't write this properly after my drive ran out. Once again, I'm sorry about not making this better but just be glad that I killed off Sasuke

And with this makes the last fight scene of Shining Kitsune with the last chapter right next door

Until Next Time

Peace


	25. Look to the future

Welcome to the final chapter of Shining Kitsune. The last year was pretty fun for me writing this as technically this was my first _real _good idea and my first truly popular story before Tenraku Hitotsu came along and basically stole the damn show for this one. I want to thank all the fans that read this one and I want to thank all those I knew from the first couple of chapters

Spedclass: Thanks for reading this since you were the first person to review my first story

VFSNAKE: Got allot of love for you man, since thanks to you I got more fans then I could ever think I would get. So I thank you a whole lot, since all I did was ask for advice and you gave me a great friend to have so thanks

Dragon man 180: I don't know when you started to read my stuff but I thank you for it. You are a very smart guy and I hope you keep writing and reading my stuff

Guyver Zero: I always read a review from you which tells me you really like my stories. Hopefully you'll read more of my material

King Kakashi: well I glad that you review my story because you always give big review which are the type that I enjoy reading, so I thank you for reading and I hope you can keep going with your aftermath fic real soon.

To everyone else, the 250 of you that made this your favorite story, I thank every last one of you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you all will read the sequel I will write for this one

(One week later)

Naruto sat in top of the kage monument over looking the village like he has been doing for the past week. It's been a full week since the successful mission he and his group had gone on with everyone coming out on top of what was thrown their way. He was happy with knowing that his friends would be just fine and in about another week, they would be cleared from the hospital. He on the other hand healed up in one day and was able to leave the following day thanks to the work of Kyo on his body.

However one thought kept protruding his mind, the death of Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't know what to say on the matter, since this was a kid he knew since he was six years old and was in a way his best friend in this village. But at the same time they hated each other more then anything in this world, so why was it that the boys death made him like this

"**Kit I think I could help you understand it" **Kyuubi said seeing that he had Naruto's attention **"Taking a life is never easy, take it from me for I've never been a **_**clean **_**individual, but always made peace with it. You feel remorse for the boys death because he was someone you cared about deep within your heart." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing

'Then why can't I get over it? He wasn't like that when he was alive, so why do I care?' Naruto asked with Kyo sighing before he spoke

"**Because the boy was once a challenge for you and even though you couldn't see it. He was one of the reasons as to why you wanted to become stronger no matter how much you want to deny it. It was like that for me and my brother when I was still human." **Kyo said with Naruto nodding before he heard a bird call in the area that told him, he had to go to a meeting

(Hokage's office)

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office only to find Haku and the other gennin's minus Sakura, who was still in the hospital. When he arrived he saw Tsunade with Jaraiya, Sarutobi, and Minato all standing behind her with all of them having smirks on their faces. It meant only one thing, it must be pretty important

"Well I called you all here today because I have some important news. I've been told by Jaraiya's spy network that Orochimaru of the three Sannin…has been murdered as of one week ago on the same day as the death of Uchiha Sasuke." She said with everyone gasping at that. Orochimaru was a person well known as the ultimate opportunist. Whenever he would see an open area to attack, he takes it, and the results would be uncanny in his favor. So the question now was this….who could have killed him?

"I'm sure your wondering who did it right?" she asked with the gennin nodding "well the funny thing is that we don't know since his body was discovered dead about four days ago and it just confirmed today." Tsunade said with everyone nodding, Shikamaru then raised his hand to ask a question

"What about Otogakure? I'm sure they aren't happy with their leader now dead." Shikamaru asked

"Well from what we know is that they are currently in anarchy with people trying to declare themselves the next Otokage. We would interfere but I think we should just simply allow them to take themselves out. That way we'll have far less problems with that village then they will appear." She said with Shikamaru nodding before Shino asked his next question

"Then why were we all called here?" he asked

"Because I am going to do something different, something that will guarantee our return to power after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack." She said with all of them looking confused "I going to first promote everyone here to chunnin, besides Naruto, Shikamaru, Haku and Neji of course, and I'll add you all to a new selection of ANBU that I've created called the Knights of the round." Tsunade said with all of them looking confused

"But how can we all be in the ANBU when we are just chunnin, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked to her hero, who simply smirked at her. Something big was going to go down

"Its actually pretty simple. Next week your all going to become apprentices." She said looking at all of them "Haku and Tsukaikari Tenten, you both shall become both mine and Shizune's students in the medical field. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, you two shall be taught by Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki in the interrogation field. Hyuuga Neji and Kazama Lee, you two shall learn under Hoshigaki Kisame and Momochi Zabuza." She said with all of them smirking up storms. She then looked towards Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba

"Now I asked your parents to continue your training and teach you more of your clan techniques as well as asked several of the ANBU to train you personally." She said with everyone looking excited about this, well all except Naruto

"Umm Tsunade, why are we all getting training? Is it to prepare for something?" he asked with Tsunade nodding

"Yes there is." She said with everyone giving her their full attention "I've been told about a day ago that Akatsuki is on the move again by our spy within it. It was stated that the leader has taken over Oto and united it with their base in Amegakure after their civil war was ended at the hands of the leader." She said with everyone looking around in confusion

"Umm Hokage-sama, who is the leader of this 'Akatsuki'." Ino asked

"As far as we know, he calls himself Pain, but anything else after that is unknown to us." She said with everyone nodding "Very well then, your training will commence next week so go and get ready. Dismissed except for you Naruto." She said with everyone leaving the room and the blonde boy remaining "For you Naruto, I think you will need a new teacher." She said with Naruto looking surprised at that

"Really? Whose that?" he asked only for Jaraiya to do some seals and call out "Summoning Jutsu: Ma and Pa". There was a small puff of smoke and two small green and orange toads now stood on the Kage's desk. They both looked pretty old and wore a black cloak with the green one looking male and the orange one looking female. They then looked towards Jaraiya who had a smile on his face

"Hey ma and pa. How have you been?" he asked with them both sighing

"Well I'm old but it's not so bad, anyway what do you want?" he asked with Jaraiya pointing towards Naruto

"I wish for you to train him in the sage arts. I named him as my next apprentice and I wish to complete his training in the sage arts." He said with the old frog nodding before he got a good look at the boy

"So you are the son of Namikaze Minato eh? Can't say that I'm surprised since you are his boy and the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said with Naruto looking surprised but before he could ask the toad simply raised his hand "Don't worry about it, look just be ready by the end of the week to start your training." He said with Naruto nodding. Tsunade then dismissed him as well as everyone else while she simply sat back and drank some sake.

(Back at Naruto's house)

Naruto was now laying across his bed, deep in thought. He couldn't believe that in a weeks time, everything would change for his rookie class and they would grow in power. He couldn't wait for the training the toads had for him as he could finally become as strong as a Sannin. It was something that he looked forward to completely.

He was broken from his thoughts when the door to his bedroom opened and in walked his newest love, Tsukiakari Tenten. He saw that she came in wearing nothing but a bra and thong set, which was great for him as it showed off more of her impressive body. The girl had a smile on her face as she walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss and sat down next to him, liking the fact that he was looking at her body.

"You know Naruto-kun, now that we are alone in this house nobody can interrupt us." She said with Naruto smirking. He knew what she wanted. So with that she straddled his waist and removed the boys shirt, exposing his chest to her, which she was currently feeling. Naruto got started for her by kissing the girls neck making her moan out his name. Naruto began kissing a trail from her neck to her breast, where he moved the bra and bite on her already hard nipple.

Tenten ran her hands along Naruto's back and before she moved to the front where he had a pretty big bulge. Seeing as how that was unacceptable, she removed the button and the zipper thus freeing him from the evil outer layer of clothing and let his little buddy out to play. Tenten then removed her breast from Naruto mouth, who didn't really liked that since he was enjoying himself, only to be shocked when he felt some heat on his 'second in command'

Tenten was currently giving one of Naruto''s favorite activities which was getting a blow job. She been instructed by both Hinata and Haku, the two girls that were proud members of the 'I got fucked by Naruto' club with Hinata as the 'president' due to her taking his virginity. They said that Naruto liked sucking on breast and getting blow jobs from them as that is one of the fastest ways to get him in the mood to perform at his highest level. A level that was said to knock you out immediately after you were done.

So she began to move her head up and down while using her tongue to ride on his cock, making the blonde moan out her name in pleasure, he never got a blow job like this. Tenten, at the same time, slid her hands down to her wet pussy and began to finger her wet folds while she kept working on the blonde shaft. After about twenty more seconds of sucking, she heard him moan out her name and like that he emptied himself in her mouth. The weapon mistress didn't have any other choice but to swallow his seed in order to dodge chocking. As she swallowed, she couldn't help but like the salty taste that came out. She would learn to love it after a few more days of having sex with him.

Naruto pulled himself out of her panting mouth, and fully removed his pants and his underwear, he wanted to feel himself in that wet and impressive pussy of hers. Tenten seemingly got what he wanted and removed her thong, letting her womanhood out in the open to the one she loved. Naruto gave her naked body a good look over and had to admit she was very beautiful and liked the little patch of hair over his prize.

So he pulled her back to his bed and was now over her. Naruto then pushed his head into her and liked the tight feeling of her pussy on his cock and actually had pre cum before he even went in. Tenten meanwhile moaned at the feeling of being one with her lover, she never felt this before and couldn't get enough of it. Naruto took some time to used to her pussy before he began to go up and down into her pussy making her moan out his name and grabbing the back of his head.

Naruto hearing her call out his name speeded up his process while playing with the girls breast and biting into her neck, making her scream in pleasure. Tenten felt some tears coming to her eyes at the way Naruto was making her feel good. This was quite possibly the best she's ever felt in her…well second best when she started masterbating to pictures of Tsunade in a bikini. She was a little bit of a bisexual like Hinata and Haku were since they told her that they had sex before. Something she hoped to get the chance of trying sometime

But back to the matter at hand. She felt her body began to move on its own accord and meet his movements, making it feel even more as Naruto could go deeper and hit her G-spot. A few more minutes of this and she could no longer take it and screamed loudly having her first orgasm all over Naruto's tool, that was still working on her pussy. Naruto felt her walls tighten around him which forced him to release in her, but this time there was no need to worry. After Haku told him that she learned a technique that Kunoichi use to prevent early pregnancy. He was sure that Haku thought the girl how to use it, which was why when he tried to pull out of her, the girl held him in place

He then pulled his cock out of her and panted loudly with the weapon user laying her head on his shoulders.

"That was great Naruto-kun, I can't wait for the next time we do it." She said with Naruto smiling at that

"Sure thing ten-chan, but tell me how did you learn how to give a blow job like that?" he said with her blushing

"I actually did the same thing as I would do when I eat a popsicle. So I just thought of your cock like a meaty flavored cock with a salty center." She said with Naruto looking at her with a surprised look before he laid his head back on the pillow

"Well that's a shocker." He said before he fell asleep along with Tenten not far behind

(Elsewhere)

Jaraiya wiped a bead of sweat off his head as he looked at his handy work. he did it, he finally removed the curse mark that was once on the neck of Mitarashi Anko. The woman came to him requesting that he could find a way to finally be free from the mark, and the toad sage promised her that he would find a way, especially now that her bastard sensei was dead. So he went deep into research to find ways to fully seal it off and in the brink of a dead end, he found what he needed and applied it to her and like a charm it worked

It wasn't hard to remove it since it was ineffective and she never lost any sight of who she was, even after Orochimaru betrayed her and left her to die in the land of seas. But then came the next set of subjects, Tayuya and Kimimaro of sound. Those two however have used theirs so removing it would be harder this time.

But thankfully he had both Minato, a fellow seal master, and Sarutobi, a man that helped him in beginning his career as a seal master. These actions would soon end what was left of the existence of Orochimaru from the world

(Meanwhile)

Yuhi Kurenai now stood in front of the Hokage with a look on her face that told the old Sannin that she had something important to ask

"What do you need Kurenai? I don't have a mission for you but if you want I can find one for you." Tsunade said with Kurenai shaking her saying no

"No Hokage-sama, its actually about something else that I've come to terms with and I wish to discuss something with a certain someone." She said with Tsunade nodding

"Okay, who do you want to talk to?" she asked

"Uzumaki Kushina."

(One week later)

Naruto woke up with a smile on his face seeing the naked forms of Haku and Hinata next to him. Last night they came into his room to give him his going away present, which was them having a super hot three some. He first screwed Hinata then Haku and pretty soon he got to sit and watch them both go at it before he joined in which resulted to the way they were now. He wished he could stay one more night as things between him and the girls were getting fierce as he had sex with all the girls the whole week.

The record now stood with Hinata in lead with twenty three, Haku with twenty, and Tenten coming up pretty fast with ten. He was broken from his thoughts when the girls woke up and chest his chest letting him know they were indeed awake.

The girls gave him a quick kiss, before they both rushed to the shower as he laid there looking at the ceiling. Life was good for the blonde haired teen.

(Later)

Naruto now stood before the rookies turned chunnin along with the sensei's and the Jounnin that he knew with his family also there. After giving hugs to his family, friends, and kisses to his fiance's he left with Fukasaka opening a board and calling out "Reverse Summoning Jutsu" and they both disappeared in puffs of smoke. For the next two years things will be quiet in the leaf village but they would take that time to become more powerful then ever

(Unknown Location)

Holographic figures appeared in a dark cave with one of them speaking to them.

"Members of Akatsuki. As it stands the snake Sannin, Orochimaru, is dead along with Uchiha Sasuke." He said seeing one of the figures stiff hearing that, he could tell that hurt him a little "and to make matters a little worse the Kyuubi vessel has disappeared forcing us to place our plans on hold. As such we shall go into exile for the some of three years before we return to the scene and put our plan into motion." He said with all the heads nodding before they all vanished except the leader

"Soon our plans shall become a reality and peace shall soon be brought to the world through untold amounts of pain." He said before he too vanished. They would wait before the plan began and would turn the elemental countries upside down and take over as the new rulers

_TO BE CONTINUED_

AN: and end. Thank you all for reading this one for the last year and the sequel shall come in the summer.

UNTIL NEXT TIME

PEACE

AND

THANK YOU FOR READING

BYE


	26. Sorry to you all

Was up everyone, long time no see. Now today is the day that I return to updating my fics after taking a good break from writing, and It was during said time that I came to a decision that will be both awesome and saddening at the same time. First off Tenraku Hitotsu and Shinning Kitsune had planned sequels to them and was supposed to come out within the month of July but after thinking long and hard on it I decided to cancel both sequels.

The reason why is because the originals had completely horrible plot line's, the story structure was bullshit, and there is a HUGE amount of cursing written within it. Also not to mention the fact that I stolen from several authors and used their stuff as my own, I got to many complaints on this story, and that I myself agree with those complaints and now find dislike to both of these stories. Plus the pure and simply fact that my little cousins want to read what I have wrote and I can't let them see what I have written. I know that it's very wrong in every tense of the word, but I'm afraid that I need to act like my real self and get rid of everything that I used to stand for as D-reaper.

So this is what is shall do. The sequels won't be written by me, instead I'll issue them out to anyone that would have a huge desire to write it. I don't care who it is, but the only requirement is that you have an actually story on the site. I don't care what kind of story it is, but it must be a story period. As for me, I'm going to rewrite both Shining Kitsune and Tenraku Hitotsu

**Shinning Kitsune **

Now for Shining Kitsune's rewrite, it will come in 2010 under the name The wings of Change. Now while it will remain a crossover with Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Wing and G Gundam, but the crossover's of Samurai Deper Kyo and Samurai Chaploo will be written out and in their place will my newest favorite in the Gundam franchise called Gundam double-0. The ages will be different as Naruto will be fifteen starting out and will be his height at fifteen but will act like his twelve year old self before he goes through the instant change. Kakashi won't be his big brother but he will have good character standing, and allot more changes will come.

Also some of the ideas will be taken out and just deleted such as the bloodlines I featured, Kakashi being Naruto's adoptive big brother, Minato's and Kushina's characters will be written out of context, Naruto becoming such a big powerhouse, and much more of the ideas I had on the original will be written out or redesigned into something much better.

I will keep some of the original ideas in, such as Kisame's presence in wave along with Zabuza and Haku, Neji's character changing for the better before the exams, and other things that I have written in this fic.

**Tenraku Hitotsu**

Now for the Tenraku Hitotsu rewrite, it will come in 2010 under the name The Order of a Fallen One. It will remain a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho but instead Tokko will be taken out and replaced by Bleach and maybe Dragon Ball Z if my mind can blend it in. I will also get rid of every cliché that I wrote into this story and I will instead give a better take to Naruto's power gain and character development.

Also some of the ideas I had in the original will be taken out and destroyed, such as the whole Tenraku Hitotsu bloodline and the way I designed it, Naruto going to the demon world and having the WWE references involved, Kakashi becoming more powerful then he is already, Kakashi acting all brotherly towards Naruto, and much more that I have to change

Granted I will keep somethings the same, such as Naruto becoming a Hanyou, making the Sandaime young and a few more amongst others that I'm sure you all would be very happy to see that I kept

I don't want to do this personally, but for the simply fact that I want to destroy my former self of D-reaper X-20 and truly be this new, more mature self of Reaper INI

Also don't think that because I'm doing a rewrite doesn't mean that their shouldn't be a sequel. It would tell me how you guys really like the story, as well as tell me if you are telling the truth when you say you're a fan of mines

The original's will remain on the site but only to pose as a personal reminder on what _**NOT **_to do whenever I write another story. I would like to apologize to the authors I stole from and I hope I can get your forgiveness

Thank you all for understanding and thank you for reading this story for the past year, going on two.

Also to VFSNAKE, the sequel I planned on writing for that fic of yours had to be changed because it was to stupid or at least to me it was. You know my e-mail, big bro, so just hit me up and we'll talk about the new idea


End file.
